Conquistando a mi Destinado
by Gigi Black18
Summary: Bella le declara su amor a Edward, el chico guapo e inteligente del instituto, pero este la rechaza. Pero después de que la casa de Bella se derrumbara, el padre de Ed, les ofrece refugio en su casa. ¿Como será vivir con la indiferencia hecha persona?
1. Prólogo

**Conquistando a mi Destinado**

**Prologo****:**

Cada chica nace para encontrar a su destinado. Para Bella es Edward Cullen, cada día desde hace dos años imagina como sería su boda.

_Imaginación:_

"_Tú, Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa para amarla y cuidarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?" dice el sacerdote._

_Todo a su alrededor era totalmente hermoso, pero sus ojos quedan hipnotizados por la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a ella, Edward._

"_Acepto" respondía él con dulzura en la voz. "Bella", su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, pensaba ella. "Te Amo"._

_Rebozaba de felicidad, Edward estaba parado frente a ella como ahora su esposo y las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de los ojos de la hermosa doncella.._

"_Yo también Edward" logré decir_

_Y se acercó para darle el beso a la novia. _

Pero mi hermoso sueño fue interrumpido, porque desperté de mi transe.

"OH, cielos. Mi imaginación empezó a correr allí" dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

"¡Sin errores ortográficos, ni errores semánticos!" dijo mientras revisaba la carta una y otra vez.

"Es perfecto". Bella estaba muy emocionada, porque hoy le iba a entregar la carta con su declaración de amor a Edward.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Aviso por peticiones que este fic está basado en la serie anime ITAZURA NA KISS.

Les tengo que decir que mi intención era ver como sonaba el fic y al parecer es un exito. Voy a intentar subir rápido el siguiente capi, pero talvez demore, ya que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto "El Reto" (ese si es de mi imaginación). Pero de todas maneras voy a trabajar en los dos al mismo tiempo. Bueno gracias por los reviews.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	2. Ser rechazada causa más de un problema

**Cap 1: ****Ser rechazada causa más de un problema**

"No la quiero". En ese momento el corazón de Bella se rompió en miles de pedazos. Edward había rechazado, sin siquiera leer su carta.

Bella se quedó parada en medio del corredor con su preciada carta de amor en las manos.

Todo el mundo empezó a cuchuchear cosas sobre su rechazo echo en público.

"_Se le confeso a Cullen", "parece que fue rechazada instantáneamente", "Aún peor fue en frente de todos", "Eso debe de ser muy vergonzoso", "Pero ella está en la clase F, debe de ser muy valiente para confesársele a alguien de la clase A". _Eran algunas de las cosas que decían mientras, Bella cabizbaja, cruzaba el pasillo.

"¡Ya déjenme en paz!" gritó ella furiosa. _Ya me siento mal y ellos siguen poniéndole candela al fuego, _pensó entre molesta y triste.

"Todos son muy crueles" chilló mientras corría a su clase.

Al entrar en la clase F, sus amigas la recibieron con miles de preguntas.

"Bella, escuché que te le declaraste a Edward" dijo Rosalie.

"Que cosa tan descuidada hiciste" continuó Alice. Sus dos amigas continuaban con la tortura que sufrió con Edward y con los demás que se encontraban en el pasillo.

"Solo pensé, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese una leve oportunidad de que yo le gustase…?" al final de la oración su voz se quebró para que de sus cuerdas vocales emitieran sollozos.

Ellas empezaron a acariciarle la espalda en modo de consuelo.

"Pero Bella, sabes muy bien que eso es imposible" dijo Alice, tan honesta como siempre.

"Deberías ser una chica bendecida Bella" continuó Rosalie en modo de burla.

Bella metió su cara entre sus brazos, y empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

"Es verdad. Para que alguien como yo, que fue ubicada en el fondo de la clase, esté con un chico que está en la cima de la clase A…las posibilidades son nulas" dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos, orgullosamente "Pero me enamoré de él"

FLASH BACK

"A continuación, el discurso de bienvenida a los estudiantes de primero" dijo la directora por el micrófono. "Pensando en hace dos años atrás…"

Bella dejó de prestar atención en lo que decía la directora Webber, empezó a escuchar la conversación de las chicas que se encontraban a su lado.

"El chico que está por dar el discurso, se supone que es muy inteligente" dijo la chica de cabello corto.

"Sí, me dijeron que fue el mejor estudiante de la nación a través de sus tres años de escuela media" respondió la de cabello claro.

_Ja, debe ser otro ñoño con aires de superioridad, _pensó Bella.

"Démosle la bienvenida al estudiante de primero, Edward Cullen"

Él entró y los ojos de Bella se segaron con la majestuosidad del dios que se encontraba a sesenta metros de ella.

"Increíble" logró decir en murmullo.

FIN FLASHBLACK

**Bella Pov**

Pero claro, como pude pensar que yo podría estar con Edward Cullen. Él está en la clase A, la clase de los genios; y yo en la clase F, mejor conocida como la clase de sobra.

Estudié desesperadamente para poder estar en la misma clase de Edward, pero mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.

_A este ritmo, mi vida de secundaria terminará sin que él conozca mis sentimientos_. Fue lo que me inspiró a que le escribiera la carta de amor.

"Bueno es verdad que Edward es muy atractivo, pero tiene algunos problemas de humano" dijo Rosalie intentando consolarme.

"Así es, parece que no está interesado en chicas, a pesar de que tiene 17" corroboró Alice

"Hay una infinidad de chicos normales, no te aflijas por…", pero Rosalie no pudo terminar la oración porque Jacob entró, azotando fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Bella!" grito enérgicamente. "¿Es verdad que te le confesaste a Cullen? Me preguntó Jacob con tristeza en los ojos.

Pobre Jake, el siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, pero yo solo lo quiero como amigo. Pero al parecer es algo que el no entiende.

"¿Te gusta ese maldito nerd..." me pregunto poniéndose de rodillas a metros de mí. "…mientras que aún me tienes a mí?...¿Es que no te preocupas por mis sentimientos?" me dijo poniéndose de pie justo al frente mío.

"No es como si yo te perteneciera Jake" le reclamé.

"¿Qué son esa frías palabras?" dijo chillando como un niño. Pero derepente levantó la cabeza furioso "Sin embargo nunca perdonaré a ese mal nacido por haberte rechazado".

Comprobado, aunque Jake fuera muy melodramático, ridículo y gruñón; se preocupaba mucho por mí.

"Cálmate" dijo Rosalie con vergüenza en el rostro.

"¡Tú no te metas!" le gritó Jake. "¡Es como si ese imbécil me estuviera desafiando, ¿No te das cuenta?"

"Bueno cálmate" dijo Alice suspirando.

"Idiota, estoy muy calmado" le respondió bruscamente.

"¡¿A quién le llamas idiota, IDOTA?" le respondió.

Hay no, ya empezó su batalla diaria.

"Pues a ti. No me importa que sea un genio, es muy engreído" dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a Alice.

"¡Suficiente!" grité enojada. "Como lo dijiste, Alice, no estaba pensando lo que hacía, pero ahora que lo razono; ya sabía que iba ser rechazada"

"OH…Bella "dijo Rosalie y Alice en unísono al mismo tiempo que me abrazaban

"Además no puede ser una persona muy amable, ya que ni siquiera aceptó la carta" dije al tiempo que una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. "Sí que tengo mal gusto para los hombres, pero ya estoy bien, voy a rendirme con él"

"¿Qué hacen todos?, la clase está por comenzar, dijo el profesor Félix. "Vayan a sus asientos, voy a tomar asistencia"

Sí, tenía que rendirme con ese frío bastardo. Por mi bien, el de mi auto-estima y el de mi corazón. Pero supongo que lo había admirado.

Mi pobre carta.

.

.

.

A la hora de salida

.

.

"OH si, ¿Ya has terminado de mudarte a tu nueva casa, Bella?" me preguntó Rosalie.

"Sí" respondí con apenas un hilo de voz. Aún seguía herida por lo de la mañana, ni siquiera quería recordármelo.

"Una nueva casa que lindo, me hubieras dicho antes para ayudar a tu papá a decorarla" me comentó la enérgica Alice. "La próxima vez vayamos a tu casa".

"Si, eso suena bien" comentó feliz Jake

"No lo sé" dije pensando en el estilo de la casa. Un estilo japonés antiguo en medio de Washington.

"Ya que…solo viven tu padre y tú en esa casa, parece que será un problema cuando te cases, Bella" comentó Rosalie.

"¿Y eso por qué?" pregunté confundida.

"Porque Jacob va a saber donde molestar a tu esposo el resto de tu vida" comentó Alice.

"Eso no es posible, ¡Porque yo seré el marido de Bella!" dijo enérgicamente Jake. Todos comenzaron a reír porque después de decir aquello, cayó destartalado al suelo por tropezarse con una fragua.

Todas las risas se callaron, cuando al frente de nosotras apareció Edward con su amigo Ben.

"Hey, esa no es la chica de la mañana" se escuchó decir a Ben, más como un hecho que como una pregunta.

Edward me miró directamente a los ojos, y pude apreciar esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que él posee. Me quedé petrificada cuando me di cuenta de que su mirada era de rechazo y vergüenza. Se volteó y continuó su camino.

"Vamos" llamó a su amigo, sin siquiera mencionar una sola palabra sobre mí.

"Hey, Hey, ¡Edward!" lo llamó Ben corriendo tras él.

"¡Por qué ese chiquillo!..." escuché decir a Jake a mis espaldas.

"No te desanimes Bella" me dijo Alice en tono de consuelo.

No yo no estaba desanimada, estaba desesperanzada. Esa esperanza la perdí esta mañana cuando…no, no lo diré, porque solo me va a causar más dolor y no voy a complacer a ese infeliz.

"¡Espera allí!" gritó Jake antes de correr tras Edward "¡No creas que puedes tratar así a las personas solo porque estás en la Clase A"

"¡Detente Jake!" le supliqué mientras de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas. Es que este tonto enamorado no entendía que lo único que causaba era causarme más vergüenza.

"Rechazaste la carta de Bella ¿Verdad?" gritó. Auch…eso dolió. "¿Acaso te corre sangres por las venas?,¡monstruo insensible!" Volvió a gritar.

"¡Por favor, detente!" dije cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas ya salían a mares. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar que Edward volteó y después gritó:

"Odio a las chicas estúpidas". Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio, sin poder llorar, pensar, o articular palabra alguna. Ben nos miraba disculpándose y Edward seguía con la mirada fría y petulante. "Vamos, ya me aburrí" dijo Edward a Ben. Este lo siguió, pero aún la mirada fija en mí, disculpándose.

"¡Bastardo!" gritó Jake "Acaso crees que los de la Clase F no son humanos" volvió a gritar histérico.

Eso fue muy cruel, este fue el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a salir. ¿Cómo pudo decirme algo así?, no puedo creerlo. Voltee a ver a Jake, el cual estaba siendo obstruido por mis demás amigos para que no le de una paliza a Edward.

"Espera allí" grité, no se de donde salió eso, pero Salió.

"¡una cosa es que me gustes y otra muy distinta es que aguante tus groserías, eres un maldito riquillo mimado!" grité. No se de donde salió la valentía para decir eso…pero me gustó.

Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles ante mi comentario, pero él solo me miró por encima del hombre, soltó una carcajada y siguió su camino. Jake empezó a soltar espuma por la boca y tras ello los chicos lo detenían.

"Cálmate" gritaban para tranquilizar a Jake "No dejes que te provoque".

"Maldición, solo déjame presentarle a mi gancho derecho e izquierdo" gritaba el para ser liberado.

Rosalie, la única que no estaba intentando detener a Jake se acercó a mí y me dijo:

"Me encantó lo que le dijiste. Él fue muy grosero, no tenía derecho a hablarte de ese modo. Es un maldito ego-centrista"

Pero haberlo insultado de ese modo no me aliviaba, me sentía aún más irritada. Pensar en que estuve enamorada de él por dos años. Que ciega estuve.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante la cena con mi padre, en nuestra nueva casa, estuve muy callada, casi no hablaba. Pero eso no le afectaba a Charlie puesto que él es el tipo de padres que te dan tu espacio…hasta que Llegaron mis amigos demonios.

"Hola, hemos venido a ver la calidez de tu nuevo hogar" dijo Alice, brincando por todos lados. ¿Realmente vinieron?...bueno ya están aquí así que ya nada se puede hacer…

"OH, Hola Rosalie, hola Alice…" dijo mi padre a mis espaldas. "Pasen por favor"

"Felicidades por la finalización de su nueva casa" dijo Alice yendo tras mi padre. Y se perdieron de nuestra vista, mientra conversaban sobre la decoración.

Al final todos terminaron cenando con nosotros, y Jake toda la cena elogiando a mi padre para ganarse unos cuantos puntos con él.

"En realidad" me dijo Alice al oído "Jake vino a consolarte por lo que pasó hoy" continuó.

"El está completamente rendido por ti" corroboró Rosalie.

De la nada Alice empezó a mirar fijamente el vaso de Naranjada que había sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué sucede Al?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¿No te parece que este jugo está inclinado, Rose?"

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó confusa "¿Quieres decir que la casa está inclinada?, ¿Cómo podría ser eso?". Rose y yo empezamos a reír ante el comentario de Alice.

"De todos modo, apresúrate y olvídate del Cullon ese" dijo Rose.

"No vuelvas a decir su nombre" se apresuró a decir Jake, sumamente enojado y ahora de pie. "Solo de recordarlo me altero, ese mal nacido, ¡BURLANDOSE DE MÍ!".

Se sentía que Jake emitía un aura que enojo, nosotras nos alejamos entre asustadas y sorprendidas.

"Maldición" gritó Jake y empezó a golpear la pared. Pero después de unos cuantos golpes, la casa se empezó a mover como si fuera un terremoto.

"¡Terremoto!" gritó Alice aterrorizada. "Tenemos que salir de aquí" volvió a gritar, mientras salía de la casa corriendo. La siguieron todos los demás. A excepción, claro está, de mi padre; que confiaba plenamente en su Resistente Casa.

"No se preocupen chicos" dijo mi padre firmemente parado en el centro de la sala de la casa. "¡Esta casa está bien edificada!".

"Papá, tenemos que salir de aquí" le dije jalándolo de una muñeca, pero soltó mi agarre. "¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté asustada.

"Tengo que tomar las cosas de mamá" dijo saliendo corriendo hacía el pequeño altar que había a honor de mi difunta madre.

En ese momento Alice me jaló hacia fuera de la construcción, la cual al mismo segundo que yo salí de allí, se derrumbó completamente.

Nos quedamos petrificados en nuestros sitios.

"¡Papá, Papá!" gritaba una y otra vez.

…

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos de imparable llanto, llegaron los bomberos, paramédicos, policías, etc.

Ninguno de ello encontraba a Charlie entre las ruinas de la casa; y fue entonces cuando Jacob, sumamente mortificado, se adentró a las ruinas y después de unos minutos salió con mi padre en los brazos. El cuál respiraba con dificultad y se aferraba al retrato de mi madre.

Los paramédicos lo atendieron rápidamente, curando algunos raspones y dándole oxígeno.

La noticia del derrumbe de nuestra nueva casa salió en periódicos, televisión, revistas, Internet, etc. Y el colegio no fue la excepción.

A la mañana siguiente, Jake estaba con mi grupo de amigos y con grandes carteles, pidiendo ayuda económica para mi causa. Las únicas que no se encontraban con ellos eran Alice y Rose. Que me habían acompañado toda la noche y ofrecido su casa para dormir esa noche estrellada. Les conté que mi padre me había dicho que viviríamos con un amigo de él hasta que consigamos un departamento donde vivir.

Lo más curioso fue que de trayecto a la secundaria, una mujer encapuchada y con gafas me tomó fotos y luego salió corriendo, yo me quedé consternada. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Bueno volvemos con las pancartas y el ridículo. Jake tenía volantes y altavoces para que me ayuden. En estos momentos era cuando quería que la madre tierra me tragara.

"¡Jake detente ahora!" le grite avergonzada, porque todo mundo me miraba.

"Miren y aquí está ella ahora, asistiendo al colegio alegremente a pesar de su desafortunado colapso" empezó a decir Jake por los altavoces, y junto con otras sarta de idioteces.

Yo seguía diciéndole a Jake que para y él me decía que no podía, hasta que apareció mi verdadera desgracia…Edward.

"Me dejarías pasar" se dirigió directamente a Jacob, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

"Tú" dijo Jake furioso "¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que Bella esté sufriendo tanto?" dijo toqueteando su pecho fuertemente con el dedo índice.

"Del temblor nivel 2 ¿Verdad?" dijo burilándose de Jake, pero aún con el rostro inerte.

Me quede como que WHAT!

"¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! Le gritó Jake "¡Es porque tu le dijiste todas esas cosas desagradables a Bella!, ese fue el origen de todos los desastres que sufrió Bella"

Edward levantó una ceja y luego dijo:

"¿Estás diciendo que yo causé el terremoto?"

"Así es". Respondió Jake. Por supuesto eso era imposible, puesto que no es ningún dios o algo.

"Ya, Jake detente" dije jalándolo del hombro.

"Bien" dijo Edward "No tendrás ninguna queja si dono algo ¿verdad?" dijo descaradamente. Pero como…ese…AHHHHHH!

Me tendió un fajo de billetes…¡ERA UN MALDITO MAL NACIDO! Abofetee su mano para que los billetes cayeran lejos… ¿Qué tipo de persona creía que yo era?

"¡No te burles de mí!" le grité. Y de nuevo aparece la valentía de otra persona. "¡Fue un total desperdicio tener sentimientos por alguien como tú estos dos años!" Edward seguía estático, pero de mí brotaban lágrimas "¡No quiero tus bendiciones, aunque eso me mate!".

Por fin Edward recobró la compostura y habló.

"¿Estás segura que está bien decir eso?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Grité histérica. "¡No hay motivo para que tú cuides de mí!" "No me trates como una tonta solo porque soy estúpida"…esperen que acababa de decir, ¿Me acababa de llamar a mí misma estúpida?...De verdad que me faltan unas cuantas neuronas.

Edward me dio la espalda y empezó a reírse. AGGRRRRR!

.

.

.

.

En la noche

.

.

.

Me dirigía junto con mi padre a la casa de su amigo, con el cual íbamos a vivir unas semanas.

"Papá, ¿Realmente está bien que nos quedemos su casa, aunque sea tu amigo?" le pregunté a mi padre.

"No tienes porque preocuparte por él" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro "Él fue el que nos invitó, es un buen amigo mío desde la secundaria y me llamó cuando vio las noticias".

"Parece ser una buena persona" le comenté a mi padre.

"Carlisle es realmente agradable" me dijo ahora serio. "En verdad se emocionó mucho cuando le hablé de ti"

"¿De mí?" pregunté confundida

En vez de responder mi pregunta, mi padre le pidió al taxista que parara. Estábamos en un condominio de riquillos, y la casa donde nos íbamos a hospedar era enorme.

Y fue cuando recién estábamos en la puerta de la casa cuando me respondió.

"Su hijo tiene tu misma edad" me dijo "Es más, asiste a la misma escuela que tú"

En un muro salía el apellido Cullen…pero no podía ser. Decía de ser otro.

"Bella ven rápido" me llamó Charlie "Al parecer también tuvo el consentimiento de su hijo". Yo seguía con la misma cosa dándome vueltas en la cabeza. TIENE QUE SER OTRO CULLEN.

Mi papá tocó el timbre he inmediatamente abrieron la puerta. Los dos hombres de edad media se abrazaron con un abrazo de oso.

"Bienvenidos, adelante por favor" dijo el que supuse sería el amigo de mi padre, Carlisle.

Ellos dos empezaron a conversar y a agradecerse mutuamente.

Y fue en ese momento que me topé con una fría mirada verde esmeralda… ¡Edward!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por la espera chicas(os), y si les sirve de consuelo, también demoré bastante con el capítulo 9 de "El Reto".

Espero que les haya gustado. Les hablo en el próximo capítulo.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black

.

.

.

.

Copy Right©


	3. Cohabitación Peligrosa

**Cap**** 2: Cohabitación Peligrosa**

**Bella Pov**

"Bienvenidos" dijo Edward despreocupadamente. Aparentemente las Moiras* no me querían mucho.

El hermoso, pero arrogante Edward Cullen estaba parado frente a mí con ese rostro inerte.

"Gusto en conocerte" le dijo mi padre a Edward, sin ningún conocimiento de su verdadera personalidad. "Soy Charlie". Y luego le dio su mano.

Mi bolso se me calló de las manos, en verdad iba a pasar semanas con este tipo.

"Soy el hijo mayor de Carlisle, Edward" dijo respondiéndole el saludo "Es un gusto conocerlo".

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. De verdad que era un cínico, después de todas las lágrimas que derramé por él, saluda a mi padre con total confianza. ¡Huh!

Pero que debería hacer…

"Una joven agradable, ¿No te parece hijo?" le preguntó el señor Carlisle a Edward.

"Estoy asombrado" respondió lanzándome una mirada frívola.

"Me sorprende, eres mucho más linda en persona que en fotografía" me dijo, eso hizo que el rosa de mi piel subiera a rojo carmesí. Espera un minuto…¡¿Cómo que en fotografías?...no se le habrá ocurrido a mi padre mostrarle unas fotos mías a los Cullen…

"Bienvenidos" dijo una bella mujer de edad media, la cuál supuse debía de ser la madre de Edward. "Bella, gracias por venir; los hemos estado esperando" me dijo con dulzura. "Ves Carlisle, ella es una chica maravillosa como te dije" se dirigió a su esposo. Y le mostró una foto mía de camino al instituto. AH…entonces…ella era la señora que me tomó las fotografías.

"No pude esperar, así que lo hice sin pensar" dijo entre carcajadas "Pero de todos modos, Charlie, debió de ser difícil" dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre "Ahora bien, adelante" dijo señalando una puerta al fondo del pasaje.

"Me sentiré como en casa" dijo mi padre avanzando un poco "Vamos Bella tú también dí algo" me dijo.

"Permiso" fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios y avancé hasta mi padre.

"Eddie, ¿la conoces por su cara?" le preguntó la mujer a Edward. Yo, internamente, me reía por la mención tan confiada de Eddie

"Sí, nuestras clases están muy separadas, pero últimamente han pasado muchas cosas" dijo despreocupadamente "Verdad ¿Isabella?". De verdad que era cínico, lo decía sin preocupación alguna, como si hubiera sido un juego de niños.

No pude decir algo, estaba congelado, a causa de su actitud.

"No importa, estoy muy emocionada" dijo la madre saltando de alegría. "Desde ahora todo va a ser muy divertido. Voy a ir de compras con Bella, hornear tortas con ella, y también…" fue interrumpida por un pequeño niño que salía de la puerta que nos había indicado la señora.

"Ah…Jasper" le dijo la mujer al niño "Ven aquí y salúdalos, él es el mejor amigo de papá y ella su hija Isabella"

"¿Él es el hijo menor?" pregunté acercándome al niño.

"Sí" me respondió la señora.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Jasper Cullen" dijo con el rostro desanimado. "Estoy en tercer año de primaria"

"OH…debe ser un jovencito muy inteligente" le dijo mi padre.

El pequeño era igual a Edward, solo que en miniatura.

"Hola, soy Bella Swan, gusto en conocerte Jasper " dije arrodillándome a su altura

El me miró de la misma manera que me miraba su hermano: fríamente, pero luego su rostro se suavizó.

"Isabella, en este momento estoy haciendo la tarea, así que por favor, podrías ayudarme con estas operaciones" dijo tendiéndome un pequeño libro de matemáticas…

"Se Seguro" dije nerviosa. "Veamos…"

Observé el libro y…Que era esto… ¿Chino?

Como puede ser posible, estas eran operaciones de sexto grado…él estaba en tercero, pero el problema era que no entendía nada…

"Raíz cuadrada de -36 ¿Tal vez?" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Me puedes decir el segundo?" me dijo serenamente

"Eh…claro" volví a bajar mi vista al libro "9-3"

"¿Y el tercero?"

"Propiedad Fonotonía"

"¿El cuarto?" dijo más cansado

"Eh…"

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo dijo:

"No existe raíz cuadrada de números negativos, y la respuesta es -24; No hay exponentes negativos, y la respuesta es 182  x 186

188

No existe una propiedad llamada Fonotonía, es Monotonía y la respuesta es Asociativa; y por último es -24 + (-24)= -48" me dijo rápidamente.

Estaba congelada y Jasper me arrebató el libro de las manos

"Tienes 17 y no puedes hacer operaciones de números negativos… ¿Acaso eres retardada?" me dijo finalmente molesto.

"¡Jasper, eso fue terriblemente grosero!" Dijo la señora sumamente molesta, yo seguía congelada. "Discúlpate"

A mi costado, Edward se reía entre dientes…

"No me da la gana Esme" dijo soltándose del agarre de su mamá, luego se dirigió a mí "¡Idiota!¡Te Odio!" me gritó y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Jasper Cullen" gritó Carlisle. El niño volteó a ver a su padre y le sacó la lengua, para luego seguir su camino. "Lamento eso Isabella" me dijo avergonzado.

"Lo lamento, ese niño es demasiado" me dijo disculpándose Esme. Yo seguía en Shock.

Edward volvió a soltar risitas entre dientes.

Lo más frustrante es que fui rechazada por los dos hermanos.

"Isabella, déjame mostrarte tu habitación" me dijo Esme ahora emocionada. De verdad que todos en esta familia eran bipolares. "Puse todo mi corazón en prepararlo" me dijo jalándome de la muñeca.

"Aquí está" dijo abriendo la puerta.

Me había arrastrado al segundo piso y me llevó a la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

"Adelante, esta es" me dijo haciéndome pasar.

El cuarto era un paraíso, parecía el de una princesa. Con sus paredes empapeladas, sus muebles lujosos, su tocador y en especial su Walking Closet…mismo el de El diario de una princesa

"Entonces ¿te gusta?"…¡Si me gustaba!...¡Se me caía la baba! ERA PRECIOSO.

"Es realmente hermoso" le dije emocionada. Ella se me abalanzó y me abrazó cariñosamente.

"Lo que pasa es que siempre quise una niña…pero como vez Dios nos dio dos hombres" me dijo soltando su agarre "Y me enteré que venías así que…"

"Esta solía ser la habitación de Jasper" dijo alguien desde la puerta. Esa voz…NO! ¿Por qué tenía que seguir jodiéndome la vida?

Voltee para confirmar mi duda…y tenía razón. Edward nos habló desde el marco de la puerta…específicamente, apoyado desde el marco de la puerta. Es que no se podía ver más hermoso.

"Gracias a ti tuve que llevar su escritorio a mi habitación, y ahora está todo amontonado" me dijo frívolo.

"Hijo, no digas esas cosas" dijo avergonzadas. "Bella, no lo escuches"

"Sí" dije con un hilo de voz.

"Por favor ayuda a Bella a desempacar, ¿de acuerdo Edward?" dijo molesta y salió de la habitación.

Ay no, definitivamente las moiras no me querían, hasta creo que me iban a mandar a Alecto* a atormentarme, pero en este caso mi crimen es amar a Edward.

"Ahora… ¿Con qué debería ayudarte?" me dijo acercándose a mí.

"Esta bien, puedo yo sola" le dije exasperada. Como dije antes no iba aceptar ninguna ayuda de él y si aceptaba esto, era solo por mi padre.

"Ah es verdad, no había razón para que yo cuide de ti ¿verdad?" me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Me quedé helada. ¿Por qué con solo unas cuantas palabras podía dejarme sin aliento?

"Si estás aquí o no, no es asunto mío ¿Verdad?" me dijo cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Detrás de él apareció Jasper, fulminándome con la mirada.

"Por favor, no interfieras con mi tipo de vida" me dijo y antes de que cierre la puerta.

Me quedé en la sola en la habitación a oscuras. Hécate me cubría en su manto de oscuridad. Me dejé caer en el suelo, ¿Por qué la vida me tenía que hacer esto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aquí tienes Carlisle" le dijo Esme, pasándole el tazón de cereal.

"¡Mamá! Te dije que prepararas la misma ropa que la de Edward" le dijo Jasper a su madre... Ese niño de verdad que admiraba a su hermano mayor.

"Oh… ¿Dijiste eso?" le preguntó inocentemente.

La conversación familiar fue obstruida por la hermosa figura que estaba al frente mío…comiendo. Estoy desayunando con Edward, lo cual hace tres días hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad. Es tan extraño.

El Edward que tanto amé estaba comiendo nattou y sopa de miso, incluso haciendo esto, se ve tan…HERMOSO!

ESTO SÍ QUE ES INCREÍBLE

"Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo?" me preguntó Carlisle, sacándome de mi trance "¿Dormiste bien anoche?"

"Eh…" y despegué mi mirada del dios griego que tenía frente a mí "Sí, muy bien gracias"

"Gracias por la comida" dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa.

"Bella, por favor ve con Eddie…no te vayas a perder" me dijo Esme con su tono tan maternal.

Nos dirigimos al instituto, tuve que hacer bastante esfuerzo para seguir el ritmo de Edward, pero lo logré…hasta que bueno…la tuvo que seguir jodiendo…

"Oye" me dijo cuando llegamos al metro "no quiero que le digas a nadie que estamos viviendo juntos" me dijo sin mirarme. "Y por supuesto, no me hables en la escuela"

Que chucha fue eso… Ese desgraciado sigue siendo un engreído arrogante…

El tren, como de costumbre, estaba todo amontonado. Todo el mundo me apretaba, me sentía una pulguita. A diferencia mía, Edward estaba sumamente tranquilo, leyendo una revista a unos cuantos metros míos.

Toda la gente empezó a salir y me arrastraron con ellos. Mi bolso se quedó atrás. Tenía que recuperarlo, y solo tenía una ayuda: Edward. Pero el no tenía ningún interés en ayudarme, prefería seguir leyendo su revista.

Cuando finalmente me dejaron, las puertas del tren se estaban cerrando. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. "¡Edward!" lo llamé por ayuda.

Pero ni se movió, dejó que la puerta se cerrara en mis narices.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, para luego volver a su lectura. Una cosa es que no te guste una persona y otra muy distinta es que seas grosero con ella. Es que no puede creer como me trataba… ¡ERA LA INDIFERENCIA HECHA PERSONA!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el instituto…tan solo…ya saben… ¡DOS KILÓMETROS! Logré llegar a tiempo, pero estaba molida.

Edward pasó delante de mí tranquilamente.

"Hey ¡Que te costaba retener la puerta!" le grité

"Te dije que no me hablaras" me respondió. Este de verdad que me alteraba

"Que te pasa, eres muy descortés" le dije ignorando su recriminatoria.

"Odio a las chicas distraídas más que a las estúpidas" me dijo dándome la espalda y siguiendo su camino

Que…WUEBÓN!

Hielo… ¡Hielo es lo que corre por sus venas!

.

.

.

.

"Ah…odio el periodo medio" dijo Alice al ver el rol de exámenes.

"Esta vez también me rendiré" dijo Rosalie

"Yo estaré en problemas si fracaso otra vez" dijo Jake. Todos se quejaban mientras yo apuntaba mi los horarios y días para poder sobrepasarme. "Te ves con mucho espíritu, Bella" me dijo Jake, sin animo alguno.

"Esta vez, voy a hacerlo" le respondí aún escribiendo. Todos voltearon sorprendidos "Voy a derrotar al grosero de Edward Cullen" les respondí, aún copiando.

Al principio se quedaron sin habla…pero después, empezaron a reír sin parar. Parecía como si estuvieran viendo una película de Jim Carrey.

"Eso es muy divertido" me dijo Jake tomándome de los hombros.

"Oh Bella, Los dioses se enojarán aunque halla sido un broma" dije Alice entre carcajadas.

"Hablo enserio" dije completamente seria y ellos dejaron de reír.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó Rosalie tocándome la frente como si tuviera fiebre o estuviera enferma "Estas muy rara"

"Sabes que estarías compitiendo, no solo con el número uno de la escuela, sino también de Washington" me dijo Jake.

"Suficiente" grité, apartándolos de mí. "En otras palabras, siento que mi determinación está a ese nivel" dije aplastando el rol de exámenes que estaba pegado en la pizarra. "Voy a conseguir ser la noticia de los alumnos superiores"

"Sabes que solo los 50 mejores estudiantes están anotados ¿Entiendes la situación?" me dijo Alice exasperadamente.

"En la historia del colegio, nunca ha habido un estudiante de la clase F entre los 50 mejores" dijo igualmente Jake.

"Entonces, ¡Yo cambiaré la historia!" les dije orgullosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi habitación estaba repleta de libros. Los había repasado una y otra vez y no lograba grabarme la información. Es más…NO ENTENDÍA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

Mi tortura fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

"¿Si?" pregunté

"Que bueno que estés despierta" me dijo Esme abriendo la puerta "Te traje la cena" y se sentó a mi lado con una bandeja de comida.

"Lamento la molestia tía"

La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, si seguía comiendo así, mi lengua iba a morir.

"Es grandioso, ahora realmente me siento como una madre" me dijo "Eddie nunca estudia" me dijo.

¡COMO QUE NO ESTUDIABA! ¡Es el mejor estudiante del instituto! [yo realmente me saco buenas notas y no estudio *Nota de la autora*].

"¿Y si no estudia que hace?" pregunté aún más consternada.

"Está durmiendo" me dijo despreocupadamente.

Ese tipo realmente es un genio.

"Deberías decirle que te explique lo que no entiendes" me dijo Esme.

"Desearía que pudiera" le respondí.

"Dime, ¿No querrías tomar un corto descanso?" me preguntó. "Te mostraré algo realmente interesante" me dijo enseñándome un álbum de fotos.

"Ah… ¿es de Edward?" pregunté emocionada.

"Siempre he querido mostrarle esto alguien" me dijo aún más emocionada.

Edward cuando era chico debía de ser muy adorable.

Pero cuando abrió el álbum fue mi verdadera sorpresa…solo había fotos de una niña.

"Ella de verdad es linda, ¿Es alguna prima?" le pregunté a Esme.

"¿Verdad?" me dijo acercándose a mi oído "Ese es Eddie" me dijo Esme.

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

"Pero se ve como una…"

"Lo que pasa en que yo realmente quería una niña" me dijo haciendo un puchero como a una niña de cuatro a la que no le compraban una paleta. "Estaba tan segura de que iba a dar a luz a una niña. Así que compré toda la ropa de niña…y Cuando Edward nació, me quedé muy consternada"

Volví a revisar el álbum para asegurarme de que era Edward y no era una broma pesada de la tía Esme. Una era de él de muy bebé con su chupón y un vestidito rosa, abrazando a dos grande osos de felpa. Otro era de él de unos 5 años…con un vestido verde, durmiendo en el piso. Otro con un vestido celeste y azul, sus lazos contraste y su muñeca con el mismo conjunto. Otra con un kimono, y otra con un vestido rosado y una corona de princesa.

"No quería desperdiciar todo, así que lo vestí de niña hasta que tuviera la suficiente edad para quejarse" dijo rendida "Él está realmente amargado con eso" dijo ahora completamente rendida. "Me pregunto si esa será la razón de su fría actitud" dijo ahora mirando al techo. "Jasper tampoco sabe nada de este álbum" me dijo tomando el álbum entre las manos. "Así que mantenlo como un secreto"

"¡Sí!"

Ese Edward tiene…ja me reía internamente. Yo podía tomar ventaja de esto ¡JAJAJA!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Bella, ¿Dónde estás viviendo por ahora?" me preguntó Jake a la mañana siguiente.

"Ah… en la casa de un amigo de mi padre" le dije despreocupadamente.

"¿En qué área?" preguntó Alice, tan curiosa como siempre.

"Es por Port Angels, supongo" respondí.

"No me digas, ¿en que parte?" me preguntó Rose

"No estoy muy segura" le respondí. No me iba a arriesgar a que me vayan a buscar.

"Swan, toma tu bolso y ven comigo" me dijo una voz a mis espaldas…¡POR QUÉ, DIOS, POR QUÉ!

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver a Edward llamándome.

Nos dirigimos al patio trasero del colegio y sacó un almuerzo de su mochila.

"Parece que mi madre se confundió al empacarlos" me dijo tendiéndomelo.

"Me estaba preguntando el por qué el mío era tan grande" le respondí sacando el que me mandaron.

"Cielos, las confusiones ocurren porque vamos a la misma escuela" dijo Edward cerrando su maleta con su almuerzo ya adentro.

Esta era mi oportunidad…

"Es cierto" dije con una sonrisa malévola "Tal vez podrías tomar el uniforme equivocado y usar el mío, Edward" dije maliciosamente.

Edward se puso nervioso al instante. JAJAJA, estaba funcionando.

"¿Por qué usaría el tuyo por error?" dijo con nerviosismo.

"Bueno…" dije en como tenor "Eso es porque…parece que tu usabas faldas cuando eras niño" le dije mostrándole una de las fotos del álbum. "Eras tan adorable Edward" dije mirándolo con maldad.

Su cara se desfiguró y se quedó sin aire. Empezó a gritar

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó nervioso.

Yo alejé la foto y la empecé a mirar muy de cerca.

"Tu madre me la dio" dije despreocupadamente.

"Devuélvela" me exigió

"No, No" dije en tono malévolo

"¿Qué dijiste?" me preguntó sorprendido

"Es porque tú estás molestándome todo el tiempo" le dije ahora con una mirada angelical "¿No está bien esto de vez en cuando?" le pregunté sonriente. Bueno…más como afirmación que como pregunta.

"¡¿Cuándo te he molestado?" me preguntó, bueno gritó.

"Incluso los genios tienen debilidades" le dije sin prestarle mucha atención a su pregunta.

"¡Dije que la devuelvas!" dijo al tiempo que trataba de arrebatármela de las manos. En unos cuántos segundos me la iba a quitar así que la coloqué en el único lugar de donde no la iba a poder sacar: El bolsillo de mi blusa, ubicado en donde se encuentra mi corazón. [JAJAJA bueno ustedes ya saben.]

Al ver donde la coloqué dejó de tratar quitármela, más bien cambió de táctica.

"¿Me la puedes devolver, por favor?" me preguntó dulcemente. AHHH! Casi me derrito. ¡Pero No! Tenía que mantenerme firme antes sus encantos.

"La voy a devolver solo con una condición" dije llegando al punto de esta extorsión.

"¿Condición?" dijo ahora cambiando su lado dulce por el asesino.

"Los exámenes de mitas de periodo están próximos, enséñame" le dije dulcemente.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué sea tu…?" dijo consternado.

No se podía negar o sino su foto iba a ser fotocopiada y pegada en todas las paredes del instituto.

"Así es, La regresaré si tú me ayudas a entrar a los 50 mejores ¿Trato?" le pregunté con una ceja enarcada.

"¡Me niego! ¡Es obviamente imposible!" me dijo exaltado.

"Oh… ¿De verdad?" dije abriendo mi teléfono. "Entonce mandaré por mail esta foto a todos los estudiantes de este instituto" dije tecleando mi celular.

"AHHH" gritó "De acuerdo" dijo rápidamente. Ven, solo tenía que insistir un poco más.

"¿De verdad? ¡Muy bien!" dije inocentemente.

"Pero no puedo prometer nada" me dijo preocupado "Los 50 mejores han sido ocupados, mayormente, por los de la clase A y B, una y otra vez" suspiró "Necesitaré intervención divina para que alguien de la clase F como tú, pueda ingresar"

De verdad que el no tenía ninguna esperanza en mí.

"Creo que tienes razón…" le dije

"Bueno…hasta la noche" me dijo y luego se alejó.

Mis amigos vinieron corriendo y me inundaron pensamientos.

"Te estuvimos viendo" me dijo Alice.

"Creíamos que Edward se había arrepentido y te estaba pidiendo que salieran" me dijo Rose "Jacob estaba explotando"

"Pero cuando Cullen empezó a gritar, pensamos que lo habías rechazado" dijo Jake muy alegre.

"No era sobre eso" les dije sonriente. Tomé mi bolso del suelo y me alejé. Así que este genio galanazo necesitaba intervención divina… ¡Se lo demostraré! Voy a dar mi máximo esfuerzo.

.

.

.

.

.

En la noche.

.

.

.

.

Edward estaba escribiendo los ejercicios en un cuaderno en blanco. Se veía tan bien haciéndolo.

Estábamos en mi habitación estudiando.

"Edward, ayúdame a mí también" le dijo Jasper desde la puerta.

"Tú obtienes las mejores calificaciones sin mi ayuda" le dijo fríamente.

Se molestó y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Esto se estaba volviendo incomodo…Edward y yo, yo y él…aquí…solos.

"Escuché de que tu nunca estudias" le dije para iniciar alguna clase de conversación. "¿Cómo puede irte tan bien el los exámenes?"

"¿No es normal después de haberlo escuchado o leído una vez?" dijo aún con la mirada fija en el cuaderno.

¿Pero en que país era normal eso?... ¿En ñoño landia? [Bueno eso me pasa a mí, a excepción de Science]

"Deberías obtener 80 puntos si logras resolver estos correctamente" me dijo mostrándome el cuaderno, lleno de operaciones.

Lo ojeé un para de veces… ¡parecía un código secreto!

Me quedé hasta las once sin poder resolver siquiera el primer ejercicio.

"¿Aún no puedes resolverlo?" me preguntó arrebatándome el cuaderno

"Espera… ¿Lo entendí mal verdad?"Dije rascándome la oreja.

"Ehhh… ¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así?" dijo consternado al mirar el cuaderno "¿Dónde está la fórmula?"

"¿Fórmula? ¿Qué era eso?" pregunté confundida.

"¡¿Qué estuviste escuchando en la clase?" dijo furioso "¡Me gustaría ver que hay dentro de tu cabeza!" dije gritándome "Empezaremos desde lo básico, escucha atentamente" dijo ahora más sereno.

"Sí"

"¿x es igual a 72?" dije dudando. Eran la 2 y diez…estaba empezando a desilusionarme.

"Correcto" dijo en un suspiro.

"¡Bien!" dije saltando de alegría.

"Aún te quedan 9 preguntas" me dijo cansado.

Una luz nos iluminó. Esme nos acababa de tomar una foto.

"Lamento interrumpirlos" dijo feliz

"Que estás haciendo" preguntó Edward consternado.

"Es que tú y Bella se ven tan bien juntos"

"¡¿Qué?" gritó.

Terminé por ponerme roja. Estaba cansada y ahora decían que hacía buena pareja con el causante principal de todas mis desgracias.

"Ustedes dos deberían casarse" dijo Esme con una mirada malévola. WTF!

OH MY! Esa mujer iba a terminar matándome.

"¡¿Qué estas pensando? ¡Eso es ridículo!" gritó Edward.

"Bien" dijo Esme riendo "Aquí tienen la cena, adiós"

Edward estaba en arrodillando en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

"Bien…" dijo "Continuemos"

Yo seguía en shock por lo que acababa de decir la tía Esme que no podía ni moverme.

"S-Sí" logré decir.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Bostecé fuertemente, Edward y yo nos quedamos hasta las 3 de la mañana estudiando.

"Últimamente te vez muy cansada, Bella" me comentó Rose

"Sí, he estado estudiando" le respondí.

"Vamos, dinos la verdad, Bella" dijo Jacob, colocando una mano en mi hombro "Estás trabajando hasta el cansancio en tu nueva casa ¿Verdad?" me dijo sonriente "Dices que estas estudiando para que no nos preocupemos…Sé que te están molestando" dijo dramáticamente. "Iré a esa casa…Eh ¿Bella?"

Uf me salvé de Jake. Lo miraba desde la ventana del salón haciendo escándalo porque me había ido.

Y ahora…a casa

.

.

.

.

"Dice: "Cuando era yo un estudiante de primaria" dije. De verdad que no entendía el español. Era demasiado complicado.

"Oh dios, incluso el Inglés no tiene sentido" dijo Ed rendido. [Tomando en cuenta de que están en USA pongo Inglés] "Estas

Son cosas de primaria, deberías saberlas"

1:00 AM

"Hey, este de aquí…" cuando voltee a ver a Edward, estaba dormido encima de la mesa, se veía en una paz total. Se parecía al Edward que una vez admiré.

**Esme Pov**

"Les traje la cena muchachos" dije abriendo la puerta. Los dos estaban dormidos sobre la mesa. Se veían tan bien juntos.

Tomé la pequeña cámara que tenía en el bolsillo y les tomé una foto así, todos angelitos.

**Bella Pov**

"Buena suerte en sus exámenes" me dijo Esme maternalmente. "Este es un hechizo de buena suerte" me dijo entregándome un sobre Manila.

"Gracias" le dije contenta

"No lo abras hasta después de los resultados"

"Sí" dije guardándolo en mi bolso.

"Cielos, no es un examen de ingreso" dije Edward, irritado, a mis espaldas.

En el tren de nuevo todo el mundo se acumulaba y me aplastaba. Creo que me tenía que preparar para correr 2 kilómetros de nuevo. La puerta se estaba cerrando, pero una mano la paró…la hermosa mano de Edward. _ .

Entré al tren y la gente se apresuró a aplastarme.

En el colegio, mientras subíamos las escaleras, me moría de ganas de agradecerle…aunque sea con una palabra. Pero, probablemente se enoje si le hablo en la escuela. Bueno de todos modos va a ignorarme así que…pasé rápidamente por su costa de y murmuré un "Gracias" y recibí un "Esfuérzate".

Probablemente solo lo decía para librarse de su tortura, pero yo quería pensar otra cosa.

Los exámenes me parecieron fáciles, me sabía todas las respuestas. Por el contrario; Jake, Rose y Alice se torturaban con ellas.

"¿Cómo te fue, Bella?" me preguntó la zombie Rose.

"¡Excelente! Me sabía todas las respuestas" dije alegremente.

Jake, Alice y Rose, al escuchar esto, se cayeron de sus sillas.

"¿De verdad estuviste estudiando?" me preguntó Alice, incrédula de lo que decía.

"Bueno vamos a divertirnos un poco" dijo Jake y luego me abrazó fuertemente. En el pasillo pude divisar a Edward con su amigo Jake.

"Hey… ¿Esa no es la chica que se te confesó?" oí decir a Ben.

"Déjame ir" le reclamé a Jake

"Así que está con ese chico, Black" dijo Ben

Edward me miraba tan inerte como siempre, se parecía a Phileas Fogg en su indiferencia.

"No es asunto nuestro" dijo Edward en respuesta y siguió su camino. Ah…pensé que iba a pelear por mí, pero de nuevo mis tontas ilusiones.

.

..

.

.

Una semana después

.

.

.

.

Ah! Porque la tabla de anuncios tenía que quedar tan lejos.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas para ver si había logrado mi objetivo.

"Permiso por favor" dije para poder entrar entre los alumnos y ver los puestos.

Como era de suponer Edward era el primero de todos…de verdad que No podía ganarle. Bueno…al menos lo intenté. Seguramente ni siquiera estaba el la cartelera.

Vi a Edward parar al final de la tabla…en los últimos puestos…pero si el uno estaba al principio. Volteó a verme y se me acercó.

"Felicidades" le dije "Eres el número uno, puntaje perfecto" dije alegremente, aunque por dentro estaba muy enojada.

"Por supuesto" me dijo "Esta es la primera vez que he estudiado tanto" me respondió. "Y tu también lo lograste".

¡¿QUE?

"¿No lo has visto?" me preguntó "Eres la numero 50"

Volteé a revisar el tablón, talvez se tratara de una broma pesada de Edward.

"¡Sí!" chillé de emoción. Todo el mundo volteó a verme. "Es verdad, Edward, soy la cincuenta" dije señalando a la tabla.

Me extendió la mano, y yo la tomé en saludo.

"Gracias, estoy tan feliz" le dije alegremente, pero la retiró inmediatamente.

"No es eso" me dijo sumamente serio, y volvió a extender la mano "Regrésame lo que me prometiste"

"Oh, es cierto" le respondí "Y le tendí la fotografía"

"¡AH!" gritó y luego me la arrebató de las manos inmediatamente "No la muestres tan abiertamente" y la guardó dentro de su chaqueta. "Además, te he dicho muchas veces de que te retengas de hablarme en la escuela" y se fue por el pasillo hasta perderse de mi vista.

JAJAJA…No es que le vaya a hacer mucho caso…

"¡Gracias, Eddie!" grité fuertemente, asegurándome de que todo el mundo me oyera. Me miraron extrañados, pero que más daba…si era para molestar a Edward.

Volví la vista a la pizarra sin prestarle mucha atención a los que me miraban atónitos. Edward estaba en la cima y yo al final…pero aún así estoy en el mismo pedazo de papel que él.

"Hola señorita número cincuenta" me dijo Alice, ya en el salón. ¿Ya te sientes como la Cullen de la clase F?" me preguntó entusiasmada, al tiempo de que yo abría mi bolso para sacar mis cuadernos.

"No es que así fuera" dije despreocupada.

"Bella, se te cayó algo" dijo recogiendo el sobre del amuleto.

"Me había olvidado de esto"

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Alice curiosamente

"Es un hechizo de buena suerte" dije levantando el sobre "Es lo que me ayudó a entrar a los 50 mejores"

"No quieres compartirlo con nosotros, ¿Bella?" preguntó Jake.

"Bien, yo también tengo curiosidad de saber que es" respondí abriendo el sobre.

Y allí, dentro estaban unas fotos, mías y de Edward, rendidos sobre la mesa después de estudiar.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" preguntó molesto Jake, arrebatándome las fotos de la mano.

"¿De que se trata esto, Bella?" me preguntaron Rose y Alice.

"Umm…bueno…"

"¿Por qué están tú y Cullen durmiendo juntos y tan felizmente?" exigió saber Rose.

"Discúlpenme" empecé a decir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Así que sus padres son amigos cercanos" dijo Alice después de que les explicara toda la terrorífica historia "¿Entonces tu tenías a Cullen como profesor para los exámenes?"

"Sí" dije avergonzada

"Así que eso explica el hecho en que estés entre los 50 mejores" dijo Rose "Realmente es un genio"

"Esa es una forma dura de decirlo" le grité. Bueno, no más dura de cómo me los dijo Edward.

"Pero, Se ven realmente cercanos en esta foto" me dijo Alice volviendo a mirar la foto. "Contigo viviendo bajo el mismo techo ¿El corazón o las preferencias de Cullen no habrán cambiado?"

"¡No seas estúpida!" le recriminó Jake

"Es verdad" le grité a Alice "Incluso en la casa el me ignora completamente…creo que me odia"

"Pobrecita…" dijo Rose abrazándome fuertemente

"Pero no me interesa ese chico de corazón frío, estoy bien" dije cambiando de decaída a alegre. Creo que lo bipolar de los Cullen se me pegó. "De todos modos solo estoy viviendo con él temporalmente…Por favor mantengan esto en secreto" les supliqué.

"Por supuesto" dijeron los tres en unísono.

Ahora solo espero que cumplan su promesa…

.

.

.

.

"¡Swan!" me llamó Edward a mis espaldas, cuando estaba almorzando con mis amigas. Al escuchar su voz, escupí todo el agua que tenía en la boca "¡Ven comigo!" me dijo molesto.

"Me dijiste que no te hablara en la escuela, de esta forma los rumores se expandirán" le dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

"¡Los rumores ya se han expandido!" dijo irritado, pero aún caminando rápidamente.

Al llegar a nuestro destino: la tabla de anuncios, pude divisar un cartel que decía: _La pareja de la cuál todos están hablando, ahora viven juntos. Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan"_ y un dibujo de nosotros echados en una cama, uno al costado del otro y rodeados de corazones.

"¡¿Qué diablos es esto?" grité.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber" me preguntó Edward aún más irritado.

¡Desgraciados!...les pedí fervientemente que mantuvieran el secreto.

Edward tomó el cartel, lo arrugó y lo botó a un tacho de basura.

"¡Fue suficiente hasta aquí!" dijo ahora molesto. "Tú" dijo dirigiéndose a mí "Puede que tú estés bien con esto, pero para mí esto es un problema… ¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR CON MI VIDA!" me gritó y siguió su camino.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?...No importa cuanto me moleste, lo odio de todos modos. ¡Pero ya está bien con eso! Puede soportar cuando rechazó mi carta de amor, ¿Entonces por qué yo…?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas…

Supongo que…realmente amo a Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en mi cuarto, echada en la cama, llorando por la actitud de Edward.

Tenía en mis manos la carta que nunca aceptó. Es la primera carta de amor que he escrito y ni siquiera fue leída.

No puedo creer que aún esté enamorada de ese molesto descorazonada… ¿Acaso soy masoquista?...Aunque él esté tan cerca…me rechaza…es tan deprimente.

Mis ojos me pesaban, ya no podía mantenerme despierta más tiempo. Así caí en los brazos de Morfeo y descansé en profunda paz

**Edward Pov**

Ah… me sentía mejor después de una relajante ducha. Toda la tensión y fastidio del día ya casi desaparecía. Bueno tenía que ir a avisarle a mi verdadero problema…que el baño ya estaba libre.

Nunca debí de aceptar que se quedaran aquí.

"Bella, el baño está libre. Puedes entrar" dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo sobre su cama. Tenía algo entre sus manos. Me acerqué para ver que era, parecía un carta…

Prendí la luz para poder leerla.

Es un gusto conocerte, Edward

Soy Isabella Swan de la clase F

¿No sabes quien soy verdad?

Pero yo sé quien eres tú

Por dos años, he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad

Luego que diste tu discurso en la

Ceremonia de entrada

No tengo esperanza de estar el la misma clase que tú

…así que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta

Con todo mi corazón.

Edward…Te amo

**Canción:**

Saludos y despedidas

Jugueteando en el viento

En los días de primavera

Los colores del pastel también

Quiebran en un baile

El cuento de hadas comienza…

Inmediatamente…

Yo iré…

Deprisa a tu lado, así que espera por mí

Solo mirando hacia ese brillante momento mágico

El destino entreteje, travesuras…

Nos hemos estado buscando siempre…

Y ahora nos la arreglamos para encontrarnos…

Estoy seguro que no es una mera casualidad…

Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado…

*Las Moiras son tres personificaciones del destino, Su función es regular la vida de cada mortal, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, con ayuda de un hilo que la primera hilaba, la segunda enrollaba, y la tercera cortaba cuando llegaba el final de esa existencia

* Alecto, es una furia de la mitología griega. Encargada de perseguir hasta enloquecer a los humanos que cometían crímenes de gran magnitud.

Bueno Chicos y chicas…no me demoré tanto…xq ya estoy de vacas…después de una dura semana de exámenes, mi bien merecido descanso. Este cap se lo quiero dedicar a mi Onii-tan (Hermano mayor) de cariño: Recupérate pronto y camina bien para que no te vuelvas a fracturar el pie.

Personalmente, no le aguantaría sus alardes a Edward. Una cosa es que le guste y otra es que le aguante todo. Definitivamente yo lo ubicaría en un dos por tres…** ¿VERDAD ONITAN? Jajaja, aunque tu no eres tan malo.**


	4. ¡Gracias Deportes!

**Cap 3: ****¡Gracias Deportes!**

**Bella Pov**

Toalla, adentro. Cinta para el cabello, adentro. Ropa deportiva, adentro. Ah si me faltaba el botellón de agua. Estaba muy contenta, hoy era el festival de deportes de la escuela; aunque sea un asco en cualquier tipo de deporte, este día me emocionaba, porque intentaba superarme a mí misma.

Ay, casi me olvido de mi billetera y mi pase para el tren, ahora…listo! Genial ahora sí, todo listo.

Pero…ahora que lo pienso, no estoy de ánimos para esto.

"¡No puedo esperar su festival de deportes!" dijo mi tía Esme mientras desayunábamos. "¿En que participarás, Bella?"

"Ah, en la carrera de relevos mixta y en la carrera de prestados" le respondí.

"¿Y tu Edward?" le preguntó Carlisle

"Los cien metros y la carrera de relevos mixta" dijo serio.

"¡Oh, entonces ustedes dos estarán corriendo en la misma carrera!" dijo Esme emocionada "¡Eso es maravilloso!...voy a capturar cada minuto, desde el comienzo hasta el final"

"JAJAJA" reí con nerviosismo

"Pueden contar conmigo para conseguir momentos de los dos juntos" dijo aún más emocionada.

"Dame un respiro, mamá" dijo Edward parándose de la silla. "Gracias por la comida" y se fue.

Ese chico realmente me odia.

.

.

.

.

"¡Clase B, Clase B!" gritaban los de la Clase B

"¡Clase F, vamos!" gritaban los chicos de mi clase. Estaban muy emocionados, puesto que la mayoría era deportes lo único que no reprobaban. Habían traído un súper cartel del tamaño de la muralla china.

Comparados con ellos los de la clase A, no solo no les importa, sino que en realidad están estudiando.

"Mira ese cartel" dijo Alice asombrada

"Oh tienes razón" le respondí

Espera esa no era…¡ESME!

"¡Bella!" me llamó la tía Esme "Asegúrate de animar a Eddie"

"Tía" dije irritada

"Eso si que sobresale" dijo Alice "Miren los de cien metros ya están empezando"

"Escucha bien Cullón" se oyó gritarle Jake a Edward "No voy a perder contra alguien como tú…te mostraré mi velocidad"

¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Fuera! Y salió disparada la bala de partida.

Jake estaba primero, esforzándose al máximo…y dio resultado, le ganó a Edward. Empezó a gritar como lunático. A veces Jacob de verdad se pasaba.

"Parece que Jake es mucho más rápido después de todo" me dijo Alice

"Pero Edward salió segundo" contrarresté

"Oh, lo estas defendiendo…" dijo Rose molesta "Después de todo lo que te ha hecho"

"No lo hago" le respondí avergonzada. Bueno en realidad sí, pero que se puede hacer si amas a una persona…aunque esa persona te odie.

"Ver a Edward perder es algo increíble" dijo Alice

Llegó la carrera femenina de cosas prestadas, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Estaba caminando hacia la pista cuando me topé con Edward y su madre conversando. Me paré tras el muro para que no me vieran. No es que sea una chismosa ni nada por el estilo, es solo que…me mata la curiosidad.

"¡Edward!" lo llamó Esme. Este volteó a ver a su esbelta madre, que saltaba de un lado a otro de la emoción.

"Tienes que animar a Bella en la carrera" dijo arrastrándolo hacia las gradas.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" preguntó consternado

"Como que por qué, Bella…" y ya no pude oír más puesto que ya se encontraban muy lejos.

"Todos los participantes, prepárense para la carrera" dijo la voz del altavoz.

Me posicioné en la línea de partida, iba a dar mi mayor esfuerzo…

¡En sus marcas! …pero por favor, que tenga que buscar algo fácil

¡Listos! ¡Fuera!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía donde se encontraban los papeles con lo que tenías que buscar…No puede ser…

La persona que amas

Como…yo…bueno iba a ganar esta carrera si o si.

Fui corriendo donde se encontraban Edward y los demás.

Él estaba sentado allí, bebiendo un refresco, con los rayos del sol tocándole la piel al descubierto. Para mí, su rostro se iluminaba como una bola de discoteca, como si tuviera miles de pequeños diamantes incrustados en la piel.

Me pare en frente de ellos y me miraron extrañados.

"E…" me quedé congelada, Edward me miraba con un odio intenso como si me dijera con los ojos Dí mi nombre y te corto el estómago. Así, yo muy cobarde me voltee a ver a Esme "Esme, por favor, corra conmigo"

Esme se quedó paralizada un momento y luego empezó a reír histéricamente.

"¿Yo?" preguntó para confirmar si no era una alucinación.

"Sí" todos miraban como Esme corría hacía mí en tacones altos.

"Vamos" me dijo. Empezamos a correr y Esme sorprendentemente nunca se cayó o tambaleo. Estaba corriendo perfectamente bien en sus tacos aguja. Hacía malabares en ellos.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, llegamos segundas. Nos dieron una medalla plateada y Esme me llevó a la grada donde estaban sentados, a comer.

"¿Y que era lo que tenías que buscar, Bella?" me preguntó Esme "¿A tu suegra?" dijo pícaramente. Edward y yo nos pusimos tomates.

"En realidad…" empecé "Era a la persona que amabas"

Esme se tapó la boca con las dos mano y empezó a chillar de la emoción, luego se abalanzó encima mío y me abrazó y besó.

"Yo también te amo, Bells" me dijo abrazándome aún más fuertemente.

"¿La persona que amas?" preguntó Edward, interrumpiendo la celebración de su madre

No te llamé porque estabas mirándome con tanto odio, IMBÉCIL.

"Estudiantes, por favor, regresen a sus respectivos lugares" dijo el del altavoz.

"Dime, en la carrera final, tu eres el ancla también ¿Verdad?" le pregunté a Edward, mientras nos dirigíamos a las bancas de los diferentes equipos. "Así que correrás otra vez con Jacob"

"En verdad que estaba un poco aliviada cuando perdiste antes" dije emocionada "Fue como decir…Incluso Edward puede perder…como si fueras como nosotros".

Al instante que dije aquello, se frenó de golpe y volteo a verme con la mirada furiosa.

"No me compares con gente de tu nivel" me dijo amargamente. "No hay forma de que use mi máxima fuerza para cosas como esta" y se dirigió a su banca.

"¿Qué…Entonces fuiste suave con los corredores?" le pregunté irritada "Es suficiente de tu autoconfianza ¡esa solo es la excusa de un pobre perdedor!" le grité y el me volteó a ver.

"¿A quien llamaste pobre perdedor?" preguntó molesto.

"Pues a ti" le dije y me fulminó con la mirada, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar "¡Prueba que me equivoco, mostrándome tus verdaderas habilidades en la carrera final!"

"Realmente está bien decir algo como eso" dijo suavizando las fracciones de su rostro "La Clase F perderá su perfecta victoria" y luego se volteó y se fue sin volver a mirarme.

Todos nos preparábamos para el evento final: La carrera de relevos mixta. Nos reunimos en el portón del frente.

"¡Rose!" le gritamos Alice y yo en unísono "Tu eres la que comienza así que corre con todas tus fuerzas"

"¡Entendido!" respondió con mucho ánimo.

¡En sus marcas! Vamos Rose tu puedes. Hay que demostrarle a Edward que no puede ganar en todo

¡Listos!

¡Fuera!

"¡Vamos!" grité a todo pulmón. Alice me miraba extrañada.

Rose era muy rápida, estaba en primer lugar. Les pasó la posta a Eric, ahora…él lo tenía que hacer bien.

Seguían a la delantera, nuestro equipo era fuerte en deportes.

Esperé posicionada a que me diera la posta, bueno un poquito más adelantada. Apenas me la entregó salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

La corredora de la clase A se encontraba en tercer lugar, JA, por supuesto que vamos a ganar.

Estaba corriendo hacía los corredores de la cuarta parte. Ahí estaba él, un Adonis…sentía que mientras corría me derretía.

Me estaba mirando, con… ¡Dulzura!...no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño…siento que me voy a morir de la emoción!

Seguía corriendo, mientras veía su hermosa mirada. Para mí todo el alrededor había desparecido, es que debería ser un delito ser tan atractivo.

Corría hacía él, como si acabara de salvarme de la malvada bruja.

"¡Bella!" gritó Jake sacándome de mi transe.

"¡Aléjate!" gritó Edward. Cuando me dí cuenta, iba a caer sobre él, pero se movió y caí sobre…Jake. Gracias a sus grandes músculos, no me pasó nada…pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él. n_n

"¿Que haces Bella?" me preguntó mientras los dos estábamos tirados en el suelo.

"Ah, lo lamento…creo que tropecé" me excusé.

Le pasé la vara y el se levantó rápidamente.

"Idiota" me dijo Edward "La clase E, acaba de pasarlos" dijo señalando al corredor de la clase E.

"Solo déjamelo a mí" dijo Jake y luego echó a correr como el mismo Correcaminos.

Después de unos segundos, Jake logró pasar al de la clase E, pero Edward se aproximaba a él.

¡DEMONIOOSSS! ¿cómo pude cometer semejante error?

Después de otros segundo, Edward ya había alcanzado a Jake, se estaban riñendo por el primer lugar.

Edward pasaba a Jake, Jake pasaba a Edward, y así sucesivamente.

Faltaban solo 50 metros, vamos Jake tu puedes lograrlo…solo un poco más…

Estaba por ganar, solo faltaba unos metros. Edward iba a perder y se lo iba a restregar en la cara.

Pero que demonios… MALDITO HIJO DE #!#!

Edward logró pasar a Jake.

Atrás mío, empezaron a empujar.

"¡No empujen!" grité. Pero en un movimiento, caí al suelo

"¡Y la clase A gana!" escuché decir a la voz del parlante. Voltee para levantarme, pero era muy tarde…Edward se encontraba a centímetros míos. Y al final yo terminé siendo la más perjudicada…terminó cayendo sobre mí…unos no se 84 kilos de hermosos músculos cayeron sobre mí aplastándome y dejándome sin respiración.

"¡Idiota" dijo Edward al levantarse "¿Por qué estas tomando una siesta aquí?" Me gritó. Yo no podía responderle, estaba sin aire en los pulmones "Hey, Swan" me dijo arrodillándose a mi costado.

Pude por fin tomar una bocanada de aire, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía. Me voltee para poder respirar más fácilmente.

"Cielos" dijo Edward levantándome y cargándome en su espalda "¿Por qué tengo que seguir cuidando de ti?" dijo más como una afirmación.

"Lo siento" dije con apenas un hilo de voz. No lo podía creer… Edward me estaba cargando ¡IP!

"Edward idiota" dijo Jake furioso "¿Cómo pudiste caer encima de Bella?"

"Muévete" le dijo Edward sin prestarle mucha atención, como siempre…

"¿Qué te pasa?" le dijo "¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi Bella?" le gritó Jake.

"A la enfermería". Jake en vez de arrebatarme de su lado, empezó a maldecirlo y Edward lo aprovechó para empezar a caminar hacia la enfermería.

El altavoz anunció la acción de Edward y todos empezaron a silbar y admirar a la pareja del momento

Estaba tan emocionada, estaba tan cerca de Edward. Su cuello se encontraba a centímetros del mío…y de nuevo… ¡IP!

"¿Esto está bien?" le pregunté sobre las aclamaciones

"Ya me he acostumbrado" me dijo despreocupadamente.

.

.

.

En la casa, Esme, mostró en un video todo lo sucedido. De verdad que se veía mejor en video que como yo lo vi desde el piso.

"Hey" dijo Edward irritada "¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar viendo ese video?"

"Es que ustedes dos se ven tan maravillosamente juntos" dijo Esme entre risas de felicidad. "Ustedes deberían casarse" dijo despreocupadamente. "Eddie, tu tipo de chica es alguien como Bella ¿Verdad?" sonriente.

Me puse tomate… ¡TOMATE!

"Por supuesto que no" dijo enojado

"¡Pues tú tampoco eres mi tipo!" dije irritada ante su frío rechazo.

"Oh, ¿De verdad?" me dijo sarcásticamente "Estaba tan seguro…apesar que me mandaste un mensaje tan apasionado". ¡¿Qué?...no puede estar hablando de…pero él…nunca…

"Es un gusto conocerte, Edward" dijo diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras que decía en mi carta…COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE… "Soy Isabella Swan de la Clase F"…no era esto verdad…ni que leyera mentes… "Por dos años he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad, luego de que diste tu discurso en la ceremonia de entrada" miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban expectantes a lo que decía Edward "No tengo esperanzas de estar en la misma clase que tú…" Esme gritó de felicidad…pero yo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No solo me estaba humillando frente a todos, sino que jugaba con mis sentimientos, recordando me que no me quería…su rechazo. "Edward, te amo" imitó. Estaba al borde del colapso, ya no podía más. Mi cuerpo respondió por sí mismo.

Edward se quedó helado ante mi reacción…yo…yo…le…tire una bofetada.

"La leíste sin mi permiso…después de haberla rechazado…que está mal contigo" le dije.

"Me la escribiste ¿No es cierto?" me dijo molesto.

"Pero no tenías que memorizarla solo para burlarte de mí" le dije a gritos.

"¿Bella…tú…le escribiste una carta de amor a Edward?" me preguntó Esme. Ya no podía soportarlo más…me lancé sobre Esme sollozando, ella empezó a frotarme la espalda para tranquilizarme.

"¡No llores Bella!" esa voz…no puede ser posible. Voltee a confirmar mi sospecha y sí, era verdad…Jacob estaba pegado a la ventana como una mosca.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" le dije firme, sin sollozo alguno.

"Para protegerte de este bastardo, obviamente" dijo entrando. Y cambiando rápidamente de humor, saludó sonriente a todos en la sala "Hola a todos, familia Cullen…esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, soy el compañero de clase de Bella, Jacob Black…mejor conocido como Jake" Esme estaba completamente maravillada con su sonrisa, si y bueno no era una sorpresa…Jake era sumamente atractivo. "Soy completamente devoto a Bella, mi pasión es la número uno en America, tengo la confianza que no seré derrotado por nadie"

"Espera, Jake ¿Qué estas…?" dije enojada, pero Esme me interrumpió.

"Oh cielos, realmente eres popular con los chicos Bella" dijo acercándose a Jake "Eso es un problema, y si este musculoso chico le hace la competencia a Eddie, no va a tener posibilidades" dijo tocándole el bíceps. Él todo orgulloso, levantó su brazo y lo dobló para que su músculo sobresaliera aún más.

"Esme para" dijo Carlisle irritado. Ella se alejó de un salto de Jake y yo me apresuré a corregirla.

"No soy así"

"Además, el señor genio" empezó a decir Jake, muy irritado "No solo no quiere a Bella, sino que honestamente la odia" dijo señalándolo "El casamiento no entra aquí ni en fotografía…bueno eso es algo que él mismo sabe bien"

"Eso…no lo sé" dijo Edward secamente. Entonces él… "Los sentimientos de la gente pueden cambiar" dijo dándonos la espalda "Tú, hoy puedes odiar a una persona; pero mañana puedes amarla" ¡OH MY!

"¡¿Que dijiste?" gritó Jake "¡¿Qué significa eso?"

"Por favor, siéntete cómodo" dijo subiendo las escaleras.

"Hey, ¡No he terminado contigo!"

Acabo de escucharlo…Que podría amarme ¡IP!

.

.

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y todos me miraban y murmuraban. ¿Y ahora que pasa?...

"Es Swan" dijo uno

"Talvez, señora Cullen, sería más apropiado" dijo otra

"Que pareja tan inesperada" dijo otra

¡¿Qué CHUCHA HICE AHORA?

"¡Hey!" me llamó Edward a mis espaldas, aunque estuviera a mis espalda, reconocía su voz al instante.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté cansada, pero él se veía enojado.

"Ven" y me guió hasta… ¡NO WAY!

Era un dibujo como el de la otra vez, pero este decía algo diferente…

_Cullen: Casémonos algún día Swan: Estoy tan feliz_

"Pero quien demonios dibujaría esto…" dije confusa

"Es lo que me gustaría saber" dijo Edward molesto "Dibujando esta tontería otra vez"

Ah…así que es muy olvidadizo…

"Sin embargo…no es una tontería" dije maliciosamente.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" dijo furioso

"Porque, ayer dijiste que había una posibilidad de que podías llegar a amarme" dije dándole la espalda.

"¡Eso lo dije debido a la situación!" dijo nerviosamente.

Todos se empezaron a reír por nuestra discusión…

"Además, nada bueno me ha pasado desde que llegaste" me dijo siguiéndome. "Solo eres una molestia…oye ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, de repente?" le pregunté para ponerle más candela al fuego.

"Esto es realmente molesto, ¡Solo por eso!" dijo enojado…Talvez…si tenía una oportunidad de que se enamore de mí…Solo tengo que conquistarlo…

Solo tengo que…

Conquistar a mi Destinado

**Canción: **

Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.

Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien mas quiero..(X2)

Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto

Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

y hacer llorar

a quien mas quiero..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, no es tan largo, pero el siguiente si lo será wajajaja…Espero que les guste, y según me han dicho…no les cae muy bien Edward porque es un petulante y bueno sí tienen razón, pero tienen que seguir leyendo para descubrir que pasa…Los veo en la próxima publicación.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black

.

.

.

.

.

Copy Right©


	5. El verano va a ser molesto

**Cap 4:**** El verano va a ser molesto**

**Bella Pov**

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que nos hemos estado hospedándonos con los Cullen. Finalmente me he acostumbrado a vivir con ellos.

"Ahhhh" di un gran bostezo. Era de mañana y estaba en el baño para lavarme los dientes.

"Que gran boca" dijo Edward desde la puerta "Date prisa, yo también quiero lavarme los dientes"

Que amable…ya empezó a fastidiar ¡Y en la mañana!

"Ya estoy terminando, espera" dije irritada. Este tipo de verdad es una molestia, pero el es Edward Cullen el chico que amo…a veces desearía no hacerlo.

"Cielos, los dos se levantan muy temprano, aún en vacaciones de verano" dijo Esme desde la puerta y aún con los ruleros puestos.

"Buenos días" le dije amablemente

"Tengo actividades del club" dijo Edward dirigiéndose a su madre, pero mirándome…fríamente. "Sin embargo…parece que sus razones son diferentes" dijo refiriéndose a mí.

"¡Bella!" gritó Jake desde afuera… ¡POR QUÉ! "¡Vamos a nuestra clase extra juntos!" me asomé a la ventana para callar su molesto bullicio.

"¿Pero no saliste puesto 50?" me preguntó Esme acercándose a mí.

"Eso era el periodo medio, ¿Lo hiciste horrible en los finales verdad?" dijo Edward con su misma tranquilidad en la voz.

.

.

.

Ya estaba terminando de alistarme para ir al instituto, y entonces, apareció el pequeño monstruo.

"Oye estúpida" dijo entrando sin tocar antes. Imagínense el susto que me pegué y el trauma que el tuvo. Yo estaba poniéndome la blusa y el entra y me ve en ropa interior, ¡Me tiré detrás de la cama del terror! Jasper se puso tomate y salió, como un rayo, de mi habitación.

Al salir de mi cuarto, ya preparada, me empezó a insultar.

"De verdad que eres estúpida" me dijo leyendo un pequeño cuaderno.

"Tú fuiste el que entró a mi cuarto sin tocar" le dije furiosa. El se puso colorado, pero se compuso al instante.

"Es mi costumbre, ya que ese era mi cuarto" me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada asesina. De verdad que era igual a su hermano en todos los sentidos: Igual de antipático, ego centrista, pero igual de hermoso.

"¿Qué escribes?" le pregunté cuando lo vi escribir en su cuadernillo.

"¡No mires!" dijo furioso "Es mi proyecto de investigación abierta" dijo guardando el cuaderno.

"¿Ya has empezado?" Le pregunté sorprendida, como es que empieza a hacer un trabajazo en vacaciones.

"Por supuesto" dijo suspirando "Después de todo es un deber…yo no dejo las tareas para el último momento como OTRAS" dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

"Me voy" dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

"Ah, yo también tengo que darme prisa" dije dando un salto y corriendo escaleras arriba para recoger mi bolso.

**Edward Pov**

Pero que molesto…Bella hace demasiado escándalo en las mañanas. Ni siquiera el primer día de verano puede ser en paz.

Al subir a recoger su bolso, Jasper volvió a sacar su cuadernito…me preguntó sobre que será. Pero no se lo muestra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

"¿Y que pasó que hacían tanto escándalo?" le pregunté a Jasper y este al instante se puso colorado.

"Eh…" titubeó

En este tipo de casos, Jasper nunca hablaba, así que voy a usar mi método especial.

"Esperaba que me tuvieras un poco de confianza" le dije. Él se quedó paralizado, sin decirme nada…no cedió al paso uno. "Me decepciona que me aya tenido que enterar por otros" lo miré seriamente y nada, no cedía…paso dos, fallido. Pero que persona podría usar…a ya se el otro gritó fue de Swan. "Isabella me lo contó todo" y el tercer paso tiró en el clavo, como siempre.

"No…" dijo nerviosamente y sumamente enrojecido "¡No fue mi intensión!¡Yo solo entré, como es mi costumbre porque antes era mi cuarto, y ella estaba cambiándose, y recién se estaba poniendo la blusa! así que…así que…¡Tienes que creerme, no fue mi intención!". Jasper estaba hablando de lo que yo creía que estaba hablando…

"¿Estás hablando de Bella?" le pregunté seriamente.

"Como…pero no era que sabías" dijo confundido

"Entonces tú…" y entonces exploté "JAJAJAJAJAJA" reí sin parar "Debiste de quedar traumatizado" dije a carcajadas.

Jasper soltó un gran suspiro y se volvió a poner rojo.

"¿Nos vamos?" dijo Swan asomada en las escaleras. Aclaré mi voz y sequé una lágrima de risa de mi ojos.

"Aja" dije tomando mi mochila y encaminándome a la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jasper discutiendo con Isabella, hilarante, de verdad hilarante. Él la vio en sostén, JAJAJA.

Mi júbilo no duró mucho, porque al final del porche estaba Black con su carita de perrito muerto que posee. Seguí caminando sin prestarle mucha atención al bullicioso, pero él era persistente.

"Buenos días señor genio" dijo burlonamente. Lo miré con superioridad y seguí mi camino. "Así que vas a jugar tenis a estas horas de la mañana…Sabes de ser llamado genio tantas veces, podrías llegar a convertirte en un monstruo". Bueno este juego lo podían jugar dos. Ya estaba empezando a hartarme la maleta de Isabella.

"Si, es verdad" dije mirándolo por encima del hombro "Pero eso solo va a pasar si un burro come mierda me lo dice, así que para" dije volteándome nuevamente y siguiendo mi camino.

"¡¿Qué?" dijo furioso, al entender lo que acababa de decir"

"Ya estoy lista" se oyó decir a Isabella "Lamento la demora ¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Cuídense muchachos!" se oyó decir a mi madre a nuestras espaldas

.

.

.

"Buenos días Bella" me dijo Rose al entrar a clase

"Buenos días Rose" le dije alegremente

"¿No se supone que eras la Cullen de la clase F?" me preguntó Alice.

"Supongo que el encanto desapareció" dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

"Bueno…eso es propio de ti" dijo Alice en un suspiro.

"Oh…" dijo Rose apoyada en la ventana "Ahora que lo pienso tu novio también está aquí".

Eso, atrajo mi atención al instante. Y ahí estaba, todo un Dios griego… ¡Santo Cielo!...era la reencarnación de el actor Robert Pattinson [Personalmente prefiero a Taylor Lautner…pero pensé que quedaría mejor]

Él ahí, con los rayos UV tocando su piel…ah y su piel…parecía como si brillara. Estaba jugando tenis sin camisa y se veía espectacular. Y la cosa se puso mejor, fue al lavadero y se tiró agua encima. Todo el líquido bajaba por su musculoso pecho desnudo… ¡IP!

Las tres soltamos un gran suspiro, solo espero que no se me amotinen.

"¿Qué están viendo?" nos preguntó Jacob a nuestras espaldas.

"Edward es realmente genial" dije mientras veía como jugaba tenis. Respondía los golpes del contrincante y su brazo derecho se contraía ante la fuerza, lo que hacía pronunciar sus músculos ¡IP!

"¡Ah!" chilló Jake "Bella, hay algo más que la genialidad de un chico".

"No hay nada mejor que ver a Edward jugar tenis sin camisa" dije en suspiro.

"¡AHHH!" volvió a chillar Jacob

El resto de las clases fue aburrido, no entendía nada de lo que decía el profesor Félix, pero por fin había terminado el primer día de escuela de verano. De verdad esa frase no ayudaba a alegrarme.

"Ey Bella" me llamó Jake "¿Cómo va la construcción de tu nueva casa?"

"En realidad no estoy muy segura" y era cierto, mi padre no me lo había comentado y yo tampoco había preguntado.

"En ese caso, vamos a echar un vistazo" dijo tomándome del brazo y guiándome a la salida.

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo ahora?" le pregunté mientras que me arrastraba por el pasadizo.

"Si" dijo fulminante. No insistí más, a veces Jake se ponía muy terco. "Ya es hora de que dejes la casa del demonio"

.

.

.

Al llegar me sorprendí con una mansión en construcción, bueno con tres ladrillos figurativamente.

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo?" dijo Alice.

"No han progresado, ni un poco" dijo Jake sorprendido.

No podía creer que solo hubieran echo esto en cuatro meses. Solo había cuatro pilares de madera y la forma del techo, echo el mismo material.

.

.

.

Fui apresuradamente a casa a preguntar que era lo que pasaba con la casa y me topé con los mismos planes de esta.

"Esta será el cuarto de Jas" dijo Carlisle. Me quedé en la puerta para no interrumpir, pero sobre todo para escuchar lo que decían…esto ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

"Así es, pronto crecerá y se pondrá más grande" dijo la tía Esme.

"Me pregunto si esta habitación estará bien para que sea la del Karaoke" dijo Carlisle.

"Claro que no, eso ponlo en el sótano" dijo Esme serenamente para después cambiar a una enérgica "Lo más importante es decidir cual será la habitación de Eddie y Bella…y también la del bebé"

¡WHARA WHAT!

Acababa de decir Bebé, no es que a mi me da algo. ¡Ya estaban planeando que íbamos a tener un hijo! Osea me gustaba Edward…pero no era para…tener un hijo…talvez cuando nos casemos…dentro de MUCHO tiempo. Si es que me mira .

"Pero primero" dijo Esme "Tenemos que esperar a que se gradúen" ja, otra cosa, al parecer, imposible. Como voy, ni siquiera voy a pasar el año. "Luego, procederemos con el plan"

"¿Cuál plan?" dijo seriamente Edward.

¡Pero cuando…! Él estaba parado a mi costado, mirando irritado a sus padres y al mío.

"Nada" dijo Esme nerviosamente. Todos quedaron muy asustados y se quedaron estáticos. Yo estaba en pleno proceso de momificación. Este era un fantasma.

"¿Tú me puedes decir de que hablaban?" dijo mirándome molesto.

"¿Tú también estabas aquí Bella?" me preguntó Charlie con los nervios explotando.

Empecé a reír histéricamente…que se suponía que hacer. Me acababan de atrapar con las manos en la masa, escuchando conversaciones ajenas…bueno en realidad eran conversaciones sobre mí, pero… Ah bueno, entienden el punto.

"No te preocupes" me dijo molesto "Escuche perfectamente" dijo volteándose hacia sus padres "Yo casándome con ella, es algo completamente ridículo" dijo a gritos.

"Por favor, Edward, cálmate" dijo su padre.

"Pero seguramente te opondrías si te lo decíamos" dijo Esme. Yo seguía estática, me acababa de rechazar, en mi cara y él sin preocupación alguna.

"Por supuesto" dijo explotando "¡No hay forma de que pueda permanecer con alguien como ella por siempre!"

"¡¿A que te refieres con eso?" pregunte sumamente molesta.

"Solo estoy diciendo que tengo el derecho de elegir" dijo ahora más sereno.

"¡Aunque digas que quieres casarte conmigo, yo nunca me casaré contigo!" dije furiosa.

"Eso me tranquiliza" dijo lanzándome una mirada de superioridad. ¡AH! De verdad que me enfurece, aunque lo ame… ¡También lo odio! "De modo que si me enamoro de ti, me ahorraré esa equivocación". Acababa de decir enamorarse de mí… ¡Oh my! ¡IP!

"De todos modos acabemos esta discusión" dijo dándoles la espalda a sus padres y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, para eso tuvo que pasar por mi lado y yo lo miré maravillada por las palabras dichas anteriormente. Y de nuevo… ¡IP!

"¿Por qué Eddie tiene que ser así?" dijo Esme frustrada.

Ya en mi habitación, me puse molesta al recodar lo desagradable que fue al inició. Diciendo cosas horribles sobre mí. Ah, el era un dios griego sí, pero del inframundo. No tenía porque hablar así.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y me sacó de mi conflicto interno. Revisé quien me llamaba y luego contesté.

"_Dime Rose" _

"_Bells, Alice quiere ir a WaterLand, y ya sabes que no le puedes decir que no…podrías acompañarnos" dijo apenada_

"_Claro ¿Cuándo es?"_

"_Después de que terminen las clases de verano" _

"_Ok, me apunto" _

"_De acuerdo, gracias, cuidate, hablamos" _

Corté la llamada y la puerta sonó.

"Bella, te traigo la cena" me dijo Esme mientras entraba a la habitación y colocaba la bandeja con comida en la mesita.

"¿Con quien hablabas?"

"Ah…era mi amiga Rosalie, quedábamos para ir a WaterLand a final de clases de verano" y al parecer eso llamó su atención, porque su mirada se encendió.

.

.

.

Pasaba el tiempo y sucedían cosas raras. Por ejemplo, cuando ayudé a la tía Esme a hacer un pastel y salió todo un asco. O cuando Edward dijo que mis ronquidos eran increíblemente fuertes. O cuando me equivoqué de cepillo y me lavé los dientes con él de Edward, ahí enloqueció.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre y Carlisle se iban de viaje de visita a los abuelos de Edward, por una semana. Y estábamos en la entrada de la casa despidiéndolos.

"¡Que tengan un buen viaje!" les dijimos mientras estos se subían al coche. "Si que tienen el espíritu arriba" le dije a la tía Esme.

"Ahora que estas de vacaciones de verano deberías hacer algo divertido"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Y… ¿cuando van a hacer eso de WaterLand?" me preguntó disimulando su interés.

.

.

.

Ya en WaterLand, todo era pura diversión. Los grandes toboganes se veían espectaculares.

"¡Muy bien, es hora de nadar!" dijo Jake enérgicamente.

"¡Que empiece la diversión!" dijo Rose arrebatándome el pareo de encima y dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo con bikini. Jake se quedó embobado, pero no era para tanto, ni que fuera *90-60-90.

"¿Habrá chicos lindos por aquí?" se cuestionó Alice. "Estos lugares, solo están llenos de gente que trae a sus hijos"

"Talvez te topes con un lindo divorciado" le bromeó Jake.

"Quizás" dijo Alice para fregarle la broma.

"Pero eso a mí me preocupa" dijo Jake

"¿Qué se encuentre un divorciado?" pregunté confundida

"No" me respondió "Es que estas muy linda y no quiero que más chicos se fijen en ti" me dijo abrazándome.

"Gracias Jake" le dije devolviéndole el abrazo, pero solté el agarre al segundo. Porque adivinen quien estaba ahí. Sí, el señor Soy mucho para ti.

"Que traje tan exhibidor" dijo Jasper, el cual estaba agarrado de su mano.

"Es un bikini, que esperabas" le respondí irritada. Tenían que venir a fregarme la salida, Malditos Parásitos.

"¿Acaso nos están siguiendo?" dijo Jake molesto

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Edward soltando un suspiro "Nosotros no somos como ustedes". Ja, que suponía que eso significaba.

"Mi madre me dijo trajera a Jasper aquí, ahora veo porque era eso". Ah, Esme, una mujer muy hábil.

"¿Es buena idea para el grupo de clases extra venir aquí?" me preguntó Jasper acercándose. "No has terminado tus deberes aún"

"Ya te dije, los terminé los últimos dos días" le respondí irritada, este mocoso impertinente me sacaba de mis casillas.

"Después de todo, son vacaciones de verano. Olvídense de los deberes ¿Cuál es el punto si no las disfrutas?" dijo jubiloso. "Bien, Bella, vámonos" dijo jalándome del brazo, como siempre.

Nos metimos a la piscina, sin prestarle mucha atención a los Cullen y jugamos voleibol.

Mientras jugábamos en la piscina, vi a Jasper correr por el borde de esta hacia nosotros. Pero en un movimiento en falso, calló a la piscina.

"¡Jasper!" grité y nadé a su rescate. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward?

Logré sacarlo de la piscina a tiempo antes de que se ahogara. Lo agitaba para que despertara, hasta que al fin lo hizo.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó confundido

"Gracias a Dios" dije aliviada

"Por qué ustedes …?

"Cuida lo que dices muchacho" dijo Jake molesto "Después de que Bella te salvara de ahogarte deberías tratarla con respeto"

"¿Salvar?" preguntó confundido.

"¡¿Jasper, estás bien?" dijo Edward mientras corría hacia nosotros.

"Edward, tu tenías que haberme salvado, no esta idiota" le dijo Jasper molesto. Y se fue corriendo, yo fui tras él.

"Jas ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté dulcemente

"¿Acaso viniste a reírte de mi?" me dijo orgullosamente.

"No" respondí inmediatamente "Quería invitarte a subir al tobogán" le dije señalando los grandes tubos en forma de espiral. Lo tomé de las manos y le sonreí amablemente, esperando a que eso funcionara.

"Bueno, pero suéltame" dijo soltando mi agarre bruscamente. Es chiquito…igual a su hermano.

Corrimos hacia los toboganes y subimos a la punta de ellos.

"Muy bien" dijo Jake entusiasmado "Te desafío" dirigiéndose a Jasper.

"Como si fuera a perder contra ti" dijo pedantemente

"¡Tu auto-confianza te acabara!" dijo Jake en carcajadas "Te mostraré la diferencia en nuestras habilidades"

Los dos se prepararon para lanzarse a los toboganes, y cuando la pantallita mostró YA , los dos se lanzaron a la carrera de agua.

"Es imposible que yo pierda ante in idiota" fue lo último que dijo Jasper antes de saltar.

"Jake se lleva bien con ese niño" dijo Alice alegremente.

"Es que Jacob es como un niño de primaria" dijo Rose

"¡Ey!" gritaron el par, ya en la acera. "¡Bella, date prisa y deslízate o es que tienes miedo!"

"¡Aquí voy!" avisé y me lancé al tobogán.

Es él, me dio un calambre en la pierna y la podía mover. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando llegara el final del tobogán? ¿Y si moría ahogada?

Llegó el final y caí azotando mi cuerpo contra el agua. Empezaba a quedarme sin aire en los pulmones, y no podía nadar hacia la superficie. ¿Así iba a morir?

Entonces el brazo de Yahvé me jaló hacía arriba, permitiéndome respirar y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó…Edward.

"Gracias Edward" dije entrecortadamente.

El trató mi pierna acalambrada amablemente, pero sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Gracias de nuevo" dije apenada

"No hay problema" dijo fijo en la pierna "Además tu salvaste a Jas"

A veces podía ser amable, y dejar su lado petulante.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, Esme se acercó a hablarme

"Bella. Lo lamento, pero algo sucedió y también tengo que ir a la casa de mis padres" dijo tomada de la mano de Jasper ¿Él también?

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté

"Recibí una llamada en la mañana, informándome que mi madre no se sentía bien" dijo tristemente

"Lo lamento mucho" dije levantándome del sillón de la sala.

"Al parecer no es nada serio, pero estoy preocupada, así que quería ir a verla" dijo con el mismo animo.

"De acuerdo, Entonces…"

"Me llevaré a Jasper también, así que te dejo a la casa a ti y a Eddie"

O_o

Edward y yo, casa, solos, días…¡NOOO!

"¡¿Qué? ¡Esme espera!" pero Esme ya había cerrado la puerta dejándome sola, bueno ni tan sola. Pero como dice el dicho: Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

"Ey" me llamó Edward "Por favor, ocúpate de la cena". Y se fue, yo me quedé muda… ¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a hacer eso?

Claro que quemé todo, Edward tuvo que rehacer la cena, de lo contrario íbamos a comer carbón.

El cortaba y salteaba los vegetales a la perfección.

"Wuau, tienes mucha experiencia en esto ¿no?"

"En realidad, acabo de aprender" me respondió secamente.

.

.

La cena estuvo de verdad deliciosa, Edward era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Pero lo mejor de todo es que estaba comiendo a solas con él.

"Está delicioso" le dije en forma de halago. Pero el me miró inerte, tenía que pensar en algo que conversar.

"Umm…Edward" empecé "Sobre los deberes…"

"Los terminé en un día" dijo tranquilamente. ¡Pero como demonios! "Buena advertencia, pero no podrás terminarlas con esa cabeza que tienes"

"¿Realmente es tan difícil?"

"Bueno, buena suerte" me dijo y volvió a comer.

"¿No quisieras ayudarme un poco?" le pregunté apenada y su respuesta fue fría y directa.

"No"

Pasé horas intentando resolver los ejercicios y no se podía. Este no era el momento para preocuparme si estoy sola con Edward, no podía ni resolver el primer problema.

Probablemente él ya esté dormido, ¡Eso es! ¡Él ya terminó!

Caminé lentamente hacia su cuarto, preocupándome en no hacer ningún ruido. Abrí la puerta de su habitación lentamente, pero el chirrido de las bisagras no se pudo evitar. Querido Dios, querido Buda, por favor perdónenme. Me gustaría ver las respuestas solo un poco.

¡Infiltrándose como el viento, la Ninja Bella aparece!

Pero esa Ninja es igual de torpe que la Bella normal y me tropecé con la pata del escritorio, golpeándome el dedo pequeño del pie. Pero me tuve que tragar el grito de dolor o Edward me iba a matar.

Prendí la linternita y encima del escritorio me topé con un cuaderno que decía: Investigación De Bella. Y no, no era de Edward, era de Jasper. Ese era su supuesto trabajo de investigación del colegio. Una de las páginas decía:

_28 de Agosto_

_Las vacaciones de verano se terminarán en tres días_

_Pero Bella aún no ha empezado sus deberes_

_Probablemente, esté llorando como una bebé_

Pero que demonios era esto, una difamación sobre mí. Que niño de lo más grosero, empecé a escribir cosas lindas sobre mí en ese cuadernillo del mal.

Pero que tonta, para eso no vine aquí. Me dirigí hacia el estante de Edward y empecé a revisar los libros y cuaderno, en busca de la respuesta a mis problemas.

"Aquí está" murmuré

Pero cuando estaba saliendo, Samara me tomó de la muñeca y me impidió movimiento alguno. Edward estaba despierto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" me preguntó irritado.

Dejé caer el cuaderno, para que no se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.

"No estoy haciendo nada" respondí nerviosamente. "No me he robado nada"

"Lo sé" me dijo despreocupadamente. Me tomó de los hombros y me tumbó en su cama. Dios ayúdame. "Jacob lo dijo…nunca sabes cuando un genio se convertirá en un monstruo" ¡¿Qué? Karma se que está mal robarme las respuesta, pero era muy joven para perder mi virginidad. ¡AYUDA!

Se colocó sobre mí, paralizando mi cuerpo y se acercó a mi rostro lentamente

"¡No! ¡Me gustas pero…aún es muy temprano. Deberíamos tener una sana relación primero!" dije desesperadamente. El se empezó a reír a carcajadas… ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí? ESE MALDITO HIJO DE….

"¡Que te pasa!" le dije pegándole pequeños golpes en el pecho "Como te atreves a asustarme con ese tipo de cosas" seguía golpeando su pecho nerviosamente y llegué al colapso, empecé a llorar. "Como…como eres capas de hacer esas bromas de mal gusto" dije entre sollozos. Pónganse en mi lugar, si estuvieran apunto de ser violadas por el chico que les gusta, no se pondrían así, aunque haya sido una broma.

"Ya tranquila, solo era una broma" dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Yo seguía llorando del susto.

"Es…que…" decía entrecortadamente "Como…me…haces…esto…no…lo…repitas…"

"De acuerdo" dijo soltándome "Solo era una lección para que no tomes mis respuestas nunca más" dijo tendiéndome el cuadernillo. ¿Él ya lo sabía? Debía de haber estado despierto antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

"Tómalo, lo necesitarás" me dijo tendiéndomelo más cerca.

Lo miré, miré el cuaderno, me voltee y me fui. Por sobre todo yo tenía mi orgullo.

"Bueno, ya que no lo quieres lo…"

Volví a entrar al cuarto tome el libro y le hablé.

"Ya que insistes" y me fui, el se quedó estático como piedra. "Además necesito tu ayuda"

Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y empezamos a hacer los deberes a las 2:06 de la madrugada.

"Oh, ya veo" dije al entender el ejercicio "¿Él otro es así?"

"¡No!" respondió bruscamente, y me golpeó con la regla en la cabeza. "Te lo acabo de explicar"

Y así nos quedamos toda la noche, asiendo deberes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Yahvé: el nombre antiguo de la biblia que se refería a Dios

*90-60-90: Es la medida perfecta para una mujer. Es busto, cintura y cadera.

Lo sé lo sé, he demorado, pero he estado un poco ocupada. Pido disculpas, pero aquí está el cap. Dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y si es algo desagradable, porfa absténganse que no tengo mucha paciencia.


	6. ¡Clase F! ¡Ustedes pueden!

**Cap 5: ****¡Clase F! ¡Ustedes pueden!**

**Bella Pov**

"Ya que somos una escuela afiliada, hay varios que descansan cómodamente debido al sistema escalador de la escuela" Empezó a decir el profesor Félix en clase. Si, ya habían acabado las clases de verano y empezaron de nuevo las clases. "Sin embargo, el hecho de que entren o no a la universidad, depende de que su puntaje promedio en este periodo supere cierto nivel" agachó la cabeza como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que estaba por decir "Sobre todo para los de la Clase F. La cual todos los años, luego del segundo periodo de finales, muchos estudiantes reciben resultados desilusionantes" finalizó.

Todo el mundo lo escuchaba con atención…y con mortificación. No había oportunidad, para nosotros, que pasemos los exámenes finales.

"¿Muchos?" preguntaron todos, preocupados

"Así que por favor…" pidió el profesor "Esfuércense para que este año no suceda lo mismo"

.

.

.

"¡Bella!¡La cena está lista!" me gritó Esme desde abajo

"¡Si!" fue mi respuesta

"¿Qué te sucede Bella? Últimamente te ves muy cansada" me dijo cuando entré al comedor.

"Sí, los exámenes finales empiezan la próxima semana" dije sentándome en una de las sillas.

"No debes sobre-esforzarte tanto, solo son estudios" dijo maternalmente.

"Sin embargo, ella tiene que sobre-esforzarse" dijo Edward sentándose al frente mío. Es que tenía que venir a joderme la vida.

"¿Cómo es eso?" le preguntó Esme

"El examen que se aproxima decide si entras o no a la universidad" dijo despreocupadamente mientras se servía arroz. "Es un gran problema para alguien de la clase F"

"En ese caso deberías enseñarle" de verdad que Esme aprovechaba todas las oportunidades.

"Preferiría no sacrificar mi sueño" dijo sirviéndose el guiso. Era frío hasta las medias. "¿Por qué no dejas de luchar y te rindes?" es que este es un… "No hay necesidad de que te sobre-esfuerces sola para entrar a la universidad ¿Verdad?" que, pero hace un momento acababa de decir que me esforzara porque soy bruta…espera que soy ¡que!

"Oh, esa es una buena idea" empezó a decir Esme. Que demonios, esta familia está loca "¡Sino logras entrar a la universidad! ¡¿Qué dices si haces el entrenamiento de ama de casa conmigo?". Sino logro, entrenamiento, ama de casa, con Esme…que me habías calificado sin siquiera intentarlo. "¿No crees que es una buena idea Eddie?"

"Voy a comer en mi habitación" dijo tomando el plato de comida y retirándose de la mesa.

"Yo no quiero comer todos los días, las comida que la pava tenga que cocinar mientras está en su entrenamiento" dijo Jasper con un puchero. ¡Porque este niño! ¡Su boca de verdad no mejora!

.

.

.

.

"¡Ah!" empezó a chillar Alice mientras estudiábamos en hora libre. Tomó el cuaderno y lo aventó a la pared. "¡No entiendo nada! ¡Eso es griego antiguo!" dijo a gritos.

"Alice, cálmate" dije tranquilizándola. Alice podía ser muy linda, pero cuando se convertía…tenías que escapar.

"Me rindo" dijo con la respiración entrecortada "¡Nunca he estudiado tanto antes! ¡Y no entiendo y A!"

"A este paso, no hay esperanzas de entrar a la universidad" dije en suspiro.

"Entonces, casémonos" dijo Jake a mis espaldas. Por Dios, me pegó un buen susto. "No hay necesidad de que te sobre-esfuerces para entrar a la universidad ¡Solo conviértete en mi esposa!"…pero este chico es muy persistente.

"Por favor, no decidas mi vida" dije irritada

"Hablo enserio ¡Mi única ambición es casarme contigo!" empezó a alucinar Jake y se perdió en su mundo de fantasías.

"Si pudiera ser tan despreocupada, sería fácil rendirse" me dijo Rose, la cual estaba irritada con la actitud de Jake.

"Es verdad. Podría ser más fácil rendirse y vivir la vida despreocupada de Jake" dijo Alice decaída.

"Al ¡No debes ser atrapada en sus pasos!" dijo Rose teatralmente.

"Tengo una idea. ¿Qué dicen si estudiamos juntas después de clases?"

"¡Esa es una idea genial!" dijo Alice cambiando de ánimo rápidamente. "¡Tres cabezas pueden pensar mejor que una!"

"En ese caso ¡Me uno!" dijo Jake

"¡No!" gritamos las tres en unísono

"Ya veo" dijo Jake…alegremente "Pero no vengan llorando después, ¡Obtendré el mejor puntaje de la Clase F!"

"Eso no sucederá" volvimos a decir

"Respecto a eso…" empecé "¿Dónde vamos a juntarnos?" le pregunté a mis amigas. Las dos se miraron y luego empezaron a reír malévolamente… ¿que planeaban?

"Naturalmente…"

.

.

.

.

"Esme de verdad disculpa por la molestia" me disculpé con Esme. Mis amigas me obligaron, tan malévolas como siempre, a venir aquí a estudiar…yo entendía porque…EL DEMONIO

"Nada, no es ninguna molestia" me respondió amablemente "Me parece maravilloso que hayas traído a tus amigas, estoy deleitada, nunca hemos tenido tantas chicas en la casa" dijo emocionada "Por favor, adelante" dijo haciéndonos pasar.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo estas pequeño?" le preguntó Alice cuando vio a Jasper pasar.

"¿Otra vez el grupo de la clase extra?" preguntó irritado, ¡CHIBOLO MALCRIADO!

Al ir a mi cuarto, las chicas se quedaron maravilladas.

"Es mi alucinación o el cuarto esta brillando" dijo Alice en trance.

"Sí está brillando" dijo Rose "¡Ah!" gritó de repente "¡Tienes un Walking Closet! ¡Me puedo morir en este mismo instante y no me va importar, solo si es aquí!"

"¿Les gusta?" le pregunté y ellas asintieron fuertemente con la cabeza "La tía Esme la decoró"

"¿Dónde es la habitación de Cullen?" preguntó Alice, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

"Al frente" dije molesta. Al instante, Alice se lanzó a la puerta de MI cuarto, como si ese fuera un lugar que la vaya a salvar de la muerte.

"¡Ah!" chilló "El genio está justo cruzando el pasillo" y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la puerta.

"Quisiera echar un vistazo a la vida del atractivo genio" dijo Rose siguiendo su acción.

"Ahora entiendo porque vinieron" dije echando chispas.

"¡No!" dijo Rose asustada "No nos malinterpretes, solo es una pequeña parada"

"Nunca haríamos algo así" dijo Alice despegándose de la puerta.

"¡Muy bien!" dije cambiando de humor rápidamente "¡Empecemos!". Pero al minuto…Alice se desesperó y se convitió…

"¡No entiendo nada!" y empezó a coger los lápices y tirarlos por todos lados "¡Soy demasiado linda para no ir a la universidad, todos mis sueños se harán trisas en un PUF, pero es que le debí hacer caso a mi prima y sacarle el cerebro a un científico, nunca podré entrar a la universidad! ¡No podré tener cuatro hijos, dos hombres, dos mujeres! ¡No podré conocer un papacito, come esteroides, en la universidad…no me embarazará y no nos podremos casar! ¡Y mi madre me mandará a Haití a ayudar a mi tía panchita con su restaurante!" dijo rápidamente una sarta de estupideces.

Rose y yo nos quedamos como que ¡WHAT!

"¡Y si me manda con la tía panchita…!" pero no pudo terminar la oración porque le tiré un cuadernazo en la cara.

"¡Cállate! ¡Me mareas!" le grité

"No podremos resolver nada ya que las tres somos igual de malas" dijo más tranquila.

"¡NO SEAS NEGATIVA! Recién comenzamos" dije recogiendo todos los lápices del suelo.

"Y si le pedimos ayuda a Cullen" me preguntó Rose, dulcemente, mientras no paraba de pestañar.

"¡Sí!" chilló Alice "Él nos ayudaría si tú se lo pides"

"No lo hará, siempre es frío e indiferente conmigo" dije nerviosamente.

"¿Qué me dices de la vez que entraste a los 50 mejores?" dijo Rose seriamente.

"Bueno en ese entonces tenía un truco" dije, para luego reír nerviosamente. Recordar la cara de espanto de Edward al ver que yo poseía una de las fotos de él de pequeño o bien de pequeña, ME MATABA. Wuajajaja "De todas formas, es imposible"

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes" me dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Bien" dije derrotada

Nos dirigimos a su cuarto y les pedí a las chicas que me esperen afuera…aunque preferiría que me acompañaran, no vaya a ser que a Edward se le ocurra hacerme Bromitas.

"Edward…te puedo pedir un favor…"

"¡No!" dijo fríamente. Voltee a ver a mis amigas y ellas estaban igual de asustadas que yo.

"Por favor, para ti debe de ser muy fácil, solo quisiera que me expliques una pregunta"

"Es una pérdida de tiempo explicarte algo a ti" dijo fríamente. ¡DESGRACIADO!

"¡No es una perdida de tiempo!" dije orgullosamente "¡Contigo pasando dos o tres segundos, podría por lo menos, asegurar el futuro de tres chicas!" El se volteó a verme.

"No tienes que exagerar" dijo irritando. Ahora que, lo esta elogiado y se pone así. Es que si le regalas un caro, se va a cagar encima de ti.

"¡No estoy exagerando!" dije acercándome peligrosamente a él. "¡Solo esta!" dije señalándole la primera pregunta.

"¿Qué parte de esto no entiendes?" dijo consternado.

"Todo" dije apenada.

"Increíble" dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

"¡Hermano! ¡Su estupidez te infectará!" dijo Jasper a mi espalda. Tranquila Bella, no le prestes atención a ¡EL MOCOSO IRRITANTE, PEDASO DE! niño que no ha madurado.

"¿Puedes decirme como resolverlo por favor?" El soltó un largo suspiro y tendió su mano.

"Trae aquí". Le tendí el cuaderno y él se volteó a resolverlo. Y terminó a dos segundos CON RELOJ.

"¿Esto es suficiente para ti?, por favor no me molestes más" dijo tendiéndome el cuaderno. Este era un patán, pero uno sorprendente.

"Gracias" dije mientras tomaba el cuaderno y me retiraba.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" gritó Alice, al cerrar la puerta. Estas estúpidas hablaban demasiado fuerte. "¡Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar!"

"Ya veo" dije al mirar el cuaderno, ya en mi habitación. "Así es como se resolvía, ¡Tan simple!" dije alegremente, pero mis amigas seguían igual de confundidas o más.

"Bueno…Intentemos con la siguiente pregunta" Y no, era imposible. Volví donde Edward, completamente apenada.

"Disculpa…necesitamos ayuda con la segunda pregunta" me acerqué a él y me fulminó con la mirada, pero tomó el cuaderno. Y de nuevo se demoró dos segundos.

"Muchas gracias" dije saliendo de la habitación, pero a los pocos segundos volví a entrar por más ayuda.

"Discúlpame otra vez…". Al escuchar mi voz, se volteó furioso.

Volvió a tomar el cuaderno, pero esta vez lo terminó en un segundo con cuarenta y cinco.

"Muchas Gracias" volví a decir y salí de la habitación, pero de nuevo no entendimos nada del siguiente ejercicio. Volví a su cuarto.

"Disculpa…" dije avergonzada, mientras abría la puerta

"¡Ya termínala!" gritó furioso.

"Lo siento" dije asustada

"¡No soy tu maldito profesor!" acercándose a mí y haciendo que salgamos del cuarto. Me arrebató el cuaderno de las manos y cerró la puerta de un golpe "¡Vuelvan en quince minutos!" gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Bella podría ser que…" dijo Alice, pero yo completé su oración.

"¿Va a resolverlos todos?"

"No puede ser, Hacer todo eso en solo quince minutos" dijo Rose asombrada.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, llevamos los cuaderno resueltos al instituto y todos quedaron asombrados.

"¡Increíble! ¡Incluso vienen explicaciones de cómo resolverlo!" gritó un chico al ver el cuaderno resuelto por Edward.

"¡¿Todo en quince minutos?" dijo otro cuando le contamos que había sido en ese tiempo.

"¡También te dice las partes que aparecerán en el examen!" dijo otro a un punto de explotar.

Todos en la Clase F estaban enloquecidos, no sabían si Edward era un raro o un dios. Quizá la escuela forme una nueva religión llamada Edwardnismo .

"Para Cullen será facilísimo ingresar a la universidad" dijo Alice. Nosotras estábamos apartadas de los gritos de asombro de todos.

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Alguien con el cerebro de Cullen, no iría a la misma universidad que nosotras" le recriminó Rose

"Naturalmente, será la universidad de Washington" le respondió Alice.

Tenía razón, aunque me duela, ella tenía razón. Pronto Edward y yo iríamos a diferentes universidades y nos separaríamos.

"Gracias a tu cuaderno, estamos salvados para Física" me dijo Pablo devolviéndome el cuaderno.

"Y que me dices de las otras material" le dijo un chico, el cual desconozco su nombre.

Todos me miraron suplicantes, pero que se suponía que yo iba a hacer. Ni que le fuera a pedir a Edward que fuera nuestro .sor….HAY DIOS ME LIBRE!

"¡Bella!" gritaron todos.

"¡No puedo!" les dije nerviosamente "¡Saben cuan difícil fue para nosotras ayer, para que nos explicara!"

"¡Por favor!" dijeron todos suplicantes…al borde de las lágrimas "Encuentra un manera"

"¡¿Son todos idiota?" entró gritando Jacob "¡No entiendo porque quieren que él les enseñe! ¡¿No tienen un poco de orgullo?"

"Ahora no es el momento de estar tan despreocupado ¿Verdad Jacob?" le dijo Pablo

"Yo tiraría todo mi orgullo, mientras sea para construir mi futuro" dijo el otro chico. ¿Cómo se llamará?...

"¡Idiotas!" gritó de horror

"Todo depende de ti ¡Por favor ayúdanos!" me pidió el chico.

¡CUANTA PRESIÓN! Todos me rodeaban y me decían por favor, por favor…iba a terminar asesinada si los rechazaba…pero si aceptaba iba a ser cortada en rodajas por Edward… ¿Qué debía de hacer?

.

.

.

Estaba esperando la hora de que llegara, solo espero que todo salga bien.

"Regresé" dijo al abrir la puerta. Todos y digo, todos lo recibieron cordialmente como si fuera una clase de dios.

"Cullen, por favor enséñanos" le pidió el chico sin nombre. Éste, lo miró con una cara de consternación y luego me miró a mí con furia, como exigiéndome que le explicara que pasaba.

"¡ISABELLA!" me gritó furioso

"¿Si?" pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

"¡Puedes terminar con esta tontería!" me volvió a gritar.

"B-bueno…" tartamudeé "Como s-su salvador, p-por favor salva sus f-futuros" Como él seguía furioso intenté con algo más "¡Te estarán eternamente agradecidos!"

"No necesito de su gratitud" dijo irritado

"Dios Edward, por favor ayúdenos" le pidieron todos. Edward quedó completamente sorprendido, estaba parado sin mover un músculo.

.

.

.

"Lo siguiente…página 74" dijo cambiando de página. Por fin había aceptado en ayudarnos y ya llevábamos dos horas en esta situación. Creo que era igual de difícil explicarles a ellos que a mí. "Entonce, nos concentraremos en determinar la integral" explicaba. Todos estábamos muy concentrados en lo que nos explicaba, pero yo de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a nuestro sexy tutor. Tenía la camisa a medio abrochar y la corbata suelta, se veía . "En otras palabras, aprendemos a integrar f(x). Primero, la integral definida de A a X. Aquí A es un número real, ¿Correcto?"

Era realmente interesante ver a Edward ceder ante mis deseos.

.

.

.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" dijeron todos al despedirse y salir de la casa. Nos habíamos quedado hasta las cuatro y media de la madrugada estudiando con Edward, de verdad que este chico podía hacer milagros.

Cuando volví a entrar a la casa, lo vi frotándose los hombros del cansancio.

"Muchas Gracias, Edward" le agradecí, pero el siguió su camino escaleras arriba. Corrí hacia él y lo detuve reteniéndolo del brazo "De verdad los ayudaste mucho, puedes llegar a ser muy agradable cuando te lo propones" dije dulcemente, pero como siempre…no funcionó

"Lo que sea" dijo caminando hacia su habitación "Estoy muy cansado, solo espero que no vayan a reprobar después de todo mi esfuerzo" y cerró la puerta.

"A mi también me ayudó" murmuré contra su puerta. Cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto, la puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir. Cuando voltee a ver, Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de esta.

"¿Por qué quieres entrar a la universidad?" me preguntó de repente. Al parecer había estado oyendo lo que dije.

"¿Por qué?" tousheu, buena pregunta "Para estudiar, hacer amigos…"

"¿Vas a hacer tanto esfuerzo para estudiar algo que después no vas a entender?"

"Bueno sí, pero…"

"No puedo entender el porque todos tanto quieren entrar a la universidad". Ni yo, pero era un deseo o capricho.

"Bueno, tú no entenderás nuestros sentimientos; porque eres Edward Cullen, el que va a entrar a la universidad de Washington" dije dándome la vuelta.

"Yo no estoy pensando en entrar a la universidad". PERO QUE DEMONIOS…como no iba a entrar a la universidad… "Además, ¿por qué hay necesidad de ir?" soltó en un suspiro

"Bueno, para estudiar lo que quieres ser en el futuro"

"Entonces, ¿Tú que quieres ser?" me dijo, mirándome con esos hermoso ojos verde esmeralda…era mi imaginación o estaban brillando como nunca antes…volviéndose aún más hermosos, y volviendo a su propietario un chico de ensueño más deseado que nunca.

Desperté de mi ensoñación para contestar la pregunta.

"Bueno, no puedo dar respuesta inmediata a eso" dije cabizbaja. Yo hablando de lo bueno de la universidad y ni siquiera me he decidido.

"¿Verdad?" me preguntó, luego se volteó y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta reaccioné.

"Pero…" y volvió a abrir la puerta y me miró interrogante "¿No es por eso que buscamos la respuesta? Podrías llegar a saber que quieres ser el resto de tu vida mientras estás allí...En otras palabras, la universidad es un momento importante, en el cual, buscas lo que quieres ser en el futuro"

"Realmente eres increíble"…yo…increíble… ¡IP! "He estado pensando esto durante un tiempo, pero ¿Cómo puedes esforzarte tanto?"

"No, no me esfuerzo tanto"

"Y aún así, es impresionante que no puedas lograrlo". Eso es sarcasmo…POR DIOS nunca va a cambiar, estábamos en un momento bonito y la tenía que cagar.

"Estoy algo celoso" me dijo en un murmullo "Me voy a dormir" me dijo y se dio la vuelta, antes de que cierre la puerta decidí terminar la conversación.

"Sabes…no deberías guardarte ese cerebro para ti solo, tienes que ir a la universidad"

"La escala de nuestra conversación si que se hizo grande" me dijo por arriba del hombro, luego se volvió a voltear y antes de que se cerrara la puerta murmuró: "Descansa"

Supongo que los genios tienen sus propias preocupaciones, siento como si hubiera echado un pequeño vistazo al corazón de Edward.

.

.

.

"¿Cómo les fue?" nos preguntó Rose. Que como nos fue…

"Pues…" empezamos a decir "¡Increíble!" dijimos Alice y yo en unísono.

"¡Yo también!" chilló Rose "Me sabía todas las respuestas, todas ellas eran de la sección que Cullen predijo"

"Esta es la primera vez que me va bien en un examen" dijo Alice sumamente emocionada "Pero a él no le fue tan bien" dijo señalando al muerto viviente de Jacob. A veces el orgullo mata, esta vez, le tocó a Jake.

"Jake, ¿Estás bien?" le pregunté acercándome a él. Parecía como si se fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento.

"Parece que lo hiciste bien en lo que yo no pude, Bella" me dijo con un hilo de voz "Que clase de esposo voy a ser, si mi propia esposa me supera"…Wait a moment… que se suponía que significaba eso.

"Bueno chicos siéntense, necesito hablar con ustedes" dijo el profesor Félix al entrar a la clase "Todos salieron inesperadamente bien en los exámenes del periodo final…prácticamente, todos ustedes pueden descansar tranquilos…" todos empezaron a gritar y celebrar, por fin…nos quitamos un gran peso de encima.

"¡Ahora puedo convertirme en un estudiante universitario!" gritó Jake a los cuatro vientos.

"Señor Black, justo quería hablar con usted sobre sus calificaciones" el rostro de Jake se desformó completamente…al parecer el era el único que no pasó.

"¿Por qué no le compramos un regalo a Cullen?" nos dijo Rose "Después de todo…esto es gracias a él"

"Estoy segura de que todos querrán darle algo" insistió Alice. Un regalo…a mí también me gustaría darle algo a Edward. Ya casi es navidad y solo le he causado problemas, pero que le doy…

Después de la escuela, me dirigí al mall a ver que le podría comprar a Edward. Estaba nerviosa con esta decisión, y si pasaba lo mismo con lo de la carta…

Paré frente a una vitrina y ahí había un lindo suéter azul, pero y si no le gustaba el color…mejor no me arriesgo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Anímense a comprarlo! ¡Es el último reloj de Fossil! ¡Con brújula y cosas increíbles!" decía un chico con panfletos. Wuajaja…parece que acabo de encontrar mi regalo. Me acerqué a la tienda y empecé a observar los diferentes modelos del reloj último modelo… mis ojos tocaban todo a su paso, pero se pasmaron cuando vieron esa pequeña tarjetita blanca con código de barras y un precio al costado. Mis ojos me engañaban o la tarjeta decía setecientos dólares…eso era demasiado. Pero seguro que esto le iba a gustar… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras trabajaba pude observar un cartel con una llamativa solicitud de trabajo. El trabajo era pesado, pero la paga era ridículamente alta…y no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar el reloj de lujo de Fossil, talvez no sea tan malo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Un plato de spaghetti de carne y sopa de miso" me dijo la anciana. "Pero que linda jovencita" dijo pellizcándome las mejillas. Corrección, .malo.

"No seas tonta Elizabeth, sabes que eso te produce diarrea" le dijo la otra anciana a la primera…pero esperen un minuto, acababa de decir la gran D de diarrea… "Mejor traiga hígado asado en salsa de brócoli". Correcto, tachamos lo anterior, y apunto…Panza de vaca con mojón de arbolito. Hecho.

"¡No!" gritó la primera anciana como una niña de cinco años a la que le quitaron su chupete "¡Yo quiero mis spaghetti con…con…con…¡A Sí! ¡Con carne de miso y sopa de spaghetti!"

"No es así, vieja chocha" le dijo la segunda anciana "Es spaghetti con carne y sopa de miso".

"¡Que mala eres Ronnie!" le dijo la primera a la segunda "¡Siempre me contradices y me insultas!"

"¡No es cierto!" le respondio la segunda a la primera "¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres una desmemoriada que ni siquiera se acuerda lo que acaba de ordenar!"

"¡Eso no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras cambiado mi orden!"

"¡Señoras, por favor!" les dije a las Dulces ancianitas…sí, tan dulces como el limón. "Entonces… ¿qué van a ordenar?"

"El hígado" dijo la segunda.

"¡El spaghetti!" dijo la primera.

"¡Que eso te causa diarrea!" le dijo la anciana y luego se dirigió a mí "El hígado"

"¡Que el spaghetti!"

"¡Después no me pidas que te limpie cuando te mojonehes en la cama!"

"¡Eres una pesada! ¡No tenías porque decirlo aquí!"

"¡Entonces deja de pedir lo que te causa vergüenza!"

"Señoras…" dije dulcemente, pero ellas seguían discutiendo

"¡Pero yo quiero mi spaghetti!"

"Señoras…" dije un poco más fuerte, pero ni al caso

"¡Que vas a comer el hígado!" dijo la segunda señora poniéndose de pie.

"¡Métete el hígado ya sabes donde!" dijo la primera poniéndose de pie.

"¡Como te atreves!" le dijo indignada la segunda señora y tomó el bazo de limonada. Espera…iba a hacer lo que yo pensaba que iba a hacer…

"Señoras…" dije acercándome a ellas.

"¡Eres una vil víbora! ¡si tanto quieres el hígado tómalo!" dijo tomando la carne de hígado del plato que un mesero estaba llevando…esperen…iba a hacer lo que yo creía que iba a hacer.

Me puse en medio de las dos señoras y ese fue un gran error, pues la balacera me cayó a mí. La asquerosa carne de hígado fue metida en mi boca y toda la limonada en mi espalda.

"¡Ves lo que causas! ¡Todo le cayó a la simpática jovencita que tuvo que soportar tus pataletas!" le dijo la segunda señora a la primera. Saben que ya me hartaron. Dejé a las demonios de tasmania atrás y me adentré al cambiador de empleados.

"¿Qué te pasó?" me preguntó la gerente del lugar, Zafrina.

"La próxima vez, que alguien más atienda a los viejitos" dije tirando el hígado al tacho de basura.

Tuve que soportar días así por tres semanas…pero la paga iba a venir a montones y bien merecida. Pero fue el último día el más interesante. Estaba sirviendo las mesas y soportando la chupadera de una pareja que no se dignaba a decirme su orden, cuando oí una gran carcajada.

*****FlashBack******

"Jajajaja" se oyó al fondo de la habitación. Esperen…ese cabello rojizo y esa ropa de lujo…DIOS ME LIBRE. Me acerqué a confirmar mis sospechas y acerté. Era él…Edward.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté en un murmullo.

"A comer no es obvio" me dijo con aires de grandeza. Lo miré y luego miré su plato. Lo decía enserio, tenía un vaso de limonada a medio beber y nada más. "De acuerdo, vine a ver que payasada haces"

"¿Desde cuando hace que sabes esto?" le pregunté aún más bajo.

"No te escucho" me dijo burlón "¿Por qué no te sienta? Nadie se va a dar cuenta" dijo señalándome la silla del frente. Cuando al fin me senté, continuamos "Entonces…¿Qué decías?"

"QUE…¿Desde cuando sabes que trabajo aquí?"

"Desde el incidente de las ancianas, el hígado y la bebida"

"¡¿Qué?" exclamé sorprendida "¿Acaso me espías?"

"No, solo vengo a reírme un poco" dijo recostándose en el respaldo de la silla "Eres todo un chiste, el chico que se case contigo, va a morir de una explosión de úlcera"…Ja, que gracioso.

"¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba aquí?"

"Bueno…tomando el hecho que este restaurante está en un lugar visible del mall y que estamos en vísperas de navidad y que todo el mundo viene buscando los regalos de navidad…La otra vez estaba con Ben buscando un regalo para sus padres y te vimos cuando estabas discutiendo con las señoras y luego te lanzaron toda la comida encima, así que desde eso, vengo a ver que tonterías haces" dijo reteniendo carcajadas "…Y no pude contenerme más cuando vi que la pareja se lamía la cara y tu seguías intentando pedir la orden" dijo reteniendo aún más las carcajadas.

"Bien" dije poniéndome de pie "¿Puedes esperar a que salga para que vayamos juntos a casa?"

"No" dijo fríamente

"Por favor" le supliqué "Salgo en veinte minutos"

"Grrr…" gruño pero luego aceptó "De acuerdo, pero te demoras medio segundo más y me largo"

******Fin FlashBack*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó el 25, y después de arduo trabajo…ya tenía el bendito reloj para Edward.

"Regresé" dijo Edward al abrir la puerta. Lo recibimos con júbilo y mucho pica-pica.

"Feliz Navidad" Dijimos en unísono

"No se ve sorprendido" dijo Alice, muy decaída. De verdad que Edward despreciaba todo, pero le iba a fascinar mi regalo.

"No mencionaste esto sin querer ¿Verdad Bella?" me preguntó Rosalie. Edward seguía parado con la mano en la perilla de la puerta y con el rostro pasivo.

"No" dije extrañada

"Talvez, deberían haber escondido esos bolsos en el vestíbulo si querían sorprenderme" dijo despreocupadamente. Todas nos quedamos heladas con su respuesta, pero como es que no pensamos en eso "Bueno…disfrútenlo" dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo por la puerta de salida de la sala.

"¡Espera Edward!" dije antes de que se marchara. El se volteó a verme, interrogante "Los estudiantes de la Clase F tienen un regalo para ti"

"Rose y yo estamos aquí para representarlos" le dijo Alice.

"Nuestro símbolo de aprecio, de todos los de la Clase F" dijo Rose, tendiéndole una caja de unos…bueno una caja grande, forrada de papel verde y con un lazo rojo.

"Gracias" dijo irritado y tomando el regalo. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue que cuando lo abrió, había una muñeca de trapo mía con un papelito engrampado que decía Amor.

"¡Que lindo!" dijo Esme, apareciendo de la nada.

"¡Hecho por todos nosotros!" dijo orgullosa Alice. Edward seguía viendo la muñeca con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Lo…" tartamudeó "Lo siento, pero ¿Puedo tirarlo?"…AY DIOS MÍO. Eso era muy cruel y maleducado.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Esme, tomando la muñeca "¡Y lo que dijiste fue muy descortés! ¡Estas niñas se esforzaron mucho y tu vienes con tus comentarios insensible!" le recriminó su madre "¡¿Es que nunca te enseñamos modales? ¡A caballos regalado no se le mira el diente!"

"No es eso, madre" le dijo aún mirando la muñeca con sorpresa "Es solo que siento que seré maldecido"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" dijo su madre furiosa. Alice, Rose y yo seguíamos congeladas ante su reacción.

.

.

.

"¡Vengan todos!¡La comida está lista!" nos llamó Esme. Al llegar al comedor, nos topamos con todo un banquete: Pavo, diferentes tipos de arroces, tartas, bebidas, etc. Todos estábamos comiendo alegremente, y Alice y Rose hicieron su función de Pataclown.

"Yo también tengo un regalo para los Cullen" dije a la hora de abrir los obsequios. Tenía entre mis brazos mi regalo, parte del arduo trabajo y de la vergüenza que tuve que soportar, bueno este no era el de 700 dólares "Es un símbolo de mi apreciación por cuidar de nosotros". Esme me miraba orgullosa…y con los ojos llorosos…vaya, si que quería una niña. Tomó el obsequio y me agradeció con un abrazo de media hora. Tomé el otro regalo. Pequeño, pero caro.

"Esto es para ti, Edward" dije tendiéndole la pequeña cajita. Él me miró extrañada y dijo una idiotez.

"No es otra muñeca tuya ¿Verdad?" dijo irritado…es que este es un malagradecido.

"N.O" dije molesta, peor tratando de ocultarlo. Entonces tomó el presente y lo abrió lentamente, con el rostro inerte, y así se quedó hasta el final de los tiempos. Inerte. Todos se acercaron a ver que era y al abrirlo todos quedaron maravillados.

"Wuaw" dijo Jasper a mi lado "Ese es el nuevo reloj con todo incluido" dijo maravillado

"¿Te gusta?"

"Tengo suficientes relojes" dijo fríamente. PERO QUE DEMONIOS…tanto esfuerzo…para nada. Ni siquiera tenía que decir ¡Oh si lo amo!, NOOO, solo tenía que decir un simple gracias.

"Bella… ¿Eso fue muy caro verdad?" me preguntó Esme, apenada.

"Me las arreglé para conseguirlo con un trabajo" le respondí amablemente. Pero por dentro, me estaba carcomiendo.

"Pero querida, que tipo de trabajo era" dijo maternalmente.

"Oh…de camarera en un restaurante"

"Gracias Bella" dijo Edward de repente. Me miraba amablemente, una mirada que jamás había visto en él, lo hacía verse aún más lindo.

"Ah…" dije como tonta…sin poder creerlo…Edward me acababa de decir Gracias

"Toma" me dijo Esme, entregándome una caja un poco más grande que la mía "Esto es de Carlisle y mío". Al abrirla, pude observar un lindo portarretratos rosa…era de verdad hermoso.

"Muchas Gracias" le dije a Esme, la cual se lanzó encima mío a abrazarme nuevamente.

"Edward ¿Qué tienes tú para Bella?" le preguntó su madre.

"No tengo nada, obviamente" respondió frívolamente. Cuando piensas que se está volviendo lindo, se vuelve a convertir en un viejo gruñón.

"Supuse que así sería, así que tuve una idea" le dijo su madre malévolamente y este la miró con terror.

"¿Idea?" preguntó asustado. Amaba a Esme por toda ella, pero por lo que más la amaba, es porque ella era la única que intimidaba a Edward.

"¿Qué dice de una foto de los dos juntos, uno al lado de otro?" me preguntó Esme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡¿Qué?" pegué un grito "¿U-uno al l-lado del o-otro?"

"¿Por qué no? Tan solo es una fotografía" dijo tomando una cámara de foto instantánea.

"Seguramente, Edward no estará de acuerdo" puse de pretexto.

"Por mí no hay problema" pero que demonios, el siempre se rehusaba, es más su naturaleza es negarse a las cosas "Pero solo una fotografía y nada más"

"Eddie, eres maravilloso" dijo Esme maravillada. Edward se levantó del sillón y se colocó a mi lado. Me tomó de un hombro y me pegó a su pecho ¡IP! Todos nos miraban sorprendidos. Alice y Rose, rebozaban de la felicidad. Jasper, con su cara de poto. Carlisle, emocionado. Y mi padre, bueno…Siendo Charlie.

"Bien" dijo Esme, con la cámara posicionada. Dios mío, esto se sentía tan…¡BIEN! El rostro de Edward estaba al lado del mío, un movimiento en falso de cualquiera y MUAC… "Uno"

"Bienvenido" me dijo en susurro. ¿Pero que?

"Dos…"

"Quiero el plato de siempre" me dijo entono de burla, pero aún en un susurro. Acaso se refería a mi trabajo de mesera…pero es que este es un….AHHHHHHH

"Whiskey" Pero yo grité un IMBÉCIL antes de que apretara el botón de la cámara y la foto quedó arruinada…y todo por culpa de ¡EDWARDDDDD!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicos y chicas, aquí está el capitulo…Y NO DEMORÉ MUCHO. Les juro que mientras escribía la parte de las viejitas, me cagaba de risa. En el anime no aparece esto, pensé que necesitaba un poco más de detalle de su trabajo, y claro porque no, un poco más de humor… Este cap se lo quiero dedicar a Mi Perú Hermoso que el 28 de Julio, cumplió su aniversario de Independencia. Y claro ese día subí 20 kilos más del buffet que preparó mi anciana abuela. Así que… ¡VIVA EL PERÚ CARAJO!


	7. Muy mala fortuna

**Cap 6:**** Muy mala fortuna**

**Bella Pov**

Después de abrir los regalos, nos dirigimos al barrio chino, a ver nuestra fortuna del año. Talvez este año podría ser bueno para mí…tomé mi fortuna y la abrí lentamente. ¡SÍ!

"Dice gran fortuna" le dije a Esme enseñándole el papel.

"¡Eso es genial!" me respondió alegremente.

Me acerqué lentamente a ver el papel de Jasper, sin que este se diera cuenta…y decía: Esté alerta a enfermedades que desciendan sobre usted

"Entonces tienes que tener mucho cuidado" le dije a voz normal, lo que hizo que se pegara un susto, puesto que aparecí de la nada.

"¡Idiota!" me gritó, aún respirando con dificultad "¡Solo son tontas supersticiones!"

"Lograste entrar a la universidad" me dijo mi padre "Eso es buena señal de que las cosas están marchando bien"

"Ahora lo único que queda es que las cosas entre Eddie y tú resulten bien" me dijo Esme

A Esme le había tocado: Gran fortuna, y como no, ella es la mejor

Al señor Carlisle le tocó lo mismo que Jasper, lo que me sorprendió, porque el señor Carlisle era un ángel.

A mi papá le salio: Gran Fortuna Tendrás nuevas posesiones y solo espero que no las vuelva a destruir un temblor de cuatro grados.

Pero… ¿Qué le tocó a Edward?

"Edward…" le dije acercándome a él "¿Que te tocó?"…Él me miró furioso y luego arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo.

"Son solo estúpidas supersticiones…como dijo Jas" y se dirigió donde sus padres. Yo aproveché de que estaba distraído, tomé el papel del suelo y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo leería después. Me acerqué al grupo y empezamos a hablar, mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

"¿Tus estudios están yendo bien?" le preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

"Edward, será aceptado en la universidad de Washington ¿Verdad?" contesté por él.

"Su señor padre es graduado de allí, después de todo" dijo mi padre refiriéndose a su amigo.

"Aún no he decidido si iré a la universidad de Washington" todos nos quedamos sorprendidos con su respuesta y lo miramos de la misma manera.

"Ey, ¿Estás hablando enserio?" le preguntó su padre.

"Bueno, bueno. Él puede decidirlo después de tomar el examen central"

Al llegar a la casa…Me senté en mi escritorio, por fin tranquilidad. Por fin iba a poder leer la fortuna de Edward…Abrí el papel y me topé con una gran sorpresa. Éste decía: Terrible fortuna y Tendrás problemas con chicas…chicas, solo espero que no se le metan por los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good Morning" les dije a mis dos amigas.

"¿Buena suerte este año también?" me preguntó Rose sentándose en su asiento, al lado del mío.

"Pero, este es realmente un feliz tercer periodo" me dijo Alice, también sentándose, al otro lado mío.

"Estoy muy feliz" les dije "Dentro de tres meses, seremos estudiantes universitarias"

"¡Hola a todos!" gritó Jake a los cuatro vientos. Se veía muy alegre, a pesar de que falló en el examen.

"Jake, estábamos preocupadas por ti" dije parándome de mi asiento "¿Realizaste el examen nuevamente?"

"No. No voy a ir a la universidad" dijo orgullosamente…Pero que orgullo podías sacar de eso, por dios. "Estaré un paso delante de ustedes hacia la adultez ¡Con esto, estaré listo en cualquier momento para ti, Bella!"

"¿Eso significa que vas a buscar trabajo?" le pregunte ingenuamente.

"Error" dijo, pero si no tenía tra… "¡Ya tengo dónde trabajar!"

"¿Qué clase de trabajo es?" le preguntó Rose.

"Eso es un secreto" dijo sentándose atrás mío. "Pero las invitaré allí pronto, así que estén esperándolo"

"Jake, lamento arruinarte tu alegría" le dijo Alice "Pero Bella irá a la universidad y conocerá a muchos chicos" y Rose la apoyó…Jake…tenía su cara de poto.

"Además" dijo Rose "No hay señales de que deje la residencia de los Cullen, pronto"

"Es cierto" apoyó Alice "Así que, ¿porque no te rindes?"

"Que ingenuas" les respondió Jake "Tengo el perfecto plan I Love" y empezó a reír malévolamente. ¿Plan I LOVE? ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?...de verdad que Jake es muy persistente.

.

.

.

"¿No te olvidas de nada?" le preguntó Esme a Edward. Llegó el día en que Edward haría el examen que causaría nuestra separación…pero no se puede evitar…solo espero que todo le salga bien. "¿Tu hoja de inscripción?"

"La tengo" le respondió acercándose a ella "No te preocupes" y le dio un beso en la frente, supongo que para tranquilizarla. Cuando se separó, empezó a toser.

"¿Una tos?" se preguntó Esme. Luego le tocó la frente "Oh no, tienes calentura"…calentura…calen…tu ¡Eso es!

"Esperen un segundo" le dije y subí a mi cuarto a recoger la medicina. Baje tan rápido como el correcaminos. "Esto es realmente efectivo" dije tendiéndole una pastilla para la fiebre y un vaso con agua. "Estarás curado instantáneamente"

Tomó la pastilla y luego el agua. Si, mi Edward iba a estar en perfectas condiciones para rendir su examen. Pero al finalizar de tomarlo todo, abrió los ojos como platos.

"Espero que no sea lo que creo que es…" dijo limpiándose los labios "Esta medicina no causa somnolencia ¿Verdad?". Que no, no podía se…

Me apresuré en leer las indicaciones y ahí estaba, el punto ciego.

"…Por favor, evite conducir después de tomar…" dije en un murmullo. Esme estaba a punto de caerse desmallada "¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¡Vomítalo!"

"¡Olvídalo!" dijo irritado "Mejor me doy prisa, antes de que surta efecto" dijo tomando su mochila nuevamente.

"Entonces Buena Suerte" le dí ánimos.

Después de una hora de larga espera, estaba que con los nervios de punta. ¿Qué había hecho? Dios, por favor, permita que Edward resuelva bien su examen ¡Por favor! Espero que desde la parte de la casa me pueda escuchar, ya que estaba en el balcón de la sala de televisión. Esperen…esa manchita negra que veía ahí… ¿Era Edward?

Baje a toda velocidad y Edward recién estaba entrando.

"¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunté y el siguió su camino.

"Veía doble cuando miraba el examen" y siguió caminando escaleras arriba. Pero lo seguí

"¿Y entonces…?" pregunté sin entender lo que me decía.

"Mi mente tampoco estaba allí, podría no lograrlo"

AHHHH… ¿Qué debería hacer? Esto fue por mi culpa…el futuro de Edward, arruinado por mi culpa.

.

.

.

.

"¡Felicidad!" gritamos todos, brindando en el restaurante de papá.

"¡Felicidades por pasar el examen central, Edward!" le dijo Carlisle, orgulloso, a su hijo. Al final, y con todas esas dificultades, Edward logró pasar el examen de la universidad…eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

"¡Congratulation! ¡Edward!" le dije…ahora se me estaba dando por decir palabras en inglés…bien.

"De verdad que los genios son diferente" le dijo mi padre.

"Bueno, siempre pensé que Eddie lo haría bien" le dijo su madre.

"Por supuesto, pero tendrá que ver hasta que tengamos los resultados oficiales del examen" dijo Carlisle pasando una hoja de papel.

"Sabía que pasaría después de verificar los resultado yo mismo" dijo sin ánimo alguno.

"Cielos, deberías habérmelo dicho antes" le dije irritada "Estaba preocupada porque dijiste que podía ser que no lo lograras"

"Sin embargo…" dijo Edward "No estaba bromeando sobre lo de sentirme somnoliento"

"Eso es porque Bella siempre está haciendo cosas innecesarias" dijo Jasper petulantemente.

"Si" dijo Edward "Y también cosas como estas" dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Sacó la tarjeta de inscripción y mostró el dibujo que decía Buena suerte que había dibujado en él.

"¡Que adorable!" dijo Esme emocionada. Estaba completamente roja…que vergüenza.

"El examinador se burló de mi y fue vergonzoso" dijo aún más irritado. Y Jasper me miro como que Muérete. "Honestamente. Automedicarme, obligarme a ser tu profesor y causar que los rumores se extiendan en la escuela. Tu eres mi verdadera desgracia"

"Lo lamento" dije apenada. Pero no tenía que ser tan malo, yo lo hacía con todo mi corazón.

"Tu si que no lo entiendes, Eddie" le dijo Esme "Es más divertido tener un vida llena de suspenso y drama"

"¡¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?" le preguntó Jasper molesto. "Bella es la Mufa de Edward" dijo señalándome con el dedo índice.

"¡¿Mufa?" pregunté molesta

"¿Verdad Ed?" le preguntó a su hermano. Este bufó y se volteó a ver su vaso sin decir palabra alguna. "¿Hermano?"

"¡Buenas Noches!" dijo Jacob al abrir la puerta…pero que hacía él aquí.

"¿Jake?" le pregunté sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Supongo que no puede evitarse, ahora que lo has descubierto" dijo cambiando su voz a una más varonil y sensual. "¡Bella! ¡Voy a convertirme en cocinero!"

"¿Ah?" dije confundida

"Voy a trabajar en el restaurante de tu padre" me dijo Jake "Nos casaremos y permitiremos que tu padre descanse cómodamente"

"¡Espera un minuto!" dije, así que de eso se trataba "Así que el plan I LOVE del que hablabas…"

"Sí, es este" me respondió despreocupado.

"Ey, aún no he acordado en tomarte como aprendiz" le dijo mi padre.

"Bueno, bueno, Papá, no seas así" le dijo Jake. "Vendré aquí todos los días hasta que me acepte"

"Nos vemos luego Bella" dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Hola jovencito" dijo Esme parándose de su silla.

"Ah…" dijo Jake cambiando a su lado varonil "Un gusto verla, hermosa señora" dijo besando su mano. Esme empezó a soñar…JAJAJJA. Finalmente, Jake se retiró a la cocinar y ella se volvió a sentar soltando un gran suspiro.

"Supongo que no tenemos opción más que convertir en cocinero a Eddie" dijo Esme y Carlisle la miraba molesto.

"Edward va a hacerse cargo de mi compañía" le dijo su esposo. "Para ese fin, primero tiene que asistir a la Universidad de Washington"

"Por favor, no decidan mi vida" dijo Edward con la mirada fija en su sushi. "Ya se los he dicho, no he decidido si iré a la Universidad de Washington"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces a donde irás?" le peguntó su padre consternado.

"Quien sabe, talvez en un lugar con una buena cafetería y comida"

"¡Deja de bromear!" le reprendió su padre furioso "¡Escucha Edward! ¡Si sigues subestimando la vida, terminaras con grandes problemas!"

"Por mi esta bien" dijo para luego meterse un rollo California a la boca.

"¡Tú y tu maldita actitud!" dijo aún más furioso. Estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Carlisle así, siempre lo había visto tan sereno.

"Amor, tranquilo" le dijo Esme "Después de todo, él tomó el examen central"

Después de cinco minutos de tranquilizar al tío Carlisle, decidimos irnos…bueno, Esme y yo…

"Bueno…Adiós" dije despidiéndome de todos.

Nos fuimos a la casa y preparamos todo para…hacer chocolates…ese era el plan de Esme.

"Ha sido mi sueño, hacer chocolates de San Valentín así" me dijo mientras batía el chocolate "¡Mañana será el día que determinará tu futuro! ¡Asegúrate de tener"

"Si, me esforzaré" dije con energía "Solo espero no quemar el chocolate". Pero hacer estos chocolates, me hacían pensar que me iba a separar de Edward, aunque él no esté seguro de a que universidad va a ir, sé que no será en la mía.

"¿Estas pensando en lo que pasó antes verdad?" me preguntó con dulzura "La verdad es que yo también pienso que él debe escoger la universidad a la que quiera asistir"

"Pero el tiene tanta suerte" dije sin mucho ánimo "Es muy inteligente, por lo tanto, lo aceptarían en cualquier universidad…y aún así con la opción de ir a la mejor universidad del estado…el simplemente no le toma mucha importancia"

"Esa es la parte desafortunada" me dijo Esme "Ya que no hay nada que no pueda hacer; le faltan metas, o debería decir, sueños" me dijo mientras echaba el chocolate derretido en el molde "Pienso que el sería diferente, o aunque sea más abierto, si es que tuviera eso".

Así que por eso se abrió a mí con lo de las metas y lo importante de la universidad.

"Aunque tu y Edward tengan personalidades opuestas, creo que pueden ser buena pareja, porque cada uno posee lo que le falta al otro" …de verdad que las palabras de Esme inspiraban.

"¡Si!" le dije ahora con mucho ánimo "¡Me esforzaré por cambiar a Edward!"

Esperamos a que los chocolates estén listos y cuando por fin los probamos…¡ERAN DELICIOSOS! Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre estos chocolates.

"¡Me voy!" gritó él la mañana siguiente…al parecer ya se iba y no podía hacer menos ruido. ¡ESPEREN!...mañana siguiente…ya se iba…sin chocolates deliciosos….

"¡Edward!" le grité en espera. Por dios, no le había dado los chocolates... "¡Espera!" le grité desde la ventana. Él me miró con el rostro extrañado. Corrí a la cocina y tomé la caja con los chocolates…Esperen, no me había cambiado para el instituto, volví a subir y él ya estaba avanzando por la vereda, Dios, se zurró en lo que le dije.

Terminé de cambiarme en un dos por tres y volví a bajar a toda velocidad. Y ese fue mi gran error, con lo patona que era, me caí de poto en las escaleras, pero los chocolates estaban bien.

"¡¿Estás bien cariño?" me gritó Esme desde la puerta.

"¡Si!" dije volviendo a ponerme de pie y corriendo donde Edward. Dios, como podía caminar tan rápido este tipo.

Llegamos al metro y yo no podía pasar por las puertecita. Había un problema con mi tarjeta…No tenía tiempo para esto, así que salté por encima de ellas y fui corriendo a la puerta del tren. Y las puertas se cerraron en mi cara, pero es que no podían aguardar dos segundos más. MALDITA SEA…a correr dos kilómetros.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas, pasaba entre la gente como hormiguita, pero por fin pude llegar al colegio. Sudada, pero llegué. Me arreglé para verme presentable ante Edward y que no rechazara mis regalos nuevamente. Pero al llegar a su clase, bueno…estaban en media clase. Así que no podía interrumpir. Él volteó y me miró irritado, yo escondí la cajita que tenía en mis manos y empecé a saludarlo con la mano.

Al ir a mi clase, Alce y Rose empezaron a recriminarme.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Aún no se lo has dado?" dijeron en unísono. Aún me preguntaba como es que podían decir exactamente las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo…parecían brujas.

"No tengo el valor para entrar a la Clase A en periodo de exámenes" dije mirando y retocando mi caja con los tan preciados chocolates. "Pero definitivamente se los daré a la hora de almuerzo, me pasé toda la noche haciéndolos, después de todo"

Auch…que era ese retorcijos en el estomago.

"Auch" no pude evitar echar una exclamación, porque volvió a hincarme las tripas.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó preocupada Alice.

"Me duele el estomago" respondí con un hilo de voz.

"¿Comiste algo raro?" me preguntó Rose. De verdad que me dolía.

"No tuve tiempo de desayunar esta mañana" dije sobándome la panza, intentando que el dolor pasara. Pero…ahora que lo pienso, ayer probé los chocolates.

"Ayer…" dije con un hilo de voz "Probé los chocolates"

"¿De Verdad? ¿No es eso malo?" me preguntó Rose.

"Creo que deberías reconsiderar si le das los chocolates a Cullen" . No pude prestar atención a la clase por el terrible dolor de barriga, creo que Edward se iba a quedar sin chocolates el día de San Valentín…pero de seguro muchas otras le van a dar algunos. Por lo menos el no se iba a sentir mal.

Cuando llegue a casa, apenas podía pararme. Esme me miró aterrorizada.

"¿Qué te pasó'" me preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Me duele mucho el estomago" dije tomando asiento en el comedor. "Al parecer fueron los chocolates"

"¿Y Edward está bien?"

"No se los dí. Si lo hubiera echo, estaría haciendo el mismo error que con el de la medicina"

"Olvídate de los chocolates…podemos hacer otra cosa, pero mejor te doy una medicina".

La medicina que me dio Esme, fue milagrosa. El dolor desapareció, aunque aún me fastidiaba un poco, como si estuvieran batiendo algo allí.

Para el día del segundo examen de entrada a la Universidad de Washington, le hice un conjuro de buena suerte, en una cartulina decorada. Antes de que saliera de la casa, lo abroché en la maleta.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó irritado.

"Un conjuro de buena suerte" le dije poniéndome de pie. "Lo hice para que todo te salga bien en el examen. Pero para asegurarme, te acompañaré hasta el salón de examen"

"Eso es buena idea" dijo Carlisle. "Cuento contigo, Bella"

"¡Si! Solo déjemelo a mí". Al que no le gustaba la idea era a Edward, que se tapaba la cara con las manos, pero no me iba a arriesgar de que ponga su futuro en juego.

.

.

.

Próxima estación, The Host dijo la voz del parlante.

"Ey" llamé a Edward "¿Estás nervioso?"

"No" dijo fríamente

"Eso es increíble, al contrario mío. Yo seguía yendo al baño en los exámenes de ingreso a la secundaria"

Auch…que no me jodas. De nuevo ese dolor infernal. Me agaché, sin poder aguantar el dolor.

"¿Te pasa algo?" me preguntó, pero aún en su mismo sitio, sin mover un músculo.

"No, estoy bien" le respondí y me volví a parar. No quería preocuparlo y luego, por eso, fallara en el examen. Pero lo raro es que hoy no comí nada extraño, entonces pero detuve de darle los chocolates a Edward por gusto.

El tren paró y las puertas se abrieron. La gente empezó a salir y nosotros también, pero Edward no se movía. Solo su brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?" dije acercándome a él apresuradamente.

"Mi maleta está atorada" dijo con el rostro contraído. Me fijé en que se había enganchado, rápidamente. Estábamos contra reloj, las puertas se iban a cerrar. DIOS MIO…era mi amuleto…teníamos que cortarlo. No cortaba, ¡MALDITA CUERDA DE PABILO, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO TE CORTAS CON UNA LIMA DE METAL.

Las puertas se van a cerrar demonios. Solo un poco más. Raspaba rápidamente el filo de la lima en la cuerda y… ¡BINGO!...se cortó, pero las puertas se estaban cerrando.

Las puertas se están cerrando, por favor tengan cuidado

"¡Esperen!" grité histérica "¡Estamos saliendo!".

Entre empujando y gritando, logramos salir. Estábamos con las respiraciones entre cortadas.

"Eso…estuvo…cerca" dije palabra por palabra porque me costaba respirar "Que bueno que vine"

"¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras dado ese conjuro!" me gritó furiosamente, se volteó y siguió el camino a la universidad. Como era mi responsabilidad, lo seguí y a continuación el paró.

"Ya es suficiente, vete a casa" dijo serenamente. Yo agité mi cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación "Haz lo que quieras" dijo al ver mi respuesta, y siguió su camino.

Auch…el estomago me seguía doliendo, y después del susto, aún más. Pero no podría mostrar el dolor hasta que Edward pasara por la puerta de la Universidad, no quiero ser la razón por la cual no rinda su examen. Así que tengo que aguantar.

Después de unos minutos…llegamos. Y Edward lo aprovechó para deshacerse de mí.

"¿Ahora estás feliz? Nos vemos luego" dijo mirándome por encima del hombro.

"Buena…suerte" le dije entrecortadamente, a causa del dolor. El se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"errr" eché un pequeño gemido, a causa del en torcijón que sentí en el estómago. Ya no podía más, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar lentamente para la casa, me dolía mucho. "Ay" se me escapó. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Me arrodillé, ya no podía más, iba a morir afuera de una Universidad prestigiosa.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó una señora que pasaba por allí.

"Ah" eso era lo único que podía decir ante el dolor.

"¡Ey!" me gritó la voz de Edward. Que no, Edward no me podía ver así. Intente pararme, pero no podía por el dolor.

"Estoy bien, estoy totalmente bien" le dije respirando con fuerza "Ve a hacer tu examen" dije mirándolo por encima del hombro. "Ay" dije, ya no podía más. Me destartalé en el piso.

"¡Bella!" me gritó Edward y se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Me acaba de llamar Bella, es la primera vez que me llamaba así. Siempre me llamaba Isabella o Swan. Me tomó en brazos y me volvió a preguntar si estaba bien. "Donde está el…" pero su voz se desvaneció. ¿Adonde se fue?…Que raro…me veía corriendo en la ciudad, entre muchas personas. Estaba buscando algo. Pero esperen, esa era yo, pero de pequeña. Porque estaba de pequeña. Vi una mano… ¿De quien es esa mano?... ¿Acaso es mi mano?... Después, todo se volvió blanco. Estaba corriendo con mi cabello suelto en, solamente, un fondo blanco… ¿Por qué la ciudad se convirtió en un fondo blanco?... ¿Acaso ya morí?...volví a ver esa mano, muy tenuemente, pero la vi. Poco a poco se puso más densa y se fue acercando hacia mí… ¿Esa mano era mala?... ¿Me quería aplastar?... Vamos minimí, ¡corre! ¡Tienes que decirle a Carlisle y a Esme que Edward no entró a clases! ¡Tienes que hacer lo que yo no puedo! Pero fue muy tarde…la mano tomó a la pequeña Bella y esta la miró con dulzura. Ella estaba sentada en su palma, volando por todos lados.

"Bella" escuché en el horizonte. Era la voz de Edward. ¿Acaso esa mano era la de Edward? ¡Edward! ¡Tienes que ir a examen! ¡Olvídate de mí! Gritaba. Pero eso solo se oía en el resonante fondo blanco. La pequeña niña dejó de jugar con la mano gigante y me miró

"¿Edward?" me preguntó, se acercó lentamente a mí y me tomó de la mano "¿Edward?" me volvió a preguntar.

"No yo no soy Edward" le respondí. Ella me miró triste y bajó la mirada. "Pero…tengo un mensaje para él ¿Crees que se lo podrías dar?" le dije dulcemente a minimí. Ella volvió a subir la cabeza y me sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y me empezó a jalar del brazo. Pero… ¿A dónde me llevaba? Sí no había nada aquí solo mucho más terreno blanco. Me llevaba en línea recta, después de unos segundos, pude divisar una pequeña luz. Y luego un gran círculo verde esmeralda. Me recordaba a Edward, con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

De repente la niña paró y señaló al gran círculo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté confusa

"Edward" dijo señalando al círculo.

"Sí, es como sus ojos" dije refiriéndome al círculo. Ella me miró molesta y volvió a señalar el círculo

"Edward" volvió a decir. No entendía. ¿Acaso pensaba que el círculo era Edward? "Te está esperando"… ¿Esperándome?...pero…él tenía que ir al examen. Tenía que ir. La niña empezó a caminar hacia el círculo verde y finalmente, lo tocó. Después de subir la gruesa línea negra, su manito llegó a lo verde y lo tocó. Pero su mano se hundió y cuando la volvió a sacar, su mano estaba llena de algo viscoso. De la nada, el centro del círculo se volvió negro y el contorno blanco. Solo quedaba una rodaja de ese hermoso verde esmeralda. Empezaba a parecerse a un ojo, pero terminó de hacerlo cuando se empezó a mover y tuvo volumen. Ese círculo verde, se volvió un ojo verde esmeralda. La mano gigante apareció detrás de mí y la minimí se subió a su palma y suelo me tendió la mano, como si me estuviera llamando. La tomé y me subí a la mano, junto con ella. La mano empezó a flotar y se acercó al centro del ojo. ¿Acaso planeaba meterse dentro del ojo? Y finalmente lo hizo, pero pocos segundos después, la minimí y la mano, desaparecieron. Todo empezó a verse distorsionado y borroso. Cuando me sobé los ojos pude notar de nuevo una pared blanca.

"¿Bella?" me preguntó una dulce voz. Esa voz, esa voz…era la voz de Edward. Voltee mi rostro y lo vi sentado en una silla a mi lado. ¿Estaba inclinado? Me intenté inclinar y me topé con un colchón atrás mío…esperen, ¿que hacía echada en una cama? Comprendí que él no estaba inclinado, yo estaba echada. Pero… ¿Qué me pasaba? Porque me preguntaba cosas tan obvias. Me senté y él soltó un gran suspiro.

"Me pegaste un buen susto" me dijo apoyando sus codos en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor…estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Edward me debió de traer aquí por el dolor de barriga, pero ¡¿Y su examen?

"¡Edward tu examen!" dije intentando sacarme las sábanas de encima, pero el me lo impidió, colocando su mano encima de la mía.

"Estamos en un nuevo día Bella, el examen ya pasó" me dijo con una sonrisa forzada "Te traje aquí después de que te desmayaras en la entrada de la universidad". OH…así que me desmayé. "Era apendicitis, el doctor dijo que probablemente lo estuviste soportando por algún tiempo" dijo retirando su mano, al ver que ya no intentaba irme.

"¿Apendicitis?" pregunté aún si poder captarlo muy bien. El asintió con la cabeza.

"Estas algo tonta por la anestesia de la operación"…¡Operación! Al parecer, el miedo se reflejó en mi rostro porque Edward se empezó a reír. "Tranquila, ya pasó, los doctores dijeron que esta noche te puedes ir a casa" dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a la puerta. ¿A dónde iba? Él me miró y volvió a hablar.

"Tengo que avisarles que ya despertaste"…avisarles… ¿A quién?

Después de unos minutos; Esme Y Charlie aparecieron por la puerta.

Esme se me lanzó encima con muchas preguntas que no entendí.

"Me tuviste muy mortificada" dijo Esme, mientras me besada todo el rostro. "A Charlie casi le da un infarto cuando Eddie llamó". Miré a mi padre, que me miraba aliviado. Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente.

"Hijita…" fue li único que pudo decir. Esperen…¡¿Y Edward?

"¡Edward¡" grité y me volví a levantar de golpe "¡¿Dónde está Edward?"

"Tranquila" me dijo Esme para tranquilizarme "Se fue a hacer su examen. Probablemente lo viste hace un momento ¿Verdad?" me quedé tranquila, Edward fue a hacer su examen. Así que su futuro no estaba arruinado por mi culpa. "Se fue recién ahora, porque dijo que se quería quedar contigo hasta que despertaras"… ¿De verdad dijo eso?...

"Ya te dije que era, porque ella tuvo que soportar el dolor, solo para que yo entre al salón de clase…me sentía culpable" dijo Edward, entrando por la puerta.

"Eddie, ¿No fuiste a hacer el examen?" le preguntó Esme, aún a mi lado.

"No" dijo despreocupadamente "Tenía hambre así que fui a comprar un sándwich a la cafetería" dijo mostrando el sándwich que tenía en la mano.

"¿No lo hiciste…?" pregunté sin creerlo. "Eso es mi culpa…realmente es mi culpa esta vez…" dije mirando fijamente a la sábana. Era un completa estúpida, había arruinado el futuro de Edward. Todo era mi culpa. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. "El futuro de Edward…" pero no pude completar la oración, porque rompí en llanto. Me tapé la cara de vergüenza, peor seguí llorando. Yo…acababa de destruir un futuro. Me pasé así mucho tiempo llorando, hasta que Esme decidió hablarme.

"Bella, tranquilízate" me dijo en forma consoladora. No entiendo como podía hablarme si acababa de arruinar el futuro de su hijo "Belle escúchame" me pidió. Yo, levanté mi rostro para ver a la hermosa mujer que se compadecía de mí "Edward, decidió no hacer el examen por decisión propia"…talvez, lo que me decía era cierto o solo era para que me callara y dejara de llorar.

"Pero…"

"Shush" me dijo "Además, Edward puede ir a la misma universidad que tú…Sabes, me hubiera gustado filmar a Edward mientras te cargaba al hospital" me dijo secando las lágrimas de mis ojos. "Bueno, ya es hora de irnos a casa" dijo tendiéndome una muda doblada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me quedé reflexionando lo sucedido durante varias horas. Aunque Esme había suavizado el odio hacia mí misma, lo de que Edward iba a ir a la misma universidad que yo, la jodió completamente. No era justo que después de ser el primero de todo el colegio, de tanto esfuerzo; Yo llegue y impida que rinda su examen de universidad, y a consecuencia: ir a la misma universidad que yo, una bruta total, iba a ir. Así que tomé un lápiz y un papel y escribí mi carta de adiós. Empaqué mi ropa, mi billetera y mi celular. Bajé las escaleras muy despacio, preocupándome de no hacer ningún ruido. Dejé la carta sobre la mesita del vestíbulo y me dirigí a la puerta. Salí muy despacio y miré la casa. Adiós, familia Cullen. Pero ya no podía vivir más con la familia del hijo con un futuro destruido, la culpa me estaba matando. De todas maneras, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Voy a vivir en un lugar, fuera de la vida de Edward…ya no quería causarle más problemas.

"¡Eso parece muy pesado!" me gritó Edward desde la ventana de su cuarto. Pero que hacía despierto… "Se supone que aún estás recuperándote"

"No me detengas, ya no puedo…"

"No estoy tratando de detenerte" me interrumpió "Solo quería saber si te ibas porque yo no voy a la universidad de Washington…por la medicina, de aquella vez y lo que pasó en esta ocasión" No podía mirarlo, no era decente mirarlo, después de todo lo que le he hecho.

"Así como Jasper dijo, soy Mufa para ti…probablemente te traería más mala suerte si me quedo" yo iba a terminar matándolo "¡No quiero causarle más problemas a la persona que amo!"

"Solo para que sepas" me dijo Edward "No fue tu culpa que yo no tomara el examen, habría llegado a tiempo si hubiera ido luego de llevarte al hospital" eso captó mi atención y voltee a verlo

"Edward…"

"Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Qué haría después de ingresar a la universidad de Washington?...aunque tu dijiste que la universidad es un lugar donde decides que hacer. Pero de todos modos, recientemente, tenerte cerca ha hecho mi vida más interesante y excitante de alguna forma"…¿acababa de decir lo que había escuchado?...¿Sí?...¡IP! "Estaba pensando que sería buena idea seguir el sistema escalador" ¡NO WAY!

"Quieres ir a la misma universidad, solo porque yo estaré allí?" dije súper emocionada. Él me miró sorprendido y volvió a hablar.

"No tienes que remarcar ese punto"….¡IP! "De todos modos, ya he dicho lo que quería decir, así que vete…Hace fría, voy a cerrar la ventana. Nos vemos" dijo tomando la manija de la ventana y jalándola.

"¡Espera!" grité. Este hombre si que me animaba el alma "No te causaré más problemas, así que ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?" pregunté tanteando mis dedos índices.

"Realmente no creo que sea posible…" ay Dios, para que tenía que decidir irme "…que tú no causes más problemas"

"Tienes razón…" enrollé mis brazos de una forma inhumana y lo miré a los ojos "Te prometo que la vida estará llena de excitación"

"Si que no tienes problemas para hablar" dijo con el rostro burlón. ¿Acaso acababa de mal pensar mi oración?... Me puse roja…pero pensándolo bien…el sinvergüenza era él. "Regresa a la casa antes de que mi madre lo note" dijo, mientras jalaba la ventana nuevamente.

"¡Ey!" le grité

"¿Qué?" preguntó irritado

"Emm…" dije balanceando mis brazos como una bebida "Te amo"

"He oído eso con mucha frecuencia" dijo y finalmente cerró la ventana. Les juro que estaba brincando de la felicidad, definitivamente, Edward se había abierto a mí…todos estos problemas, habían traído algo bueno…¡MUY BUENO!

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente

.

.

"¡Está listo!" mejor tarde que nunca, pensé mientra veía mi hermoso chocolate en forma de corazón.

"AHHH" entró bostezando, Edward a la cocina…se veía tan bien recién levantado y con pijama. "¿Qué es eso?" me preguntó mirando con asco mi chocolate. Yo le saqué la lengua y el se volteó a la refrigeradora.

"Emmm…Edward" dije sin saber que decir, exactamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo fríamente.

"Esto…esto es una pequeña parte de mis sentimientos" dije tendiéndole mi chocolate.

"No lo quiero" dije al instante…pero que frío. Esta situación me era muy familiar.

"Por lo menos una mordida" le supliqué.

"No como cosas dulces" me dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando me convierta en una universitaria, seré una gran mujer y haré que él piense Ella si que es una chica genial, así que debo de empezar ahora. ASIENDOLO PROBAR MI CHOCOLATE.

"A propósito" dijo Edward desde el comedor.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté expectante.

"Deletreaste mal From, pusiste Flom" y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Es que, que tan bruta puedo llegar a ser... Esto apesta… T_T

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Mufa: persona que trae mala suerte

Chicos, les tengo que decir que para hacer la parte en que estaba desmayada me metí una buena alucinada, ¿No les parece?... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Hablamos en el próximo capítulo, y dejen sus reviews…

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	8. Problemática Graduación

**Cap ****7: Problemática Graduación**

**Bella Pov**

"Creo que todos con el conocimiento que hemos adquirido en esta institución, la cual a quedado en mis corazones" decía mi discurso de graduación, ya me estaba graduando, no lo podía creer "Maestros, padres, estamos realmente en deuda con ustedes por guiarnos en estos cuatro años…Gracias, de parte de la representante de la Clase F, Isabella Swan"

"Y de mi parte también, Jacob Black" dijo Jake a mi costado. Estábamos enfrente de un montón de personas, y por milagro, no estaba nerviosa. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y al costado del escenario, estaban los Cullen y mi padre. Él y Esme, estaban llorando de la emoción. Al bajar del estrado y sentarme en la mesa de los de la clase F, pude escuchar la conversación de un par de chicas de la clase C.

"No podrías pensar que son de la Clase F" dijo una.

"No esperaría nada menos de la Cullen de la Clase F, Bella Swan" dijo la otra. Edward pasó a mi lado, mientras iba al estrado para decir su discurso, en representación de la Clase A.

"Bien hecho" me dijo en un murmullo.

A la salida de la ceremonia, esperaba que Edward me entregara su segundo botón, el de excelencia acadé las chicas que se le acercaban eran rechazadas, las aprató y les dijo:

"Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien". Luego fue donde yo me encontraba (Toda hermosa), se arrodillaba y me entregaba su botón. Me cargaba en brazos y acercamos nuestros rostros para besarnos…Pero me desperté. Sí, era un sueño…Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero hoy día era el día de mi graduación, e iba a hacer que ese sueño se volviera realidad.

.

.

.

.

"Eddie, Bella ¿Están listos?" nos preguntó Esme, la cuál nos tenía formados para revisar el uniforme. "¡Hoy es un día muy importante! No deben de tener ni una sola pizca de polvo ene l uniforme" dijo sacudiendo el uniforme de Edward. "Ya que eres el representante graduado" Él, miraba a su madre vacilante. "Y tu, Bella, eres la delegada de la Clase F"

"Ya es suficiente" dijo deteniendo la mano de su madre "Estamos perfectamente bien vestidos"

"Oye, Hijo, recuerda que no le debes dar tu botón a ninguna otra chica que no sea Bella" le dijo al oído, pero tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la casa.

"Si claro…" dijo sarcásticamente "Ya me voy" dijo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" le gritó su madre "¡Te quiero tomar una foto frente de la casa, para recordar tu graduación!". Obviamente, no le hizo caso a su madre y empezó a caminar hacia el metro.

"¡Espera!" le grité mientras corría hacia él, pero siguió caminando. Cuando al fin lo alcancé, empecé a hablar. "Vayamos juntos, después de todo es el último día…Tu madre dijo que traería la grabadora más tarde"

"¿De nuevo?...Rayos" dijo irritado.

"El tiempo se pasa volando ¿No crees?" dije intentando seguirle el paso "No puedo creer que la preparatoria se termine hoy…pero de los cuatro años, este fue el más divertido"

"De los 18 años que he vivido, este ha sido el más difícil"…pero que frío. Le mostraré cuán genial puedo ser hoy. Estábamos pasando la entrada principal, y todo el mundo empezó a ver a Edward y a cuchichear. Cuando pasé al lado de una pareja, pude oir su conversación.

"Es Cullen" dijo el chico.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" le preguntó la chica

"Al parecer no tomó el examen a la Universidad de Washington"

"Yo escuché que estará en la misma universidad que la de Swan" dijo la chica.

"¿Tu crees que en verdad sean pareja?" le preguntó el chico.

"¡Oye, Cullen!" nos gritó alguien desde atrás. Volteamos a ver quien era, y adivinen que…era Ben. "Eres el tema de todas las conversaciones" dijo acercándose a nosotros.

"Buenos días, Ben" lo saludé cordialmente.

"Buenos días, Bella" me respondió de la misma manera.

"Oí que fuiste aceptado en la universidad que querías ¡Felicidades!...Eres increíble" lo felicité, él se puso colorado.

"Gracias" me dijo Ben y se volteó a hablar con Edward, pero le dijo algo al oído y no pude llegar a escuchar.

Escuchar todas esa conversaciones, me hicieron recordar cuando me iba ir de la casa y Edward me detuvo con sus hermosas palabras…Un sonrisa de colegiala enamorada se mostró en mi rostro, no lo podía contener…al fin y al cabo era un colegiala enamorada…muy enamorada.

"¡Bella!" me gritó Jake a mis espaldas. Venía corriendo con una pancarta "¡¿Es cierto que Cullen irá a la misma universidad que tu?"

"Así es" dijo Edward, burlándose de él "Voy a estar con Isabella en la misma universidad" dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó molesto "¡Tú puedes elegir a la universidad de Washington o a cualquier otra, fenómeno!" le gritó amenazándolo con el dedo índice.

"También te nos puedes unir y seguir el sistema escalador" le dijo burlón. "Oh es cierto…no pasaste ni siquiera ese tipo de examen" dijo dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino. Por Dios, eso fue muy desagradable, aunque Jacob fue el que vino a insultarlo primero, no tenía porque bajarse a su nivel. "Deberías preocuparte por el futuro de ustedes dos" dijo refiriéndose a mi y a Jake. En ese momento, Jake explotó.

"¡Maldito!" gritó furioso "¡He decidido trabajar para hacer feliz a Bella, cosa que tu no puedes hacer! ¡No soy un niño de mamá como tú!". Me tomó vario rato calmarlo, pero al final, lo hizo.

"¿Ya te calmaste? Después de todo, somos los representantes de la Clase F" dije dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el edificio.

"Sí, puedes contar conmigo" dijo con voz de niño. "Te salvaré si te caes del escenario" dijo abriendo sus brazos como en un abrazo, pero yo te puse un mano en el pecho para pararlo.

"¿Osea que ya piensas que me voy a caer?" le pregunté molesta.

.

.

.

Vamos…no hagas el ridículo Bella. Caminaba a paso normal al lado del estrado, Rose y Jake, estaban a mi lado. Me senté el las bancas de los representantes. Por favor, Dios, que no haga nada vergonzoso.

"¡Buena suerte, Bella!" me gritó Esme, mientras mi papá grababa. No creo que esa suerte sirva, estaba que sudaba como cerda.

"Ey, tranquila" dijo Rose, al tiempo que me pasaba una toallita. Me limpié el rostro rápidamente "Toma, ponte un poco de labial" me dijo, pasándome su brillo. Repetí el mismo movimiento con el labial. Ya me sentía menos nerviosa.

Ahora, para el discurso formal, el representante graduado, Edward Cullen . Edward se puso de pie y caminó al estrado.

"Estoy honrado de tener tantos presentes hoy, para hacer esta ceremonia grande y magnífica…" la voz de Edward se desvaneció en mi mente. Empecé a recordar, la vez que vi a Edward por primera vez, El día en que me enamoré de él a primera vista…Estaba exactamente igual, y mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado. Muchas cosas pasaron desde esa vez. Cuando me ayudó a entrar a los primeros cincuenta, cuando calló encima de mí en la carrera de relevos y luego me llevó cargada a la enfermería, cuando ayudó a toda mi clase a estudiar, hasta cuando me empezó a hablar cuando me iba a ir. Y aunque no puedo hacer mutuos mis sentimientos, hice muchos recuerdos importantes de mi adolescencia.

"Ey Bella" le dijo Rose, despertándome de mi sueño.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunté fastidiada.

Isabella Swan dijo la directora Webber por el micrófono.

"¡Sí!" dije parándome de golpe. Todo el mundo se empezó a reír. MALDITA SEA…pero ya no debo cometer más errores.

"Ey Bella, deberíamos ir agarrados de la mano" dijo mientras caminábamos al estrado.

"Por supuesto que no" le dije irritada…Bueno ya era hora, Edward me estaba observando…en realidad, todos me estaban observando. Me paré frente al micrófono y de la nada, Jacob gritó:

"¡Lo juro!" con una mano levantada…ay no, ya estaba en una alucinación nuevamente.

"¿Qué juras?" le preguntó molesta la directora Webber. Él, al parecer, se despertó de su trance y saltó para atrás del susto. Y todos se empezaron a reír.

"Jake" le dije en susurro "Puedes dejar de hacer eso, es embarazoso"

"Lo lamento" dijo a toda voz "De repente empecé a imaginar nuestro futuro". Lo que dijo se escuchó en todo el auditorio, puesto que lo gritó. Todo el mundo se empezó a reír nuevamente. De repente, Jake tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar con su voz varonil.

"Sin embargo" dijo atractivamente…uf…por fin se puso serio "¡Cullen!" dijo señalando a Edward. Ay Dios, y yo que pensaba que ya empezaba a madurar "No te sientas bien solo porque irás a la misma universidad que Bella ¡Pronto me convertiré en un chef con habilidades y me casaré con ella!" dios mío…dios mío…"Solo quería decírselos a todo ¿Ninguna objeción verdad?"

"¡Objeción!" gritó Esme a todo pulmón desde el fondo del auditorio. "¡Objeción! ¡Eddie, di algo rápido! ¡Afróntalo y dile que nunca dejarás que eso suceda!" Todo el mundo se volvió a reír y Edward se tapó la cara con las manos. Pero que vergüenza.

"Ven aquí Black" le dijo la directora Webber a Jake, mientras lo jalaba de la oreja fuera del estrado. "Señorita Swan por favor continúe" me dijo dulcemente. **Yo pasé la saliva audiblemente y luego voltee a mirar a todos. Me pasé un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y solté un gran suspiro. **

"**Bueno…" comencé y todo el mundo guardó silencio "Que vergüenza" dije burlonamente, mientras levantaba mis brazos a la altura de mi rostro y hacía un movimiento con mi dedo diciendo como que Loco y todos volvieron a reír "Bueno, parece que acaban de definir mi futuro…" volví a bromear y todos volvieron a reír "Pero…hablando enserio, la decisión es de cada uno. Si te quieres volver arquitecto, profesor, empresario, doctor…la decisión la tiene que tomar uno mismo y creo que la formación que nos han dado en esta institución, nos ha ido ayudando a decidirlo…" hice una pequeña pausa. Todo el mundo me miraba expectante…al parecer no iba tan mal. "Talvez allá algunos que no lo hayan decidido aún y no hay razón por la cuál se tienen que mortificar…no estamos en la edad de tomar decisiones difíciles. Estamos el la edad de equivocarnos..." de verdad que me estaba yendo muy bien, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado eso "Si hubiéramos elegido la profesión que queríamos ser de pequeños, sería un mundo de fantasías. Por que a los cuatro: queríamos ser astronautas, bomberos o en mi caso, princesa. A los nueve: queríamos ser Cantantes, doctores o en mi caso, bailarina. A los catorce: queríamos ser chefs, arquitectos o en mi caso, modelo. Y ahora nos preguntan que queremos ser y algunos lo responden inteligentemente, otros no tano y otros ni siquiera lo hacen…pero no es algo malo…estamos en la edad de desobedecer a nuestros padre, ir a fiesta y enamorarnos…" dije mirando a Edward, el cual se dio cuenta, pero me seguía mirando sin ánimo alguno "…Claro que no terminar como…el que acaba de estar aquí, que me pidió matrimonio en frente de todos…" y todos volvieron a reír "…Pero, la decisión, la vamos a tomar en algún momento. Talvez no sea ahora o talvez ya la tomamos, pero algo que siempre vamos a saber y recordar, es que parte de nuestra vida se queda aquí. Con todos los que nos han ayudado en convertirnos en lo que somos ahora…Por eso, gracias a todos…y siempre los recordaremos" Todo el mundo se paró y empezaron a aplaudir.**YUPI! Después de todo el problema que causó Jake, terminé haciéndolo muy bien. Entregué los diplomas a todos los de la Clase F y todos me felicitaron por el Increíble discurso que acababa de decir.

Después de que terminara la ceremonia, me dirigí donde mi padre y Esme, que me recibieron con miles de felicitaciones. Nos dirigimos a la entrada principal y allí me reuní con Alice y Rose, aunque Esme no se me despegaba.

"Bella, nos dejaste asombrados…nadie esperaba eso de ti" me dijo Alice. Pero que linda, eso si que me alegraba.

"Aunque al principio fue vergonzoso, porque Jake empezó a hacer estupideces" me dijo Rose, bueno…eso me reconfortaba, vaya que sí…

"Lo más gracioso fue su intervención" le dijo Alice a Esme.

"Oh bueno, gracias creo" dijo Esme toda colorada "Es que no podía dejar que le robara la novia a Eddie, pero me desilusionó cuando él no dijo nada ¡Debió haberte batallado!"…Debió, pero no lo hizo…y la más desilusionada era yo.

"Bueno, fue increíble tu presentación" me dijo Rose al ver que me desanimaba "Le pusiste diversión, pero a la misma vez, un discurso serio y reflexivo" ¡Por fin que decían algo bueno!

Mientras caminábamos entre los árboles de durazno, pudimos observar a una pareja que se besaba dulcemente…tan lindo. Las tres nos quedamos maravilladas.

"¡Que lindo!" dijo emocionada Alice.

"¡Así es como debe ser una ceremonia de graduación!" dije mientras pensaba como seríamos Edward y yo, así.

"¡Estoy tan celosa! ¿Por qué nosotras no…?" empezó a decir Rose. Pero se vio interrumpida por la tía Esme.

"¡Ah!" gritó furiosa, mientras seguía observando a la pareja besándose "¡Este Edward me pone como loca!¡¿Por qué en un día tan maravilloso como éste…?"

"Ya, ya…es solo una cosa insignificante" dijo Alice, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Bella…" dijo señalando a…¡MALDITA PERRA!

Una chica se le acercó a Edward, supongo que a pedirle su botón. Y mis dudas fueron confirmadas.

"Edward" dijo tímidamente. Mejor corre bastarda "¿Puedo tener tu segundo botón?" Y la desgraciada era de primer año, como se atrevía.

"¡Le está pidiendo su segundo botón!" gritó Esme furiosa.

"No" le respondió Edward y siguió caminando. La chica se quedó congelada, siente lo que yo sentí ¡Maldita! Ella no tenía idea de lo que yo tuve que pasar y simplemente se lo pidió, siendo una desconocida total…Bien hecho que la haya rechazado.

"Eso Eddie, no te dejes persuadir" dijo Esme expectante.

"Es como…" empecé a decir "…si estuviera viendo un video de mí misma, hace un año"

"Oh de verdad…que cruel" dijo Rose "Pero se lo merece, no puede venir y robarte el hombre tan fácilmente" dijo cambiando de pensamiento muy fácilmente.

Otra chica se le acercó, demonios…¿Cuántas iban a venir? Pero demonios, era una chica de segundo, que les pasaba a las mocosas esas.

"Edward" empezó a decir la muy arrastrada "¿Podemos tomarnos una foto juntos?" le preguntó mostrándole su cámara.

"No gracias" le respondió fríamente y volvió a caminar.

"¡Solo una será suficiente!" insistió. Maldita, maldita, maldita…

"No seas tan persistente" le respondió irritado. La chica salió corriendo echando lagrimas.

"Vamos, Eddie" dijo Esme "Muy bien, sigues tú, Bella" dije empujándome. Pero si me rechazaba…de nuevo "¡Debes demostrar que tan adelante estás de las otras chicas!"…bueno, por lo menos, yo tenía el apoyo de la madre. "¡Ve y pídele su segundo botón" dijo empujándome hacia él. Bueno, no es que estuviera muy lejos, ya que estaba caminando hacia nosotras. Así que choqué contra él. Al separarme, me miró furioso.

"¿Qué quieres?" me preguntó irritado. Todo el mundo nos miraba expectantes.

"B-Bueno…" tartamudee.

"No me digas que me pedirás mi botón" dijo soltando un suspiro.

"¡Así es!" le respondí maravillada…entonces sí me lo iba a dar…

"No te lo daré" dijo fríamente. Pero que descortés.

"¿Entonces que tal una foto?" dije irritada, no podía creer que me esté rebajando a esto.

"No" dijo empezando a caminar nuevamente. Esto, era completamente lo contrario a mi sueño. Miré a ver a Esme con las lágrimas que no iban a tardar en salir. Que hacía ahora. Edward estaba caminando hacia ella, pero volteó y empezó a caminar a la salida.

"¡Que cosa tan horrible hizo!" dijo acercándose a mí y me abrazó. "¡Espera allí!" le gritó a Edward con la voz completamente seria. "¡¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?¡No puedo creer que no hayas respondido a los sentimientos de Bella!¡¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un hombre?" le gritó completamente molesta. Tanto así que su rostro, estaba completamente desfigurado. Poco a poco se había acercado a él y al decir lo último, ya estaban cara a cara. Él la miró asustado y luego me miró a mí con resignación. Soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"Bien solo tengo que tomarme una fotografía ¿Cierto?". Esme empezó a jalarlo del brazo, hacia mí y su rostro cambio de Monstruo a Angelito.

"¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!" dije emocionada. Nos posicionamos para tomarnos la foto, Esme tenía la cámara por lo tanto daba las indicaciones. Yo me acerqué con miedo a que me vaya a gritar porque me acerqué mucho, aunque teníamos un metro de distancia. Él estaba completamente molesto y con los brazos cruzados y yo, completamente ruborizada.

"Júntense más" nos pidió Esme. Edward la miró furioso y luego me pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. "Okey, digan Queso" y apretó el botón. Pero al momento de tomarla Jacob se apareció por atrás, separándonos completamente y haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor, con los dedos.

"¡Jacob!" le grité furiosa.

"¡Oye!" le gritó Esme con el rostro desfigurado. Que raro, ella siempre era súper amable con Jake "¡¿Por qué demonios apareciste?¡Después de todo el trabajo que me costó que Edward aceptara tomarse una foto!"

"Está a cien años de tomar una fotografía de Bella sin mí" le dijo sin vergüenza alguna. Edward empezó a caminar y ya estaba en la salida, pero que rápido camina.

"¡Espera Edward!"

"Era solo una foto ¿No es cierto?"…demonios, tenía razón. No iba a tener mi foto con Edward T_T Edward se terminó perdiendo de mi vista, y Alice y Rose, llegaron rápidamente a mi lado.

"Bella, nos vamos a despedir del colegio" me dijo Rose jalándome del brazo "Vamos". Fui a paso dudoso, pero fui.

"¡Adiós, vida de la preparatoria y Clase F!" gritó Alice a los cuatro vientos.

"Esos años de la clase F fueron muy largos" dijo Rose, sin tanto ánimo. "Por fin está llegando la universidad".

"No pareces tan animada" le dijo Alice.

"No es eso" dijo Rose "Sino que, como dijo Bella en su discurso, parte de nuestra vida se queda aquí". Mi graduación, mis sueños, ¡MI FOTO CON EDWARD! Y todo por culpa de ¡Jacob!

"Bueno, hay que dejar de lado las preocupaciones y vayamos a prepararnos para la verdadera celebración" dijo Alice…Verdad…íbamos a ir todos los de la Clase F a una disco a celebrar nuestra graduación. Y aquí, viene la diversión. "Aunque me preocupa un poco, porque el organizador es Jacob" dijo Alice pensativa.

"Ay no te preocupes" le dijo Rose "¡Comamos muchas cosas rica y divirtámonos!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ah…por fin me liberé de la escuela. Era nuestra celebración de graduación y mis amigas me ayudaron a vestirme y maquillarme…ahora parecía una verdadera universitaria, con mi vestido pegado, hasta la mitad del muslo…bueno, no podía ir de otra manera, ya que era una discoteca. Lo que no entendía, era como Jake podía participar en esto y hasta ser el organizador, si el no había pasado el examen. Finalmente, entramos y la música no te dejaba escuchar tus propios pensamientos. Jake nos condujo a una enorme mesa, llena de comida, pero lo mejor era… ¡TRAGOS PAGADOS!...todo lo que puedas tomar. Talvez era una ignorante en los estudios, pero era una Einstein de los Margaritas. Talvez no salga bien parada, pero esta noche era para divertirse.

"Esto es maravilloso" dijo Rose, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Deberías cuidar tu dieta Rose" le dijo Alice, ya sentada ami otro costado; al ver que colocaba un montón de comida en su plato.

"Tengo que tener mucha energía para poder llevar a Bella cargada hasta su casa" le respondió, al tiempo que se llevaba una costilla BBQ a la boca.

"No hay de que preocuparse" dijo Jacob, sentándose al frente mío "Yo la llevaré sana y salva a su casa temporal"

"Jajaja" rió Rose "Tú vas a terminar igual o peor…con lo mucho que te gusta el whiskey"

"Si cla…" empezó a decir, pero luego su rostro se desfiguró. "¡¿Qué hace ese grupo aquí?" preguntó poniéndose de golpe en pie, sumamente enojado. Grupo… ¿Qué grupo?

Voltee a ver en dirección donde él miraba y…NO ME JODAS… ¿Por qué demonios Edward y su grupo de genios estaban aquí? Aunque él, se veía completamente espectacular: con la camisa a medio abotonar y unos pantalones rasgados PARA MORIRSE. Éllos pasaron por nuestro lado y Edward paró a mirarnos.

"¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?" le preguntó Jake completamente furioso.

"La Clase A, vino a celebrar aquí" dijo con el rostro inerte. "Desafortunadamente, nos teníamos que topar, también aquí" dijo mirándome fijamente.

"¡¿Acaso no están siguiendo?" gritó Jake furioso, aunque no se escuchó tan fuerte, por la fuerte música.

Bueno, hoy tenemos una celebración especial dijo el DJ que se encontraba en el estrado Los recién graduados de la preparatoria Roosevelt dijo señalándonos, con su mano llena de anillos. Que empiece el reventón dijo colocando música movida. Yo dejé la mesa y la discusión de la Clase A y Jake, y me dirigí a la barra a pedir mi primer trago de la noche.

"Un margarita de fresa, por favor" le pedí al Barman.

"¿No crees que es muy temprano para empezar a tomar?" me preguntó Edward a mis espaldas. ¿Tan rápido se libró de Jake?

"¿No crees que es muy temprano para venir a fastidiarme?" le dije irritada. Él me miró sin poder creer que le había respondido así.

"Bueno, si quieres me voy" dijo volteándose.

"No, espera" le dije. Aunque fuera un patán…lo amaba. "Siéntate" le dije ofreciéndole la banca que estaba a mi lado.

"Aquí está su trago" me dijo el Barman, tendiéndome la copa.

"Un Martini de manzana" le pidió Edward, antes de que el Barman se retirara.

"¿No que muy temprano?" le pregunté con una ceja enarcada.

"Yo solo voy a tomar una sola copa en toda la noche, a diferencia tuya, que parece como si quisieras tomarte toda la botella de tequila". Empecé a tomar mi trago y Edward me miraba vacilante.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté nerviosa, pero seguía bebiendo mi trago.

"Nunca me imaginé que tu fueras de las personas que tomaban, y menos Margaritas" me dijo recibiendo su Martini. Y tan solo le dio un sorbo y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa. Después, ni siquiera lo miró. De la nada todas las luces se dirigieron al estrado.

A una petición especial, tenemos a un joven que nos va a cantar algo, por su graduación dijo el Dj. Voltee a ver que tonto iba a ponerse a cantar y sí…exactamente era un tonto, pero un tonto conocido…Jacob.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" empezó a decir Jake "Esta canción va dedicada a mi amor, Isabella Swan"… ¡¿Qué?...Edward volteó a mirarme conteniendo la risa. ¡Por Dios! Es que Jake nunca se cansa. Empecé a tomar de nuevo mi margarita, de los nervios. Jake empezó a cantar…Tu guardián de Víctor Muñoz. Primero lento.

Tú…que me llenas de vida, de amor, de pasión

Y bellos

Pensamientos.

Que te tengo tan cerca de mi corazón

Clavada en mí pecho,

Tan

Sólo quiero besarte, abrazarte

Y cuidarte los sueños,

Y que olvides por

Siempre el dolor y las penas de amargos recuerdos

De repente. Las luces se prendieron y se empezaron a mover como locas, y la música se puso más movida

Dime qué quieres vida

Mía, ay ay

Aquí me tienes de rodillas,

Sólo pido tu querer,

Quiero contigo

Envejecer,

no quiero verte sufrir más

Cantó señalándome…Por favor, Dios, has que se calle. No era porque cante mal, porque cantaba excelente…es por la vergüenza.

Porque tú eres lo que yo más quiero

Ay ay ay ay

Tú eres mi luna, mi sol, mi cielo

Ay ay ay ay

No mires para atrás por favor

Mira pa'lante mi vida

Yo

Soy tu paz, tu alegría,

Yo soy tu luz,

Tu guardián…

Todo el mundo empezó a bailar al son de la música, y Rose también estaba bailando…con un chico cualquiera.

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Tu luz, tu guardián..

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Tu luz, tu guardián.

Tu con tu cara de niña, ingenua, juiciosa

Que escondes por dentro

Por que me gritas, te escapas

Cuando yo a los ojos te veo.

Si tan solo me dieras alguna esperanza para conquistarte

Te demostraría que el mundo es más fácil

Cuando estas conmigo

Dime que quieres vida mía

Ay ay aquí me tienes de rodillas

Solo pido tu querer quiero contigo envejecer

No quiero verte sufrir más

Porque tú eres lo que yo más quiero

Ay ay ay ay

Tú eres mi luna, mi sol, mi cielo

Ay ay ay ay

No mires para atrás por favor

Mira pa'lante mi vida

Yo

Soy tu paz, tu alegría,

Yo soy tu luz,

Tu guardián…

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Tu luz, tu guardián...

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Tu luz, tu guardián.

Al terminara la canción, ya no había nadie de las mesas especiales sentados…todos estaban bailando, hasta los de la Clase A. Jake se nos acercó, rebosando de felicidad, y yo lo miraba irritada. De verdad que este no tenía vergüenza alguna.

"¿Te gustó mi canción?" me preguntó emocionado. Edward no pudo soportar más y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. "Oye Cu…" pero no terminón la oración, porque sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Al parecer alguien lo estaba llamando. Empezó a asentir con la cabeza. Pero que pavo, ni que el del teléfono lo pudiera ver.

"Si jefe voy para allá" dijo para a continuación colgar y guardar el celular de donde lo sacó "Bueno Bella me tengo que ir, tu padre me llama" me dijo con su voz varonil "Me voy ahora por el bien de nuestro brillante futuro" dijo besándome en la frente. Y luego, salió corriendo y se perdió entre la gente.

"Ese tipo si que es gracioso" dijo Edward burlón. Eso me recordaba lo que me dijo una vez el profesor de Edward…

"Al parecer yo soy un estorbo para ti" dije en un murmullo, pero él me escuchó.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" me preguntó curioso.

"Tu profesor, una vez me dijo que yo solo era un estorbo para ti, y que fue mi culpa de que no entraras a la universidad de Washington" le dije tristemente.

"¿Cuándo te dijo eso?" me volvió a preguntar. Antes de responderle, le dí un largo sorbo a mi trago. Me sentía un poco mareada, al parecer el tequila ya estaba empezando a surtir efecto.

"Entonces no sabe lo que dice, porque no fue tu culpa" me dijo mirando y mirando su Martini, sin siquiera tocarlo "Que hayas personas que dicen que cometí ese Error por la culpa de una idiota como tú, es la mayor humillación"…su consolación estaba yendo bien hasta que decidió insultarme.

"¡Oye!" le grité molesta "¡¿Por qué me llamas idiota?"

"Es cierto ¿O no?" me dijo mirando mi copa vacía de Margarita.

"Puede ser cierto, pero la inteligencia no lo es todo para una persona" le respondí aún más molestas, ¿Por qué siempre le daba por insultarme? "Lo más importante está en el corazón, cosa que tu no tienes"

"Igual, esas palabras convencerían más si vinieran de una persona inteligente"

"¡Por qué tú…! ¡Siempre eres así!" le grité furiosa "¡Abusador de corazón frío!"

"Pero estás enamorada de ese abusador de corazón frío ¿No es así?"…eso me dejó sin palabras. Que podía hacer…pero me irritaba ver a Edward triunfar con esa sonrisa arrogante. "Aunque sea inútil en mí" dijo en tono burlón.

"Es cierto" dije con mi voz seria "Conozco todos tus sentimientos muy bien"…Pero yo tenía mi arma secreta. Él me miró sorprendido.

"Si vas a ese punto, yo también tengo una idea" dije dirigiéndome a la mesa de los graduados, quienes se habían vuelto a reunir, para comer. Todos me miraban con atención. Fui deslizando mi mano al mi bota, de fui sacándolo lentamente.

Edward que ya se había posicionado a mi lado, me preguntó:

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es…" y lo saqué de golpe, poniéndolo a centímetros de su rostro. "¡Esto!" dije mostrándole una foto suya de pequeño o…pequeña…

"¿Quién es esa niña?" preguntó una chica de la Clase A. El rostro de Edward se desfiguró completamente, estaba completo y rotundamente asustado.

"¡Que linda!" dijo otra de la Clase F.

"¡¿Por qué tienes eso?" me preguntó al tiempo que trataba de arrebatármela de las manos.

"¡Oigan! ¡No van a creerlo pero…!" empecé a decir. Edward me miraba aterrorizado "¡..Esta fotografía es de Edward cuando era pequeño!" todo el mundo se quedó callada por unos segundo y luego se me abalanzaron encima para poder verla mejor. Alguien, finalmente, logró arrebatármela de la mano…y ese alguien era un Edward totalmente furioso.

"¡¿Por qué tú…?

"Tranquilo…" dije sacando otra de mi otra bota "Recibí otra de parte de tu madre" pero antes de que la sacara, Edward me jaló del brazo y me sacó del la disco por la puerta de atrás. Estábamos en un callejón.

"¡Detente!" le grité, cuando salimos, nos encontrábamos en un callejón. "¡Déjame ir!" Que… ¿acaso me iba a matar y me iba a dejas allí tirada? "¡Auch!¡¿Qué estas haciendo?" le grité mientras me jaloneaba del brazo. Finalmente me pegó a la pared y puso sus dos brazos a los costados de mi cabeza para que no pudiera escapar.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" le pregunté nerviosa.

"De verdad me hiciste enojar esta vez"

"No me asustaré aunque me amenaces" le dije poniéndome recta al instante. "Tú siempre me insulta, tenía que cobrártela alguna vez" bajé la mirada. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, no lo podían evitar. Además, en la barra, se empezó a burlar de mis sentimientos. "¡Ya tuve suficiente!" y desvié la mirada para no tener que verlo. "¡Dejaré de amarte!" le grité furiosa.

"Ah… ¿Puedes llegar a hacer algo así?" me preguntó sarcásticamente.

"¡Claro que puedo!" le grité afrontando su mirada. Y de nuevo, me miraba tan petulante como siempre. "¡Conozco tu carácter tan bien que me disgusta! ¡Cambiaré mis sentimientos no correspondidos!" y finalmente, una lágrima, logró salir de mi ojo y deslizarse por mi mejilla.

"Entonces me olvidaras" dijo con el rostro inerte.

"¡¿Qué parte de mis palabras no entiendes? ¡Te voy a dejar de am…!"

"Entonces, adelante, inténtalo" dijo interrumpiéndome. Se acercó a mí y…me besó…Me quedé completamente congelada. No sabía que hacer, siquiera que pensar. Edward me estaba besando…T_T. Así nos quedamos unos dos minutos más. Fue tan increíble. Luego, él se alejó de mí y se fue, yo seguía congelada en mi sitio.

"Te lo mereces" me dijo cuando llego a la puerta por donde salimos. Me deslicé suavemente por la pared hasta estar sentada. No me podía creer lo que acaba de pasar…Edward me besó…


	9. Una Nueva Vida Universitaria

**Cap 8:**** Nueva vida Universitaria**

**Bella Pov**

Yo me imaginaba mi beso con Edward totalmente diferente. No un beso rencoroso. En mi mente se formulaba miles de imágenes…él diciéndome que me ama y mirándome dulcemente, yo le pedía que me lo volviera a decir (Sin poder creérmelo), y me lo volvía a repetir. Al contrario de eso, recibí un Te lo mereces y una sacada de lengua. Agrrr.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté cayéndome de la cama y con una gran jaqueca. Ya que vario rato después del beso…por los nervios, volví a entrar y pedí cuatro margaritas más. Terminé vomitando en el mismo callejón junto Alice y Rose cuidándome.

Pasaron varios días igual, soñando con como sería mi beso soñado. Todavía no soy capaz de enfrentarme directamente con Edward…pero, no debería estar diciendo estas cosas…Porque desde hoy, iré a la misma universidad que Edward.

"Bella, ¡Pruébate el traje que te preparé para que vayas a la universidad!" dijo tendiéndome un traje, rosa pastel y negro. Pero fue cuando terminé de ponérmelo cuando me quedé más preocupada. Era igual de corto que él vestido de la otra vez y tan abierto como un bikini. "Creo que tenemos un problemita…" me dijo Esme mirando el traje atentamente, uf…felizmente se dio cuenta ella sola "Creo que vas a tener que ponerte un pañuelo para que no se note tanto tu busto" dijo entregándome un pañuelo negro…GENIAL

Bajamos al comedor a toda velocidad y Esme me preparó el desayuno rápidamente.

"Buenos Días" dijo Edward entrando al comedor. Me puse colorada al instante. Por Dios…¿Cómo se supone que me iba a comportar ante él ahora?

"Buenos Días" dije cabizbaja.

"Mira Eddie, el traje de Bella se le ve muy bien ¿Cierto?"

"Queda tan mal como las perlas en los cerdos" dijo, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volvió a leer su libro…¡Me acaba de comparar con un cerdo!

"¡Demonios!" le grité súper molesta "¡Ya deja de insultarme!"…es que .podía.más…aunque me halla besado, no iba a permitir que me tratara así.

"Entonces, ¿Quizás la ropa hace a la persona?" me preguntó petulantemente.

"¡Bueno! ¡Por lo menos yo tengo expresiones en el rostro!" le grité enojada.

"Si claro…ya me voy" dijo tomando una tostada y retirándose. De verdad, yo también me tenía que ir.

"Esme, yo también me tengo que ir" dije despidiéndome de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Los tacos altos no iban a permitirme caminar muy rápido…

Mientras que caminábamos hacia el metro, era todo tan incómodo…no sabía que decir. Pero es que aún no entiendo su actitud. Aunque nos besamos…¿Por qué soy la única que se preocupa por esto?...me hace ver como una tonta.

Finalmente, llegamos a la enorme universidad. ¿Así que aquí era donde iba a venir los próximos cinco años? Era todo tan lindo.

"Oye" me dijo Edward "¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar siguiéndome?"

"No te estoy siguiendo…simplemente vamos en la misma dirección" dije sacándole la lengua.

"¿A sí?...adonde tienes que ir exactamente" me dijo con una ceja enarcada. "Yo, estoy en el departamento de ciencia e ingeniería"

"Yo estoy en el departamento de artes". El bufó y luego me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez burlón.

"El tiro te salió por la culata, el departamento de Artes está por allá" me dijo señalando la dirección contraria a la que íbamos.

"Ay perdóname por equivocarme" dije sarcásticamente, me voltee y empecé a caminar, aunque con mucha complicación. Recuérdenme no volverme a poner tacones altos.

Después de estar vagando por un rato, me topé con Rose y Alice.

"¿Viniste junto con Edward?" me preguntó burlona.

"Buenos días" las saludé alegremente. "De nuevo, les deseo lo mejor para este año"

"Igualmente" me dijo Alice. "Aunque Cullen no ha cambiado nada"

"¿Pasó algo durante el verano?" me preguntó Rose curiosamente. Yo me puse roja al intante.

"No" respondí naturalmente.

"Estas mintiendo" me volvió a decir, mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice "Estas roja"

"No estoy mintiendo, además, si hubiera pasado algo, no creen que se los diría" no estaba mintiendo completamente. El beso no pasó en las vacaciones.

"Bella tiene razón" le dijo Alice "Además, es Cullen de quién estamos hablan…"

"Exactamente…" dije en un murmullo fue en el verano" dije avergonzada. Ellas me miraron sorprendidas

"¿Qué dijiste?" me preguntó Rose, expectante.

"No dije nada, olvídenlo" dije empezando a caminar, pero Alice me empezó a gritar.

"¡¿En verdad pasó algo?"

"¡¿Algo pasó? ¡Dinos!" me gritaron las dos. Yo me alejé unos pasos, para mi seguridad y de nuevo me puse roja.

"Me pregunto si debería…" dije avergonzada "Aunque realmente no les quiero decir" dije malévolamente.

"Por favor" me suplicaron ellas.

"Bueno…" me acerqué a ellas y se los dije al oído. "Edward…me besó"

"¡¿TE BESO?" gritaron a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos. Yo las miré con el dedo en la boca para que guardaran silencio. Ellas empezaron a respirar agitadamente y luego me volvieron a preguntar, a un volumen bajo.

"¿Hablas enserio?" me preguntó Rose, sin poder creerlo, yo misma no pude y ellas vana a poder.

"¿Cuándo y donde pasó?" preguntó Alice más curiosa.

"Fue, después de que les mostrara su foto"

"¡No puede ser!" gritó Rose a todo volumen. Le tapé la boca instantáneamente mientras Alice me preguntaba:

"¿Entonces ahora son como una pareja?"

"No…" dije triste "Él actúa como si nada hubiera pasado"

"¡¿Cómo estás siendo tan tímida?" me preguntó Rose poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros "¡Es un beso! ¡Quiero decirles a todos!"

"¡No lo hagas!" le dije rápidamente.

"Vaya Bella" me dijo Alice a mis espaldas "Has tenido mucha suerte desde el verano"

"Hola a todos" nos dijeron Tamara y Vania a nuestras espaldas. "¿Dónde estaba el departamento de arte?" Ellas también estaban aquí, que alegría.

"Tami, Vania, Buenos días" las saludé.

"Hola" dijeron otros dos chicos de la Clase F. "¿Saben donde está el departamento de arte?"

"¿Ustedes también están en arte?" le preguntó, Rose, sorprendida. Y más chicos de la Clase F llegaron, preguntando donde estaba el departamento de Arte. "Cielos" dijo Rose, irritada "Al parecer, vamos a volver a formar a la Clase F"

"¡Es cierto!" gritó Alice "¡Aunque trabajemos y nos casemos, o incluso en nuestra tumba, estaremos atrapados con el nombre de la Clase!"

"Tranquila Al" le dijo a Alice para tranquilizarla "De todas formas, tenemos que ir a nuestra clase"

Al ir a la clase, el profesor nos empezó a echar un sermón, sobre que nos esforcemos para no ser llamados la Clase F, de lo contrario, todos íbamos a reprobar.

"Ese profesor si que era raro" dijo Rose. Mientras caminábamos por el campus, nos topamos con un montón de chicos y chicas, con carteles.

"¡Oigan!" nos dijo uno "¡Lindas señoritas! ¿No quieres unirse al equipo de ski?"…Hay…que dulce…

"No" dijo otro "Por favor, únanse al equipo de filmación"

"No" dijo otro "únanse al club Hípico"…esté llamó mi atención, pero no de buena forma su no de extraña, puesto que tenía puesto un traje de caballo

"únanse al club de música" dijo otro.

"Eres linda" me dijo una chica "únete al Club de locutores"

"No, no" dijo otro, apartando a la chica "Únete al club de bolos"

Terminamos con montañas de panfletos de inscripciones y con dolor de cabeza. De verdad que habían un millón de clubes. Me pregunto si Edward se unirá a uno... me gustaría unirme al mismo que él. De la nada, sentí una presencia extraña. Como si alguien me estuviera observando, aunque debe ser mi imaginación.

mis amigas, me llevaron a rastras al un edificio completamente enorme.

"Que increíble…¿de que departamento es?" les preunté.

"Es el de Ciencia e ingeniería" me dijo Rose.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" volví a preguntar.

"Para buscar a tu amado" me dijo Rose sin preocupación alguna. Estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?...

"No gracias" dije dándome la vuelta para irme, pero ellas me obstruyeron el paso.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte" me dijo Alice "Ustedes ya se besaron, aunque sea tienes que visitarlo" me dijo con una ceja enarcada. Estas chicas no me querían ayudar, me querían matar. Definitivamente yo no iba a ir a boca de lobo. Es más, boca de león, y yo, que soy una indefensa ovejita contra ese monstruo gruñón… ¡PASO!...

"Solo vamos a echar un vistazo" me dijo Rose. Yo eché un largo suspiro y empecé a caminar con ellas. Antes de entrar me voltee y empecé a correr, claro que no iba a llegar muy lejos con estos zapatos. Ellas me empezaron a perseguir y pronto me alcanzaron.

"Te vamos a llevar a rastras si es necesario" dijo Alice, mientras me arrastraba y jalaba del brazo. Yo, parecía un cachorro que no quería entrar a la casa. Me paré de inmediato cuando entramos, había puros chicos. Rose empezó a sonreír y saludar a todos, puesto que eran muy atractivo…

"Vaya" le dije a Alice, mirando a mi alrededor, completamente fascinada "Talvez me busque un buen chico aquí"

"No creo que a Cullen le agrade eso" me dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Voltee a ver y era un chico completamente desconocido "¿Si lo estás buscando…? Está en el aula 114.

"No, yo…"pero no pude terminar la oración, empecé a caminar, había terminado toda roja.

"Cullen tiene mucha suerte" escuché decir entre los chicos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo "Su novia es bellísima". Ay por dios, mi cabeza iba a terminar verde si seguían así.

"Bueno, oficialmente todos conocen su relación" me dijo Rose, por fin, acercándose a nosotras. "Aunque hay más de uno que volteó a verte" me dijo picadamente. ¡Para por favor!

"Bueno, gracias a que todos conocen su relación" comenzó Alice "No tendrás que preocuparte por los parásitos que lo buscan". Yo, celosa...en la graduación estaba molesta, pero nunca celosa.

"Yo nunca me pondría celosa por algo tan trivial" dije intentando bajar un poco más mi falda, estaba empezando a llegarme unos centímetros más abajo del trasero.

"Aunque, yo que Edward si me preocuparía" me volvió a decir, señalando a unos chicos que empezaron a mirarme… ¿raro?

"Esta es" dijo Rose en un murmullo, señalando a una puerta que tenía una ventanilla. Nos asomamos a ver y efectivamente, allí estaba. Pero…si me encontraba aquí, me iba a matar. Pero a su costado había una linda…no, no linda. Hermosa chica, hablando con él. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos claros.

"Cullen" dijo un chico a nuestras espalda. ¡Dios mío! "Tu esposa está aquí". Rose y Alice me arrojaron al fuego y se escondieron tras la puerta, Edward se volteó a verme con el rostro irritado.

"¿Qué necesitas?" me preguntó mirándome fijamente, pero aún con el rostro irritado.

"N-Nada…" dije nerviosa "Yo solo pasaba a saludar, ya lo hice así que me voy" dije dándome la vuelta rápidamente.

"Oye Edward, ¿Por qué no invitas a tu linda novia a que se quede?" preguntó un chico de pelo muy claro, desde la mesa que se encontraba al costado de Edward.

"¿En serio es tu novia?" le preguntó la linda chica.

"Claro que no" dijo fríamente…¡MALDITO WUEBON! ¡Tú fuiste el que me besó, no yo!

"Uf" dije en un suspiro, yo también podía jugar este juego "Que bueno que lo aclaraste, ahora ya no me van a estar molestando" dije mirándolo con una ceja enarcada… ¡Esto me encanta! Pero mi felicidad se fue cuando la chica a su lado, mostró una leve sonrisa y luego dijo:

"Me lo imaginé" dijo petulante. Tal para cual, la muy estúpida se estaba burlando de mí. "¿Dime Ed, vamos a tomar un café después?"

"Ay si" le dije a la tipa "Disculpa mi falta de modales, soy Bella" dije tendiéndole la mano.

"Soy Jessica" dijo estrechándola.

"Jess, ¿Te puedo llamar Jess?" le pregunté, pero rápidamente empecé hablar "Bueno Jess, te deseo suerte con Edward, espero que no te coma a ti en vez del café" y sin esperar su respuesta,, volví a hablar "Bueno…" dije dirigiéndome a Edward esta vez "¿Vas a llegar tarde a casa hoy? Quieres que le diga a tu madre que no te espere despierta"

"No gracias…a las dos" dijo volteándose a hablar con el chico de cabello claro. Voltee a mirar a Jess, que me miraba furiosa.

"Ups, creo que no va a ir a contigo" dije burlándome de ella, ya no me iba a dejar intimidar. "Adiós chicos" dije con un exagerado saludo de mano, a todos los chicos que se encontraban en el aula. Todos se despidieron de mí y algunos me empezaron a silbar. Espero que eso le deje claro a esa golfa, de que Yo, soy mejor que ella "¡Te espero en casa!" le grité a Edward al salir del aula. Wuajajá, cobraré mi venganza.

Ya en casa, me sentía a morir. Mis pies se estaban desintegrando. Al salir de mi cuarto, me tope con Edward, que tenía la misma cara de cansancio.

"El baño está libre" dijo sosteniéndo la toalla que tenía envuelta en su cadera. Dejando al descubierto, su torso desnudo ¡OH MY!...Bella te tienes que tranquilizar. Que él note tu indiferencia.

"Hay sí, un baño me iba a caer estupendamente" dije empezando a caminar al baño.

"Oye" me dijo. Yo paré, pero no voltee a verlo. A ver si te gusta una cucharada de tu propia medicina ¡MONSTRUO! "Si que me armaste una escenita de celos en el aula" dijo con el tono de voz burlón. "Es extraño…pensé que dijiste de que te olvidarías de mí". Finalmente voltee a verlo, iba a afrontarlo cara a cara.

"Solo te pasé a saludar" le dije acercándome a él "No es mi culpa de que tu te quieres imaginar cosas" le dije cara a cara. "Al fin y al cabo, el que me besó fuiste tú, yo ni siquiera me acerqué".

"Tienes razón, pero tampoco intentaste impedirlo" dijo tan petulante como siempre. Me tomó de la cintura, acercándome más hacia él. "Y tampoco creo que lo impidas ahora" dijo acercándose a mi rostro lentamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Tirarle una cachetada o poder disfrutar otro beso de Edward?...Cachetada, beso, cachetada, beso….¡Saben que a la mierda!¡Quiero mi beso! No intenté soltarme, simplemente me quedé quieta. Antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran, Edward separó nuestros cuerpos y se empezó a reír. "Lo ves, no eres tan dura como intentas ser"…maldito desgraciado, era una trampa.

"Eso me lo dice el chico con la toalla en la cadera" dije entrando al baño y azotando la puerta fuertemente.

.

.

.

.

"La hamburguesa se ve buenaza, pero el fettuccini también y no tiene tanta grasa…" decía mientras veía el menú de la cafetería.

"¿Solo eres capaz de pensar en voz alta?" me preguntó Edward a mis espaldas. Aj, pero que antipático.

"No es eso, sino que me gusta compartir mis pensamientos" dije de la misma forma arrogante que él me había preguntado.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces que estás pensando ahora?" me preguntó petulantemente.

"Que eres un maldito arrogante, quiero que dejes de joderme y que entiendas que te estoy olvidando". Claro que la última parte no era verdad. Yo simplemente, lo quería hacer sufrir.

"Repítelo hasta que te lo creas" dijo avanzando hacia el mostrador de la cafetería.

"Tomaré el almuerzo A" dijo Edward al cocinero. Creo que deberían hacer el cartel de los menús más alto, porque al cocinero no se le veía desde el cuello.

"También tomaré el almuerzo A" dije serenamente. Edward me miró con una de sus miradas arrogantes. "Ese es el de el fettuccini, hace quince minutos estoy pensando en que ordenar, no me jodas"

No volvió a decir una palabra, pasaron cinco minutos, y nos dieron nuestros platos.

Al entregarnos los platos, el de Edward tenía un tenedor de fideos y yo tenía como para darle a toda la universidad. Nos quedamos mirando el plato del otro por un buen rato, hasta que Edward decidió hablar.

"¡Oiga!" le gritó al cocinero "¡¿Qué pasa con esta diferencia de porciones?"

"Que sucede señor… ¿Tiene alguna queja?" esa voz…Pero no podía ser posible. Finalmente, Jake se agachó y los dos le pudimos ver el rostro "¿Está diciendo que la porción que le serví es muy poca? ¡Si que tienes agallas, Sr. Genio!"

"¡¿Jake?" pregunté sin todavía poder creerlo.

"¡Estas aquí, esposa mía!" me dijo con emoción.

"¡Cállate de una vez y deja esa tontería de la esposa!" le recriminé "Además… ¿Qué estás haciendo en la cafetería?"

"Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí, y en las noches, trabajo con tu padre…estoy juntando dinero para que te puedas casar conmigo cuando quiera"

"Que dulce" dije acariciándole el rostro "Pero eso no va a pasar" dije chasqueando mis dedos frente al mismo.

"Bueno, hasta que te convenzas, voy a protegerte de este demonio" dije mirando a Edward con furia.

"Si, si, bien echo" dijo aplaudiendo levemente. Luego tomó su bandeja y fue donde la cocinera de al lado "Señora, ¿podría darme más?"

"Ah, pero…esto es muy poco"

"No le des más, Caroline" le gritó a la señora a su lado.

"¡Ahí estas!" gritó un chico a nuestras espaldas "¡Edward!"

"¿Que quieres Alec?"

"Me sorprendí cuando escuché que irías a esta universidad" le dijo acercándose al puesto de comida, donde todos nos encontrábamos "Entonces, ¿Sabes lo que quiero verdad?" le preguntó alegremente "¡Por favor!"

"No gracias" dijo dandose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a una mesa.

"No digas eso" le suplicó

"Que no" le volvió a decir. El chico de cabello marrón, finalmente se puso frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

"¡Por favor, quiero que seas mío!"…¡pero que demonios! Todo el mundo estaba expectantes y empezaban a decir: ¿Eso es una declaración? Pero los dos son hombre ¿Ustedes son de esos? "¡Te lo pido, por favor!" le volvió a suplicar.

"Detente por favor" le dijo Edward, sumamente irritado.

"¡No! ¡Lo preguntaré tantas veces como sea necesario!" le gritó, Edward se volvió a voltear y se dirigió a otra mesa "¡Por favor! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!". Estaba al borde del colapso.

"¡Está bien pero cállate!" le gritó.

"¿De verdad? ¿Aceptas?" le preguntó ingenuo "Estoy tan feliz, simplemente tener tu nombre en el equipo es suficiente"…AY DIOS MÍO…había un equipo. No podía ni imaginármelo. Dos, de ellos, ya es raro, pero tres o más…me puedo morir.

El chico se retiró y yo estaba parada al costado de Edward mirándolo consternada. Al ver mi cara, se tapó el rostro con las manos.

"Quería que entre al equipo de tenis" me explicó. Uf, por lo menos eso me quitaba un peso de encima. "Aunque creo que no te debí de haber dicho, porque tengo el presentimiento de que te unirás al mismo grupo" dijo aún más irritado. Bueno ese era el plan, pero ahora que él ya lo sabía, no le iba a dar el gusto de que tenga razón.

Toda la mañana estuve investigando sobre el club de tenis, y algunos chicos que estuvieron allí, me dijeron que el entrenamiento y el entrenador, eran de locos. Palabras usadas por algunos: Morirás en un instantes

Finalmente descubrí que las porristas, entrenaban al lado de las canchas de tenis. Wuajaja. Porristas, aquí voy.

"Bueno chicas" dijo la capitana de porristas, Lauren "Vamos a comenzar las pruebas, así que solo relájense que no las vamos a morder".

Estaba haciendo las pruebas con Rose, espero que los pasos que hicimos ayer, y mis clases de gimnasia de niña, ayuden a que pase la prueba. Aunque me sentía medio incómoda, con solamente un shortsito y un top. Las chicas empezaron a pasar y eran realmente buenas.

"Las que siguen, Rosalie Hale y Isabella Swan". Rose y yo nos dirigimos al centro del jardín. La música empezó a sonar y nosotras ya estábamos listas. Empezamos con algo suave, empezando a trotar aplaudiendo. Repetía los pasos en mi cabeza para no olvidarme. Mano derecho atrás de la cabeza, mano izquierda y movimiento de caderas. ¡Bien! Siguiente, codos levantados y echamos los puños para adelanta, aleatoriamente. Dejamos las piernas abiertas y los dejamos allí. Giramos el tronco en una media vuelta y con las manos extendidas hacia abajo. Volvemos a mirar hacia delante. Corremos y una voltereta en el aire para adelante. Nos paramos y tronco para la derecha con los brazos doblados, aleatoriamente. El mismo movimiento para la izquierda y luego, hacia delante y subimos, sensualmente. Luego, mano a la cadera y movimiento de cadera hacia la derecha con brazo izquierdo en la nuca. Lo mismo, pero hacia la izquierda y con el brazo derecho en la nuca. Pisamos con el pie derecho y vamos subiendo las manos lentamente. Luego abrimos las piernas, y golpe de cadera derecha, golpe de cadera izquierda. De verdad que la canción LOW de , iba muy bien con estos pasos. Cruzamos las piernas y giramos en vuelta completa. Luego, cuatro espirales cruzados y vuelta en el aire. Cuando terminamos la coreografía, habíamos terminado con un extenso público, ya sean las que adicionaban, chicos que pasaban por allí o los del club de tenis.

"Bueno, definitivamente están dentro" dijo Lauren con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Uf!

"¡Chicas!" nos gritó Alice corriendo hacia nosotras "¡Lo hicieron increíble!". Después una avalancha de chicos se nos vino encima.

.

.

.

"Vaya, si que les agradamos a esos chicos" me dijo Rose, al día siguiente en la cafetería. "Había algunos que eran guapísimos"

"Vaya que sí" dije alegremente.

"Aunque tu ya no puedes fijarte en otro chico, ya que ya tienes dueño" me dijo Rose.

"Aunque no a mí no me fue tan bien, porque el la noche se empezó a reír de mí. Dijo que era gracioso verme con un short tan apretado y un top" le recriminé.

"Bueno, ni al caso" dijo sacando algo de su bolso "Mira cuantos números conseguí" dijo mostrándome un fajo de papeles de diferentes colores.

"Podemos disfrutarlo, pero el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy difícil" dije sumamente cansada. Hoy habíamos hecho ejercicios físicos a más no poder.

"Aunque la mejor parte es que podemos ver a los chicos del club de tenis que entrenan allí" dije soñando.

"Claro, sobre todo porque Edward es de ese club". Yo asentí con la cabeza, sumamente feliz…pero la felicidad se fue al recordar el Segundo mejor miembro: Jessica Stanley. Aj, la apática esa. Aprovechaba la oportunidad para coquetear con Edward…LA ODIO.

"Oye Bella" dijo Alec a mis espaldas "Llamaron la atención de mis chicos hace un rato…lo hicieron muy bien" dijo alegremente "Sabes, yo le enseñé algunos métodos de calentamiento a Lauren". Hay no, si es así, vamos a sufrir mucho.

"Gracias…" dije asustada.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, Jessica me pidió clases especiales en la tarde" y se fue.

.

.

.

Estaba en el tren, yendo a casa, pero estaba completamente muerta. Lauren nos había mandado a llamar en la tarde, para seguir con el entrenamiento.

"Oye, ¿Quieres ir a ver esa película?" oí conversar a una pareja a mi lado.

"¿My First Love?" le preguntó el chico. "Escuché que es una historia de amor recomendada para parejas"

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa, me puse a pensar, si pedirle a Edward para ir al cine…pero, supuestamente lo estaba olvidando. Así que tenía que hacer, que él me invite.

Salí del baño, después de tomar una relajante ducha. Ya cambiada, me dirigí a afuera de mi cuarto para toparme con Edward. Fue entonces cuando lo escuché hablar por teléfono.

"¿Una película?" preguntó él. Pasó un momento y luego volvió a hablar "¿No puedes simplemente prestarme el libro?"…silencio otra vez "¿Entonces porque no vas con tu hermana?"… "De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo es?"… "Okey, te veo allá". Vaya…al parecer iba a estar ocupado, pero, ¿con quien saldrá al cine y que película verán? No debería estar preocupándome, tal vez era un compañero de la universidad. A parte, solo es para que le preste un libro ¿No?

Entré a mi cuarto, puesto que mi plan se había arruinado. Pasaron unos minutos y mi celular empezó a sonar.

"¿Aló?" pregunté.

"Bella, soy Alec" dijo rápidamente. Alec me había llamado…que miedo…

"¿C-Cómo conseguiste mi número?" tartamudee

"Se lo pedí a Lauren" dijo rápidamente "Pero es que tengo que decirte algo urgente" dijo nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Supongo que oíste que alguien llamó a Edward"…estaba empezando a preocuparme.

"Sí…"

"Bueno, ese alguien era Jessica" dijo aún más nervioso.

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡Sí!" dijo al borde del colapso "Y estoy muy preocupado, porque el sábado van a ir a ver la nueva película romántica: My First Love"

"¡Pero eso es mañana! ¡Y eso es…para…parejas!" dije igual de preocupada que él. Esperen, ¿Por qué él estaba preocupado? "¿Y a ti como te preocupa tanto, y como sabes eso?"

"Bueno…" empezó a decir "Verás, a mi me gusta Jessica y en el descanso del entrenamiento que me pidió (El cual terminó hace unos minutos), llamó a Edward y bueno, acordaron eso". Esa perra… "¡Bueno! ¡Este no es el momento para no hacer nada!" me gritó por teléfono "¡Mañana, nosotros también iremos a esa película y los vigilaremos!". Claro que lo iba a hacer, no iba a permitir que esa resbalosa encanta serpientes, se quede con mi Edward. Yo que he trabajado tanto para que, aunque sea se abra un poco a mí, y ella viene a quitármelo. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO IBA A PERMITIR.

"¡Claro!" le respondí enérgicamente.

.

.

.

"Bueno, ahí están" dijo señalando los asientos donde se encontraban. Nosotros nos posicionamos en la fila atrás de ellos, en la parte de atrás. La muy perra, intentó colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Pero yo, muy inteligente, tiré un panfleto entre los dos. Nos agachamos al toque y me tapé la nariz para hablar y que no me reconocieran.

"Lo siento, se me calló mi panfleto". Alec, estaba que se mataba de risa, pero tapándose la boca.

De nuevo, la tipa intentó hacer su movimiento y fue acercando su mano a la de Edward, que estaba encima del poste ese entre los asientos. Pero él la retiró, y como la estúpida no estaba siquiera viendo, Alec puso la suya y se puso todo rojo. Pero que pavo.

Al salir de la película, ella intentó hacer conversación.

"Esa película fue inesperadamente superficial". Dijo mientras caminaban por la vereda. Nosotros, en cada muro o hueco, nos metíamos para poder espiarlos.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó Edward.

"Si la hubieran echo con más bases científicas, pienso que la historia hubiera sido más profunda". Bases científicas, pero que estúpida. "Al final solo fue que el amor es capaz de pasar a través de todos los obstáculos" dijo con tono irritado. El baboso de Alec, seguía observando su mano con locura. Que imbécil.

"Nunca volveré a lavar mi mano izquierda" dijo tocándola con dulzura.

"Por favor hazlo" dije con repugnancia.

"Yo pienso que fue muy interesante" le dijo Edward. Que lindo, le gustaba lo romántico "A mí también me gustaría construir un Cyborg como ese"…Okey, no le interesaba lo romántico.

"Estoy segura que serías capaz de hacerlo" dijo coquetona. LA ODIO CON TODA MI VIDA.

Se dirigieron a un café, y nosotros con ellos. Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Y ellos en la de adelante.

"Dime" empezó la tipeja. Era extraño, pero Alec había traído un micrófono que escucha a distancia. "¿Qué te gustaría ser en el futuro?"

"No lo sé" dijo despreocupadamente.

"¿No lo sabes?" dijo sorprendida. "¿No quieres ser un político o maestro de universidad, por ejemplo?"

"No realmente"

"Podrías ser un abogado, incluso un físico…No hay nada en lo que NO te puedas convertir"…uy gran error. Ese era el problema de Edward, que no tenía metas.

"Eso me pregunto" dijo mirando su café. Pobre, tenía ganas de ir corriendo hacia él y llenarlo de besos y abrazos.

"Ey, Edward" le dijo ella "¿Que clase de chica sería tu tipo?"

"Déjame ver…" dijo tomando un sorbo a su café "Preferiría a una chica que fuera bonita…". Soy bonita "…Atractiva…" soy atractiva "E inteligente"…no soy inteligente T_T "Oh, también buena cocinera" ¡YO SOY PÉSIMA COCINERA! T_T

"Ah…" dijo la víbora. Eso captó inmediatamente la atención de Alec. "Yo prefiero a los chicos inteligente" él sonrió ampliamente "Aunque no a esos que parecen viejos" y volvió a sonreír "Y especialmente a alguien sin bigote" Alec se veía tan deprimido por lo que acababa de decir. Porque, él tenía bigote. "¡Podríamos ser la pareja perfecta!" dijo picadamente.

"Quizás" dijo Edward tomando otro sorbo a su café ¡Cómo que Quizás! ¡Tienes que decir: Por Supuesto que no! "Pero.." Sí, dile que era una maldita resbalosa.

"¿Pero?" preguntó ella.

"Olvídalo" dijo él, de nuevo tomando su café. ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER! "¿Qué quieres hacer después de esto?"

"Me gustaría comprar una nueva raqueta ¿Me acompañarías?". Vamos Edward, dile que no.

"Claro"…T_T pero aunque sea lo dijo sin ánimos.

"Entonces vamos" le dijo parándose y saliendo los dos juntos. Alec y yo corrimos tras ellos. Y efectivamente entraron a una tienda de deportes. Pero…¿Qué pasa con esa atmosfera de amor?...

Cuando salieron, esperamos unos segundos y luego fuimos tras ellos, pero cuando los vimos. Edward tenía su mano apoyado en su hombro. Me sentía a morir. Ya no…

"Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto" dije con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me voy, no voy a seguir haciendo esto...Si ellos quieren estar juntos…ya no me quiero sentir más miserable" dije dándome la vuelta rápidamente. Pero choqué con una tipo enorme con camisa hawaiana.

"Lo siento" dije sin mirarlo. Pero cuando finalmente lo hice, el tipo me miraba furioso, porque tenía toda la cerveza, derramada en su camisa. "¡Discúlpeme!" volví a decir, pero eso no hizo cambiar la expresión del tío. Al contrario.

"¡¿Entonces que harás al respecto?" me gritó furioso "¡Esta camisa me costó 500 dólares!"

"¡¿500 dólares?" pregunté asustada.

"¡Te cobraré 350 por la lavandería!"

"No tengo tanto dinero ahora… ¿Qué tal 60 dólares?"

"¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?" me dijo, gritándome justo en la cara, y pucha que su aliento apestaba. "¡350 dólares!¡No será bueno si no puedes pagar!"

"3 dólares debe ser suficientes" le dijo…Edward. "No, quizás 5" dijo posesionándose a mí lado, pero junto con Jessica.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el gruñón sin entender

"Hablo de la lavandería para esa camisa barata"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" dijo aún mas furioso "¡Esta camisa es una Tom…¿Cómo era?". Edward, empezó a reír.

"¿Una marca que ni siquiera recuerdas "Debiste de haberla comprado ene un descuento de supermercado" dijo burlándose de él.

"¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!" gritó el tipo, explotando.

"Alec, es su turno" dijo Edward, volteándose a ver a la derecha. Allí estaba Alec, completamente convertido, con una raqueta en la mano y riendo malévolamente. Edward se acercó a él y le murmuró algo al oído. Y luego se alejó de él y se dirigió donde yo me encontraba. "Jessica, pídele a Alec que te lleve a casa" dijo jalándome del brazo. La víbora, se quedó atrás gritando el nombre de Edward. También pude divisar a Alec, golpeando al tipo con la raqueta que Jessica, acababa de comprar.

"¿Hace cuanto que descubriste que los seguíamos?" le pregunté cuando llegamos a un parque.

"Con al manera tonta con la que me seguían, fue fácil descubrirlo"

"Lo lamento" le dije avergonzada. "No volveré a interferir entre Jessica y tú" dije dándome la vuelta para irme.

"Como quieras" dijo tirando su lata de gaseosa a un tacho de basura "¿Vamos a algún lado?" me preguntó. Entonces…no le gustaba… ¡IP!

"¡Vamos!"

Nos dirigimos al lago que estaba en el parque y nos subimos al bote. No me los podía creer, Edward y yo estábamos…Me siento muy feliz ahora. Edward seguía remando y se veía tan bien haciéndolo. La cuestión era que solo habían familias aquí. Saben que, al diablo con hacerlo sufrir. Yo no era así, no era ni Valiente ni impulsiva, así que no iba a seguir con eso. Simplemente iba a disfrutar los momentos que estaba con Edward.

"Somos la única pareja aquí" le dije emocionada a Edward.

"Bueno, eso es porque, hay una historia muy conocida que dice que cualquier pareja que suba a estos botes, serán maldecidas y se separarán" dijo despreocupadamente. "¿No lo sabías?" me preguntó malévolo.

"¡No me hagas ese tipo de bromas!" dije parándome del bote. Este, se empezó a balancear, pero ya era muy tarde para sentarse, ya se estaba remolcando y los dos caímos al agua.

Salimos y pusimos a secar nuestras chaquetas. Estaba sentada en el césped. Soy, definitivamente, la más estúpida del mundo. Acababa de arruinar el lindo momento que estábamos pasando.

Edward, al llegar, me tiró una toalla encima y me tendió una bolsa.

"Usa esto hasta que se seque". Abrí la bolsa y era una camisa enorme "Era algo en liquidación, pero mejor que estar mojado"

"Gracias". El crepúsculo se acercaba, mientras nosotros esperábamos a que nuestra ropa se seque.

"Lo lamento mucho" le volví a decir. "No hago más que causarte problemas, todo el tiempo". El estaba tendido en el césped y yo sentada a su lado.

"Desde que tengo memoria, no puedo recordar ningún momento difícil o pesado" dijo mirando al cielo "Pero después de recibir tu carta de amor…" realmente no la recibió, pero ni al caso "…En la preparatoria, cada día era más difícil y molesto" dijo mirándome y sentándose. "Cuando lo pienso…quizás eres un problema que se me presentó"

"¿Problema?" pregunté confusa. ¿Esto era un cumplido o un insulto?

"Tú eres el primer problema con el que debo de lidiar, pensé en huir. Pero recientemente, empecé a creer que sería más emocionante lidiar con el problema, que tener una vida sin ninguna preocupación"

"Entonces… ¿Estás afrontándome?". Me sentí incómoda con solo un camisón gigante, en medio de un parque.

"SÍ" dijo volteando a mirarme. "La vida viene con lo malo y lo bueno, eso creo". Me puse a razonar eso…¿No significaba pelear conmigo cierto?... "Está bien si no lo entiendes". Que no, yo lo entendía perfectamente.

"En otras palabra, intentaste huir de mí, pero decidiste no hacerlo y ahora tú…"

"Estoy diciendo que no es tan malo vivir en la misma casa"

"¿Entonces no te desagrado?"

"Puedo ser un poco pesado contigo…". Yo empecé a reír "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Un poco pesado?" le pregunté sarcásticamente.

"De acuerdo, recapitulo" dijo irritado "Puedo ser pesado contigo, pero no me desagradas". Ahora sí, este era mi límite de felicidad, estaba que echaba caritas felices de mi cuerpo.

"Te quiero mucho, Edward" dije abrazándolo fuertemente. Las lágrimas ya estaban apareciendo. "¡Siempre, desde el primer año de preparatoria!...Soy estúpida, no puedo cocinar, pero trabajaré duro para que tu también llegues a sentir lo mismo"

"No puedo esperar" dijo Edward, quieto en su sitio "¿Te convertirás en una mujer talentosa, solo por mí?" me preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Me quedé congelada, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder? "En el tiempo que queda, veamos que tal te va en tus primeros exámenes…Hagámoslo para que tus calificaciones sean proporcionales a la fuerza de tu amor". Me podía morir en este momento. Edward me estaba sonriendo….y aquí viene un súper ¡IP!

Nos quedamos conversando en el parque hasta el anochecer. Como siempre, la manera en que me hablaba era un poco grosera, pero su sonrisa había cambiado completamente…es más, apareció. Comparado a la vez que le dí mi carta de amor, comparado con la vez que nos besamos, ahora me siento más cerca de Edward. Mi celular empezó a sonar, era mi padre.

Edward me dejó en su restaurante, a causa de su llamado.

"¿De que me querías hablar papá?" le pregunté confusa.

"Veraz, Ya ha pasado un año desde que estamos al cuidado de los Cullen…He estado pensando…que ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos ¿Qué dices?". No sabía que coño decir. Me iba de ir del lado de Esme, alguien que me ha cuidado tanto y sobre todo del de Edward…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno chicas y chicos, aquí está el cap, un poco largo ¿No?...que pasará… ¿Bella se irá justo cuando su relación con Edward estaba mejorando?

Bueno, quiero agradecerles a: **Anjhely, Sakura Daidoujoi, Beautifull Blush, Sumeb, Dany-Cullen-Patt, Francisca Pino, Ivana Cullen, Maru M Cullen, Yasmin, Dulce, Vicky08, Sary Dark, Mani Cullen Potter y ItZeel; **por sus comentarios. Chicos, sigan enviando coments, que ya estamos cerca de llegar a los 100.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	10. Saludos y despedidas

**Cap 9: ****Saludos y Despedidas**

**Bella Pov**

"Carlisle, Esme. Gracias por todo" les dijo mi padre. Finalmente, nos estábamos yendo. El camión de mudanza ya había llegado y nos estábamos despidiendo de la familia Cullen. "Les quería contar que nuestro nuevo hogar va a ser un departamento pequeño, pero está cerca de mi negocio". Enserio… ¿Este era el adiós? "Por favor visítenos si alguna vez están por esa zona"

"Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Y como no llorar, si mi periodo con la familia Cullen no ha sido más que alegría.

"¡Bella!" chilló Esme mientras se lanzaba encima mío para abrazarme. "Yo…no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti…" dijo en llanto.

"Ya, ya" le dijo Carlisle, retirándola de mi lado "Se lo estás haciendo más difícil a Bella"

"Entonces…este es el adiós, Carlisle. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros" le dijo mi padre.

"Por favor no digas eso, pueden venir a visitarnos cuando quieran". Y los dos se abrazaron.

"Adiós, Edward" dije rompiendo a llorar.

"Cuídate ¿Sí?" me dijo, pero aún con el rostro inerte.

"Vamos, Bella" dijo mi padre entrando al auto.

"Sí" le respondí, pero seguía observando a Bella sin nada que decir.

"Adiós" me dijo Edward, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. ¿Así de simple se iba despedir?

"Adiós Jasper" dije tomándolo en brazos. Y empecé a llorar en su hombro.

"Bueno…Adiós, Bella" dijo con el rostro gacho.

Me subí al auto, este era definitivamente el adiós. Así de simple. Con saludos y despedidas.

"Este departamento está realmente cerca del restaurante" me decía mi padre de camino a la nueva casa "Será lo suficiente grande, ya que solo estamos nosotros dos". Miré mi reflejo en la ventana, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar… ¿de verdad este nuestra separación Edward? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente "Pero es pequeño si lo comparas con la casa de los Cullen".

Esme: tan maternal, cariñosa, extravagante y espontánea. Su forma de ser me encantada, me quería como a su propia hija. Me rompía el corazón tener que separarme de ella. Y Edward: mi primer amor. Estábamos empezando a llevarnos bien, y ahora tenemos que separarnos. Siempre lo voy a amar. Talvez lo vea de vez en cuando en la universidad. Aunque sea él se quedó con una pequeña parte de mí, el reloj que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir.

La lluvia seguía estrellándose contra la ventana del auto. Talvez la naturaleza estaba sintiendo la misma tristeza. Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Esto de verdad me partía el corazón.

.

.

.

.

"¡Dejaste la casa de los Cullen!" me preguntaron Alice y Rose sorprendidas.

"Sí" dije con un hilo de voz.

"Eso si que es inesperado" dijo Alice.

"Por lo menos, esto brinda facilidad a mi padre con la tienda" dije desanimadamente.

"Creo que perdiste la única ventaja que tenías con Edward" me dijo Rose.

"¿Cuál es exactamente?"

"Que ustedes vivían juntos" me respondió. Gracias por consolarme…

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, empezamos a escuchar un montón de cuchicheos.

Oye, es ella ¿Ella? ¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, de nuevo, todos empezaron a cuchichear y a mirarme.

"¡¿Qué diablos quieren?" les pregunté furiosa.

"¡Bella mira eso!" dijo señalando un cartel que estaba pegado al puesto de comida. Decía lo siguiente:

Isabella Swan (de arte) se muda, porque ha dejado de estar enamorada de Edward Cullen (de ciencias). Hay una premonición de amor entre ella y Jacob Black (yo)

"Hermano, mira esto" le estaba diciendo Jake a un cliente "Por favor corre el rumos a todos tus amigos"

"¡Jacob Black!" grité furiosa.

"Oh Bella, aquí estás" dijo despreocupadamente.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?" le volví a preguntar, aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Qué pasa si Edward ve esto?

"Entonces, ¿El que dejó de estar enamorado no era Edward?" me preguntó Jessica, pegada al brazo de Edward.

"¿Qué, no te pude entender?...solo escuchaba ladridos de PERRA" dije acentuando la última palabra. Ella me miró con superioridad y luego me dijo:

"No entiendo en que te afecta, si tu estás saliendo con el cocinero" dijo petulantemente.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dije mirándola con odio.

"¿De verdad? Los dos hacen una linda pareja" dijo pegándose más a Edward.

"Tú también haces una linda pareja con Edward, ya que ambos son unos arrogantes" le dijo Jake despreocupadamente.

"Mira Edward" le dijo la perra esa a Edward "Dijo que hacíamos linda pareja". Él sin prestarle mucha atención, se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió al puesto de comida.

"Señora, pediré el almuerzo B"

"¡Muy bien!" le dijo la señora, recibiendo el dinero. Ni siquiera volteó a saludarme o a decirme que la casa se sentía tranquila sin mí, que le habían quitado lo pesado a su vida…¿Qué es lo que estoy esperando? Finalmente es Edward.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos pasó tan rápido...

Los días fueron pasando, y cada ves más me sentía sin vida, las chicas del club de porristas y mis amigas, me brindaban algunas risas, pero mi vida sin Edward ya no tenía emoción. Quisiera haber detenido el tiempo en que pasamos en el parque y estar con él para siempre. Aunque me gritaba, insultaba, o me trataba mal, yo nunca dejé de amarlo (ni he dejado). Cada momento, todos los días, incluso sin palabras…los recuerdos que pasamos juntos son mi lugar especial. Si me pudieran cumplir solo un deseo, sería estar de nuevo juntos.

Cielos ¿Cómo terminé aquí?...rondando por todos lados y terminé en la casa de los Cullen. Quizás debería pasar a saludar a Esme. Cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta, escuché un sonido de que algo se rompió. Me apresuré a entrar. Al ingresar a la sala, me topé con Jasper, echo un ovillo en el suelo.

"Jasper ¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunté acercándome a él rápidamente.

"Mi estomago…" dijo con un hilo de voz. Le toqué la frente y estaba ardiendo.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?" pregunté tomando el teléfono, pero sin separarme de su lado.

"E-Ella…salió de compras…". Saben que, no importaba, Jasper estaba mal y tenía que ayudarlo. Marqué rápidamente el 911.

"Emergencias, ¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó la señorita al otro lado del teléfono.

"Si hola, mi primo está con un dolor insoportable de estómago y está ardiendo en fiebre" dijo completamente nerviosa. No quería que nada le pasara a Jasper.

"Denme su dirección". Le dí la dirección de la casa rápidamente y continuó "Llegarán en 7 minutos"

Colgué y corrí a cargar a Jasper a la entrada. Marqué el número de Esme y no contestaba. Llamé a Carlisle y nada…Así que marqué el número de Edward. Y había pasado tres minutos.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Edward!" le grité

"¿Bella, que haces en la casa?"

"¡Edward! ¡Hay un problema con Jasper!"

"¿Jasper? ¿Qué sucedió?".

"Ya llamé a la ambulancia, pero todavía faltan cuatro minutos para que llegue"

"¡¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?" me preguntó desesperado

"Dice que le duele el estómago y lo toqué y está ardiendo en fiebre"

"Voy para el hospital de inmediato, Bella, cuento contigo"

La ambulancia llegó antes de lo previsto y llevaron a Jasper. Yo no me separé de su lado.

"Tranquilo Jas, ya pronto llegaremos al hospital. Edward dijo que estaría allí"

"¿De verdad?" me preguntó todo pálido. No podía ver a Jasper así. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Aunque el fuera muy descortés conmigo, había aprendido a quererlo.

"Si" dije abrazándolo.

.

.

.

"Como lo pensé, es una invaginación intestinal" nos dijo el Docto.

"Como fue la cirugía" le preguntó Esme al doctor.

"No se preocupe, fue un éxito" le dijo tranquilizadoramente "Tan solo tiene que estar en reposo y bajo observación del hospital, le podremos dar de alta dentro de una semana"

"¿Ya podemos ir a verlo?" le pregunté al doctor.

"Claro, solo necesito que la señora se quede para el papeleo para la internación de muchacho". Junto con Edward, fui a la habitación de Jasper. Al observarlo echado en la cama, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

"No se como no pude darme cuenta" dijo Edward sentándose al otro lado de Jasper.

"No tienes que martirizarte por eso"

"Honestamente, nunca pensé que la ignorancia fuera tan aterradora" me dijo Edward "Gracias por llamar a la ambulancia y ocuparte de él hasta que llegaba" dijo mirándome fijamente.

"D-Debo de llamar a mi padre" dije parándome. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mí rostro. Ver a Jasper postrado en una cama de hospital de verdad me afectaba. Pero fueron las palabras de Edward las que le dieron un pequeño empujón "Cielos olvidé mi celular y mi bolso, que distraída soy" dije al tiempo que rompía a llorar al frente de la puerta. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"Gracias" me volvió a decir.

"Edward" chille aferrándome a su cintura "Estaba tan asustada" dije en llanto.

"Ahora todo está bien" dijo acariciándome el cabello. Era la primera vez que Edward me decía cosas tan amables, y mientras me tenía en brazos.

.

.

.

"Buenas tardes" dije al día siguiente, al entrar a la habitación de Jasper con un ramo de flores.

"Ah Bella, viniste otra vez" me dijo Esme emocionada.

"Hay… ¿De nuevo?" preguntó Jasper irritado.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" le preguntó Esme molesta "¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti!"

"Probablemente viene solo es para ver a Edward" dijo mirándome con odio.

"Bueno…entonces solo voy a dejar las flores y me voy ¿Si no me quieres aquí?"

"Está bien…quédate" me dijo avergonzado.

"¡Realmente deberías convertirte en mi hija!" me dijo Esme abrazándome "¡Te extrañé mucho!"

"¿Teniendo ese tipo de conversación otra vez?" nos preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

"Pero, tu también estás feliz de poder ver a Bella de nuevo ¿Verdad?" le preguntó su madre.

"Nunca pasará nada entre mi hermano y tú, Bella" me dijo Jasper desde la cama.

"No seas mala hierba" le dijo Esme.

"Es que eres una tonta" volvió a decir.

"Que cruel eres" dije acercándome a él paso por paso. "te voy a comer" dije lanzándome sobre él a hacerle cosquillas y empezó a reír.

"Para…por…favor" dijo entre risas

"No hasta que te disculpes" dije haciendo las cosquillas, más cosquilludas.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo Jasper. No paré hasta que escuché unas risas atrás mío. "Lo lamento, Emmet, estamos siendo muy ruidosos" le dijo al pequeño niño de pelo negro, que se encontraba en la cama del frente.

"No, está bien" dijo alegremente "He estado internado desde hace mucho, así que esto es realmente divertido para mí"

"¿Internado por mucho?" le pregunté al pequeño, acercándome al él.

"Si, creo que ha pasado alrededor de seis meses" luego empezó a reír nuevamente "Por eso tendré que repetir el cuarto grado". Esto me conmovía completamente. Corrí hasta él y lo abracé fuertemente.

"Yo te voy a enseñar, Emmel" le dije mirándolo cara a cara.

"Mmm, mi nombre es…" comenzó a decir, pero se vió interrumpido por Jasper.

"Es Emmet, idiota" me dijo groseramente.

"Es imposible que tú le enseñes a alguien" me dijo Edward.

"¿En serio?" pregunté mientras le hacía caras raras a Emmet.

"No siquiera que pensarlo" dijo Edward con tono irritado

"Todo va a estar bien" dije mirando a Edward, luego voltee a ver a Emmet "¿Estás en la escuela primaria, verdad?"

"Sí" me dijo sonriente. Era…tan lindo…

"Está bien, entonces yo misma chocaré contra el barco por ti" le dije alegremente. Él me miró asustado.

"¿Chocar contra el barco?" me preguntó.

"Cielos" dijo Esme "Eso suena doloroso"

"Es embarcar en el barco" me dijo Edward aún más irritado.

"¡Idiota!" volvió a repetir Jasper. Eso causó que Emmet se volviera a reír y a continuación, todos empezamos a hacerlo.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después

.

.

.

"Emmet tiene mucha fiebre" dijo la enfermera al revisar su temperatura.

"¿Te sientes bien, Em?" le pregunté cuando la enfermera se retiró.

"Estoy acostumbrado a esto" dijo para después toser. "Pero cada día a sido muy divertido desde que Jas fue internado" dijo mirándome dulcemente. "Tú me haces reír mucho y Edward me está enseñando"

"Gracias" le dije acariciándole el rostro "Mejórate por favor"

Mientras Edward y yo caminábamos de saliendo del hospital, empecé a hablar con él.

"Me pregunto que tipo de enfermedad tiene Emmet" le dije a Edward mirando al piso.

"Escuché que eran sus riñones" me respondió

"¿De verdad? Aun es muy joven" dije desanimada "Aún así, él siempre tiene que ser examinado, tomar medicinas amargas y cosas así…Es incapaz de hacer las cosas que le gustan…" mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pobre niño…

"Tu llanto no va a ayudar a que se recupere ¿Verdad" me dijo Edward mirándome. Me froté los ojos y se me prendió el foco.

"Pero" dije posicionándome delante de él para que no siga caminando "¡Seguramente tú si puedes! ¿Verdad?"

"¿Yo? ¿Cómo?" preguntó ingenuamente.

"De seguro, tú eres capaz de convertirte en doctor". El me miró extrañado "¡Así podrás ayudar a Emmet y a muchos otros!" dije mirándolo ilusionadamente, para luego empezar a caminar nuevamente. "¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Yo, convertirme en doctor?" dijo preguntándoselo a si mismo.

"¡Sí! ¡¿No te parece una idea genial?" le dije emocionada.

"No lo sabía"

"Yo pienso que serías un gran doctor" le dije sonriente.

"Eso desanimaría a cualquiera"

.

.

.

"Así que has estado yendo al hospital todos los días" me dijo Rose mientras tomábamos agua en la práctica de porristas. "Osea que has estado saliendo con Cullen todos los días" me dijo con una ceja enarcada y con una mirada pícara.

"Si" dije y empecé a soltar risitas entre dientes "La tía Esme ha sido muy atenta y considerada, así que siempre estamos juntas en las tardes"

"Quieres que su hermano pequeño esté internado un poco más de tiempo ¿Verdad?" me preguntó Rose mientras caminábamos a los cambiadores.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" le recriminé "Solo digo que disfruto estos momento, pero no quiero seguir viendo a Jasper, postrado ene una cama"

"Realmente te oyes como su hermana mayor ahora" dijo abriendo su locker.

"Además, estoy ayudando a Edward a enseñarle a Emmet"

"Emmet" preguntó Rose sin saber quien era.

"Tiene la edad de Jasper, pero él es tan adorable"

.

.

.

.

"Jasper, felicidades por tu alta" le dijo Emmet sonriente.

"Gracias" le respondió tristemente

"Edward, Bella; gracias por ayudarme en mis estudios" me dijo dulcemente. Quería comérmelo a besos…

"Si hay algo que no comprendes, no dudes en llamarme" le dijo Edward.

"Emmet" le dijo Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos "Recupérate pronto ¿Sí?"Dios mío, nunca había visto a Jasper así, que hermoso.

"No te preocupes Jas" le dijo aún con su sonrisa en el rostro "Yo también quiero recuperarme e ir a jugar a tu casa"

"Vendré aquí para jugar otra vez" le dijo con las lágrimas apunto de caer.

"Seguro, nos vemos" le dijo aún alegre.

Al entrar al taxi, Jasper no paraba de mirar por la ventana a su amigo.

"Emmet si que es fuerte, no lloró" le dije a Edward

"Si, siempre es así. Sus amigos obtienen el alta más pronto que él, y tiene que verlos partir" Eso sí me conmovía. Volteamos a ver y Jasper tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

"¡Emmet!" gritó mientras nosotros intentábamos meterlo "¡Emmet! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!". Finalmente, pudimos meterlo al auto y Jas rompió en llanto. Pobre…

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, nos topamos con una gran cartel que decía.

Felicidades por la recuperación, Jas. Bienvenida de vuelta a casa, Bella

"¿De que se trata esto?" pregunté confusa.

"Supongo que estuve siendo muy desconsiderado contigo, Bells" me dijo papá. "No me dí cuenta de que estabas sufriendo lejos de la familia Cullen" dijo tomando Coca Cola. "Logré darme cuenta cuando te vi sonriendo en el hospital y decidí que te quedarías con los Cullen"

"¿Entonces vamos a volver a tener a la idiota esta de nuevo?" preguntó Jasper molesto.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?" le recriminó Esme, sumamente enojada "¡Nuevamente fuiste salvado por Bella!"…de verdad, esta era la segunda vez que lo salvaba, la primera fue lo de la piscina.

"¿Entonces que hay de mi habitación?" le preguntó irritado.

"Sí, volvió como estaba antes" dijo Esme muy feliz. El rostro de Jasper se desfiguró y me miró furioso. "Deberías estar agradeciéndole a Bella por salvarte" le recriminó Esme.

"No se preocupe por eso" dije al notar que Jasper estaba empezando a explotar. No quería fastidiarlo más, además ya me lo agradeció dándome su habitación.

Mientras lavaba los platos, fue cuando Jasper finalmente me agradeció.

"Realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda esta vez" me dijo algo irritado. "gracias" pero sin mirarme a la cara.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y lo miré a los ojos. Y empecé a hablar con mi voz seria.

"Fue un gusto" le dije mirándolo dulcemente y le di un beso en la frente.

Caminando de regreso a mi habitación, me topé con el otro hermano.

"¡Edward!" grité sorprendida, de verdad tenía que volver a acostumbrarme a esto "Ummm"

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó con el rostro inerte.

"No nada, solo es que ¡Volví!" dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Por favor…" dijo con el rostro duro, pero después lo suavizó y me miró dulcemente "…No causes muchos problemas"

"Claro" dije lanzándome sobre él a abrazarlo. Lo bueno fue que no me botó para atrás… Aunque me sentía un poco tristes por la despedida de Emmet, y bueno…feliz por que regresé con los Cullen. Pero bueno, así es la vida…Con saludos y despedidas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno chicas, en un día…lo sé lo sé…soy la mejor. Y tanquilos, el personaje de Emmet no se va a quedar allí no más, pero eso lo va a ver más adelante…

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	11. Decisiones, Dificultades y Contratiempos

**Cap 10:**** Decisiones, Dificultades y Contratiempos**

**Bella Pov**

"Bella, ¿puedes llamar a Edward para que baje?" me pidió Esme.

"Bien" le dije subiendo las escaleras para avisarle a Edward. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hacia esto. Ya me estaba preguntando que iba a suceder a este punto, pero ahora puedo estar con Edward otra vez. Toqué la puerta y luego la abrí.

"Edward, tu mamá te llama para que baje s a tomar el té" le dijo, mientras él seguía sentando en su escritorio.

"En este momento estoy ocupado" me dijo sin voltear a verme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunté y me adentré en la habitación hasta que llegué a su lado. Estaba leyendo un libro de medicina.

"¿Por qué estás leyendo esto?"

"Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste" me dijo con la vista fija en el libro. ¿Lo que yo le pedí? Él volteó a verme y cuando vio mi rostro bufó "Estoy estudiando"

"¿Pero porque?" le pregunté sin entender

"Me voy a transferir al departamento de Medicina". Ah se va a transferir al departamento de… ¡¿QUÉ?

"¡¿Te vas a convertir en doctor?" dije extrañada, aunque, era sorprendente que de verdad estaba haciendo lo que le sugerí.

"Solo si paso" dijo mirándome "Pero aún no le digas a mis padres"

"Entiendo" le dije emocionada "Tienes mi apoyo"

"No gracias" dijo fríamente "Nada bueno viene de tu apoyo" me dijo regresando a su lectura.

"Bueno, te traeré el té aquí" dije saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y yo intentaba ayudar a Edward. Cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca, le llevaba libros. Cuando se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando en la casa, y finalmente se quedaba dormido en su escrito. Bueno, no podía cargarlo, así que lo tapaba con colchas para que no tenga frío.

.

.

.

Medio año después

.

.

.

Estaba esperando a que Edward saliera de la oficina. Pero el problema era el nuevo traje que había escogido Esme. Tacones 13 y un vestido chiquitisimo. Era un straples y de conjunto un bolero. Pero me incomoda caminar con esos zapatos y andan por la calle con ese vestido. La próxima, solo un pantalón y un polo.

La puerta se abrió y Edward salió de allí con su antipático rostro impávido.

"Y… ¿Pasaste?" le pregunté más emocionada que él. Me tendió su tarjeta de estudiante y allí estaba indicado que ahora estudiaba medicina.

"Es asombroso que hayas pasado con solo un intento" le dijo aún mirando la tarjeta.

"Obviamente, realmente estudié esta vez" dijo rodeando los ojos. Era tan increíble que Edward vaya a ser doctor. Mi menté empezó a correr y me empecé a imaginar a Edward como doctor y yo como su enfermera. "Oye" me llamó Edward "Estás teniendo otra salvaje fantasía ahí ¿Verdad?" dijo arrebatándome de las manos su tarjeta.

"No importa, realmente…" empecé "Las vacaciones de primavera empiezan mañana. Todos los papeleos están hechos, así que vayamos de viaje a alguna parte" le pedí.

"Ya he hecho planes" dijo empezando a caminar.

"¿Qué planes?" le pregunté siguiéndolo.

"No te diré" me dijo abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella. Vaya este nunca va a cambiar.

"Bella" me dijo Alec apareciendo de la nada "Yo se que planes hizo Edward" me dijo con mirada malévola.

"¿Qué planes hizo?" le pregunté con mirada asesina.

"Él gastará sus vacaciones trabajando" dijo metiéndose en la boca una papita frita.

"¿Trabajando? ¿Dónde?" le pregunté sin entender. Pero es que Edward no necesitaba el dinero, su familia era millonaria.

"Te digo si me compras un Pay de manzana" me dijo mirándome con una ceja enarcada. ¡Este aprovechado!

"Esta…bien" dije rechinando los diente.

"Bien, esta información secreta será solo para tus oídos" dijo acercándose a mi oído. "Va ir a trabajar a Villa Amor"

"¡¿V illa Amor?" grité asustada. Pero allí solo iban parejas, y si iba alguna chica interesada en él.

.

.

.

Llegamos finalmente a La villa Romance

.

.

"Bien, voy a tomar la foto" le dijo Edward al par de chicas. Se veía tan bien con una gorra hacia atrás y un polo blanco, remangado. "Digan queso" le dijo. Y al momento de tomar la foto, Jasper y yo nos metimos en ella.

"¡Queso!" gritamos en unísono.

"Hermano, llegamos" le dijo Jasper a Edward, muy emocionado.

"Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de hoy" dijo irritado y tapándose la cara con las manos. "Jasper, ¿vienes solo tú o papá y mamá también?" le preguntó molesto.

"Papá no puede faltar al trabajo y mamá dijo que no iba a dejar a papá solo en la casa" le respondió acercándose a su hermano mayor.

"Tu madre realmente lamenta no poder venir" le dije, también acercándome a él.

"Puedo imaginarlo" dijo irritado.

"Aquí estás Bella" dijo Alec al abrir la puerta de una de las cabañas "Que bueno que ya llegaste"

"Le dijiste" le dijo Edward molesto "Realmente esperaba que no le dijeras a na…" pero Edward se vio interrumpido por el frenar de unas llantas.

"¡Edward! ¡Buenas Tardes!" le gritó Jessica junto con otra chica, y un perro ¡¿Pero que hacía esa desgraciada aquí?

"¡Jessica!" le gritó Alec alegremente "¡Bienvenida!". Así que fue el imbécil de Alec, era de esperar. Las dos tipejas bajaron del auto y Alec se apresuró a ir donde ellas.

"¿Quién es esta señorita?" le preguntó refiriéndose a la chica que la acompañaba.

"Mi hermana menor" le dijo fríamente.

"¡Hola!" le respondió sonriente "¡Soy Jane! ¿Tu eres Alec verdad? He escuchado mucho sobre ti de mi hermana?"

"¿Jessica habló de mí?" le preguntó emocionado.

"Nuestra ascienda está muy cerca de aquí" dijo pasando de largo al lado de Alec "Me gustaría presentarte en la cena" le dijo a Edward, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Estaba a explotar, pero la culpa la tenía Alec.

"." dije rechinando los dientes, y me lancé sobre él y lo tomé de la camisa "¡No dijiste Solo para tus oídos! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Reembólsame ese Pay enorme que me hiciste comprar!"

"Bueno, esto es…" dijo nervioso. Nuestra conversación se oyó interrumpida por los ladridos entre la Perrita que era una perrota y el perro de Alec, Laurent.

"De casualidad" me dijo Jane "¿Tú eres Isabella?"

"¿Cómo me conoces?" le pregunté soltando a Alec

"Porque eres exactamente como te describió mi hermana" dijo sonriente.

"¿Qué tipo de descripción?" le pregunté irritada. Pero no me hizo mucho caso y volteó a ver a Edward, y AGRRR, la perra de Jessica estaba pegada a él.

"Edward también es exactamente igual como lo describió Jess" dijo sonriente "también debería ir por él"

"¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" dije furiosa. De la nada, sentí un gran peso en mi espalda y eso me tumbó al suelo. Voltee a ver y tenía un perro enorme encima mío. "¡Un oso!¡Ayuda!"

"Está bien" me dijo Alec retirando al perro "Este es nuestro vigilante, Chibi"

Después de eso, hicimos una parrillada. Jugamos tenis y terminé tirando la pelota al estanque. Jugamos casinos, y las hermanas no dejaban de insinuarse a Edward. Decidí ir a un árbol y empezar a leer. Mi vista se empezó a poner nublosa y cerré los ojos.

"¡Bella!" me gritó. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, mirándome furiosamente, pero agachado a mi altura. Ya que estaba sentada bajo un árbol.

"¡Edward!" grité sorprendida.

"Finalmente despertaste" me dijo ahora amablemente "¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?". Asentí con la cabeza, sin poder articular palabras.

Empezamos a caminar por el sendero del bosque, pero no había conversación. Hasta que Edward empezó a hablar.

"Siempre estás diciendo que me amas mucho" dijo son la mirada fija en el camino. De repente paró y volteó a verme "Pero ¿Conoces tú mis sentimientos?"

"Bueno, parece como si no sintieras nada por mí, porque nunca muestras tus sentimientos". Estaba completamente roja.

"Idiota" dijo acercándose a mí. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y dijo: "Estás mal, yo…" pero no terminó la oración porque se apresuró a besarme. ¡No lo creo! ¡La segunda vez! Y me desperté de golpe. T_T era solo un sueño. Me había quedado dormida bajo el árbol.

"¡La segunda vez!" grité al despertarme. Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor para ver una sola prueba de que no era un sueño, pero no había nada. Bueno, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aunque se sintió tan real…

.

.

.

"Para profundizar nuestra amistad" empezó a decir Alec, al día siguiente. Supuestamente íbamos a hacer una nueva actividad "Vamos a tener un evento en parejas de orientación. Para garantizar la seguridad, cada pareja llevará un perro" dijo señalando a los tres perros. "Entonces vamos a utilizar la lotería para conseguirlo" dijo Alec malévolamente.

"¡Detente ahí!" gritó Edward, tomando el papel que Alec tenía en las manos. Al mirarlo, dijo: "Rechazado" y se apresuró a romperlo. "Hagámoslo de una manera más fácil y justa"

"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!" gritó Jasper. Y todos nos apresuramos a jugar. "A la Yan, a la Yan, a la Yan-Ken-Po" y todos hicimos las representaciones con nuestras manos. Alec y Jessica sacaron piedra, así que ellos eran pareja. Alec empezó a brincar de la felicidad. Volvimos a tirar y…¡Demonios!

"¡Primer equipo!" gritó Alec "Yo y Jessica, par de piedra ¡Segundo equipo!" volvió a gritar "Edward y Jane, par de tijeras ¡Tercer quipo!" maldito Yan-Ken-Po "Jasper y Bella, par de papel"

"¡Demonios!" gritó Jasper enojado "¡Me tocó con la idiota!"

"Oye ¡Cierra la boca!" le grité furiosa

"Entonces comenzaremos en cinco minutos" dijo Alec alegremente. "Partirán primero, Bella y el mini Cullen" dijo señalándonos. Jas y yo lo mirábamos electrocutándolo.

"Bien" dije rechinando los dientes. Empezamos a caminar por el bosque, con el perro de Alec.

"¡¿Por qué demonios me tenía que tocar contigo?" preguntó molesto. Yo, sin preocuparme por las cosas que decía, empecé a mirar al mi alrededor en busca del cartel con el sello. Y lo encontré

"¡Ahí está!" dije señalándolo

"Ya lo sé" dijo Jasper irritado y selló la libreta a paso molesto. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Edward en este momento, solo espero que la mini víbora no se le esté insinuando.

De repente, Laurent empezó a ladrar. Y entre los arbustos, pudimos divisar un letrero que decía. Cuidado con los oso

"¡¿Osos?" grité asustada. Y corrimos asustados, porque escuchamos que algo se movía. Corrimos y corrimos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no sabíamos donde estábamos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Jasper.

"Esta bien" le dije a Jasper "Solo volvamos por donde vinimos" dije avanzando y de repente, empecé a deslizarme por una pendiente, felizmente me sujeté de un árbol y volví a subir. "Eso estuvo cerca" dije al estar arriba. "Pero perdí mi gorra" dije al revisar mi cabeza.

"¡tonta!" me dijo Jasper irritado.

Empezamos a caminar y ya estaba oscureciendo. Caminábamos y caminábamos y no encontrábamos la salida. Ya me dolían las piernas. Nos quedamos bajo un árbol para descansar. Ya estaba empezando a tener frío y hambre.

"Estoy muy hambrienta" dije en murmullo. "Creo que deberíamos intentar encontrar el camino a cas"

"¡Ya te lo dije!" me gritó Jasper "Es peligroso caminar al azar en un sitio así". Yo me callé resignada. Él suspiró y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila. Y me tendió una colcha y un chocolate. Miré dentro de su mochila y tenía diferentes tipos de cosas de supervivencia, menos, un celular.

"Gracias Jas" dije tapándome con la manta.

De repente, escuchamos algo parecido a un aullido.

"¿Qué eso?" pregunté asustada "¿Un lobo?"

"No hay eso aquí, tonta" me dijo Jasper, pero después escuchamos un gruñido. Mi rostro se desfiguró, iba a morir aquí, siendo virgen…T_T

"¡¿Un perro perdido?" dijo Jasper parándose y mirando al arbusto gruñidor "Laurent, ahuyéntalo" le dijo al perro. El perro con rabia se fue acercando y nos gruñía. Laurent se quedó parado en su sitio y luego fue donde el perro enorme y se puso a su lado, para luego empezar a gruñirnos también.

"¡Perro traicionero!" le grité y salió corriendo fuera de nuestra vista.

"Apártate Jasper" dije haciéndolo para atrás. Tomé una rama y empecé a moverla de lado al lado. "¡Piérdete maldito!" le grité. Y al parecer eso lo enfureció más. Porque se lanzó encima de nosotros y yo empecé a golpearlo en la cabeza. "Ayuda" grité sin saber que hacer, en cualquier momento el perro se nos iba a tirar encima y nos iba a comer. "¡Edward!" chillé en auxilio. El perro paró y después se impulsó para lanzársenos encima. Pero Chibi apareció y no mordió en la boca del estómago.

"¡Chibi!" gritamos de felicidad. El perro rabioso, salió corriendo y nosotros nos lanzamos encima de Chibi a acariciarlo.

"¡Gracias!" le dijimos en unísono. Luego apareció Edward corriendo.

"Bella, Jasper ¿Están todos bien?" preguntó posesionándose a nuestro lado.

"Edward" le dije emocionada y con la respiración entre cortada por la agitación "Estamos…bien"

De nuevo, escuchamos ese aullido y Edward dijo algo raro:

"Esa voz…"

"Oh, los encontraste" dijo Alec apareciendo por el mismo lado por donde apareció Edward.

"Alec, por favor haz que estos dos regresen" dijo ayudando a Jasper a pararse.

"Yo me quiero quedar" le dije a Edward, mientra me acercaba a él.

"De acuerdo, pero no te voy a esperar" dijo jalando a Chibi de la correa.

Empezamos a correr y empezamos a oír gritos, justo en la pendiente donde yo casi caigo. Esperen, esa voz.

Edward lo alumbró y ¡cielos! Era Jake, que hacía aquí.

"Toma la soga" le gritó Edward arrojándole una soga.

"¡Esa voz!" gritó furioso "¡Cullen! ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!"

"¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y toma la maldita soga!" le recriminé.

"¡Bella!" gritó feliz "¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero que quede claro que voy a seguir odiándote, Cullen!". Tomó la soga y Chibi y yo, empezamos a ayudarlo a jalarla. Al llegar, se lanzó a abrazarme "Bella, estás bien" me dijo.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?"

Edward sirvió de muleta de regreso para Jake. Cuando llegamos, la señora de la cocina lo empezó a atender. El teléfono sonó, contesté y era mi padre. Estaba molesto porque Jacob había faltado al trabajo. Eso mismo le dije a Jake y sorpresivamente se paró y empezó a correr de regreso. ¡RARO!

Al día siguiente, nos fuimos de la Villa Amor. Y a pesar de que estuvimos ahí todas las vacaciones de primavera, nada romántico pasó entre Edward y yo. Bueno, aunque sea logré besarlo en un sueño.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" nos dijo Esme, alegremente, cuando llegamos a casa. "Entonces" me dijo al oído "¿Cómo te fue en la Villa Amor?"

"Bueno, ¿Cómo debería ponerlo…?" pero fui interrumpida por el tío Carlisle, que estaba muy molesto.

"Edward, ven. Tenemos que hablar" se dirigió a Edward. Los dos se fueron al estudio de Carlisle, y Esme y yo estábamos pegadas a la puerta escuchando. "hoy recibí una llamada de tu universidad" comenzó a decir Carlisle muy enojado. "¿Es verdad que vas a ser transferido al Departamento de Medicina?"…Oh no, Carlisle ya lo sabía.

"Sí" dijo Edward inmediatamente.

"¡¿Por qué nunca que me dijiste nada?" le preguntó aún más molesto.

"Siento habértelo ocultado…es solo que estuve pensando acerca de lo que realmente quiero hacer, y he decidido ser doctor"

"Edward, yo quiero que seas mi sucesor" le dijo su padre, tristemente.

"Lo siento papá, pero voy a ser doctor. No voy a suceder tu compañía. Ya he tomado mi decisión"

"¡Edwa..!" De repente, escuchamos que algo cayó al piso y un grito de Edward

"¡Padre!" volvió a gritar "¡¿Qué pasa?". Esme abrió la puerta al instante y se tiro sobre su esposo.

"Carlisle, amor, ¿Qué tienes?"

"Mi pecho…" dijo con dificultad.

"¡Bella!" gritó Edward "¡Llama a la ambulancia!". Corrí a llamar a la ambulancia, la cual no tardó en llegar.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el hospital entramos a la habitación del tío Carlisle. Estaba recostado en su cama, durmiendo. Todos lo miraban en silencio. Bueno, así es como estaban todos cuando llegué.

"Esme, Edward" les dije suavemente "He comprado algo de comida y cosas, que pensé, iban a servir"

"Gracias, Bella" me dijo Esme, aún sentada al lado de su esposo.

"Eso es de mucha ayuda" me dijo Edward, ahora parado al lado de su madre.

"Disculpen" dijo el doctor atrás de mí

"Doctor ¿Cómo está mi padre?" le preguntó Edward.

"Tendremos más detalles mañana" nos dijo el médico "De cualquier forma, sospecho que fue un ataque al corazón…basado en los exámenes puede que necesite cirugía"

"¿Cirugía?" preguntó Edward, separándose del lado de su madre y acercándose al docto. Yo fui donde Esme y la abracé. "¿Un bypass coronario?" volvió a preguntar.

"Veo que estás bien informado" dijo el doctor sorprendido "Bueno, solo podemos tomar una decisión después de ver los resultados…sea lo que sea, necesita descansar. Así que lo tendremos aquí por algún tiempo"

"Muchas gracias" dijeron Esme y mi padre en unísono. Edward tenía el rostro triste y preocupado, tenía ganas de ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

"Tía" le dije a Esme. Después de que pasaran las once. "Estoy preocupada por Jasper, así que voy a ir a casa"

"Yo también ya tengo que regresar a mi tienda" le dijo mi padre.

"Bella, Charlie; disculpa por las molestia" dijo limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

"Esme, descansa un poco tu también, por favor"

"Sí, solo me voy a quedar un poco más" me dijo y luego miró a Edward "Eddie, tú también ya puedes ir a casa"

"Ok, vendré mañana en la mañana para cambiar puestos" le dijo parándose de su silla y dándole un beso en la frente. Edward se dirigía a la puerta cuando Esme lo llamó

"Eddie…dejemos de hablar de tu futuro hasta que tu padre se mejore ¿Sí?"

"Si, lo sé" le dijo y se volteó

Cuando llegamos a la casa fuimos a dormir inmediatamente, pero en la madrugada cuando fui a la cocina para tomar un baso de agua. Me topé con un Edward muy despierto y preocupado, sentado en la sala.

"¿Edward, que haces?" le pregunté acercándome a él "Ni siquiera prendiste las luces"

"Estaba pensando" dijo cabizbajo

"Debes de estar preocupado por tu padre" le dijo sentándome a su lado. Pobre Edward…

"Pienso que la condición de mi padre fue a causa del estrés y la ansiedad" dijo preocupado "La compañía de mi padre está pasando por tiempos difíciles. Él es completamente responsable de la compañía, y es porque le dije que no atendería su compañía y que en vez de eso me iba a convertir en doctor, que fue el ataque al corazón"

"Pero…"

"La mejor manera de ayudar a mi padre, es hacerme cargo de la compañía…"

"¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser doctor?" le pregunté. El dolor de Edward empezaba a ser trasferido a mí. Con todas las palabras que me decía, me daba cuenta de la preocupación que tenía y la culpabilidad.

"Es un sueño que ya se ha ido" dijo mirando el suelo.

"¿Pero…y todo el esfuerzo que hiciste? Además…dijiste que ayudarías a Emmet a recuperarse". Él me miró con los ojos vidriosos. Se veía tan solitario, no pude resistir más y lo abracé fuertemente. Pero, Edward no se deshizo de mi abrazo, al contrario. Rodeó mi cintura y me acercó mas a él y me abrazó fuertemente.

.

.

.

Pasaban los días, e íbamos a ver a Carlisle todos los días. Se veía mucho mejor y siempre renegaba de los exámenes que le hacían. Esa mañana, fui a buscar a Jake al restaurante de mí padre, ya que me invitó a comer en el mismo. Entré a la cocina, y estaba tan concentrado en lo que preparaba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Nunca había visto a Jake tan serio. Al terminar, me trajo unos platos que parecían de un restaurante cinco estrellas.

"¡Se ve exquisito!" dije emocionada, mientra tomaba en tenedor

"¡Por favor, pruébalo!" me dijo sentándose al frente mío. Empecé a comer el Lomo a la Cordon Blue, y sabía exquisito.

"¿Q-Qué tal está?" preguntó nervioso

"¡Delicioso!" dije metiéndome otro pedazo de carne a la boca "Justo como un profesional" dije comiendo un poco de la ensalada. Jake, se puso a saltar en un pie.

"Cuando me dijeron que iba a cocinar, quería que fueras la primera en probarlo" me dijo feliz "¿Quieres que te haga algo más?"

"¿Me puedes preparar un fettuccini en salsa de huancaína?" le pregunte que se me caía la baba.

"¡Enseguida!" dijo corriendo a la cocina.

.

.

.

"¡Buenas tardes!" dije al entrar a la habitación de Carlisle, y me topé con que había dos empleados de su compañía hablando con él y la habitación estaba llena de flores y canastas.

"Ah Bella" me dijo Esme parándose del sillón.

"Edward no está aquí" dijo Jasper fríamente.

"Vine para ver al tío Carlisle" le dije irritada.

"Tampoco hay sitio para que te sientes" dijo burlón.

"¿Esas son personas de la compañía?" le pregunté a Esme en un murmullo, para confirmar mis dudas.

"Sí, lo son" me dijo de la misma forma.

"Cierto" dijo Esme "La hora de visitas casi termina" dijo en voz alta. Y mirando el reloj que indicaba las 3:30. "Así que, ¿Por qué no bajas a la cafetería por algo de té?" me dijo Esme.

"Ok" dije dándome la vuelta.

"Yo también iré" dijo Jasper, cerrando su libro y parándose. Cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería, que tenía como maderas entre cada mesa, nos topamos con Edward, conversando con un señor de la compañía.

"Edward, conoces al Sr. Green, el presidente del banco con el que la compañía está lidiando ¿Verdad" le preguntó el hombre.

"Sí" dijo Edward.

"Bueno" empezó el señor "Él está muy interesado en ti…quiere presentarte a su hija"… ¡SU HIJA!...Porque Edward tenía que ser tan guapo.

"¿Es una entrevista de matrimonio?" dijo despreocupadamente.

"Ehhh…Ahhh….Mmmm…" titubeó el señor, pero se recompuso rápidamente "Hay ciertas dudas sobre la credibilidad de nuestra administración. Por el ataque de tu padre, las negociaciones con el otro bando están en riesgo"

"En resumen" dijo Edward "¿Esto es algo que beneficiaría a la administración de la compañía?"

"Sí…y si es posible ¿Podrías asistir a una comida formal esta vez?"

"Ok, la conoceré" dijo despreocupadamente. Me puedo morir, ¡me puedo morir! Edward iba a tener una entrevista de matrimonio…me falta aire…Me da algo, algo me da…¿Cómo puede…? T_T

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquí está el capi, y por favor no me maten. Ya verán lo que va a pasar. Chicas, solo nos falta 19 coments para llegar a los 100, ¡Vamos!...bueno sigan leyendo

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	12. Proposiciones inesperadas

**Cap 11****: Proposiciones inesperadas**

**Bella Pov**

"¡¿Entrevista de matrimonio?" me preguntaron las chicas al día siguiente, en la universidad.

"Sí" respondí desanimada.

"¿Y que harás al respecto?" me dijo Rose.

"¿Qué se supone que haga? Es por el bien de la compañía, además, la conocerá este domingo" dije completamente desanimada.

"¿Entonces te vas a quedar ahí sentada esperando a que te robe al hombre?" me preguntó Jessica

"¡Jessica! Pere es que no hay nada…"

"¡No estás actuando como tú misma!" me gritó "Yo te voy a ayudar" dijo con aires de superioridad.

.

.

.

.

"¿Pero porque yo también tengo que usar esta ropa?" se quejó Jessica del disfraz que nos conseguí. Estábamos en una clase de residencia, de estilo japonés antiguo. Y Edward estaba dentro de la cabaña.

"Porque esta ropa es la menos sospechosa para estar en el jardín" Dejé de prestarle atención a Jessica y tomé los binoculares para espiar a Edward. Se veía tan bien en traje.

"Tu realmente…" empezó a decir Jessica

"Cállate y mira" le dije rápidamente.

"Estoy viendo" dijo tomando sus binoculares y observando.

La chica estaba llegando…Era de verdad hermosa, con el cabello color rojizo igual que Edward, y unos hermosos ojos marrones. Tenía puesto un vestido completamente caro y elegante. Parecía como si toda ella estuviera echando brillitos. Le sonrió sinceramente a Edward y yo me quedé siega. Era demasiado deslumbrante.

"No es tan genial" dijo Jessica con la voz ronca. Sacamos los micrófonos que nos había prestado Alec y empezamos a escuchar su conversación.

"My name is Renesme Green" empezó a decir la chica.

"Nice to meet you, Renesme" le respondió Edward "I'm Edward Cullen"

"Oh, please. Call me Nessie"

"No entiendo que están diciendo" dije aterrada.

"Están hablando español, claro que no entiendes" [Tomemos en cuenta que ella están en Washington así que todo sería ingles y lo que Nessie y Edward están hablando, es español]. Demonios, español. Nunca le presté atención a esa clase.

"Entonces, ¿Qué están diciendo?" le pregunté irritada.

"Veamos, que tiene sangre real española…"

"¡¿Real?"…¿Cómo se supone que iba a competir contra ella…

"Y que su madre es actriz de Hollywood". Increíble ahora es una celebridad.

"¡¿Qué más?" le pregunté molesta

"Pues lo que estás viendo, Edward está tratando de dejar una buena impresión"…eso significa, que si le gustó la chica. Volví a observar por los binoculares y me topé con algo nuevo.

"Mira" le dije a Jessica "Están saliendo"

"Que vas a hacer" me preguntó Jessica expectante.

"Tu dedícate a escuchar la conversación" le dije rápidamente.

Edward y Nessie empezaron a caminar por el jardín. Y mientras hacía mi labor, escuchaba su conversación.

"Yo solo hablar poquito ingles" le dijo Nessie

"Don't worry, English or Spanish isn't a problem for me"

"Oh, that's great. But I need to talk English as same as Spanish"

"You only need to get used to, that's all"

Se estaban acercando, era nuestra oportunidad. Empecé a mover los aspersores del jardín. Pero cuando apreté el botón, no salió nada, así que miré dentro del hueco y al instante los aspersores dispararon chorros y mi ojo salió lastimado. Nos empezamos a mojar y gritar como locas. Así que no tuvimos tiempo de escuchar la conversación de la española con Edward.

"Soy una tonta por esperar algo de ti" me dijo Jessica cuando los aspersores dejaron de regar.

"Lo lamento" le dije avergonzada "Pero tengo un nuevo plan" dije mostrándole una bolsa con un gusano gigante.

"¡¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?" me preguntó asustada y alejándose de mí.

"Se lo lanzaré una vez que lleguen al puente, entonces se asustará y caerá al lago ¿Es demasiado?" le pregunté dudosa.

"No hay problema" dijo mirando fijamente a Edward y Renesme. "Aquí vienen" dijo señalando el puente. Se pararon a observar los peces. "Escucha su conversación" le dije a Jessica.

"Oh, so beautiful". Saqué el gusano de la bolsa, que asco. Pero de esto dependía mi relación con Edward. Lo lancé y calló justo en su hombro. Ella lo miró y gritó, para luego tambalear. Pero cuando iba a caer, Edward la tomó en brazos, impidiéndolo.

"Are you okey?" le preguntó cerca de su rostro. ¡Alejate de ella imediatamente!

"A worm" dijo asustada. No lo puedo creer, se veían tan, no sé…románticos, enamorados…Puff, lo acabo de arruinar completamente

"Do you mean this?" dije tomando el gusano de su hombro y tirándolo al aire. Me calló en la frente, ¡Que asco! Empecé a griar como loca, tras los arbustos, y Jessica también. Y al final corriendo como locas, caímos al agua. Los miramos y ellos estaban caminando de regreso al edificio.

"Ah, ah, ¡chu!" dijimos las dos en unísono.

Llegué a la casa totalmente desanimada, y me topé con Edward hablando por teléfono, en medio vestíbulo.

"Por favor, prosiga con ello"

"Oye" me dijo al colgar el teléfono "¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunté nerviosa. En vez de responderme, empezó a reír y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba.

"¡Edward!" le grité. Él se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarme.

"¿T-te vas a casar con ella?" pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Solo Edward podía curar este hueco que se estaba abriendo en mi pecho. Decirme que no la quería, que solo era por el bien de la compañía. Eso era lo que lo iba a curar.

"Talvez" me respondió y empezó a caminar. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Edward se casará con ella, y yo me iba a quedar con solo un recuerdo de él. Empecé a caminar hacia la sala y me topé con Jasper mirándome fijamente.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó preocupado. Sin responder, lo abracé y empecé a llorar hasta que los ojos se me derritieron.

.

.

.

En la tarde siguiente, estaba sola, apreciando el cielo. Espero que no haya personas que estén sintiendo el mismo dolor que yo ahora.

"Tu grupo usual no está contigo" me dijo Jessica a mis espaldas. Voltee a verla y ella me sonrió amablemente. Se sentó frente a mí y empezó a hablarme. Le conté lo que me dijo Edward la noche anterior y ella me miraba con pena.

"Ya veo, así que están progresando" dijo mirándome dulcemente. Nunca Jessica me había tratado así "Debo de admitir que a mí no me afecta tanto como a ti, es más yo solo estoy desilusionada, pero tú pareces una zombie…La verdad es que si alguien me robaba a Edward, prefería que fueras tú". Me quedé completamente sorprendida ante su comentario "¿No te hace enojar que una persona perfecta venga y se lo lleve? Además, siento que perdí contra esa Nessie sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de pelear. Y en ese punto, tu determinación es lo único con lo que no puedo competir". Wuau, Jessica acaba de elogiarme. Se paró de su silla y me miró fijamente "Honestamente merecemos terminar con los corazones rotos ¿No es así?" dijo dandose la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

¿Corazones rotos?...Mi corazón se había partido varias veces, pero el único que siempre lo pegaba era Edward. Ahora, ya no iba a poder pedírselo. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más que admitir la derrota. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Era Jake.

"Dime Jake" le pregunté al contestar

"¿Te gustaría salir mañana?"

"Claro" dije sin muchos ánimos. Total, mañana era sábado y no tenía práctica con las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente, le dejé el mensaje a Jasper para que nadie se preocupara y luego me dirigí al parque de diversiones con Jake. Nos subimos a la montaña rusa, fue tan emocionante. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Luego fuimos a la casa embrujada y de tantas cosas horribles, no me separé del lado de Jake, por lo cuál él estaba muy feliz. Luego a esas tazas gigantes y Jake casi vomita. Fuimos a esos puestos de juegos y Jake me ganó un peluche de lobo. Era tan tierno. Finalmente, fuimos a comer una enorme helado. Pero la alegría se fue cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Esme.

"¿Aló?"

"¡Bella!" me gritó "¡Me enteré lo de la entrevista de matrimonio! ¡No te puedes rendir! ¡Yo te apoyo! ¡No voy a permitir eso!"

"Lo siento Esme" le dije decaída "Ya no voy a seguir con esto, ya me cansé" y colgué el teléfono.

"¿Qué pasó?" me preguntó Jake preocupado.

"No nada" dije con una sonrisa forzada, pero sinceramente, me había fregado toda la cita. Lo empecé a mirar fijamente. Él siempre se había preocupado por mí, y lo sigue haciendo.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Gracias por todo" le dije sonriente

"T-todo lo que quiero es que sonrías" dijo avergonzado. La noche llegó y empezamos a caminar por el malecón. "Oye la otra vez estaba sirviéndole a una señora, y apenas le di la sopa sus dientes postizos se le cayeron dentro". Los dos empezamos a reír, pero la risa se esfumó cuando al frente nuestro vimos a Edward con Nessie.

"Hola" dijo Edward con el tono de voz completamente despreocupado. Yo agaché la cabeza, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Jake me miraba preocupado.

"Hola Sr. Genio" le dijo molesto

"Ella es Renesme Green" le presentó a Nessie. Una lágrima logró salir de mi ojo y se deslizó por mi mejilla.

"Hola" dijo Jake aún molesto. Se acercó a mí y se agachó para verme el rostro. Yo lo miré con las lágrimas desbordándose. "Oh" dijo Jake al verme.

"Ella es una amiga de la universidad, Isabella Swan" me presentó a Nessie…Amiga…eso de verdad terminaba de partirme el alma.

"Gusto en conocerte" me dijo amablemente. Yo la mire con los ojos completamente humedecidos

"Soy Bella, mucho gusto" dije con la voz ronca.

"Y él es…el trabajador de la cafetería" dijo Edward refiriéndose a Jake.

"Soy Jacob Black" dijo Jake irritado y con el rostro en alto. Se notaba que estaba molesto por esta situación "Gusto en conocerte" dijo secamente. Volteó a verme preocupado.

"¿Entonces son Bella y Jacob?" confirmó Nessie.

"Jake ¿Nos podemos ir?" le pregunté a Jake volviendo a bajar el rostro. Otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, un poco más e voy romper a llorar en frente de ellos. Jake empezó a caminar y las lágrimas empezaron a salir a mares mientras yo lo seguía. Nessie me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Edward con su rostro impávido.

Nos dirigimos a un observador, el paisaje de la ciudad en la noche era muy hermoso.

"La vista de noche es realmente bonita ¿No es así Jake?" le pregunté con la mirada fija en el hermoso paisaje.

"Sí" me dijo serio. "Oye Bella" me dijo y yo lo voltee a mirar

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo nunca haré que estés así de triste" me dijo mirándome con dulzura "Yo siempre haré que sonrías" dijo pasándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja "Así que… ¿Te casarías conmigo?" me preguntó. Me quedé congelada, que iba a decir…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicas lamento de que sea tan corto este cap, pero quería dejarlas con la duda. No me maten. Ya verán lo que sigue. Adivinen que…¡YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS!...ahora, vamos por los 200. Las que me preguntaron si va a haber Edward Pov, no lo sé…depende de cómo vaya yendo la historia. Bueno sigan leyendo

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	13. Confesiones

**Cap 12: ****Confesiones**

**Bella Pov**

¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a responde si lo preguntaba tan de repente? Estaba echa un ovillo en mi cama. Miré la foto que nos tomamos Edward y yo en Navidad. Otra lágrima se me escapó. Eran las 12: 30 y Edward todavía no llegaba. Seguramente ahora estaba caminando tomado de la mano con ella, o talvez se estaban besando, o mirando dulcemente como en el puente. El corazón se me partía en miles de pedazos cada vez que pensaba en eso. Mi cabeza es un desastre total. Bajé a tomar una bazo con agua y me topé con Esme caminando de un lado al otro en el vestíbulo. Me miró y se lanzó a mí.

"Cariño, no te puedes rendir" me dijo dulcemente. Y ano podía más, volví a romper a llorar en medio des vestíbulo. Estaba perdiendo a Edward en cada minuto que pasaba. Nos quedamos así hasta que la puerta se abrió. Esme volteó y lo miró furiosa, yo seguía tirada en el piso llorando. Me limpie las lágrima y me dirigí escaleras arriba, sin siquiera mirarlo…no podía mirarlo… Me quedé detrás del muro para escuchar su conversación.

"¡Llegas tarde!" le gritó Esme

"¿Por qué esa mirada?" le preguntó a su madre

"¡Lo escuché del director!" le volvió a gritar "¡¿Qué haces en una entrevista de matrimonio? ¡Ni siquiera hablaste con nosotros! ¡¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Incluso papá está furioso! ¡Dice que no recuerda haber pedido algo así!"

"Eso no tiene que ver con papá"

"¡No mientas! ¡Planeas sacrificarte por el bien de la compañía!"

"No es así"

"¡¿Entonces porque?"

"Me gusta". Ah, no podía más. Me lo acaba de confirmar. Le gusta, le gusta. Bueno, yo no le gusté en ningún momento.

"No puede ser…" dijo su madre. Me senté en la banca que había en el pasadizo. Me quedé mirando el piso sin poder creerlo, pero se empezó a poner todo nubloso a causa de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Edward subió las escaleras, pero yo me quedé en mi sitio, sin poder mover un músculo. El pecho empezó a dolerme y me lo apreté por encima de la piyama. Le gusta, le gusta…me repetía una y otra vez. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Y yo seguía mirando el suelo. El oxigeno empezó a faltarme, pero tampoco podía respirar.

"Hola" me dijo Edward con su voz despreocupada.

"Llegas tarde" dije secamente aún mirando el suelo.

"Pensé que tu también llegarías tarde"

"Es cierto, Jake es muy gracioso…" empecé a decir mirando el suelo "Amable y por sobre todo no me insulta cada vez que puede" dije ahora mirándolo con furia.

"Entonces está bien" dijo caminando hacia su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta.

"Idiota" dije en un murmullo caminando hacia mi cuarto, con el rostro todo lleno de lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

"¡¿Se te propuso?" gritaron Rose y Lauren en la práctica de porristas.

"¿Jake enserio lo hizo?" preguntó Rose.

"¿Y que le dijiste?" me dijo Lauren después de hacer un mortal.

"No le dije nada, me gusta Jake, pero solo como amigo…y no sé como responder a una pronta declaración" les respondí. Todas las chicas de las porristas estaban atentas a lo que yo decía.

"¡Pero francamente, pienso que Jake es mejor que Edward!" me gritó Rose parada en la cima de una pirámide.

"¡Bueno y ahora Edward tiene novia!" gritó Lauren haciendo un helicóptero.

"¡Así que piensa seriamente lo de Jake!" me gritó Rose aún en la pirámide. "¡Él siempre ha sentido algo por ti! ¡Ya que también eres rechazada deberías saber como se siente Jake!"

Mientras caminaba por el campus, pensaba en lo que me dijeron mis amigas en la práctica. Quizás Rose tenga razón…de repente, choqué con alguien

"Lo siento" dije de inmediato.

"No te preocupes"…esa voz… Levanté la mirada y era ¡Renesme!

"¿Renesme?" pregunté incrédula.

"Solo Nessie está bien"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Le dije a Edward que me trajera" dijo mirando al costado. Al mirar a la derecha, me topé con la ría mirada de Edward. Desvié la mirada al instante.

"Vamos a almorzar ¿Te gustar ir con nosotros?" me preguntó Nessie amablemente. Bueno, ella no tenía la culpa de que Edward fuera tan idiota.

"Emmm…" dije sin saber que decir. No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco quería ver como Edward y Nessie se querían.

"¿Qué dices Edward?" le preguntó Ness

"De acuerdo" le respondió mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa. Definitivamente no podía, no podía seguir viendo esto. Me aclaré la voz y respondí a su invitación.

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a buscar a Jake" dije dándome la vuelta.

"So, just vamos por el mismo camino" dijo Nessie sonriente.

Caminé a la cafetería junto con ellos sin atreverme a mirarlos. Por fin llegamos y Renesme gritó el nombre de Jake.

"¡Jacob!" dijo al verlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó al oído cuando llegamos a él

"Está aquí para ver la universidad"

"¿Y porque estás con ella?"

"Sucedió por accidente" dije cabizbaja. Renesme apareció atrás mío y le habló a Jake.

"Jacob, ordenar una hamburguesa vegetariana" dijo alegremente. Tomó la bandeja y se fue a su mesa.

"Bella…acerca de ayer…"

"Nessie es buena chica ¿Verdad?" dije desanimada.

"De cualquier forma" dijo Jake alegremente "Tú también tienes que comer algo"

"No tengo hambre" dijeron el rostro gacho.

"¡Bella" me gritó Nessie desde la mesa "¡Venir con nosotros!". Al llegar, Nessie me dio una nueva noticia. "¡Adivina que…Edward acabar invitarme a your home"

"¿La invitaste?" le pregunté sin mirarlo

"Si" me respondió fríamente "Quiero presentarla a mi madre"

"Creo que es great que tú vivir con Edward…eres muy agradable" dijo Nessie alegremente.

"Es vives" le corrigió Edward dulcemente

"Es que el Inglés ser muy difícil"

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward empezó con las presentaciones.

"Él es mi hermano pequeño, Jasper" le dijo señalando a Jasper, que estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo.

"Gusto en conocerte, I'm Nessie" le dijo sentándose a su lado. Jasper la miró sorprendido y volvió la mirada a su libro.

"H-Hola". Que lindo, se pone nervioso porque Ness es hermosa.

"¿Y mamá?" le preguntó Edward a Jasper.

"Arriba, en cualquier momento baja" dijo aún con la mirada fija en su libro.

"Esme es una persona de verdad graciosa y amable" le dije a Nessie. "Estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien".

De repente, la puerta para entrar a la sala se abrió y Esme apareció con la barbilla en alto.

"Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Ella se apresuró a mi lado y tenía la cara toda molesta.

"Bienvenida" dijo con los dientes apretados "Soy la madre de Edward"

"Ella es Renesme Green" le dijo Edward con una ceja enarcada.

"Gusto en conocerla" le dijo ella amablemente

"Así que Renesme ¿No?" dijo con el rostro malévolo "Que feo nombre" murmuró. "¿Un pastel?" dijo al ver el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa "No tenías que traerlo, además que a Edward le disgusta lo dulce. Bueno supongo que no hay nada que hacer ya que ustedes apenas se conocen" y empezó a reír malévolamente.

"No es así" le dije al oído "Yo lo compré para ti". Inmediatamente paró de reír y miró a Renesme sumamente molesta. Ella la miraba asustada y Edward la miraba irritado. Nos sentamos en la sala y el ambiente era muy tenso. Esme miraba a Ness con mirada asesina. Jasper seguía concentrado en su lectura. Renesme miraba el té y Edward miraba a su madre molesto. Nessie empezó a comer la torta elegantemente con una cucharita.

"Como se esperaba de alguien noble, tienes muy buenos modales" dije sonriente

"Aunque se puede decir que está tirando su juventud" dijo Esme.

"Aunque Ness es muy activa, aunque no lo parezca" intenté protegerla "Ama los deportes, según me contó"

"Sí, a mí gustar montar a caballo y golf, también he empezado con el tenis"

"Enserio, a Edward también le gusta el tenis" le dije animándola. Solo me quedaba ser amable, ya que no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Edward.

"Yo prefiero a las porristas" dijo Esme

"¿Tú eres porrista verdad?" me preguntó Renesme.

"Sí" dije avergonzada "Bueno ya que estás empezando, Edward te puede ayudar, él es muy bueno"

"Si, yo te enseñaré" le dijo Edward sonriente

"Pero yo soy muy mala en eso, probablemente te canses de mí" le dijo Ness

"Sí, probablemente" dijo Esme "Además, Edward es muy malo. Regañaría a cualquiera que no pudiera comprender las cosas a la primera" me quedé congelada, definitivamente Esme iba a hacer lo imposible por separarlos, hasta hablar mal de su propio hijo "Además, este chico frío tiraría la carta de amor de una chica frente a sus ojos…Igual con los regalos" No puedo creer que lo haya dicho. "Incluso si tuviera el valor de declarársele, el la rechazaría en frente de todos". Edward la miraba colérico, y yo no podía creer que estuviera diciendo todo eso. "También…"

"¡Basta!" le grité molesta "¡Ya no podemos cambiar nada Esme! ¡Solo deja que sean felices!" le grité parándome de mi sitio y subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando Renesme finalmente se fue, recién pude bajar y al hacerlo me topé con Edward y Esme discutiendo.

"Deja de ser tan egoísta" le dijo Edward a su madre

"¡¿A que te refieres con egoísta?" le preguntó molesta

"Solo tratas de impedirlo porque te agrada Bella"

"¡Yo solo digo que tú y Bella harían buena pareja" finalmente, volví a entrar a la sala y los vi a los dos parados riñéndose con la mirada.

"¡Y yo te digo que eso es egoísmo!" volvió a gritar sin importarle de que yo estuviera allí. "¡No interfieras en las relaciones de otras personas! No quiero que seas un estorbo para mí"

"¿Un estorbo?" le preguntó su madre indignada "¡Que clase de monstruo he creado! ¡Sabiendo los sentimientos de Bella, traes a otra chica! ¡Hay un límite para él que tan desconsiderado puede ser uno!"

"Esme, no te preocupes, estoy bien"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Ves!" le gritó Edward "¡La misma Bella lo dice! Por favor deja de interferir". Esme se volteo y dijo:

"Muy bien, haz lo que quieras" y se fue a la cocina, y Edward a algún otro lado. Decidí subir a mi habitación y cuando entré mi celular empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje de voz.

Soy yo, ¿Podrías ir al restaurante de tu padre mañana. He mejorado ese plato que comiste la otra vez. Estaba pensando si podrías probarlo por mí. Te llamaré después ¿Qué le iba a decir a Jake si me preguntaba de nuevo lo del matrimonio? Así que tomé mi celular y llamé a mi padre para aconsejarme.

"¿Qué pasa hija?" me preguntó.

"Papá ¿Tú estarías feliz si yo me casara con Jake?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" me preguntó desde el otro lado del teléfono

"E-Es solo un ejemplo" dije nerviosa

"Bueno…es una persona despreocupada, pero es completamente diferente cuando se trata de la cocina" me dijo serio "Supongo que si se une a la familia estaré feliz porque tendré un sucesor"

"Ya veo"

"Pero tus sentimientos son más importantes"

"Aunque no puedo hacer nada si nuestros sentimientos no son mutuos" dije desanimadamente

"Bella, realmente deberíamos dejar esa casa" dijo, bueno…el no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, puesto que se pasaba todo el día en el restaurante "¿Lo sabes verdad? No es natural que estemos en esta casa, todo está fuera de balance"

"Papá…"

"Debes de estar pasando momentos difíciles ¿Cierto? Seria mejor para ti si dejaras la casa para olvidar a Edward" Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Estaba completamente en lo correcto, yo solo he causado problemas, ahora Esme y Edward se peleaban por mi culpa. Y siempre voy a ser un estorbo en la vida de Edward, y más que todo. Yo voy a ser la más perjudicada de ver a Nessie y a Edward juntos.

"Tienes razón" dije entre suspiros "Esta vez de verdad debería rendirme"

"Es importante para una chica saber cuando rendirse" dijo mi padre escuchando mis pequeños sollozos "Además, es una buena oportunidad para que le hagas pensar a Edward lo buena que eres". Antes de dormir, llamé a Jake para decirle que sí iba con él.

"¿Jake?"

"Dime Bells" me dijo serio

"Acerca de mañana, sí puedo ir"

"Okey, ¿podrías venir a las cinco?" me preguntó emocionado

"Ok te veo allá" dije al tiempo que guardaba la foto de Edward y mía. Era mejor así, borrarlo completamente de mi vida.

Al día siguiente fui donde Jake, afuera estaba lloviendo. Talvez era un mal augurio, pero ya no podía seguir esperando que Edward me quiera. Talvez le diga a Jake que sí me quiero casar con él. Y así, me olvidaré definitivamente de Edward.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó Jake sonriente.

"Nada, solo pensaba que debí de traer paraguas"

"No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa después" dijo tendiéndome el aderezo del platillo.

"Se ve delicioso" dije tomando el tenedor

"Bon appétit" Saboree un poco de carne y estaba delicioso "¿Qué tal?" me preguntó ansioso.

"¡Está delicioso! ¡Incluso mejor que el anterior!"

"Bueno, entonces sigue comiendo". Después de mucha comida, me llené.

"Estoy a reventar" le dije a Jake frotándome la barriga.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" me preguntó recogiendo los platos.

"De verdad que eres bueno en la cocina, mi padre también lo dice"

"Aún me falta mucho para alcanzar a tu padre" dijo cargando toda la torre de platos con un solo brazo.

"Estoy segura que lo alcanzarás pronto"

"Gracias" dijo desde la cocina "¡Es mejor escucharlo directamente de ti!" se cayó un momento y luego salió de la cocina todo serio. "Oye Bella ¿Me darás una respuesta?"

"Bueno…¿Podrías darme un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo?"

"¿Es Edward verdad?" yo no me atreví a mirarlo. Tampoco puedo olvidar a una persona de la noche a la mañana "¿Qué tan bueno es ese bastado sin corazón?" me preguntó molesto.

"No es eso…" dije mirando al piso. De repente, él le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y se acercó a mí.

"¡Bella! ¡Tú eres la única persona que ven mis ojos! ¡Haré que te olvides de ese bastardo!". Se acercó más a mí y me abrazó dulcemente. "haré que lo olvides" dijo ahora más sereno.

"Solo dame un poco más de tiempo Jake"

"Ya veo…" dijo soltando el agarre.

"Lo lamento Jake" dije tomando mi chaqueta y saliendo del restaurante. Empecé a caminar bajo la lluvia, con solo mi sucia conciencia. De verdad soy una persona horrible. Seguí dándole esperanzas a Jake, pero aún así no logro olvidar a Edward. Me preocupé por ello y luego decidí rendirme, aún así…no logro hacerlo. Supongo que Edward es el único para mí. En ese caso estaré soltera para toda la vida. Y cuando, finalmente, me llegue la hora…estaré guardando una foto de Edward, secretamente. Levanté la vista y él también estaba frente a mí, todo mojado y con la respiración entre cortada. ¿Edward?...seguramente era otro sueño. Pero sentía la lluvia contra mi rostro, no era un sueño. Él estaba ahí mirándome fijamente.

"Hola" me dijo respirando con dificultad

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué estás bajo la lluvia?"

"Te estaba esperando"… ¿Esperándome? "¿Es verdad que estabas con Jacob y que él te propuso matrimonio?"

"Sí, no todos me desprecian" dije desviando laminada

"¿Qué respodiste?"

"No es asunto tuyo lo que respondí" le respondí molesta

"¿Entonces te vas a rendir tan fácil?"…¿Rendirme?...Por que se supone que iba a pelear.

"Y que se supone que voy a hacer, tu te vas a casar con Nessie… ¿Planeas que te esté esperando toda la vida? ¡No Edward! ¡Ya me cansé!...Es más, para no interferir en tu matrimonio, voy a mudarme, lo decidí con papá"

"¿De verdad lo amas?"

"Le tengo afecto"

"No fue lo que pregunté"

"Lo amo,porque y él me va a ayudar a olvidarte, Edward, después de todo el daño que me has hecho…¡Ya me cansé de estos cinco años de amor no correspondido! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no vas con Nessie y me dejas en paz?" le dije con las lágrimas saliendo a mares, aunque no se notaba porque estaba toda mojada.

"¡Tú me amas! ¡No serás capaz de amar a nadie más!

"¡Sí! ¡Y ya me quedó claro que tú a mí no! ¡Ni siquiera te preocupas por mí!". Por estar con los ojos cerrados, no pude darme cuenta que estaba a centímetros de mí. Me tocó la mejilla, me acercó a él y me besó. Me quedé congelada, se alejó de mi rostro y me abrazó.

"No vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre"

"Edward…la…segunda vez…" le dije abrazada a él.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó dulcemente

"…que me besas…". Él se alejó y me miró dulcemente

"Es la tercera" me dijo sonriente

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida. Me volvió a besar, era un beso tan dulce y lleno de amor. Estaba rebozando de felicidad.

"Ya no tienes que contar" dijo contra mis labios. "Bella" dijo mirándome fijamente "Vamos a casa" dijo aún abrazado a mí. Caminamos uno pegado al otro hasta la casa. Cuando entramos, Edward abrió fuertemente la puerta de la sala. Y todos volterona verlo.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Esme. Edward me jaló del brazo escaleras abajo. Y se paró al frente de mi padre.

"Charlie" se dirigió a él.

"¡¿Sí?"

"Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Qué suce…?"

"Por favor déjame casarme con tu hija". Me quedé congelada y a Esme se le cayeron las toallas que acababa de traer. ¡¿Casarnos? ¡IP!

"¡¿Lo dices enserio?" gritó Esme emocionada.

"Sí, finalmente me di cuenta de que quiero casarme con Bella" dije colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros. No podía respirara, pensar, o hablar. Estaba completamente en shock "Obviamente no enseguida, pero si después de que nos graduemos. Además necesito explicárselo a Renesme para que lo comprenda" volteó a verme y me miró dulcemente "Pero, no puedo imaginarme un futuro con alguien más que no sea Bella" repito… ¡IP! "¿Son darás tu bendición?" le preguntó a mi padre. Él lo miró extrañado.

"Edward, ella no puede hacer nada bien" le dijo mi padre. Wuau ahora hasta mi propio padre, que consuelo.

"Lo sé" le respondió Edward

"no es muy lista" agregó

"Lo sé" volvió a repetir

"Tampoco es buena cocinando"

"Lo sé"

"Siempre comete errores por sacar conclusiones precipitadas"

"Lo sé" dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Pero" dijo mi padre dramáticamente "Es alegre, tiene una gran voluntad, es decidida y adorable. Edward, por favor cuida de Bella"

"Lo haré" dijo abrazándome "te voy a proteger toda la vida" me dijo al oído. Al segundo, fui separada de Edward por Esme.

"¡Bien hecho Eddie!" chilló abrazándome fuertemente. "¡No saben cuanto he soñado con este día" de repente se separó de mí "¡Necesito grabar esto!" dijo corriendo escaleras arriba. Mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no estaba segura si esto era un sueño o era real ¿Edward de verdad quería casarse conmigo? Y de tanta emoción, caí desmallada. Cuando desperté estaba echada en mi cama y Edward estaba sentado a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó preocupado

"Sí" dije levantándome de la cama.

"Entonces, buenas noches" dije parándose de la cama.

"Espera" dije jalándolo de la parte de arriba de la pijama.

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó dulcemente.

"Es que siento que si vas a tu habitación, mañana regresarás a ser el mismo Edward de siempre"

"¿Entonces quieres que duerma en tu cama?" me preguntó acercándose a mí. Yo salté asustada.

"¡No me refería a eso!"

"Ya lo sé" dijo burlón "Además, todos en la casa estarían escuchando qué pasa". Me quedé en blanco ¡Era un sucio!

"Oye" le dije tímidamente "¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Sí, creo que me has transformado en un masoquista" me dijo sonriente.

"Te amo" dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Yo también" me dijo abrazándome. "Finalmente me rendí ante ti…Te amo" Estaba maravillada con esas palabras, esas palabras que había esperado con tantas ansias, finalmente llegaron ¡Y con proposición de matrimonio!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo sé, al leerlo yo misma también brinqué en una pierna. Chicas les tengo un aviso que quizás les disguste. Ya que vuelvo a empezar las clase, fácil y demoro una semana o dos en publicar cada cap. Bueno además de eso, las que me preguntaron si iba a poner Lemmon en la parte de la luna de miel. No lo voy a hacer. Simplemente no es mi estilo poner eso. Bueno, gracias…y sigan leyendo ¡Y MANDENME SUS COMENTS!

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	14. Resolviendo los problemas

**Cap 13:**** Resolviendo los problemas**

**Bella Pov**

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos a contarle la noticia a Carlisle, que se quedó sorprendido como todos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Carlisle con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Yo me haré cargo de decírselo al Sr. Green y Renesme" le dijo Edward a su padre, mientras tomaba mi mano fuertemente.

"De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a sacrificar por mí o por la compañía" le dijo Carlisle y luego se dirigió a mí "Bella, cuida bien de él"

"¡Lo haré!" respondí alegremente.

.

.

.

.

"¡¿Te casaras con Edward?" me preguntaron Alice y Rose, completamente sorprendidas…y en media clase. Eso, captó la atención de todos.

"¿Qué te fumaste? Estás delirando" me dijo Rose

"Yo ya tuve suficiente de tus bromas" me dijo Alice. Yo la miré y luego bufé.

"No estoy mintiendo" dije irritada.

"¿En serio?" me preguntó Rose incrédula.

"Bueno no enseguida, pero espero que después de la graduación" dije en sueños.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Rose como zombie

"¡Los milagros existen!" le gritó Alice.

"¿Cómo lograste derretir su corazón de hielo?" me preguntó Rose incrédula.

"Realmente no lo sé, supongo que se puede hacer cualquier cosa si te esfuerzas en ello" dije entre risas.

"¡Te haré mi modelo de esperanza!" me dijo Alice.

"Bueno de cualquier forma…" me dijo Rose, y luego las dos se me lanzaron encima a abrazarme.

"¡Felicidades!"

"Gracias" respondí brincando de la felicidad.

"Pero… ¿Qué harán con el asunto de su prometida y Jake?" me preguntó Alice separándose de mí.

"Edward le explicará las cosas a Nessie y yo se lo tendré que decir a Jake" dije desanimada. No quería volver a romperle el corazón a Jake. Pobrecito…

.

.

.

"Jake necesito hablar contigo" le dije avergonzada a Jake en el restaurante de mi padre.

"No puedo, estoy muy ocupado, my ocupado" dijo llevando cosas de un lado a otro. Pero que raro, Jake siemrpe dejaba todo por mí.

"Es importante" insistí.

"Bella estoy ocupado, tengo muchas cosas por hacer" dijo sin mirarme.

"Yo lo puedo hacer por ti" dijo otro cocinero desde la cocina

"¡No pedí tu ayuda!" le gritó fuertemente y luego me miró "¿Puedes irte a tu casa? Después hablaremos"

"Black" dijo Edward entrando al restaurante, pero ¿Qué hacía aquí? "Tenemos que hablar" dijo serio.

"¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!" le gritó molesto "Interrumpes mi trabajo, lárgate"

"Me casaré con Bella" le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, y Jake se quedó congelado. "Sé que es malo para ti recibir esta noticia, pero lo haré" dijo mirándolo fijamente. Jake tenía los puños bien apretados y todo su cuerpo temblaba…ya se molestó

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" dijo volteándose de golpe "¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tú siempre has sido frío con Bella, es muy tarde para que digas algo así!¡No permitiré que esto suceda!" le gritó molesto, pero luego se clamó "Yo he sido devoto de Bella por cinco años…" no podía seguir viendo sufrir a mi mejor amigo, después de todo no lo amaba, pero lo quería como a un hermano.

"Lo lamento, Jake" dije tapándome el rostro con las manos "Después de todo…yo…amo a Edward"

"Lo sé" me dijo triste "No va importar si lo permito o no, después de todo siempre has estado enamorada de Edward" dijo desviando la mirada. "Realmente eres mala escogiendo a los hombres, pero yo te esperaré hasta que cambies de decisión". Jake, que lindo…mis ojos se empezaron a empañar y Jake volvió a gritar "¡Cullen! ¡Asegúrate de hacer feliz a Bella!" se dirigió a mi futuro esposo y luego me miró "¡Si te hace llorar aunque sea un poco, me llamas y le daré una paliza!"

"Entendimos" dijo Edward apoyando su brazo en mi cintura.

"gracias Jake" dije acercándome a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Muy bien" dijo Edward separándome de él "Ya le dijimos ahora vámonos" dijo jalándome del brazo. Mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa, empezamos a conversar.

"Edward…tengo una duda" le dije y él me miró extrañado "¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que Jake me pidió matrimonio?". Él paró de repente y me miró medio nervioso. Luego se recompuso y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

"Te voy a contar desde el principio…"

**Edward Pov**

"Buenos días" le dije a Jasper mientras desayunaba.

"Te levantaste tarde…ya no hay muffins" me dijo Jasper comiendo su jamón ahumado. Miré a mi alrededor, no había escándalo, por consiguiente, no estaba Bella.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" pregunté extrañado.

"Dijo que tenía una cita" ¡Una cita!...tranquilo Edward, tu solo preocúpate en Renesme y en ayudar a papá.

"¿Con quién?" pregunté intentando ocultar mi intriga.

"No tengo idea, ni que fuera su asistente" me dijo dándole un sorbo a su leche "Pero la vi bien vestida antes de salir". Bueno, al fin y al cabo Bella tenía derecho a salir con quien quiera, y yo hoy tenía que salir con Nessie a la opera.

"Hay alguien con tal fetiche" dije ocultando mi cara con el periódico.

"No tienes que portarte así conmigo, sabes que yo lo sé" dijo Jasper refiriéndose a lo de la Villa Amor.

"Como digas" dije parándome y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

.

.

.

En la tarde, fui a recoger a Renesme y nos dirigimos a la opera. A la mitad de esta, el hombre de adelante se quedó dormido y roncaba muy fuerte. Eso me hizo recordar a Bella y me la imaginé en la misma posición. Ese pensamiento me hizo producir una pequeña risita entre dientes. Renesme me miró extrañada y yo negué con la cabeza para indicarle que nada ocurría. Seguí mirando al señor dormir y me recordaba cada vez más a Bella…pero… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? Tenía que sacármela de la cabeza, me iba a casar, la compañía depende de esto. Al salir de la opera, nos dirigimos al malecón para pasear un rato. Renesme me miraba sonriente, ella era una buena chica, pero me estresaba tener que concederle todo solo para que me acepte.

"Realmente fue maravilloso" me dijo mirándome alegremente.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado" dije mirándola. Cuando voltee a ver a frente mío, me topé con Black y Bella caminando y riendo. Cuando ella me miró, se quedó congelada y luego bajó el rostro. Decidí acercarme, saludarlos no le iba a hacer daño a nadie "Hola". Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Jacob decidió hablar.

"Hola Sr. Genio"…Uno de estos días, le voy a pegar…

"Ella es Renesme Green" presenté. Jacob volvió a decir algo de lo cual no presté atención, y me apresuré a presentar a Bella

"Ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga de la universidad" y por el bien de todos, así se debía de quedar.

"Un gusto" le dijo Bella a los ojos. Estos, estaban completamente humedecidos, mi cuerpo llamaba a gritos que la abrazara fuertemente y que le diga que no me iba a casar con Ness y mi cerebro me decía que no lo haga por el bien de mi padre.

.

.

Al día siguiente

.

.

.

Fui a la práctica de tenis a ver como progresaban.

"Edward" me dijo Alec acercándose a mí "¿Hoy practicas?"

"No, solo vine a ver" le dije desde el otro lado de la reja. Por atrás de Alec se acercaba Jessica. Era muy inteligente y bonita, pero era demasiado pegajosa, ya me tenía harto que se me pegue tanto.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Edward" me dijo saliendo de la cancha de tenis y posicionándose a mi lado. "¿Las cosas entre la chica de la entrevista y tú van bien?" me preguntó de repente.

"Algo" le respondí mientras caminábamos por el sendero.

"No me gusta esa chica" dijo despreocupadamente, como si no le interesara que yo estuviera presente "Es aburrido si es una chica sin defectos para molestarla. Preferiría que Bella fuera esta chica" y cada vez ayudaban más a mi fuerza de voluntad… "De esa manera podría decir que soy mejor mujer" dijo parando de golpe.

"¡Cullen!" me gritaron. Voltee a ver y eran las dos amigas de Bella, Rosalie y Alice. "Oye ¿Es verdad que te casarás?...Bella estaba realmente deprimida" me preguntó la pequeña.

"Alice…" la reprendió la rubia.

"¿Bella no está con ustedes?" preguntó Jessica acercándose a ellas.

"Bella se fue, dijo que tenía un asunto con Jake" le respondió Rosalie.

"Ah" dijo Jessica. Yo les daba la espalda, pero estaba expectante a su conversación. "El chico de la cafetería. En verdad ha bajado su estándares"

"Pero Jake fue muy osado esta vez" dijo Alice "Le propuso matrimonio". ¡¿Que? Ahora si iba a perderla…empecé a correr a buscar a Bella. El cielo se veía nubloso, en pocos minutos iba a empezar a llover. ¿Pero hacia dónde tenía que correr?...¡ya sé! El metro.

**Bella Pov**

"Vaya" le dije sorprendida…no tenía idea de que más decir. Hace mucho que Edward se estaba quemando el ceso.

"Bueno, ahora no sabemos que nos deparará el futuro" me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, y cuando abrimos la puerta, nos topamos con Esme, hablando por teléfono a oscuras.

"Si bueno…todavía no llega" esperó un momento y volvió a hablar "Tampoco ha llamado, de cualquier forma preguntaré" finalizó y colgó.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Edward acercándose a su madre, la cual se veía preocupada.

"Tu padre ha desaparecido del hospital" le respondió con un hilo de voz. Los dos nos quedamos consternados, ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

.

.

.

"No le falta nada" dijo Edward al entrar, y yo lo seguí. Finalmente habíamos descubierto donde estaba Carlisle y era en el edificio del padre de Nessie.

"¿What?" preguntó el Sr. Green

"Edward" dijo Carlisle "¿Por qué estás aquí?" pero no le hizo caso a su padre y siguió hablándole al Sr. Green.

"Nessie es una joven perfecta" dijo acercándose al viejo.

"¡¿Entonces porque no te casarás con ella?"

"Mi explicación talvez esté llena de defectos, pero hay una chica a la que amo". Él señor Green me miró con furia, suponiendo que yo era esa chica, y tenía razón "Entiendo las consecuencias de rechazar la propuesta matrimonial, así como las cosas en contra de mi padre"

"Edward" dijo Carlisle ronco

"Sin embargo, si engaño a mis sentimientos y me caso con Renesme, no solo la estaré traicionando a ella, sino a mí también. Nadie estaría feliz si hiciera algo así". Me acerqué a ellos, sin poder permitir que Edward se eche toda la culpa.

"Disculpe" dije al llegar a ellos

"Bella…"

"Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, soy una horrible persona por herir a otros. Pero no pude rendirme, siempre he amado a Edward, siempre" dije mirando al Sr. Green. "Es por eso…que lo siento"

"No hay razón para disculparse" dijo Nessie entrando por la puerta del comedor "Para ser honesta, yo tampoco quería casarme. Ser por eso que yo sentirme aliviada cuando Edward rechazar la propuesta"

"Ness ¡Go back to your room, this is…!" le dijo en ingles

"Papá…Estoy enamorada de alguien más"

"¡¿What?" le gritó todo rojo

"Finalmente, encontrar al hombre con quien estar destinada a compartir mi vida" dijo con la barbilla en alto.

"¡¿What're you talking about?"

"¡I choose my partner by myself, Dad! ¡Is not your business!". Él padre se quedó congelado y luego se sentó de golpe en el sillón.

"Nessie, have never talked about it. Oh my baby, my baby". Cuando Nessie ya se iba a retirar, volteó a hablarnos.

"Bella, Edward…espero que encuentren la felicidad" nos dijo sonriente y salió de la habitación.

Después de eso, llevamos de vuelta al tío Carlisle al hospital y Esme no dejaba de disculparse con los doctores.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Edward a su padre

"Sí" dijo recostándose nuevamente en la cama.

"Lo lamento" le dijo Edward "Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa"

"No te preocupes hijo" le dijo sonriente

"Entonces" le dije yo, esta vez "Por favor descanse"

Al día siguiente, le conté todo lo sucedido a Rose y Alice.

"Que bien, entonces lograron que todos comprendieran" me dijo Rose aliviada.

"Ahora de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de que Edward no huya" me dijo Alice burlonamente, ellas si que me animaban

"Vamos a estar bien" le dije rechinando los dientes

"Eso me pregunto" dijo Rose

"Todo va a salir bien…creo…probablemente"…con como es Edward y como soy yo, talvez tengamos una pelea todos los días.

"¡Isabella!" me gritó Nessie mientras corría hacia mí. Me arrastró hasta la cafetería para que podamos hablar.

"Vine a darte las gracias" me dijo cuando finalmente, ya estábamos sentadas en una mesa.

"¿Las gracias?"

"Hasta ahora, pensaba que era natural obedecer a padres…pero después de ver a Edward y a tú, me di cuenta que debemos seguir nuestro propio camino en la vida"

"Ness…"…Que bonitas palabras decía, aunque las decía mal.

"Gracias Bella" dijo sonriente

"No es nada, pero dime…¿Quién es ese chico que te gusta?"

"Ser una persona apuesta y sexy" dijo avergonzada "Los hombres deben ser apuestos, pero el supera los límites"

"¿Entonces te gusta lo físico?" le pregunté

"De hecho, no me gustan los hombre como Edward"… ¿Eh?... "Era difícil decirlo, pues es la persona que escogiste. Pero realmente tienes mal gusto en cuanto a los hombres" dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano. De repente su mirada se prendió y miró a…¡¿Jake? "Es tan apuesto y sexy ¿No es verdad?" me preguntó sonrojada, aún mirándolo.

"E-Espera un momento…no me digas que quien te gusta es…"

"¡Sí! ¡Finalmente conocí al hombre con quien deber estar!" dijo rebozando de felicidad "Jacob es el hombre más apuesto del planeta ¿No es así?"

"Bueno…no estoy segura de eso" dije mientras miraba que él cargaba un montón de cajas y al instante se le cayeron todas.

"Oh, no entenderías pues tú no saber cuales ser los hombres apuestos…Pobre chica" luego se paró y corrió hacia él "¡Jacob!"

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?" gritó asustado "Bueno…¿Cuál es tu pedido?"

"¡Un Jacob, por favor!"

"¡No entiendo tus bromas!"…porque demonios todo lo gritaban

"¡No es una broma!" volvió a gritar, ahora todo el mundo estaba expectante a su Conversación "Jake…¡Cásate conmigo!" ¡NO WAY! Se lo dijo de repente. Desde la mesa pude apreciar que él se quedó congelado.

.

.

Al día siguiente

.

.

"¡Felicidades!". Todos estábamos sentados en la sala, celebrando el regreso de Carlisle a casa.

"Gracias" dijo tomando un trago de su gaseosa.

"De todas manera Carlisle" le dijo mi padre "Te estás recuperando así que no te sobre esfuerces"

"Temo que eso no será posible" dijo dejando su vaso en la mesa "Mañana necesito volver al trabajo, se acumularon muchas cosas mientras estuve en el hospital"

"Yo te ayudaré" dijo Edward y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto yo. Sabía que Edward aún se sentía culpable por lo de su padre, así que iba a ayudarlo todo lo posible.

"¿Y la universidad?" me preguntó Esme

"Dejaré el departamento médico" ¡What the fack! Una cosa es que lo ayude y otra es que renuncie a sus estudios "Me uniré a la compañía. Ya me han dado la bendición para casarme con Bella, no puedo pedir más"…que lindo…¡Pero está mal que renuncie a su sueño!

"No voy a dejar que entres a la compañía" dijo Carlisle, ahora sí que me quede sorprendida. Lo que más deseaba Carlisle era que Edward se haga cargo de su compañía "Quiero que hagas lo que tu quieras, ya te dije que no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí"

"Pero…"

"Yo me haré cargo de la compañía de papá" dijo Jasper. Okey…eso si me mataba

"Pero tu aún estás en la primaria" le dije sosteniendo una carcajada.

"Tonta, estoy hablando del futuro" dijo alargando la palabra Tonta "Papá tendrá que seguir hasta que yo pueda hacerme cargo…Así que Ed, conviértete en doctor y ayuda a Emmet"

"Eso no es ser egoísta" le dije al darme cuenta de su expresión "Estoy segura de que hay muchas personas que requieren de tu ayuda"

"¿Realmente está bien?" le preguntó a su padre

"Sí" respondió inmediatamente

"Entonces eso haré" dijo sonriente. Su ojos brillaban como nunca, finalmente Edward tenía una meta que cumplir.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" gritó Esme de felicidad "¡Mi casa está llena de hombres maravillosos! ¿Verdad Bella?"

"Sí…" dije media asustada.

"Bueno quiero avisarles que dejen libre el Domingo dentro de dos semanas" dijo Esme con una sonrisa malévola…

"¿Pasará algo ese domingo?" preguntó Carlisle

"¡La ceremonia de bodas de Edward y Bella!" gritó emocionada.

"¡¿Ceremonia de bodas?" gritamos todos.

"¡¿Qué clase de broma intentas hacer?" preguntó Edward irritado. Ay, bienvenido Edward..ya decía yo…

"Las cosas se deben de hacer rápido" dijo pellizcándole una mejilla "Además, si esperamos a que te gradúes, puedes cambiar de opinión". Al escuchar eso, me atraganté con mi propia saliva y empecé a toser fuertemente.

"Eso podría pasar" dijo Jasper como zombie

"Bueno ¡Ya reservé el salón con el nombre de papá!" volvió a decir emocionada. "Bella, empecemos el tratamiento de belleza mañana ¿Ok? ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!¡Conseguir el vestido, hacer la lista de invitados y los regalos!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella ¿No crees que hay un límite de cuan pronto puedes ser?" me preguntó Rosalie, mientras me ayudaban a terminar de arreglarme.

"Sí" me dijo Alice "Solo han pasado dos semanas"

"Lo que pasa es que a Esme no se le puede tomar a la ligera" dije quedándome quieta mientras me acomodaban la cola del vestido.

"¡Estás hermosa!" me dijo Esme al entrar a la habitación, con Carlisle y Jasper.

"Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa" dije empezando a mirar a mi alrededor nerviosa. Aunque aún no salía.

"¿De que tienes miedo?" me preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí "Solo no arruines los votos matrimoniales"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, podría pasar" dije poniéndome aún más nerviosa. Jasper miró a sus padres y les pidió que se retiraran por un momento. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Como regalo de bodas, te voy a contar algo muy bueno" dijo con una sonrisa malévola "Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas la vez que fuimos a Villa Amor y tú te quedaste dormida?" yo asentí confusa "Bueno, yo te vi y te quise hacer una pequeña broma, pero cuando voltee a verte…Edward venía caminando, entonces se acercó a ti y te beso mientras dormías"

"¡¿QUÉ?" grité sorprendida.

"Bella" dijo Esme entrando nuevamente a la habitación "Ya tienes que salir". Yo tomé mi vestido, con ayuda de mis amigas, y me dirigí a la iglesia. Edward estaba parado en el altar y se veía realmente apuesto. Aunque seguía con su rostro impávido…Nunca va a cambiar…ni siquiera en nuestra boda. Cuando me miró, su boca se abrió y se quedó tonto mirándome. Bueno…quizás si cambie un poco.

"Edward, por favor cuida de Bella" dijo mi padre al entregarme.

"Sí" respondió y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a subir al altar. El sacerdote empezó con su sermón, Dios mío, discúlpame…pero no podían pasar al Acepto de frente.

"Edward ¿Aun estás enojado?" le pregunté en un murmullo mientras el sacerdote hablaba.

"Bueno, esto surgió sin mi consentimiento" me respondió de la misma manera "Pero ya que estás tan hermosa, no me importa" dijo sonriéndome. ¡Me derrito! Rebozaba de felicidad, no, echaba caritas felices y corazones.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Tomas a Isabella Mary Swan como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla…" bueno no creo que me respete, tampoco le puedo pedir tanto "…en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe" dijo el sacerdote.

"Sí" respondió mirándome tiernamente. De verdad que me estresaba cuando preguntaban eso, porque sino…¡Para que chucha estábamos aquí! Pero lo que realmente me estresaba es todavía no nos convertíamos en esposo. Agrr ya dime la maldita parte.

"Isabella Mary Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward…?" empezó a decir el sacerdote pero yo lo interrumpí, ya no aguantaba más…y este vestido pesaba bastante.

"Sí, sí" dije irritada y rodeando los ojos. El padre me miró fulminante y yo solo me dediqué a mirar a Edward, que me miraba conteniendo la risa.

"Bien…" dijo el sacerdote rechinando los dientes "Ahora el intercambio de anillos" dijo señalando a mi hermosa dama de honor de cabello corto. Ella me sonrió enormemente y me tendió los anillos. Edward me colocó un anillo de oro que tenía grabado la palabra Mía por... y yo le coloqué la que tenía grabado …toda la eternidad. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Me sentía tan feliz, finalmente estoy casada con Edward, un lazo que se puede romper solo con la muerte. Mientras el padre decía la cosa de si nadie se oponía yo empecé a molestar a Edward un poquito.

"Dime Edward…" le dijo murmurando.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo de la misma forma.

"¿Me has amado desde hace mucho verdad?" le dije con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

"¿De dónde sacas ese tipo de cosas?" me preguntó nervioso

"Jasper me contó que me besaste en la Villa Amor" le dijo acercándome a él.

"Bien" dijo el padre "Entonces los declaro…" pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque me lancé encima de Edward, le rodee el cuello con mi brazos y lo besé dulcemente. Ahora si…era Isabella Swan de Cullen. Cuando me separé de él, pensé en burlarme un poco más.

"Te lo mereces" dije sonriendo malévolamente. Vaya, que malévola soy. Él se quedó congelado por unos segundo y luego me sonrió.

"Vaya…sí que me atrapaste" y me volvió a besar. Ahora que lo pienso, fue un largo camino por recorrer. Aunque también lloré, los momentos que pasé con Edward fueron los más felices y divertidos…a pesar de lo mucho que me molestaba.

Ahora nos faltaba…nuestra luna de miel… :P

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicas aquí está el capítulo. Para responder algunas pregunta. En lo de la luna de miel no voy a poner Lemmon, no es mi estilo…sorry pero espero que lo disfruten sin eso. Bueno, les leo en el siguiente cap.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	15. Nuestra tan esperada Luna de Miel

**Cap 14: ****Nuestra tan esperada Luna de Miel**

**Bella Pov**

Ahora nos dirigíamos a nuestra recepción, y gracias a la maravillosa idea de Esme, ahora teníamos que subirnos a un elevador para entrar a escena.

"¡Ni cagando me subo a eso!" gritó Edward al verme subida en él. Yo lo llamé con el dedo índice y el se fue acercando poco a poco.

"Yo ya me subí así que… ¡Tú te subes ahorita mismo!" dije metiéndolo dentro del cilindro con rejas.

Denle la bienvenida dijo la voz del parlante Al novio y a la novia. Nosotros hicimos nuestra gran entrada, bajamos lentamente y todas las luces me caían en el rostro, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

"¡Se ven maravilloso!" chilló Esme desde su mesa. Ella nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa, parecía más feliz que yo…y Charlie, me miraba orgulloso, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Por su expresión, se notaba que todavía no razonaba que ya estaba casada…Ni yo misma lo podía hacer. Todos seguían mirando maravillados mi vestido, pero lo mejor no fue el eso…lo más increíble era el pastel. Un pastelote de metro y medio.

"¡Que hay con este pastel!" gritó Edward asustado de su madre. "¡Está gigante!"

"Pedí que fuera el pastel más grande jamás echo" dijo Esme desde la mesa con un gesto de paz y amor. La presentación que había preparado Esme empezó. Todo estaba a oscuras y yo estaba sentada al lado de Edward en la mesa del estrado.

Después de nacer dijo la voz en el altavoz, mientras mostraban unas fotos de Edward y mío de recién nacido. Felizmente él estaba vestido de hombre… El novio, Edward, envuelto en el gran amor de sus padres…. Edward se paró de repente y gritó:

"¡Deténganse!". Pero no fue suficiente, y en la pantalla mostraron unas fotos de él/ella de pequeño

…Creció así de adorable. Todos empezaron a reír y Edward miraba a su madre, furioso. Cuando yo los voltee a ver, Jasper veía la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos…verdad…el no lo sabía. Pera Esme, se veía aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Yo miré a Edward mordiéndome el labio…parece que estaba colapsando. Bueno, hasta el final de la recepción, me divertí mucho y Edward, a pesar de lo de sus fotografías, siempre me miraba con una sonrisa. Bueno, ahora nos dirigíamos a Cancún para nuestra luna de miel.

Ya en el avión miraba todo maravillada. Pero por sobre todo, ahora podía llamarme Isabella Cullen…aunque prefería llamarme Swan, porque llevar el apellido del esposo me parece algo machista.

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó Edward a mi lado.

"Solo pensaba que de verdad ya estamos casados" dije sin poder quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro "Todo fue como un sueño en la ceremonia de bodas, siento como si en cualquier momento me voy a despertar"

"Realmente no quiero recordarlo" me dijo irritado, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento. De repente abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró sonriente…pero era una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" pregunté asustada mientras el se acercaba a mí.

"Es nuestra luna de miel… ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?"…Ay Dios mío, no había considerado eso. Se fue acercando más a mi rostro y me rodeó la cintura… ¡AYUDA!

"Edward, aunque sea podrías esperar a que lleguemos al cuarto" le dije contra sus labios, para luego separarlo de mí. Él me miró irritado y luego se volvió a recostar en el asiento.

"Entonces voy a dormir hasta que lleguemos" dijo cerrando los ojos. Pero que caprichoso. Yo bufé y luego alguien me llamó.

"Disculpen" me dijo una hermosa chica "¿Ustedes dos están haciendo el mismo viajes no es así?" A su lado, había un apuesto chico, pero atrás de los lentes. "Nosotros también vamos a nuestra luna de miel, mi nombre es Claire Ateara y él es mi esposo Quil Ateara"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Quil, tímido.

"Igualmente, yo soy Isabella…Cullen" bueno, tenía que decirlo para que parezcamos muy enamorados, pero por nada del mundo cambio mi apellido en los registros. "El es mi esposo, Edward" dije señalándolo, pero el ni volteaba a mirarnos, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ay por dios, que susceptible. Pero lo mejor ¡LE DIJE ESPOSO! Se sentía tan bien…

"Que esposo tan apuesto" me halagó.

"Gracias" dije alagada. Ella volteó a ver a su marido y le dijo:

"Quil, ¿Me puedes traer un poco de vino?" dijo dulcemente.

"Sí" dijo inmediatamente y se paró a ir a traerlo.

"Tú esposo si que es amable" le dije en un murmullo.

"¿Eso no es normal?"me preguntó extrañada "¿El tuyo no lo es?"

"Me mandaría a volar si le pido algo" respondí en un murmullo para que Edward no escuchara, después se ofende más y se teje un capullo para que no le hable.

"¿Y cómo es en…?" yo la miré atónita.

"Solo llevamos unos días de casados" dije incómoda, no puedo creer me que esté preguntando de eso.

"¡Ustedes no…!" Antes de que terminara la oración, yo la chité. "¿Y no estás preocupada?" yo solo la miré extrañada, sin decir una palabra. "¿De que tu esposo no te quiera?...yo estaría en pánico de no tener atractivo se…"

"Entendí" le dije interrumpiendo la última palabra. No puedo creer como puede hablar tan fácilmente. Ahora que Edward lo dijo, y la tipa esta también… ¿Qué se supone que haga en nuestra Luna de miel?...Estaba con la mente en blanco…

Al salir del avión seguía pensando en eso, ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?

"Sorry, may I see your pasaport" me dijo un señor del aeropuerto, ¿pero que estaba diciendo?

"Edward, me podrías ayudar" lo llamé, pero el seguía caminando sin voltear a mirarme.

"Give me your pasaport" me dijo el señor más irritado. Yo lo miraba sin saber que era lo que decía.

"¡Edward!" finalmente volteó y me quitó el bolso de las manos. Sacó mi pasaporte y se lo tendió al señor.

"Aquí tiene" le dijo al trabajador y luego volteó a mirarme "Ese nivel de español es de primaria" me dijo irritado. El señor de la casilla me devolvió el pasaporte y yo seguí a Edward hasta el sitio de donde se sacaban las maletas.

"¿No es tu primera vez en Cancún verdad?" le pregunté mientras él tomaba nuestras maletas.

"La compañía de mi padre tiene una casa aquí, así que vine unas tres veces"

"¡Isabella!" me gritó Claire mientras corría hacía mí. "Vaya tu esposo es aún más guapo cuando lo ves de cerca" dijo mordiéndose el labio. ¡Esta Perra!

"Edward" dije rechinando los dientes "Ella es de nuestro avión, su nombre es…"pero la muy desgraciada me interrumpió y se acercó más a MI esposo.

"Claire Ateara" le dijo "Un gusto en conocerte"

"Igualmente" dijo Edward fríamente. ¡Pero esta porque era tan confiada con él! ¡Maldita hija de…! Tranquila Bella, relájate…inhala y exhala.

"De todas formas" dije con una sonrisa forzada "¿Dónde está tu esposo?" Ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor extrañada.

"Estaba conmigo hace un momento" dijo mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor. Finalmente lo encontraba y tenía un montón de taxistas encima de él ofreciéndole llevarlo. Edward se acercó a ellos y los alejó.

"Bueno, Quil es un verdadero desastre ¡Ahora podré estar tranquila mientras estemos con tu esposo!" no entiendo que parte de MI ESPOSO no entendía "Debe ser genial tener un esposo tan maravilloso" me dijo en murmullo "¿Porqué no intercambias conmigo?" ¡Esta maldita hija de…" tranquila, tranquila.

"¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas por el tuyo?" le dije imitando su voz, pero ridículamente. Ella me miró aún sonriente y me dijo:

"Tranquila, solo bromeaba" y se fue corriendo donde Quil.

Al llegar al hotel, subimos a nuestra habitación y la vista era espléndida. Definitivamente esto era Cancún. Aparte de todo, la cama era increíble. Fui corriendo hasta la cama matrimonial y me tiré sobre ella. Era tan cómoda.

"Cálmate un poco" dijo mientras leía el periódico en el balcón.

"Edward" dije sentándome encima de la cómoda cama "Quizás sea una persona desesperante, así que espero que me tengas paciencia"

"Querrás decir sin experiencia". Me quedé atónita, ¿De nuevo con eso?...yo no estaba hablando de eso "Pero creo que desesperante no es una palabra incorrecta en tu caso". Yo lo miré con una ceja enarcada y bufé.

"Y aún casados, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre" dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome al baño. Quería tomar una ducha, muy relajante para olvidarme por un segundo de que Edward no va a cambiar, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta le dije: "No espero que cambies, pero espero que no me abandones". Lo miré por encima del hombro y él me miraba dulcemente.

"Yo tampoco espero que nada, así que sigue siendo como eres". En verdad que este sabía resolver los problemas, me miraba así y me derretía. "Entonces…¿Te vas a bañar?"

"Sí" dije extrañada de que a él le interesara.

"Entonces…¿Nos bañamos juntos?" me quedé paralizada completamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me quedé el la tina por una larga media hora. Cuando salí estaba completamente relajada. Pero eso no duró mucho, porque el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

"¿Aló?" pregunté

"¡Isabella! ¡Soy Claire!" me gritó "¡Te gustaría ir a la nadar! ¡Estaremos esperando en la playa!" y luego colgó. Edward me miraba burlón y luego dijo:

"Ya la escuchaste ¿Quieres ir?". Querer ir, si claro…

"Preferiría quedarme aquí y no tener que verle la cara" dijo rechinando los dientes.

"Genial, así tenemos más tiempo para nosotros" dijo acercándose a mí.

"¡Mejor vamos!" dije asustada. Empezaba a creer que no iba a poder huir de eso para siempre. Me quedé bastante…como decirlo…Mortificada, desde que me hizo su bromita. Me puse mi ropa de baño y bajamos, pero cuando la vi, me quedé con la saliva atorada en la garganta. ¡¿Acaso se había puesto implantes? Ella se acercó a nosotros y instintivamente me adherí a Edward. No iba a dejar por nada del mundo que lo tocara. Esa perra intentaba acercársele a cualquier precio, pero una amable señora, siempre le daba en la cabeza con su pelota. Y extrañamente sabía mi nombre. Después de eso, mi presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, esta perra quería robarme a MI esposo. Claire seguía interfiriendo en nuestra relación. Cuando íbamos a comer, se aparecía de la nada y le empezaba a coquetear. Cuando fuimos a ver el atardecer, el día siguiente, era lo mismo. Estaba tan molesta con él, porque no le decía nada, que no le hablaba. Es que díganme, si una perra así se les pega a su esposo, y él no le dice nada, ¡¿Cómo se supone que respondamos? Pero lo peor es que cuando íbamos a los bares, Quil y Yo terminábamos viendo doble y ella tenía el camino libre para coquetearle. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era el último día de nuestra estadía. ¡No podía ser verdad! Ya era el último día y no habíamos pasado tiempo juntos.

Mientras desayunábamos, los dos nos portábamos distantes. Pero no iba a dejar que esa perra se salga con su propósito.

"Edward" dije tímidamente "Hoy es nuestra último noche ¿Verdad?"

"Así es" dijo dándole un trago a su café.

"Bueno, ¿que te parece si vamos a una discoteca antes de irnos?" le pregunté mientras untaba mi tostada con mantequilla.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber pasado tiempo contigo después de haber llegado aquí…en la noche te la pasaste tomando"

"Bueno eso fue tomar por…"

"¿Entonces salimos hoy?" me preguntó sonriente.

"¡Sí!" dije emocionada "¿Me acompañarías de compras? Tengo que comprar un vestido para la ocasión". Él me miró irritado, luego bufó y me dijo:

"De acuerdo…pero apresúrate en comer"

Cuando salimos del restaurante, de nuevo nos topamos con la resbalosa.

"¡Bella, Edward! ¡¿Quieren ir a un crucero después de esto?" nos gritó con su voz chillona.

"Desafortunadamente" dije posicionándome delante de él, marcando mi territorio "Hoy saldremos solo él y yo" le dije con la barbilla en alto.

"Pero va a ser divertido" insistió acercándose a nosotros. Saben que, ya me hartó. La tomé de un brazo y la jalé al costado.

"Mira golfa de mierda, no creas que no sé lo que planeas, por que lo sé perfectamente. Así que ya deja de jodernos nuestra luna de miel, a él no le interesas en lo más mínimo, no le interesan las perras como tú, así que Esfúmate" le dije en un murmullo, que solo ella podía escuchar, aún así sonaba molesta. Ella se quedó muda, pero fulminándome con la mirada. No le presté atención y me voltee a ver a Edward. Seguimos caminando y los dejamos atrás. Mientras paseábamos por las tiendas, encontramos un vestido azul…increíble. Era perfecto para el antro. Cuando estábamos por salir de la habitación, hacia el club. Empezaron a tocar nuestro timbre desesperadamente. Era Quil.

"Claire tiene…" pero no terminó la oración, porque nos guió rápidamente a su habitación. Ella estaba tendida sobre la cama retorciéndose de dolor.

"¿Tiene nauseas?" preguntó Edward mientras se remangaba la camisa.

"No" respondió Quil, sumamente preocupado.

"¿Fiebre?" volvió a preguntar

"No lo sé" dijo nervioso "Pensé en llevarla a un doctor, peor me preocupaba que no me entendieran…además pidió que tu vinieras"

Ah…víbora…

"¿Qué parte te duele?" le preguntó Edward dijo tomándole el pulso.

"¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital?" le dije a Edward. Este era un plan de esa perra para malograr nuestra salida.

"Depende de que enfermedad tenga" dijo con la mirada fija en su reloj. "¿Te duele cuando toco aquí?" le preguntó a Claire al tiempo que le tocaba el abdominal. Agr, ¡Maldita perra!

"Está…bien" dijo fingiendo dolor. Luego hizo como si el dolor le viniera más fuerte y tomó la mano de Edward. Un poco más y me lanzaba sobre ella a pegarle.

"Edward, está fingiendo" dije rechinando los dientes "Solo lo hace para malograr nuestra salida…aún así" pero no pude terminar la oración porque Edward me miró fulminante y me gritó:

"¡Te casaste con alguien que se iba a convertir en doctor! ¿No es así? ¡Si se siente mal tengo que revisarla!" yo lo miré furiosa y con los ojos vidrioso. ¿Es que era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?

"Me largo" dije dándoles la espalda y cerrando la puerta, fuertemente, tras de mí. Caminaba furiosa por todo Cancún, con un vestido a la mitad del muslo y con tacones 13 aguja. Seguía caminando y caminando, sin importarme el dolor de mis pies o el frío de mi cuerpo. Lo único que me dolí era mi corazón. Edward definitivamente iba a ser frío e iba a permitir que otras mujeres se le acerquen. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a lidiar con eso? Miré mi reloj, eran las 10:30…miré a mi alrededor… ¡¿Dónde esto? Además que el barrio era horrible. Definitivamente caminé sin darme cuenta a donde me dirigía. Me limpié las lágrimas, para poder ver bien a mi alrededor y había un hombre en cada esquina. Todos ellos me miraron y luego empezaron a reir. Después de unos segundos, sentí una gran mano sobre mi hombro y una voz muy grave a mis espaldas.

"Hey Baby, why you are here…and so alone?" me dijo al oído. Voltee a mirar y había un hermoso, pero peligroso chico rubio, sonriéndome maliciosamente. Por dios, iba a morir. Y sin haber arreglado las cosas con Edward. "You want to go somewhere?" me dijo mordiéndose el labio. Empecé a gritar y el hombre me jaló hasta un callejón, yo seguía gritando…esperando que uno de esos hombres me ayudara. El hombre me pego contra la pared y empezó a respirar en mi oído…me daba tanto asco, me repugnaba. Empecé a gritar nuevamente y el tipo me tapó la boca con la mano. De repente paró de hacerlo y se alejó de mi. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la bestia esa estaba tirado en el suelo con la boca sangrando. Miré a mi salvador y era ¡Edward! Me lancé encima de él y empecé a llorar frenéticamente.

"Touch again my wife, and I will kill you" le dijo Edward al hombre tirado en el suelo. Luego de ese horrible insidente, fuimos a la habitación. Seguía llorando, Edward me dio un clamante…para que me sintiera mejor. Pero todavía tenía la sensación de la respiración de ese animal.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó cuando llegamos. Me abrazó fuertemente.

"Yo, ella hizo eso por lo que le dije, no estaba enferma" dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ya lo sé, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, yo so te amo a ti" y me besó tan tiernamente que casi me derrito. "Entonces no pasamos mucho tiempo junto ¿Cierto?"

"Ahora estoy bien, estando contigo" dije abrazándolo nuevamente.

"Pero no está bien para mí" me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Nos quedamos así un buen rato y él empezó a avanzar hacía la cama. Nos empezamos a besar sobre esta y después…bueno…ustedes ya saben.

Mientras estábamos en el avión, y Edward dormía, empecé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y cuando llegamos a la casa, se los conté y su reacción fue:

"¡¿Qué?"

"Bella, dilo una vez más" me dijo Esme sin poder creerlo.

"¡Me convertiré en enfermera!" dije sonriente.

"¿Por qué el cambio tan repentinamente?" me preguntó Carlisle.

"Soy mala haciendo cualquier cosa" dije mirando al suelo "Talvez me sea imposible convertirme en enfermera, pero quiero ayudar a Edward en todo lo que pueda"

"Pero no tienes que escoger una profesión tan difícil" me dijo Esme

"¡¿Tú enfermera?" me preguntó Jasper asombrado "¡¿Por qué no piensas en los pacientes que serán tratados por ti?"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Edward despreocupadamente "Deberías intentarlo" dijo sonriéndome de una forma muy seductora. ¡Me lo como! Que increíble, Edward pensaba que yo podía, bueno talvez lo suavicé un poco… :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo…más pronto de lo que esperaba…espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno agradecerle a Onii-tan por ayudarme a definir este cap ¡TKM! Ah y mándenme sus reviews diciéndome cuanto odian a Claire.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	16. ¡Plan: Vampira Conquista a Licántropo!

**Cap 15: ****¡Plan!...Vampira conquista a licántropo**

**Bella Pov**

Y es así, como me dirijo al nuevo sueño de convertirme en enfermera. O talvez no. Me imaginaba mirando la pizarra de resultados, me enterándome de que no pasé ¿Puede ser que alguien esté conspirando para que Edward y yo nos separemos? ¿O esto es una prueba de amor enviada por Dios? ¡Pero! ¡No seré vencida por algo así! ¡Como sea, este año aprobaré los exámenes y estaré en rumbo a convertirme en enfermera!

"De que te emocionas tanto" dijo Edward golpeándome la cabeza con una revista, despertándome de mi alucinación "Demonios ¿Acaso quieres fallar?"

"¡Claro que no!" dije con mucha energía "Además, si apruebo, vamos a tener una cita"

"¿Cuándo dije eso?" me preguntó Edward sorprendido

"Estudiaré mejor si tengo esa meta" le dije acercándome lentamente a él "Además, nunca tenemos salidas desde la luna de miel" dije cambiando de seductora a molesta

"Esta bien" dijo Edward soltando un gran suspiro.

"¡¿En serio?" grité emocionada al tiempo que me colgaba de su cuello "Entonces me esforzaré mucho" dije acercando mi rostro lentamente al suyo. Finalmente, Edward terminó con el suspenso y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

A la mañana siguiente, fui temprano a hacer los exámenes. Estuvo de verdad difícil, solo espero que toda la noche en vela estudiando me halla servido de algo. Al terminar el examen me dirigí al restaurante de mi padre a comer algo.

Me tiré sobre la mesa de lo cansada de estaba.

"Relajarte" me dijo Nessie, al tiempo que me traía la comida. Ella había empezado a trabajar aquí para ganarse puntos con Jake "Estar segura de que tu pasar"

"Gracias Ness" le dije como zombie. Levanté mi cabeza de la mesa y tomé el jugo de la bandeja y tomé un sorbo "Solo espero poder pasar para poder tener mi tan esperada cita con Edward"

"¡Una cita!" me dijo Nessie emocionada "¡Jake!" le gritó a Jacob, el cual se encontraba en la cocina "¡¿Por qué no tener una cita? ¡Ver una película con tú y luego comer together! ¡Que emocionante!" dijo Nessie roja de la emoción.

"¡Silencio! ¡No te das cuenta de que estoy trabajando!" gritó Jake desde la cocina

"Vamos, tener una cita" le rogó Renesme. Esta situación me hacía recordar a Jake haciendo lo mismo. De verdad que se estaban pareciendo en la determinación

"Tu fe se está pareciendo a la de Jake" le dije a Ness

"Lo que pasar es que me he enamorado de él por eso me le estoy pareciendo" dijo sonriente

"Solo está imitando mi forma de hablar, que molesto" dijo Jake saliendo de la cocina sumamente irritado

"No deberías decir cosas tan malas" le dije a Jake con mi mejilla pegada a la mesa

"¿Qué tener de malo una cita con yo?" le preguntó Ness

"¡Deja de molestarme!" le gritó Jake furioso, desde el otro lado de la barra "¡Si vas a estar interfiriendo en mi trabajo lárgate!"

"¡Que demonios es lo que te pasa!" le grité poniéndome de pie de golpe "¡No te atrevas a hablarle así de nuevo! ¡¿En que demonios te estás convirtiendo? ¡Te estás pareciendo a Edward o peor!" miré a Ness que tenía los ojos brillosos, la tomé del brazo y empecé a caminar con ella hacia la puerta. Jake estaba congelado en su sitio sin poder hablar. Al cerrar la puerta, Renesme empezó a llorar desesperadamente. La llevé a la banca más cercana y la abracé hasta que el llanto se detuvo.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté separándome de ella. Su respuesta solo fue un hipo por el corto de respiración, a causa del llanto "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Jake, poniéndose así de loco" dije volviendo a abrazarla

"Será porque quizá seguir amándote" dijo triste contra mi pecho. Pobre Ness, esta situación me era de verdad familiar

"Eso no es verdad" dije en consuelo "Yo creo que siente algo por ti, solo que no quiere admitirlo" dije pasando mi mano entre su cabello rojizo.

"¿Tú creerlo?" me preguntó mirándome fijamente con los ojos vidriosos

"Estoy segura" dije colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

"Pero…" dijo triste "Tener que volver pronto a España". Me quedé completamente sorprendida, Ness de verdad estaba sufriendo "Si Jake pedirme que me quede me quedaré a su lado en Washington para siempre, pero…" dijo Ness, mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos "Las cosas no siempre salir como tú deseas, no poder cambiar los sentimientos de una persona. Aunque lo quiera, no hay un Happily Ever After".

Ver a Renesme de esta forma, tan triste, me rompía el corazón. No podía dejarla sola, tenía que ayudarla. Eso es lo que hacen las mujeres…Se ayudan entre sí

"¡Todo saldrá bien!" dije parándome de golpe de la banca "¡Yo te voy a ayudar! ¡Solo déjamelo a mí! ¡Nombre clave: Vampira conquista a licántropo"

Al día siguiente, emprendí mi tarea de ayudar a Ness.

"¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños?" me preguntó Jake apoyado en la barra del puesto de comida de la universidad.

"¿No es una buena idea?" le pregunté sonriente

"Ummm…Bells…mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses" dijo incómodo "Recuerda, es el 29 de Diciembre"

"Bueno, podemos adelantarlo" dije riendo nerviosamente "Además; Alice, Rose y Nessie van a estar allí para celebrar"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Es extraño" dijo con una ceja enarcada "Pero como eres tú la que me lo pide, acepto agradecido" me respondió cambiando de humos rápidamente

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" dije haciendo un símbolo de paz y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Paso uno de misión: Vampira conquista a licántropo ¡Completada!

Llegada la noche, me dirigí a casa. Llegué a la habitación que compartía junto con Edward y me dí una relajante dicha caliente.

"¿Tu también irás?" le pregunté a Edward al terminar de ponerme la pijama. El me miró por encima del periódico con una ceja enarcada.

"No hay forma de que yo vaya a algo así" dijo volviendo a su lectura "Además la próxima semana tengo una reunión académica con mi profesor, así que no tengo tiempo"

"¿Reunión académica?" pregunté sorprendida "¿Aunque eres un estudiante? ¿No es eso genial?"

"No estoy seguro" dijo despreocupadamente

"¡De que hablas! ¡Eso es definitivamente genial!" dije echándome a su lado y tapándome con el cubre camas

"Como sea" dijo Edward volteando a mirarme "No deberías interferir en los sentimientos de otras personas"

"Pero…quiero ayudar a Ness" dije decaída

"Déjala ser" dijo doblando el periódico "Los sentimientos de las personas cambiarán cuando ellas lo hagan"

"¿Entonces cuando cambiaste tú?" le pregunté coquetamente y él me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"No estamos hablando de mí" dijo tomando el periódico nuevamente.

"Pero me da curiosidad" dije acercándome a él poco a poco "Ahora que lo pienso, desde que te me declaraste te volviste menos frío, tan solo un poco". El me miró sonriente y me rodeó con sus musculosos brazos.

"Talvez yo haya cambiado por ti" dijo a mi oído. Esto definitivamente merece un: ¡IP!

.

.

.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Jake!" gritamos todas en unísono.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Jacob con terno y lentes de motociclista. Definitivamente, si Edward no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, hace tiempo hubiera estado rendida a los pies de Jake ¡Pero no! Esta era la ocasión que había preparado para que Nessie logre conquistar al tonto de Jacob.

Voltee a mirarla, se veía tan feliz, tan enamorada…de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella se fuera de regreso a España ¡Además! Tengo a Rose y Alice para ayudarme.

Me dirigí a la barra a recoger algunos de los platillos, después de colocarlos en la mesa, me senté al lado de las chicas para que Nessie pueda estar con Jake. Este, al ver la torta, se apresuró en soplar las velas, sin siquiera cantar Happy Birthday o pedir un deseo. Tomó los cuchillos, cortó un cuarto de torta y se lo metió todo en la boca. Nos quedamos completamente congeladas… ¿Cómo era que podía meterse tremendo pedazo de torta en la boca? ¡Cómo!

Al momento que saboreó la torta con calma, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y empezó a gemir. Recién al tener la boca libre de comida, habló.

"Esto está buenísimo" dijo cortando otro pedazo pinchándolo con la cucharita.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunte "Lo horneó Ness". Jacob se quedó paralizado y la fracción de Ness cambió a preocupada

"¿No gustarte?" le preguntó ella tímidamente.

"Lo pasa es que empalaga mucho, y era demasiado llamativo" dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le costaba hacerle un cumplido? Renesme suspiro y se despegó de él.

"¡Jacob Black!" grité furiosa.

"Cálmate, cálmate" dijo Jake despreocupadamente "Ay que continuar comiendo"

Lo siguiente que tomó Jake fueron las empanadas de carne.

"¡Está buenísimo! Si que tienes talento Bells" dijo comiendo otro mordisco.

"Fue Ness quien lo preparó" dije triúnfate. Jacob tenía una cara de enojo increíble. ¡A este lo mato!

"¿En serio gustarte?" le preguntó Ness asustada "So amazing" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, como si en cualquier momento la fuera a golpear.

"Fue pura suerte" dijo dejando la empanada y tomando el lomo saltado "Tengo que probar los otros también". Se apresuró a comer un pedazo de carne a la boca y al instante su rostro se desfiguró "¿Por qué es dulce?" dije entrecortadamente sin poder masticar "Creo que hasta ahí llegan sus habilidades" le dijo a Nessie, sacándose de la boca el pedazo de lomo. …

"¡Yo fui quien preparó el lomo saltado!" le grité sumamente enojada. ¡Maldito desgraciado "Sabía que era mala cocinando, pero no tenías que decírmelo así" dije fulminándolo con la mirada

"¿Ahora ya tienes una buena opinión de Ness" le preguntó Rose molesta.

"Trabajó todo el día solo para ti" dijo Alice picadamente. Jake las miraba avergonzado y asustado. No entiendo el porque le cuesta tanto decirle algún cumplido.

"¡Ya cállense!" gritó Jake furioso. Esto acabó con las miradas pretenciosas de Alice y Rose.

"Jacob" dijo Nessie tímidamente. Cuando la voltee a ver tenía el regalo de Jake, perfectamente envuelto "Tu birthday's present"

Jacob lo tomó y empezó a desenvolverlo lentamente. Estaba ansiosa por saber que era. Seguramente era alguna cosa carísima importada. Pero cuando terminó de abrirlo, nos topamos con un hermoso suéter rojo tejido a mano.

"¡Que lindo!" chillé sin poder contener la emoción. Definitivamente tengo que darle uno de esos a Edward…aunque talvez lo vaya a botar.

"Está súper bien hecho" dijo Alice.

Jake seguía con la mirada fija en el suéter, como todos los demás, y era por eso que nadie se dio cuenta, a parte de mí, que Jacob estaba completamente sonrojado.

"También hice el juego" dijo Nessie mostrando un suéter igual al de Jake, a excepción del color celeste que los diferenciaba "No soy muy buena tejiendo, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo"

"Jake se sonrojó" dijo Rose burlona, finalmente se dieron cuenta.

"Admítelo" dijo Alice "Estás feliz"

"¡Cállense! ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Al armar tan estúpido plan!" dijo poniéndose de pie, completamente molesto "¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo hasta que lo entiendan? ¡Isabella es mi único amor?"

"Jacob…" dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Yo miraba a Jake con los ojos abiertos como platos, me quedé congelada con su reacción.

"¡¿Quién se pondría esto?" gritó él tirando el regalo de Nessie al suelo y luego se dirigió a Nessie rabioso "¡Tú! ¡Vuelve a España o a Sudamérica o de donde quiera que seas!"

"De acuerdo" dijo Renesme cabizbaja, pero pude notar una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla. Ella se paró lentamente y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Ness!¡Espera!" la llamé. Ese imbécil, desgraciado, mal hombre, caprichoso, indecente….AHHHHH

"Tranquila" dijo con un hilo de voz e intentando esconder su rostro "Retirarme chicas"

Ella cerró la puerta y desapareció de nuestra vista, ese preciso segundo iba a ser el segundo en el que alguien moriría. ¡BLACKKK!

"¿No entiendo de que tanto lloriquea?" dijo Jacob orgulloso

"." dije con el rostro deformado por la ira.

"No hagan tanto problema, después de Toto ella volverá a molestarme" dijo rodando los ojos.

"¡QUE ERES CAPULLO!" dije explotando "¡ELLA YA NO VA A VOLVER IMBÉCIL! ¡VA A VOLVER A ESPAÑA! ¡ELLA ESPERABA QUE TU SE LO PIDIERAS, O AUNQUE SEA CAMBIARAS TU ACTITUD PARA PODER QUEDARSE! ¡ELLA SOLO QUERÍA AGRADARTE!" el repasar todo lo ocurrido, y pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo Nessie, era como recordar lo que yo pasé con Edward. No podía imaginarme como sería irme y no volver a verlo. Mis ojos se humedecieron, el dolor de Nessie era transmitido a mí. "Se esforzó tanto y aún así…¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR COSAS ASÍ? ¡TANTO QUE RECRIMINABAS A EDWARD POR SER UN PATÁN Y AHORA TE HAS VUELTO COMO ÉL! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" grité saliendo en busca de Renesme. Pobrecilla… "¡Nessie!" le grité al verla sentada en un banco del parque con el rostro inundado de lagrimas. Me senté junto a ella y la abracé hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un leve hipo. "Lo lamento tanto" me disculpé "El plan de la fiesta fue un fracaso"

"No ser tu culpa, Bella" dijo mirándome con una sonrisa forzada. Renesme siempre quiere hacer feliz a todos: no desanimarlos, hacerlos pasar vergüenza o malos ratos…todo esto a costa de su felicidad "Yo no poder forzar los feelings de Jacob. Yo solo poder guardar mis emotions, feelings y buenos memories en mi corazón; Para luego marcharme y recordar a mi amor de adolecente y contárselo a mis hijos"

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, todo el dolor y pésame de Ness estaba siendo transmitido a mí. La abracé como una madre y acuné su cabeza en mi pecho hasta que las dos paramos de llorar.

.

.

.

"Rayos te lo dije" me dijo Edward en el cuarto, ya pasado le haya narrado los sucesos de la tarde "Además, no ha habido una sola vez en que tus planes funcionen"

Mientras Edward hablaba sentía mi estomago retorcerse, cada ves se hacía más fuerte, así que no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

"¿Que te ocurre?" me preguntó Edward preocupado

"No me siento bien del estómago" dije con un hilo de voz

"Talvez sea porque te la pasaste llorando mientras desahogabas tus penas comiendo" dijo en forma sarcástica

"Tienes razón" le respondí de buena manera. Pero el entorcigón que sentía en mi estómago era cada y cada vez más fuerte. Edward se volteó preocupado y colocó su mano en mi frente para medir mi temperatura.

"Tienes un poco de fiebre…abre la boca" me indicó. De verdad era bueno tener un médico, o estudiante de uno, en casa. Seguí sus indicaciones y abría la boca "No está inflamada" me dijo a los pocos segundos "Si se complica ve mañana al hospital para que te den alguna medicina" dijo volviendo despreocupadamente a su lectura.

.

.

.

"Ve con cuidado" le dije a Edward cuando se dirigía a la universidad la mañana siguiente.

"No trabajes demasiado hoy" me dijo por encima del hombro. Aunque lo disimula y no quiere demostrarlo, estaba preocupado por mi.

"Sí" dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Él salió cerrando la puerta lentamente.

"¿Bella te ocurre algo?" me preguntó Esme al segundo después de que Edward se retirara.

"Nada de que preocuparse, ya me pasó. Solo tuve un poco de fiebre y nauseas" dije sentándome en el sillón del vestíbulo.

"¡¿Qué acabas de decir? Tienes nauseas" dijo Esme saltando de alegría. Yo me quedé congelada…¿Estaba feliz porque estuve mal? "¡¿Y tu periodo?" me preguntó parándose de golpe

"S-se ha retrasado un poco" dije asustada. ¿A que venían todas esas preguntas?

"¡¿Serás?" chilló emocionada y agitándome con emoción "¡Tiene que ser! ¡Se va a volver muy ajetreado por aquí?"

"¿Por qué sería eso?" pregunté aún confundida

"Ay querida ¿Todavía no lo comprendes? Verás…" pero Esme se vio interrumpida por el tono de mi celular.

"Diga" pregunté

"Gracias por todo Bella"

"¿Ness?" pregunté. Se oía triste, muy triste "¿Pasa algo?

"Voy a volver a España en el vuelo de hoy" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"¡Espera Nessie!" grité, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que había colgado. Renesme no podía irse. Aunque se oiga raro, se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga. Es muy curioso, puesto que primero la odié, luego me cayó bien y con el poco tiempo que nos relacionamos, nos volvimos amigas.

Al instante llamé a Jake para informárselo.

"Jake, tenemos un problema ¡Ness va a volver a casa!¡Va a volver en el vuelo de hoy!" le dije extasiada de desesperación.

"¿Que estás diciendo?"

"¡Ven aquí rápido!"

"Imposible, no puedo ir" dijo serenamente "Tengo turno en el trabajo" Este….

"¡ENTIENDE PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¡ELLA NO VOLVERÁ SI ES QUE DEJAS LAS COSAS ASÍ!" Estaba molesta; no, furiosa; no, colérica. El ímpetu de este momento recorría y envenenaba todo mi cuerpo.

"¿y qué?" me respondió irritado "ya tengo suficiente con esa mocosa. Déjala en paz si lo que quiere es regresar. Además ¿Cómo esperas que vaya si me lo acabas de decir hoy?"

"¡YA PARA DE SER TAN TONTO!"

"Estoy ocupado, chau" finalizó y colgó el teléfono.

Inmediatamente fui donde Nessie para hacerla recapacitar, pero cuando intentábamos llamar a Jake, su número estaba apagado. ¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Qué está haciendo Jake?

"No hay problema" dijo Ness con una sonrisa, pero una sin alma, espíritu "He estado a tu cuidado mucho tiempo, quiero agradecerte".

El tren con destino a nueva York va a salir dentro de media hora dijo la voz en el parlante.

"Bueno, esa es mi llamada, me tengo que ir" caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada del pass report, de repente se volteó y me abrazó "Yo divertirme mucho aquí, contar contigo para pasar mi mensaje a Jacob" dijo alegremente, pero de repente sus facciones cambiaron y empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos "Para ser honesta, deseaba ver a Jacob una ves más". Ella fue pasando el abordaje sin mirar atrás, y justo después de dos minutos que desapareciera de mi vista Jake llegó corriendo con el suéter que le tejió Ness.

"¿Dónde está Ness?" me preguntó con la respiración agitada

"Ya se fue" dije molesta "¡TE LLAMÉ UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VES Y TU NO RES…"

"¿Por donde se fue?" me preguntó sin prestarme atención. Yo señalé la puerta de abordaje sin decir una sola palabra. "¡Maldición! ¡Esa tonta!" dijo corriendo hasta la puerta.

"Su boleto" dijo el guardia

"No tengo uno" respondió Jake irritado

"Entonces no puede pasar" le respondió. Jake no le importó lo que este dijo y intentó hacerse paso para ingresar. El guardia lo retenía, lo que imposibilitaba la forma de ingreso. A este paso, Ness ya estará partiendo a Nueva York para ir a España. Tenía que ayudarlos, no podía quedarme ahí viendo una potencial relación desmoronarse. Así fue que me lancé sobre el guardia haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

"¡Corre Jake!" le grité.

"¡Gracias!" me gritó adentrándose en el pasadizo. Una vez que pasó me levanté y le pedí disculpas al guardia. Inmediatamente pude escuchar como Jake gritaba:

"¡Nessie! ¡¿Dónde estás?" decía una y otra vez "Déjenme pasar ¡Renesme! ¡Vuelve! ¡¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Estoy usando el suéter que me tejiste! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Renesme! ¡Renesme! ¡Ness! ¡Suéltenme idiotas! ¡Ness vuelve! ¡Porque…he empezado a quererte un poco! ¡Quédate en Washington! ¡VUELVE!" finalmente Jake dejó de forcejear con los guardias y les pidió disculpas por el inconveniente, luego nos informaron que el tren con destino Nueva York ya había salido.

Jake estaba sentado en el Food-Curt de la estación con la cabeza gacha y los ojos rojos. Le tendí el café y el lo tomó con desgano. Fue levantando su rostro lentamente y me miró triste, pero de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el café se le calló de las manos, dejando todo el suelo con el caliente líquido.

"Buenos días Jacob" dijo a mis espaldas…esa voz. Me voltee lentamente y, sí, mis sospechas eran ciertas…era Renesme.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Jake petrificado

"Pensaba en regresar a casa, pero tu rostro daba vueltas por mi cabeza, así que no pude soportarlo más, por eso me bajé del tren"

"¿Entonces no volviste por que escuchaste la voz de Jake?" dije confundida.

"¿Jacob, dijiste algo?" le preguntó Ness. [Chicas quiero que tomen en cuenta que ella no pronuncia su nombre , sino ]

"No, nada, olvídalo" dijo colorado. Él se paró y empezó a caminar.

"¡Espera Jacob! ¡Sé que lo único que hago es causarte problemas! ¡Puede que sea así, pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que sus sentimientos cambien!" Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jake, y luego lo besó. Cunado lo soltó, pude observar el rostro aturrullado de Jake. Ness volteó a mirarme "¡Bella! ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!"

"¡Tu puedes Nessie!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya llegué" dije al entrar a la casa

"Oh Bella, ¿Dónde has estado?" me preguntó Esme "Ven por aquí" dijo conduciéndome a la sala. Al entrar me topé con mil y un cosas de bebes: Coche, corral, asiento para auto, muebles, tina, calentador, deshumedecedor, juguetes, ¡Todo!

"Esme…¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunté confundida

"¿No lo sabes con solo verlo?" me dijo burlona "Son productos para bebés ¡Simplemente no podía soportarlo más!"

"Aunque esto talvez sea algo excesivo querida**" **dijo Carlisle al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Pero porque es todo esto?" pregunté aún confundida

"Ay Bella ¡Estás embarazada!" qu, qu, qu, qu, ¡QUE!

"¡¿QUÉ ESTOY QUE?"

"Embarazada cariño, ¿acaso estás sorda?" me dijo Esme. Pero… "Bueno basta de platicas ¡Vamos a tener un banquete esta noche!"

"Y este es el plato especial para las futuras mamás" dijo mi papá entregándome una fuente con tapa. Estaba aturrullada, no podía decir ni hacer algo.

"¿T-tengo un bebé dentro mío?"

"Así es, estoy segura, puesto que he dado a luz a dos niños". E-l bebé de Edward y mío…

"Ey" dijo esa conocida voz áspera "Que pasa aquí" dijo en un irritado suspiro.

"Edward ¿No ibas a volver hasta mañana?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Bueno, hoy…"

"Ey, ey. Bella" me dijo Esme es susurro "Tienes algunas cosas que decirle"

Edward me miraba interrogante, pero siempre con ese rostro sereno

"Am, bueno…parece que estoy embarazada" cuando se lo dije sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso tomate.

"¿D-de verdad?"

"Probablemente" dije tocándome el vientre

"¿Probablemente? ¿Y el doctor?" dijo ahora más sereno

"Aún no he ido a ver uno" dije inocentemente. Bueno es que también a mí recién me dan la noticia. Edward miró su reloj y luego a mi

"Creo que todavía podemos llegar"

.

.

.

"Y… ¿Qué te dijo?". Yo estaba hecha un zombie viviente

"Dijeron que tenía el estómago inflamado"

"Así que estaban equivocados" dijo con una tranquilidad total, como si se tratara del nacimiento del hijo de nuestro perro.

"¡Perdóname!¡Supuse mal!"

"Todo es por adelantarse sin haber visitado al doctor antes. Aunque esta vez es cumpa de mi madre"

"¿Qué les voy a decir?" le dije con un puchero

"Si no estás embarazada no hay nada que hacer. Además ¿Cómo salieron tus resultados?"

"¿Qué?"

"Los resultados, salieron hoy ¿no?".

En pleno de la noche fuimos al panel de resultados, pero no lo podía ver así que me oculté detrás de Edward

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" me preguntó irritado

"No estoy preparada" dije aferrándome a su traje. Él se liberó de mi agarre y se acercó a los resultados.

"¡AH!" gritó

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté acercándome a él, cuando giré para ver los resultados, ¡mi nombre era primero de toda la lista!

"¡Ahí está!" chillé, para luego caer al suelo de rodillas

"¿Qué te pasa?" me miró Edward extrañado

"Siento como si mi fuerza se desvaneciera luego de sentirme aliviada"

"Rayos, no tienes remedio" dijo poniéndose de cuclillas "Anda, vamos"

"¿A dónde?" pregunté mientras el me levantaba

"Se supone que iba a tener un cita contigo si pasabas ¿no es verdad?" dijo evitando mi mirada, pero pude notar que estaba rojo.

"¡Te quiero, mucho, mucho, mucho!" dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos "¿Acaso volviste antes por eso?"

"Algo así" dijo zafándose de mi agarre, pero lo volví a abrazar

"Me siento tan feliz" dije mientras le llenaba el rostro con besos y por consiguiendo con lápiz labial"

"B-bueno" dijo limpiándose el lápiz labial "¿Adonde quieres ir?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicas discúlpenme por demorarme tanto, pero como les dije, he estado muy, muy ocupada. Además, viajé a Macchu Picchu [Demasiado increíble]

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y dejen sus coments. Solo faltan 38 para los 200. ¡Si se puede!¡Si se puede!

Saludos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	17. ¿Hay Competencia?

**Cap 16: ¿****Hay Competencia?**

**Bella Pov**

¡Por fin! El primer paso para convertirme en enfermera era hoy.

"En el segundo año de enfermería comenzaremos con el entrenamiento práctico" dijo la profesora "Para ese propósito, trabajarán en grupos de cinco. Así que asegúrense de establecer fuertes lazos de comunicación…".

Estaba totalmente maravillada. Voltee a ver a mi derecha y había una hermosa chica rubia y al otro lado, una de pelo rojizo…muy llamativa, además no estaba prestando atención, sino que apretaba las teclas de su celular.

"Eres Cullen ¿Verdad?" me pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa amable.

"Si" dije apresuradamente

"Te acaban de transferir ¿Verdad?"

"Si, me llamo Isabella Cullen" le respondí. Hay que bonito sonaba, Isabella Cullen "Bueno antes era una estudiante de arte de cuarto grado, pero apareció un gran y maravilloso sueño por lo que me transferí a enfermería"

"¿Entonces eres mayor Isabella?"

"No hablemos sobre eso" dije avergonzada "Mas bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ah claro, que despistada" dijo la rubia "Mi nombre es Tanya Denali, desde pequeña ha sido mi sueño ser enfermera. Gusto en conocerte"

"Un gusto también" vaya que era una chica linda, tenía un largo y hermoso cabello rubio, y sus facciones era como las de un ángel.

"Y yo soy Victoria Lefevre" dijo la chica pelirroja "Mi sueño es casarme con un doctor y elevar mi estatus social" Esta chica era completamente diferente a Tanya, ella quería casarse por dinero.

"¿Todavía sigues pensando en esas cosas?" dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, voltee a ver y era un musculoso, alto, moreno y guapo chico; que estaba molesto. Así que también hay chicos aquí. "¡No te conviertas en enfermera con esa actitud tan irresponsable!"

"Me gustan los hombres ricos e inteligentes" le discutió Victoria

"¿Qué dices?"

"Quiero tener hijos sobresalientes en el futuro" le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

"La enfermería es un trabajo altruista y sagrado ¡Se trata de ver más por otras persona que por ti!"

"Ese chico tan apasionado es Taylor Lautner" me comentó Tanya

"¡No sigas haciéndolo parecer como si fuera una broma!" le recriminó Taylor a Tanya "¡Quiero convertirme en el enfermero número uno de Washington! ¡Mientras esté con vida me voy a esforzar al máximo!" todo era de verdad gracioso, creo que este va a ser un buen año.

"Dime Irie" me dijo una escalofriante voz masculina a mis espaldas. Pero…estaba muy cerca, en realidad justo al lado de mi oído. Como es de esperarse grité del susto y al voltearme era…una clase de chica "¿Qué es ese grito?" me dijo molesta.

"Es-s que d-de repente e-escuché su voz"

"Eres una grosera" me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Esta chica tiene voz de hombre, aunque tiene un lindo rostro, no será que… "Me llamo Mikela Newton, por favor llámame Kela"

"Su verdadero nombre es Mike" me dijo Tanya en burla.

"Entonces en verdad eres un chico…" dije parapléjica

"No lo menciones" dijo con cara de demonio y luego se acercó a mi oído "¡Una palabra más de ello y nunca más te vuelvo a hablar hasta que el infierno se congele!" me dijo diabólicamente, pero luego cambió sus fracciones a una delicadas "He esperado tanto tiempo para convertirme en un ángel vestido de blanco ¡Así que, elegí el camino de enfermera! ¡Me convertiré en la mujer más adecuada para usar un traje de enfermera en este mundo!" dijo sonrojada. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Mujer/Hombre adecuada(o)? Estaba tan sumergida en esta impactante noticia que no me di cuenta que ella ¡él!, no perdón, ella…estaba muy cerca mío mirándome expectante. "Pero lo más importante" volvió a decir "¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con el Cullen de nuestro departamento de medicina, verdad?"

"¿Cullen del departamento de medicina?" dudé pensando que era Edward…bueno tenía que ser él no había otro, ¿Verdad que sí?

"Debes de estar fuera de este mundo si no sabes quien es Cullen luego de entrar al departamento de enfermería" dijo poniéndose derecho ¡DERECHA! De nuevo y todo ¡TODA! Sonrojada "Es un estudiante de medicina de cuarto año. En esta universidad está el prodigio más sobresaliente de Washington ¡Edward Cullen!"…al final si era él. Pero por favor, díganme que él ¡ELLA! Solo le tiene admiración…porque siento que me va a odiar si se entera que, yo soy su esposa "No solo es inteligente, sino es increíblemente atractivo" Por que esto me tenía que pasar a mí…

"Sí" dijo Victoria "Yo elegí esta universidad por esos rumores ¡No hay otro hombre que cumpla mis condiciones tan perfectamente" dijo emocionada. Se notaba que iba a tener unas cuantas competencias. Tan solo espero que a Tanya no le guste, ya que en ese caso estaría perdida.

"¡Hey Victoria!" le gritó Mike…la, dejando al descubierto su voz de hombre "¡¿Has estado mirando a Cullen de esa forma? ¡Ni creas que te dejaré! "

"¡Cállense par de locas!" les gritó Taylor "Todas ustedes solo piensan en hombres, sus motivos son impuros"

"¿A que te refieres con impuros?" le dijo molesto ¡MOLESTA!, Kela "¿Es que estás celoso de qué tan perfecto es Cullen?". Si supiera de que Edward no es tan perfecto como él ¡ELLA! Dice.

"¡No seas estúpida!" le gritó Taylor "¡Como dije antes, este trabajo es sagrado…"

"Pero el está casado ¿verdad?" dijo Tanya con pureza reflejada en el rostro. Fiu que bueno que a ella no le gusta. Creo que es tiempo de decirles que soy yo.

"En reali…" pero me vi interrumpida por Kela

"Esa es la cuestión" dijo seria "¿Qué tipo de chica podría hacer que el perfecto Cullen cayera al suelo?"

"Este…" volví a intentar, pero de nuevo me vi interrumpida, esta vez por Victoria.

"De seguro que la quieres ver. De seguro de que ella debe ser hermosa, inteligente y talentosa" dijo ella pensativamente. Esta conversación estaba empezando a deprimirme. De seguro que a los ojos de estas chicas yo no era ninguna de estas cosas.

"De todas maneras" dijo Kela enérgicamente "¡De otro modo yo no la aprobaría! ¿No piensas lo mismo Bella?"

"Así es" dije intentando no soltar carcajadas "P-pienso exactamente de la misma manera"

Si estas chicas supieran que soy yo, que es lo que harían.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Victoria "¿Qué dicen de un tour? Luego de clases haremos un tour al departamento de medicina ¡Para admirar a Edward en persona!"

"Yo voy" se apuntó Kela

"Creo que sería interesante" dijo Tanya tímidamente

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué debería hacer? No creo que esta situación me permita decir que soy la esposa de Edward

"Allí está" dijo Victoria en susurro. En este momento nos encontrábamos afuera de uno de los salones del departamento de medicina…espiando a Edward. Él se encontraba justo al frente de mis ojos, se veía completamente guapo estando tan serio y concentrado. "Realmente es mi tipo" dijo Victoria completamente sonrojada "Estoy totalmente encantada con tan solo mirarlo"

"Que divido" dijo Kela

"E-es muy atractivo" dijo Tanya intentando ocultar su rubor. Esta situación se estaba poniendo de miedo. Era completamente extraño ver como otras mujeres se sonrojaban al ver a tu marido. Luego de unos segundos todas me miraron expectantes de que yo dijera algo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue: "Que lindo"

De repente junto Edward apareció Alec saludándolo. Intenté irme, porque de seguro que si Alec me veía me iba a revelar. Pero Kela me tomo del brazo y no me dejó ir. Victoria volteó de golpe y cerró la puerta.

"Me miró" dijo aún más sonrojada "Estoy segura de que tuve una conexión con él"

"Es solo tu imaginación" le dijo Kela "Sus ojos pasaron através de tu cuerpo para mirarme a mí"

"Bueno ustedes dos, cálmense" dije intentando calmarlas

"Hey" me saludó una voz conocida a mis espaldas, y efectivamente, cuando voltee me tope con Alec.

"A pasado mucho tiempo Alec" dije temblando de pies a cabeza, esperando que Alec no diga nada.

"¿Lo conoces?" me preguntó Tanya

"Si, somos amigos del comité de clubes. El era el profesor de tenis"

"Y él sigue siendo tan frío" dijo Alec, refiriéndose a Edward. Lo veía venir "Ese esp…" ¡que hago!

"¡PORRISTAS!" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir "Te acuerdas, yo era porrista, y cuando practicábamos tu te molestabas mucho porque interrumpíamos tu clase" y empecé a reír con nerviosismo "Esos días te traen recuerdos"

"No estoy hablando de eso" dijo mirándome preocupado "Estoy hablando de tu esp…"

"¡LAUREN!" grité de nuevo, impidiendo que el dijera la palabra maligna "Te acuerdas de Lauren, ella era nuestra capitana. Es más creo que hoy la vi caminar por aquí, te llevaré donde ella" dije tomándolo del brazo y corriendo lejos de las chicas…creo que por el momento estoy salvada.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente empezamos con nuestra clase de enfermería rutinaria.

"Para asegurar que ni el paciente ni el enfermero están incómodos cuando dan vuelta al cuerpo, el movimiento es en el centro de gravedad…" decía la profesora.

Para las prácticas, me había tocado de compañero a Taylor. Y la primera práctica con él terminó siendo un desastre. Al intentar voltearlo lo hamaqueaba sin poder darle la vuelta.

"¡Detente!" me gritaba, pero yo tenía que lograr darle la vuelta "¡Bella!" al final pude levantarlo, pero cayó encima mío. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento" dije sin respiración "Ahora por favor quítate de encima" dije sin aliento.

La segunda práctica también resultó desastrosa:

"¿Estuviste acaso prestando atención a clase?"

"Si, entendí todo" dije apenada

"¿Entonces por qué terminó así? No puedo respirar"

Al intentar taparlo correctamente, terminé haciéndolo un fardo funerario.

"Esto es malo" dije apenada "Estoy segura de que era así…"

"La técnica de restricción se t-trata de limitar los movimientos del paciente" dijo Tay sin respiración mientras yo intentaba desenvolver este desastre "E-es para asegurar la seguridad del paciente, esto es lo opuesto a seguridad"

"Eres un peligro" me dijo Kela "Estás poniendo en peligro su vida, no protegiéndola"

.

.

.

.

A la hora de almuerzo me senté a tomar un café y Jake se acercó a hablarme.

"¿Qué pasa? Te ves deprimida" me preguntó sentándose en la mesa

"Las clases de enfermería son más difíciles de lo que pensaba. Me pregunto si podré lograrlo"

"¡Anímate!" me dijo con optimismo "¡Eso es! Ven a la tienda la próxima vez, te cocinaré algo delicioso"

"¡¿De verdad? ¡Claro que iré!" dije más animada. Definitivamente Jake sabía levantarme los ánimos, es un gran amigo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" me dijo Kela desde la puerta de la cafetería "Date prisa y vamos"

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté curiosa

"Lo sabrás cuando nos sigas" dijo entre risitas Victoria.

Y al final, como era de suponerse, fuimos a mi casa

"¡Esta es la casa de Cullen!" dijo Kela

"¿P-Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" dije nerviosa

"Para saber más sobre su esposa, obviamente" me respondió Victoria

Ellas en verdad iban enserio, eran capaz de matarme al descubrirme

"Si es una haragana que no le gusta hacer las tareas, la forzaremos a divorciarse" dijo Kela malévolamente "¡Y luego empezaremos el ataque!"

Esta situación empezaba a sacarme de quicio. Todo esto impedía que lo saludara y presumiera de mi esposo, que comiéramos juntos, que me dijera cuanto me quería en pública ¡Esto arruinaba mi sueño matrimonial!

"¡Eso no es algo grosero incluso antes de verla!" grité sumamente molesta.

"¿Por qué te enojas tanto?" me dijo Victoria

"Tan solo es una suposición" corroboró Kela

"Mirén allí está la esposa" gritó Tanya

"Esta con él" dijo Victoria

"Ella es de verdad hermosa" mencionó Kela. Pero como era posible de que su esposa estuviera con él. Es que acaso me secuestraron los Aliens y sacaron clones míos y los expandieron por toda la tierra haciendo la simulación de esposa perfecta. Pero mi alucinación no era tan exacta. Al fijarme, vi a Jessica con él.

"Hacen una linda pareja" dijo Tanya. Esto SÍ me deprimía.

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opción más que rendirnos" dijo Victoria tristemente. Pero sus palabras ya no me importaban, ahora veía con Jessica ingresaba a nuestra casa. Ahora ¿Qué papel juego yo en todo esto?

Esperé unos minutos a que las chicas se alejaran para poder entrar. Al hacerlo me topé a Edward y Jessica tomando té en la sala.

"Bienvenida" me dijo Edward al entrar.

"Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo" me dijo Jess amablemente "Me disculpas. Es que me lo encontré en la estación y estaba tan deleitada que decidí molestarlo un poco"

"Debido a eso no pude decirles la verdad otra vez" susurré

"¿Disculpa?" me preguntó confundida.

"No me hagas caso" le respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward.

"Jessica ¿Has encontrado empleo?" le preguntó Edward

"Sí, recibí una oferta no oficial" le respondió y luego volteó a mirarme "Eso me recuerda…escuché que te transferiste al departamento de enfermería" yo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza "Como siempre, te vuelves realmente fuerte cuando se trata de Edward".

Era realmente raro ver a Jessica tan amable conmigo ¿Qué mosco le picó?

"Bueno" volvió a decir "Mucha suerte. Asegúrame de decirme cuando te conviertas en enfermera"

"Sí"

"Me aseguraré de no ir nunca a ese hospital, aunque me muera". Vaya, por fin salió a flote la verdadera Jessica.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente estuve pensando en lo ocurrido mientras hacía la tercera práctica con Taylor. Mientras bombeaba la válvula para calcular su presión, pensaba en cada una de aquellas pequeñas cosas.

"Bella es tan fría" me dijo derepente Kela "Te fuiste a casa inmediatamente sin acompañarnos a beber y ahogar nuestras penas"

"Bebí tanto anoche" dijo Victoria despreocupadamente

"No me sorprende que tu presión sanguínea sea tan alta" dijo Tanya mientra la examinaba.

"Lo siento" dije siguiendo bombeando

"Pero la esposa de Edward es una gran mujer" dijo Victoria desilusionada

"Se siente como si hubiéramos sido vencidas en apariencia y estilo" dijo Kela. Ellas piensan que Jessica es un ángel, sin embargo su personalidad es horrible "Es natural que grandes mujeres sigan a grandes hombres ¿No te parece Bella?"

"Claro que si" respondí alegremente. Vaya, por fin decían algo amable.

"¡Deja de hablar de cosas tan estúpidas y concéntrate!" me gritó Taylor derepente "¡¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir bombeando? ¡El color de mi brazo ha cambiado!"

"¡Lo lamento!" grité asustada y me apresuré a quitarle el aire a la faja. De repente me di cuenta "¡Tu pulso!"

"¿Hay algo malo con mi pulso?" me preguntó los ojos abiertos como platos

"¡No escucho el pulso!" grité asustada "¡Taylor estás muerto!"

"¡Qué!" gritó con el rostro morado del susto "¡Espera!¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Idiota!"

"¡Será mejor que un doctor te vea!". El tomó la faja y la retiró de su brazo y luego me miró estresado mostrándome el estetoscopio

"Bella, ¿Había alguna razón para que coloques el estetoscopio al revés?"

"Oh cielos, que descuido" dije riéndome "No podrías escucharlo de ese modo ¿Verdad?"

"¡DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO!" me gritó furioso "SI tienes tiempo para perseguir chicos, entonces ten un poco de conciencia y estudia un poco más ¿Sí?"

"Es verdad" dijo Kela deprimida "Ahora sabemos que Edward es alguien más allá de nuestro entendimiento"

De repente la puerta se abrió y Edward apareció por allí ¡Dios mío protéjame de lo que viene!

"Bella" me llamó "Bella, mi madre te pidió que la llames porque ella tenía un pedido de compra" miraba a mi alrededor y todas la enfermeras lo miraban maravilladas "Tenías tu celular apagado ¿Verdad?"

"Eh…" no sabía que decir, estaba…estaba… ahhhhhh….¡Iba a morir!

"Bueno ya pasé el mensaje, nos vemos en casa". Al cerrar la puertas todas voltearon a mirarme y las dos locas me hablaron

"Isabella" me dijeron en unísono

"Lo siento, fracasé en mencionárselos" dije con la cabeza gacha "No mentí a propósito ¡Lo lamento!"

"Está bien, no tienes que disculparte" me dijo Kela

"No estamos para nada enojadas" corroboró Victoria

"¡Chicas!" dije feliz

"No hay necesidad de rendirse si Bella es la esposa de Edward" dijo Kela feliz

"¡Aun hay esperanzas!" dijo Victoria

"Me pregunto que significa eso…" dije con una ceja enarcada.

"Bella realicemos una fiesta esta noche" me dijo Victoria alegremente.

"Yo me uniré" dijo Kela

.

.

.

.

"Bien ¡Aquí estás Bella!" me dijo Jake al entrar al restaurante "Pero…¿Por qué está él también?"

"Pensé en dejar que Edward también pruebe tu comida" dije sentándome en la barra

"Supongo que está bien, ya que el jefe no está aquí porque tenía un reunión" dijo tomando cosas de la barra "Me dejó la cocina a mí"

"¿No es eso increíble Jake? ¡Ahora eres un cocinero completo!"

"Bienvenidos" me dijo Nessie portando un hermoso kimono rojo "¿Cómo ir los estudios, Bella?"

"¡Idiota!" le gritó Jake "¡No le digas eso a los clientes!"

"Vamos Jake, no seas tan malo" dije con una ceja enarcada y luego me dirigí amablemente a Ness "Nessie esa ropa realmente te queda muy bien"

"Muchas gracias"

"De verdad" dijo Jake con el rostro irritado "Forzándote por mantener un trabajo aquí, es una total tontería"

"¿A quién engañas?" le dije a Jake malévolamente "¿Es que acaso no estabas secretamente contento por eso?" La expresión de Jake cambió rápidamente a una nerviosa "La escena que armaste en el aeropuerto fue más que inolvidables"

"Ser una verdadera escena ¿Verdad?"

"¡Idiota Bella! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?" me dijo molesto

"Jacob" lo llamó Ness con el rostro colérico "¡No debes de llamar a los clientes Idiotas!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Es grosero para los clientes!"

Después de que la pelea pasara, nos sirvieron la comida, la cual estuvo buenísima. También me serví unos cuantos margaritas y las copas se me subieron.

"Entonces Taylor dijo: Una retardada como tú necesita cien años para convertirse en enfermera" relaté borracha. "¡No puedo vivir cien años!"

"¿Sobre esto querías hablarme?" me preguntó Edward

"No, en realidad, necesito un favor" dije aún borracha "Victoria me dijo que como pena por haberles mentido tengo que organizar una reunión con los del departamento de medicina y que tú debes de estar ahí"

"No, gracias" dijo fríamente

"¡¿Tan rápidamente?" dije en un grito "Vamos. El departamento de medicina al cual le faltan mujeres, y el departamento de enfermería al cual le faltan hombres. Nuevos encuentros son necesarios"

"¿Está bien que yo tenga nuevos encuentros?" dijo ganándome la partida

.

.

.

.

A la tarde siguiente todas me empezaron a preguntar sobre la reunión

"Bella, ¿Qué pasó con la reunión que tenías encomendada?" me preguntó Kela

"No pude convencerlo" dijo cabizbaja

"Todas teníamos esperanzas en ti" dijo Victoria

De repente mi celular sonó, era Edward.

"Dime"

"Lo siento, pero no iré a cenar esta noche" me dijo al otro lado del teléfono "Por favor avísale también a mamá"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté curiosa

"Iré a beber esta noche" me respondió

"Ya veo" le respondí. Al darme cuenta, todas estaban escuchando mi conversación con Edward.

"Bueno eso era todo"

"Edward" intenté detenerlo, ya que Kela había puesto un diálogo frente mío diciéndome lo que tenía que decir.

"Umm, bueno, solo en caso…¿Puedes decirme donde estarás bebiendo?"

.

.

.

.

"¡Edward!" gritaron todas semi borrachas cuando Edward entró al bar.

"¡Que coincidencia!" dijo Kela "¡Nosotras también estamos teniendo una sesión de bebidas!"

"¡Te unes a nosotras!" le dijo Victoria. Yo me mantenía sentada en la mesa, dándoles la espalda junto con Taylor. Pobrecillo, lo habían arrastrado a esto también.

Finalmente Edward se sentó junto con ellas y otros médicos practicantes en la mesa siguiente, los únicos que no estábamos allí éramos Tay y yo. Las copas ya se me habían subido un poco y estaba furiosa.

"Ey, ¿No puedes soportar tu licor?" me preguntó Jake.

"¿Y que hay de ti Tay? todo lo que has bebido es un té de Jazmín" dije retándolo. "."

"Gracias por eso" dijo derrotado "Pero si que eres pésima"

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Las chicas están coqueteando con tu esposo…" empezó a decir Tay, pero yo lo interrumpí

"Edward no es como esos tipos insignificantes busca-faldas" dije mirando a mi esposo "A eso se le llama acompañar, no coquetear"

"Pero aún así, tú has estado preocupado por esto todo el tiempo ¿verdad?" dijo mirando la mesa llena de gente "Te distraes y cometes errores durante la prácticas porque estás preocupada por tu esposo"

"¡No estaba distraída!" dije acercándome a él molesta, era el efecto del tequila "¡Además, ciertamente tú tienes agallas para decir semejantes cosas! ¡Soy mayor que tú! ¡¿Qué tal si muestra un poco de respeto?"

"¿Cómo podría tenerle respeto a una persona que se convierte en enfermera porque su esposo se va a convertir en doctor?" dijo tranquilamente

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" ahora si estaba completamente borracha "Taylor Lautner"

"¿Huh? ¿Que es esto tan repentino? Dijo sorprendido

"Tomar la presión, la prueba de restricción, perfectamente esos…" no pude terminar la oración, sentí mi cabeza retumbar y caí dormida. Tuve un extraño sueño en el que Tay le recriminaba a Edward de que parara de coquetear y se encargara adecuadamente de mí.

A la mañana siguiente tenía mi cabeza a reventar.

"¿Te encuentras bien Bella?" me preguntó Esme bajando las escaleras "Bueno…no te ves muy bien, ¿No crees que hoy deberías ir un poco más tarde?"

"Bueno esto no será un problema para mí"

Al llegar al aula intenté enrollar unas simples vendas, y no lo lograba. Esto era realmente frustrante. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo bien?

"Una vez más" susurré. Me até el cabello y me concentré en hacerlo bien ¡Y lo logré! "Ahora a tomar la presión sanguínea". Tomé el estetoscopio y de repente vi el brazo de Taylor tendido en la mesa.

"No pongas el estetoscopio al revés esta vez"

"¿Taylor? ¡Muchas gracias!". Tomé la banda y la coloqué alrededor de su brazo.

"Te has equivocado, no puedes tomar la presión si pones la banda al revés" dijo entre risitas. "Hazlo otra vez desde el principio". Lo hice de nuevo.

"Ahora está perfecto"

"Tonta, solo lograste poner la banda correctamente"

"De acuerdo". Al levantar la vista vi a alguien parado afuera mirándonos, al darse cuenta que lo vi se fue, ¿Habrá sido Edward?


	18. Pañuelos Usados

**Cap 17: ****Pañuelos Usados**

**Bella Pov**

"La enzima digestiva de la saliva es la ptialina, las enzimas gástricas consisten en la pepsina y…" y al no acordarme de la respuesta me vi interrumpida en mi repaso del examen por Jasper.

"Pepsina y la lipasa gástrica. Las enzimas pancreáticas son la tripsina, amilopsina, esteapsina y nucleasa" dijo con un tono de fastidio en la voz, mientras yo seguía con la mirada—lo que él decía-en el libro.

"Jasper, ¿Cómo puedes recitar eso tan fácilmente?" dije consternada

"Eso es porque lo has estado repitiendo miles de veces y ya se me quedó en la cabeza…de verdad debes de ser muy bruta para no acordarte". Al decirlo, me molesté un poco por su forma grosera de hablarme…pero en otra parte él tenía razón. Aunque lo repitieran miles de veces no se me quedaba. Estaba empezando a deprimirme que un estudiante de secundaria me superara.

"¡Fighting!" gritó Esme de repente, apareciendo a mis espaldas "Yo sé de que puedes lograrlo, la tripsina y la amilopsina no son nada contra ti"

"¿Usted también se lo aprendió?" ahora si estaba en un grado alto de depresión. Como fue que me metí en estos problemas… "Taylor se enojará…"

"¿Quién es Taylor? ¿Es una amiga tuya?" me preguntó Esme con mucho interés

"En realidad es mi compañero de clase. Y se molesta mucho cuando tomo la enfermería a la ligera" Bueno tampoco es que la tome a la ligera, lo que pasa es que no soy tan versátil como él en los ejercicios prácticos…ni tampoco en los escritos.

De repente, Edward se paró bruscamente del sillón donde se encontraba y arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa con enojo. Luego de aquello, empezó a caminar escaleras arriba.

"Edward, ¿A donde vas?" Pregunté preocupada. Últimamente Edward ha estado de mal humor y ha estado evitándome.

"A dormir" dijo cortante, por lo que no me atreví a interrogarlo más. Aunque no fue lo mismo con Esme

"Todavía es temprano" dijo en tono de capricho "Además, si tienes tanto tiempo para dormir ¿Por qué no ayudas a Bella en su ejercicios prácticos?"

"Estoy cansado, ayer me quedé estudiando" dijo sin voltear a mirarnos "Además, ella tienen a su compañero de prácticas para que la ayude" finalizó desapareciendo en la esquina.

"Cielos, es tan frío" replicó Esme

"No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada". Además, él tenía razón. Edward ya está lo suficientemente ocupado con sus estudios como para dejar de descansar por los míos. Creo que debería llamar a Taylor para que me ayude a estudiar.

.

.

.

.

La jeringa debería de tener una medida de 22 a 19 de diámetro. Las agujas delgadas incrementarán la posibilidad de hemólisis y coagulación…Había tantas cosas que recordar. Pero Taylor me había ayudado mucho al mandarme este resumen.

Al levantar la vista, vi a Edward al frente mío.

"Edward, te estuve esperando" dije tomándolo del bazo y dirigiéndonos a la cafetería. Por fín íbamos a almorzar juntos, después de una semana muy…como decirlo…de soslayo.

Felizmente Nessie lo había llamado para que todos juntos almorcemos en la cafetería, para que probemos la comida que ella y Jake iban a preparar. ¡Exacto! Ahora Nessie trabajaba con Jake en la cafetería. Aunque él se portara duro y cortante con ella (parecido a como se portaba Edward) se notaba que la quería mucho. Parecía un niño que se ruborizaba por unas cuantas palabras lindas.

"¡Bienvenidos!" nos dijo Ness entusiasmada, sin poder dejar de mover el cucharón en el aire "¿Qué desean pedir?" dijo haciendo el papel de una trabajadora seria.

"El menú 4" le dije haciéndole señas con los ojos, para peguntarle de cómo le estaba yendo con Jake. Y ella me respondió sonriente.

"Aunque hacerse el macho" agregó

"¡RENESME!" gritó Jake desde la cocina "¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARLOS!¡ESTÁS EN HORAS DE TRABAJO!¡NO ES ÉTICO!". Al oír a Jake reclamar aquello era irónico, ya que al empezar la universidad publicó por en esta que él y yo teníamos una relación y también le daba porciones de bebés a Edward

"¡I'M SORRY!" le respondió Ness"¿Y usted?" le preguntó a Edward

"Un menú 1" dijo sin preocuparle mucho lo que había pasado.

"De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo con su orden" dijo entrando a la cocina. Al hacerlo sonreí ampliamente al verla tan feliz.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" me preguntó Edward sumamente serio

"Es que se ven tan bien justos" le respondí mirando como se peleaban detrás del mostrador. "Me hace feliz que se lleven tan bien"

"Es absurdo" dijo de golpe. Yo lo miré preguntándole que quería decir "Todo el tiempo paran peleándose, no es posible de que puedan mantener una relación en esas circunstancias"

"Hay Edward, podrás ser el estudiante número uno, pero de verdad no sabes nada" dije suspirando.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Que la actitud de defensa de Jake es más que una fachada. Solo lo hace para que Ness siga con tanto esfuerzo tras él, para que los niveles de amor no disminuscan" dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su sorpresa "Bueno eso es nuestro caso, lo cual también podría ser parte del de ellos…otra teoría es que él se porta así porque ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente, y se porta con total contrariedad de ello para no demostrarlo"

"¿Por qué dices que nuestro caso?" dijo perplejo

"Vamos Edward…no me digas que te has olvidado de cómo tratabas…y mira, ahora estamos casados" Él se quedó mirándome sin decir nada, pasó un rato y Ness vino con nuestros platos, él seguía sin decir nada y Ness me miraban preocupada desde la cocina.

"Bueno cambiando de tema, hoy tengo práctica de venopunción"

"¿venopunción?" dijo por fín. Ahora si se sentía una atmósfera ligera

"Sí, es la primera clase de la tarde" dije en un suspiro "Siempre he sido mala con las agujas…" dije soltando otro suspiro.

"Él que la pasará mal será la persona a la que le tengas que inyectar las agujas" dijo sonriendo. ¡Por fín! ¡Sonrió!

"Así es, así es" dijo Mikela sentándose al lado izquierdo de Edward. "Bueno Bella, tu no tienes que preocuparte porque a ti te extraerá sangre un estudiante consumado"

"Eso es absolutamente cierto" dijo Victoria, sentándose al otro lado de Edward.

"Pero tenemos que decidirlo antes de clase ¿verdad?" dijo Tanya sentándose a mi lado.

"¡HABLANDO DE ESO!" dijo Mikela "¡Tanya tu serás mi compañera esta vez ¿cierto?

"¡NO ES JUSTO!" replicó Victoria "Yo seré su compañera ¿verdad?"

Al distraerme de su divertida discusión vi como Taylor venía hacia nuestra mesa y luego cambió de opinión empezó a irse.

"¡TAYLOR!" lo llamé "¡Ven y siéntate con nosotras!". Cuando finalmente se sentó, volví a integrarme a la conversación "Chicas no tienen porque preocuparse tanto…a cierto Edward ¿me dejarás practicar contigo antes de clases?"

"Absolutamente no" dijo comiendo sus fideos.

"Por supuesto que no" repitió Mikela

"¿Entonces como vamos a decidir las parejas?" preguntó Tanya inocentemente

"Yo seré el compañero de Bella ¿Eso lo resuelve?" dijo Taylor tomando un trago de su gaseosa.

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Bella te dio alguna droga?" exclamó Mikela.

De repente, el se sintió un veneno en el aire, y vi que Taylor y Edward se miraban fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó a Edward

"Nada" dijo parándose de la mesa "Espero que mi esposa no te mate, buena suerte"

"Tranquilo Taylor" le dije "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Todos sabemos que eso no será suficiente" murmuró Victoria y luego se dirigió a Tay "Tú si que tienes agallas"

De repente el celular de Mikela sonó y él ¡ELLA! Se puso muy emocionada.

"Últimamente has estado mandando muchos mensajes" le dijo Tanya y corrió al lado de ella a leer el mensaje, y en voz alta dijo: "Buena suerte en tu práctica de extracción de sangre, Eric"

"¡Hey, no espíes!" le recriminó Mikela

"¡¿Quién es Eric?" dije emocionada e intente arrebatarle el celular de las manos pero lo puso tan alto que no llegaba.

.

.

.

.

La hora de la verdad llegó, estábamos todos reunidos viendo las gigantescas agujas, que a mi parecer se hacían cada vez más y más grandes. Todos las mirábamos con nervios y miedo.

"Tengo escalofríos" dije temblando

"Bueno chicos, atentos" dijo el profesor con una bolsa de sangre "La sangre extraída será utilizada por el departamento de medicina para propósitos de entrenamiento"

"Primero, Primero" dije tomando la aguja, pero no paraba de temblar.

"¡Primero pones el torniquete!" dijo Taylor asustado.

"A claro" dije colocándoselo "Por favor aprieta el puño, voy a hacer que la vena aparezca" dije jalando fuertemente el torniquete, pero al parecer fue muy fuerte porque Taylor echó un grito.

"¡ESTÁ DEMASIADO AGUSTADO!¡MI BRAZO SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MORADO!"

"Lo siento" dije cabizbaja.

"Mira Bella, aquí está mi frasco" dijo Tanya mostrándome su frasquito de sangre.

"Y no dolió nada" dijo Mikela

"Wuaw, eres de verdad habilidosa" dije suspirando

"Deja de preocuparte por la sangre de otros y saca la mia" dijo Taylor molesto. Acerqué la guja a su brazo y él volvió a echar un gritó. "¡ESO DUELE!"

"Lo lamento, es que no pude encontrar la vena" dije retirando la aguja "Voy a intentar de nuevo" pero lo mismo volvió a pasar.

"¡DEJA DE BUSCAR UTILIZANDO LA AGUJA!" gritó furioso, continué clavando la aguja y el intentaba oprimir los gritos.

"Pobrecito" dijo Mikela acariciando el cabello de Tay

"Bella ¿Debería extraer la sangre por ti?" me preguntó Tanya preocupada por la salud de Taylor.

"Sería mejor de esa forma" corroboró Victoria.

"No está bien" dije tomando el brazo de Tay fuertemente

"Pero Taylor terminará con muchas cicatrices si continuas" me regañó Tanya "¿No sientes pena por Tay?". Al ver a Tanya preocupada de esa manera por Taylor, causó que en mi cabeza empezara a crecer la idea de que a Tanya le guste Tay. "Vamos Bella déjamelo a mí ¿Tu tampoco quieres sufrir verdad Taylor?"

"Esta bien, tranquila" dijo Tay suspirando "El entrenamiento no tendrá sentido si no dejamos que Bella lo termine…así que ¡rápido!" me dijo para que prosiguiera. Voltee para amarrarme bien el cabello y cuando lo hice vi como Edward se volteaba y serraba la puerta. ¿Por qué no me había saludado?...bueno así es normalmente. Además, seguro venía para recolectar la sangre.

Finalmente logré extraer la sangre, pero Taylor sufrió mucho, estaba completamente decaído. Todos empezaron a felicitarlo por su esfuerzo, y eso me hizo pensar que yo era un monstruo despiadado que quería chuparle toda la sangre de su musculoso cuerpo.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Tanya

"Sí, sí…lo importante es que finalmente lo hiciste Bella" me dijo intentando sonreír.

"Lo lamento de verdad, no quería causarte tantas molestias" dije cabizbaja. En esto me di cuenta que yo era el único frasco que faltaba "Bueno, tengo que llevar esto al departamento de medicina"

"Te acompaño" me dijo Tay apoyándose en la pared

Cuando llegamos, el único que quedaba en el salón era Edward, lo cual me emocionó porque le iba a poder contar la buena noticia.

"¡Edward!¡Mira!¡Me las arreglé para hacerlo correctamente!" le dije emocionada

"Solo estabas haciendo una simple extracción de sangre ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" dijo dándome la espalda. Eso me hirió…al final no iba a poder alcanzar el nivel necesario para ser una esposa adecuada para Edward.

"¡Ey! ¡Bella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo!" le recriminó Taylor "¡Tu siendo su esposo deberías apoyarla y felicitarla cuando logra su propósito!"

"Desafortunadamente no soy una persona que confunde el trabajo con las relaciones personales" dijo todavía sin mirarnos "Además, no tolero la ineptitud"

"¡Mira im…!" empezó a decir Taylor pero lo interrumpí, las lágrimas iban a empezar a salir en cualquier momento y no quería llorar en frente de Edward.

"Esta bien Tay" dije con un hilo de voz "Es mi culpa por haberlo hecho esperar" dije jalándolo del brazo para irnos. Empecé a correr y lo arrastré tras de mi, hasta que finalmente paró y me volteó para que lo mirara. Las lágrimas se habían convertido en el Niágara. Él me miró con pena y me abrazó.

"Lo siento" le dije entre el llanto

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" me pregunto acariciándome el cabello

"Por meterte en tantos líos" dije apretando fuertemente su bata.

"Bella, ¿Por qué no le dices nada? No tiene el derecho de hablarte de esa manera" me consoló. Su voz se oía suave pero a la misma vez se escuchaba claramente. Era tierna, como si me pasaran un pedazo de terciopelo la oreja.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada, esa es la historia de nuestra vida…además creo que Edward no quiere agasajarme tanto para que no me convierta en una chica caprichosa" dije solo hipando con los ojos lagrimosos.

"Una cosa es que no te quiera encaprichar y otra es tratarte mal y humillarte" dijo separándome de él y mirándome seriamente. "Él debería saber que haces tu mayor esfuerzo y apoyar, compartir tu alegría"

"Lo sé, pero así lo amo" dije volteándome y caminando al lado de Tay.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa, Esme tenía servido en la mesa un festín de pura comida hecha a base de espinaca.

"¿Por qué hay todo esto?" dijo Jasper con tono nauseabundo.

"Bella acaba de tener su extracción de sangre y necesita mucho hierro" dijo agachándose y tomando otro plato "También tengo hígado"

"Lamento que te tengas que esforzar tanto" le dije a Esme, para después mirar con terror la comida.

"Debe de haber dolido la extracción de sangre" dijo Esme poniendo enfrente de mí el hígado con puré de espinaca.

"Depende de la habilidad de la persona que lo haga, mamá" dijo Edward cortante.

"Eso me recuerda…la venopunción de mi amiga Tanya no dolió para nada" dije asustada ante la cara de fastidio de Edward.

"¿Y como es ella?" me preguntó Esme curiosamente, sentándose a mi lado

"Es adorable como un ángel" le dije sonriente "Además, parece que Tanya siente al por Taylor. Tengo que darle mi apoyo, él es un chico grandioso después de todo"

"A quien le interesa tu tontos presagios de amor, siempre que te metes terminas arruinándolo todo" dijo molesto y después se paró de la mesa, sin siquiera agradecer por la comida.

"¿Ah?" dije sin poder decir nada

"Ay este niño" dijo Esme cansada "Últimamente ha estado de mal humor…bueno, come Bella, que tienen más entrenamiento mañana ¿Verdad?"

"Si" dije metiendo lentamente el hígado en mi boca.

.

.

.

.

El día finalmente llegó. El día de la autopsia, según lo profesores, la venopunción es un juego de niños comparado con esto.

"¿Qué pasará si nos desmayamos?" dijo Mikela preocupada

"Yo estoy más preocupada por Tanya ¿Estarás bien?" dijo Victoria "¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Todo estará bien" le dije empezando con mi plan de amor "Pondremos a Tay detrás de ella para que la atrape" Todas me miraron como que: de que carajos estás hablando yo no les presté atención y me interné en mi imaginación "Si Tanya se desmaya, Taylor la llevara en sus fuertes brazos. Luego correrá a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de medicina. Y allí, Tay la estará mirando mientras ella duerme…". Me vi interrumpida por un periodicazo de Tay

"¿Por qué tendría que mirarla mientras duerme?" dijo con una ceja enarcada. Aclaro que no es que mi plan sea un fracaso, sino que esto es lo que consigues de un chico cabeza dura.

Nos trasladamos a la sala de autopsia.

"Los estudiantes de medicina están haciendo la autopsia" dijo el profesor "Por favor primero observen".

El aire se sentía tan frío, todas estábamos temblando de miedo.

"Imposible" dijo Mikela "Esto es realmente imposible". Mientras observaba me di cuenta de que unos de los estudiantes de medicina era Edward, se veía tan bien en traje de cirugía. Y al parecer Mikela también se dio cuenta porque dijo: "Quiero secarle el sudor2

"¡No puedes! Yo seré quien…" pero las dos fuimos interrumpidas por ver todos los órganos del hombre al aire. Fue la pero imagen de mi vida.

"Que lindo" dijo Tanya inocentemente "Pueden tocar los órganos". Todas la miramos consternados y con terror.

"Muy bien" dijo el profesor "Los enfermeros, acérquense"

"Sí" dijo Edward "Este es un precioso cadáver, así que aprendan todo lo que puedan de él"

"Le damos gracias al cadáver" dijo el otro profesor "El cual ha ayudado a los estudiantes de medicina a progresar…Bueno pongan ambas manos en el cadáver. Pueden empezar una vez que hayan ofrecido sus rezos".

Mis rezos, a si claro: Diosito por favor, desaparece al cadáver. Y también desaparece esta imagen traumática de mi cabeza. Amén. Por supuesto eso nunca iba a pasar. Cerré lo ojos y fui avanzando, extendí mis manos. Sería grosero sentir miedo, solo cálmate ¡Mi respeto! Finalmente toqué al cadáver, pero no podía abrir los ojos.

"¿Cuál es el sentido de ofrecerme un rezo a mí?" me gritó Mikela, al sentir que había puesto mis manos en su espalda. Las retiré y observé como Victoria procedía, con miedo, a tocar el cadáver.

"¡NO PUEDO!¡SIENTO QUE MI CORAZÓN SE VA A SALIR!" dijo alejándose del cuerpo rápidamente.

"¡Yo lo haré!" dijo Tanya alegremente. Me sorprendía que siendo tan delicada, pueda soportar esa clase de imágenes "Me siento totalmente bien en esto" dijo procediendo a tocar un órgano "Así que este es el corazón" dijo con un aura de amor a su alrededor. Yo en cambio, vi el riñón, páncreas hígado, corazón, pulmón…mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, todo se volvía borroso. Y al final negro.

**JACOB POV**

De repente, se escuchó un ruido y vi que Bella estaba tendida en el suelo, desmayada.

"Bella" grité. Seguramente no había podido soportar la autopsia. La tomé en brazos y corría toda velocidad hacia el departamento de medicina. Que irónico. El plan de Bella terminó aplicándose en ella.

Había un par de tipo que instruían mi camino, no tenía tiempo así que solo podía gritarle a lo lejos.

"Muévanse, Muévanse, Están en mi camino" les grité sin para, hasta que finalmente llegamos al cuarto de reposo. Busqué en el estante pero solo había para dolor de estómago, fiebre, dolor de muela…Alcohol ¡Lo único que quedaba!

Me senté al lado de ella en la camilla y mojé el algodón con el alcohol, le quité la mascarilla…se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. Un impulso me llevo a acercar mi rostro a su rostro ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reaccionada? Estaba apunto de llegar a sus labios cuando:

"Que planeas hace después de eso" me dijo Edward. Me sorprendió oir su apática voz de golpe, y me alejé de Bella de un brinco

"No iba a…" dije este con tono de un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

"Lamento las molestias" me dijo Edward "Yo la cuidaré, regresa a tu práctica" . Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, cuando pasé a su costado y me dijo: "Ni siquiera pienses en poner un dedo sobre la esposa de otra persona". Con esas palabras me quedé congelado. Sé muy bien que no soy el tipo de personas que se roban a las mujeres de otros, la verdad es que no se que me impulsó a querer besarla. Claro que no iba a responderle eso y darle la satisfacción del triunfo.

"No seas tan engreído" le respondí "Tratas a Bella fríamente todo el tiempo, no intentes actuar como un esposo solo durante estos momentos"

"No tienes derecho a quejarte" me dijo Edward manteniendo su típico tono de despreocupado.

"¡Claro que sí!" le respondí molesto ante su estupidez "Yo soy más considerado con Bella que tú ¡Cuido de ella mejor que tú!"

"Que bueno por ti" me respondió, burlándose de mi. No le iba a seguir el juego, así que me comporté maduramente y me fui sin siquiera mirarlo.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté de golpe gracias al sueño que tuve en un mundo lleno de autopsias. Al ver a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que estaba en la sala de descanso. Me levante de la camilla y caminé, tambaleándome, hacia mi salón de clases.

"¡Bella!" exclamó Tanya al verme entrar por la puerta "¡Deberías estar descansando!" no le presté mucha atención y me senté en una de las sillas. La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me preguntó Mikela

"Solo te digo…que te veo…doble" le dije entrecortadamente. "Aún me siento un poco mareada"

"¿Qué pasó con él?" me preguntó Taylor. No entendí su pregunta y lo miré preguntándole a que se refería. "No importa, yo te acompañaré a casa"

"Taylor, gracias por ayudarme tanto…te debo mucho" le dije apoyándome en su brazo.

Durante el camina, casi me rompo la cara varias veces de no haber sido por Taylor. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y en mi condición hubiera terminado yendo a México.

"Te lo vuelvo a decir…lamento causarte tantas molestias" dije mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa

"No te preocupes por ello" dijo sujetándome antes que me cayera por un tropiezo.

"Soy realmente mala con todo lo que hago" dije intentando visualizar bien el camino.

"Te estás esforzando, eso es lo que importa" me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¿Porque no intentas ser mala en hacer las cosas? Así, entonces, serías buena en hacerlas"

"Sabes, tienes una forma de pensar muy divertida" le dije sonriente. Finalmente había logrado sacarme una sonrisa. "Eso es una gran virtud en ti, aparte de eso eres inteligente, habilidoso, guapo, amable…serías el chico ideal para cualquier chica" le dije para intentar animarlo también a él. Pero solo terminé poniéndolo colorado.

"¿Bella?" me dijo Esme al verme llegar "Bienvenida"

"Ella es la madre de Edward, Esme" le dije a Tay, presentándole a mi suegra. "Y él es Taylor Lautner, el compañero del que te hablé antes" lo presenté a Esme.

"Ah, el que se molesta contigo cuando tomas a la ligera las clases" repitió Esme lo que había dicho hace unos días y empezó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza una y otra vez.

"Hoy me desmayé en la clase de autopsia" le comenté a Esme "Y él me acompañó de regreso"

"Oh querida, ¿estás bien" me dijo Esme preocupada

"Si, los mareos ya están cesando" dije con una pequeña sonrisa

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y lamento las molestias" le dijo Esme a Taylor

"Para nada. Entonces, aquí me despido" me dijo "No te sobre-esfuerces" me dijo antes de irse colina abajo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, Esme dijo:

"¡¿Por qué Edward no es un poco como él?" dijo mirándolo encantada.

Después de la cena, Esme me empezó a preguntar todo acerca de Tay, y yo le respondí.

"¿Así que Taylor vive en dirección opuesta?" dijo recogiendo los platos de la cena.

"Sí, Sin embargo le dije que podía regresar yo sola" le respondí mientras enjuagaba algunos de los trastos sucios

"Que amable de su parte" dijo acompañándome en la tarea "¡Pero tú Edward!" le gritó a Edward que se encontraba en la sala "La descuidaste y llegaste tarde a pesar que se había desmayado"

"No logrará ser una enfermera si se desmaya por una simple autopsia" dijo dejando el periódico sobre la mesa enfadado. Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTABA TRATANDO ASÍ?

"¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Acaso crees que soy tu perro para que me trates de esa forma? ¡¿Por qué demonios me estás tratando así últimamente? ¡¿Puedes sentar cabeza y comportarte como un verdadero esposo?". No tenía idea de donde salieron las frases, pero que bueno que salieran

"Y según tú ¿Cómo se debería comportar una verdadero esposo?" dijo mirándome con una ceja enarcada

"¡Pues no como lo haces tú, claro estás!" le recriminé

"¡Entonces tu también compórtate de buena manera y deja de ser tan estúpida!". Me congelé por un momento, una grita había aparecido en mi corazón, una que talvez se podrá curar, pero siempre quedará la cicatriz.

"Ni…siquiera se te ocurra acercárteme…hoy dormirás en el sofá" dije corriendo escaleras arriba y cerré la puerta de mi habitación en un gran azote. Era la primera vez que nos peleábamos de esa forma en nuestro matrimonio.

Me tiré a la cama a llorar, sin siquiera ponerme la pijama. En parte, Edward tenía razón…si me desmayaba por una autopsia, no podría ser una enfermera. Pero ese no es el problema…lo que pasa es que no se preocupa por mí no me cuida, no me felicita. ¿Acaso pasa sangre por sus venas?.

Me quedé dormida de tanto llorar, y a la mañana siguiente tenía ojeras…nada que la base no pudiera arreglar.

.

.

.

.

"¿Esme?" le pregunté a Jake.

"Sí, ella estaba usando ropa realmente gruesa" dije después de un trago de agua. ¿Me pregunto para que habrá venido?

De repente, Mikela apareció totalmente deprimida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Y cuando se sentó a mi lado, empezó a romper en llanto.

"¿Mikela que te pasó?" le pregunté acariciándole el cabello, de repente un escalofrío me pasó por la espalda. Esto de verdad se sentía raro, pero una amiga desconsolada tiene que ser consolada.

"Eric…" dijo hipando "¿Se acuerdan de él?" nos pregunto mirando nuestras caras y nosotras asentimos con la cabeza "Bueno, él y yo nos contactamos por Internet y ayer fue nuestra primera cita. Y hoy recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que no lo volviera a contactar jamás" dijo volviendo a romper en llanto.

"En resumen, ese tal Eric pensó que de verdad eras una chica" dijo Victoria insensiblemente "Fue engañado por el discurso de ser una enfermera en potencia ¿Verdad?"

"Yo no lo engañó" le recriminó Mikela "No digas esas cosas de mi, yo por dentro me siento un chica"

"Pero" dijo Tanya "¿Qué me dices de Edward?"

"Él es alguien a quien admiro, pero está fuera de mi alcance" dijo limpiándose el rimel de la mejilla. "¡JUSTO CUANDO PENSE QUE HABÍA ENCONTRADO EL VERDADERO AMOR!"

"Sí, sí, tranquila" le dijo Victoria "Yo sé como resolverlo…¡Esta es noche de copas! ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso Taylor?"

"Sí" dijo al ver a Mikela

"Yo también iré" dijo Tanya "Y tú Bella"

"No estoy segura…" dije al recordar la última vez que salimos a tomar.

"Cierto, tenemos que preguntarle a Edward primero" dijo Victoria

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dije parándome de golpe "¡No necesito el permiso de Edward para salir con mis amigas!¡Hoy definitivamente salimos!"

"Así que así son las cosas" dijo Edward a mis espaldas "Te has pasado la vida siguiéndome como un cachorro y pidiéndome permiso en todo y ahora hablas de esa manera, si que cambias rápidamente tu forma de pensar" dijo casi gritándolo, por ello, todo el mundo volteó a vernos. Me quedé congelada, otra grita apareció. ¿Eso era lo que Edward realmente pensaba de mí?

.

.

.

.

"¡Taylor!" dijo Mikela completamente ebria "¡Bebé!" dijo pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro.

"Estoy bebiendo" dijo alejando su brazo

"¡Actúas como si no te importara mi situación!" dijo como una bebé "¡Aunque me estoy sintiendo tan deprimida aquí!" dijo para luego empezar a chillar de nuevo.

"Anímate" le dijo Tanya "Estoy segura que alguien que te apreciará más aparecerá"

"Es cierto" dijo Victoria media mareada "Las mujeres siempre contratadas bien al principio, y luego el hombre las. Solo olvídate de ese tipo y busca otro" y luego se dirigió al mesero "Disculpe, sírvame otra copa"

"¿Tratadas bien y luego los hombres se van, huh?" dije en un murmullo.

"No puedo soportar ver esto" dijo Taylor

"Bueno" dije cambiando de humor "No puede evitarse ya que tiene el corazón roto"

"No estoy hablando de Mikela" dijo mirándome fijamente "Estoy hablando de ti" hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción y después continuó "Dime, ¿Por qué te casaste con un tipo como él?...Lo siento, pero no creo que él realmente te ame"

¿No me ama? Esa pregunta me la he hecho miles de veces y nunca pude obtener una respuesta concreta.

"Es exactamente como ellas han dicho" continuó "Si él realmente te amara, te trataría mejor".

Finalmente una respuesta ¿huh? No pude responderle nada…las lágrimas iba a empezar a salir, y no quería llorar enfrente de todos y molestar más a Mikela.

"Disculpen" dije parándome de la mesa "Ya me tengo que ir"

"Bye bye" me dijo Victoria, ahora si ebria.

"¿Bella?" dije Taylor sin saber que hacer.

Empecé a caminar por la calle desierta. Talvez, Edward realmente no me amaba. Talvez simplemente lo hizo para complacerme, o talvez lo hizo para no dejar que Jacob gané.

"¡Bella espera!" me gritó Tay, y se quedó parado a mis espaldas.

"Tienes razón" le dije con un hilo de voz. "¿Por qué Edward se casó conmigo?" dije y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

"Bella" me dijo Taylor y luego se acercó y me abrazó, rodeándome la cintura desde atrás "No regreses con él" me dijo suavemente "Sepárate y quédate conmigo"

CANCIÓN:

Las palabras para ocultar nuestra torpeza

Los momentos en los que nos miramos el uno al otro

El tiempo que pasamos juntos

Deseo que hubiesen durado más tiempo

Tu mano sostiene la mía

Me e viste salir del último tren

Tu amabilidad despreocupada me hace feliz

Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas

Instantáneamente podría ir contigo hacia un futuro

Todo el tiempo, todos los días, todas las cosas

Aunque no lo expreses con palabras

Tú eres especial

Si se me pudiera otorgar un deseo

"Querido Dios, por favor

Detén el tiempo en el que estamos juntos y solos"

Todo el tiempo, todos los días, toas la cosas

(Aunque fuéramos a seguir caminos diferente, yo nos mantendré juntos)

Tú eres especial

Todo el tiempo, todos los días, todas las cosas

(Tengo fe, aunque el tiempo no e detenga)

Si estamos destinados,

Entonces podríamos vernos en cualquier momento

¿Verdad?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicas sorry por demorar, pero confío que el cap sea lo suficientemente largo para satisfacerlas. El próximo cap saldrá mañana o pasado, espérenlo.

¿Qué les parece este? DEJEN SU REVIEWS

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	19. Loco por ti

**Cap 18: Loco por ti**

**Bella Pov**

"Sepárate y quédate conmigo" dijo abrazándome.

"Taylor, no deberías bromear de esa forma" dije apartándome de su lado

"Yo…" empezó a decir pero antes de que continuara, decidí irme.

"Me tengo que ir, Esme debe de estar preocupada" dije dándome la vuelta y corriendo a casa. No podía creerlo…Taylor sentía algo por mí. No es que fuera malo, al contrario, tiene muchas cualidades. Pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño, aunque este se un reverendo imbécil.

Llegué a casa y el corazón seguí latiéndome rápidamente, pero no era porque había corrido, sino por lo sucedido con Taylor. Caí al suelo, rendida ante toda la presión: el soslayo y mal trato de Edward y la declaración de Taylor (Aunque ruego que sea una broma).

"Llegas temprano" dijo Edward apareciendo por detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Yo me levanté al instante e intente calmar mi respiración. Iba a decirle algo pero me acordé de que estaba molesta con él. Y si lo perdonaba tan fácilmente iba a ser de esta situación toda la vida.

"Seguirás durmiendo en el sofá, hasta que cambias esa actitud tuya" le dije orgullosamente y subiendo las escaleras.

"¿De qué actitud estás hablando?" dijo acercándose a mí.

"¿De cuál?" le pregunté irónicamente "¿Pues de cual crees? De tu soslayo, tu mal trato hacia mí…" dije recordando todas las cosas pasadas rápidamente con si fuera una película. Seguí caminando hasta que llegué al cuarto y él me siguió

"Pues yo soy así, lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de decir Acepto en la boda. Lo lamento, pero ahora estas encadenada a mí" dijo obstruyéndome el paso a nuestra habitación.

No lo soportaba más…¡Iba a terminar por enloquecer! La furia abarcó todo mi cuerpo, entonces tome algunos libros de la estantería y se los empecé a arrojar.

"¡No se suponía que sería así!" le grité entre llanto "¡No se suponía que sería así!". Él no me decía nada, simplemente intentaba esquivar los libros. Estaba histérica. "¡Eres un mal esposo!"

Finalmente, Esme se despertó con los gritos y me abrazó impidiéndome que moviera mis brazos. Yo seguía gritándole lo mal esposo que era, que era una decepción.

"Bella, tranquila" dijo Esme volteándome para que la vea y arrullando mi cabeza en su pecho. Yo empecé a llorar desconsolada, y ella empezó a acariciarme el cabello. "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta y continuó rápidamente "¿Por qué no te puedes comportar adecuadamente con ella por lo menos una vez?".

Esme me guío hasta la recamara y me arropó como a una bebé y de nuevo, me quedé dormida entre el llanto.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigía la universidad, iba ser algo incómodo después de lo sucedido con Taylor.

"Hola Bella" me saludó Tanya al verme entrar. Yo me dirigí a nuestros asientos y vi la mochila de Taylor en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

"Tanya ¿Por qué no tomas mi sitio?" le dije y ella me miró preguntándome el porqué "Quiero decirte de que tienes mi apoyo, te voy a apoyar en tu relación con Tay"

"Jaja, Bella, yo no siento nada por Taylor" dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia.

"Pero…En la práctica de venopunción estabas muy preocupada" dije consternada.

"Lo estaba como cualquiera" dijo riéndose en conjunto con Mikela. De repente Taylor apareció por la puerta y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

"Bueno" dije sobresaltada "Yo me voy a sentar adelante, ya han visto que en estos días estoy muy mal en clases".

"Bella, espera" me dijo Mikela. Tenía que irme rápido, Taylor ya iba a llegar en cualquier momento "¿Pasó algo entre Tay y tú la otra noche?" me quedé paralizada, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder?

"Mikela, sabes que soy una mujer casada" dije apresurándome al asiento del frente.

**Jacob POV**

"Gracias por esperar" le dijo Ness a Mikela, una de las amigas de Bella "¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó curiosa.

"Dijo que no tenía hambre" le respondió Victoria

"Eso si que es raro de ver" le dije a su amiga "A pesar de que Bella es delgada, como bastante".

"Jacob" me dijo la jefa de cocina "Deja de hablar y ven a ayudarme"

"Sí" le dije batiendo los huevos "Solo espera un minuto"

"No hay problema" dijo Ness "Yo la ayudo" y se dirigió a toda velocidad al lado de la jefa.

"Tu novia si que es una trabajadora" me dije Mikela, agachándose por debajo del mostrador.

"Aún es torpe después de todo este tiempo" le dije haciéndome el orgulloso. Pero la verdad, aunque Nessie no le salieran ciertas cosas bien, ella se esforzaba mucho por mejorar.

De repente se oyó una gran cantidad de líquido caer y unos gritos después de este suceso. Al voltear vi a Ness tirada en el suelo. Al parecer la olla de aceite hirviendo se le había caído y había salpicado gran cantidad en la pierna. Así que no dudé en tomarla en brazos y correr por ayuda del único médico (o lo que sea) que conocía, por desgracia.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, me empecé a cansar, pero tan solo de pensar el dolor que estaba sufriendo Nessie me hacía sentirme un debilucho y esforzarme más para correr más rápido aún.

Finalmente llegué donde estaba Edward, su clase de estudiantes de medicina.

"¡Cullen, necesito tu ayuda!" le dije casi sin respiración "¡Nessie está gravemente herida!¡Ayúdala!"

"Cálmate" dijo serenamente "Dime que sucedió"

"Ella…" dije mirándole el rostro de sufrimiento "Le calló aceite hirviendo en la pierna". De repente los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos y empezó a avanzar.

"Será mas rápido llevarla a nuestro hospital" dijo casi corriendo.

.

.

.

.

"La piel se ha quemado produciendo ampollas" dijo el doctor encargado "Aunque ha mejorado, ella estará adolorida, así que será mejor internarla para monitorearla"

"Confío en que usted la curará exitosamente" le dije agradecido con mi vida al joven doctor.

"Le advierto que es posible de que queden cicatrices" dijo volviendo a examinar los papeles que tenía en la mano "La cirugía plática podría ser necesaria para restaurar su apariencia".

Pensar…pensar que alguien tan hermosa como Renesme necesitaría de cirugías plásticas, ¡Y todo por una maldita olla de aceite hirviendo!

"Tranquilo Jacob" me dijo Cullen colocando una mano en mi hombro, en forma de condolencias "Ven, te invito un café" dijo guiándome al vestíbulo. Después de darme el café de la máquina, continuó hablando "Todo estará bien, Brandon es un gran doctor"

"Eso lo sé, pero…la cicatriz…"

"Eso no lo sabrás hasta que veas el progreso ¿Verdad?" dijo señalándome la puerta del cuarto de Nessie

Entramos a la habitación y Renesme estaba durmiendo, su rostro se veía en paz, a pesar de que unos minutos antes había tenido un horrible accidente. Bella estaba sentada a su lado, tomadas de la mano. Me hacía feliz de que Bella y Nessie se hubieran echo tan amigas.

Bella retiró la vista del rostro de Renesme y lo fijó en mi, en ese momento pude sentir su pena, tristeza, compadecencia. Se paró de la silla donde se encontraba y se dirigió a mi.

"Jake" empezó "Acompáñala, estoy segura que tú serás la mejor compañía" dijo mirándome a los ojos y luego dándome un pequeño empujón en dirección a la cama de Nessie.

Decidí sentarme en la misma posición que Bella y tomarla de las manos. Pero cuando lo hice ella despertó. Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente para que se dilataran por la luz, y al verme lo hizo con ternura y amor. Yo se lo respondí. Le respondí la mirada, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, la miré con amor. Dejé mi orgullo y mi necedad que aferrarme a un antiguo amor hacia Bella, y dejé libre mi amor hacia Nessie. Un amor que no quise admitir, pero que estaba muy presente en mi corazón. Así que tomé valor y la miré ahora con seriedad.

"Nessie, tu..¿Quisieras...?"

Pero no pude terminar la oración porque de repente su expresión cambió a terror y soltó mi agarre para después esconderse bajo las sábanas.

"Renesme" la llamé, pero ella no me respondió "Renesme...¿Qué sucede?"

"No quiero que me veas así" dijo con un hilo de voz. Y me di cuenta que este accidente no solo afectó su salud, sino también su moral.

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunté aunque yo ya sabía más o menos la respuesta.

"Jake, no puedo estar contigo...yo..yo ya no soy digna de tí" empezó a decir, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso...después de todo lo que ha pasado "Renesme Green no puede ser pareja se nadie si su cuerpo tiene cicatrices" dijo muy despacio, y pude escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

"¡Puedes dejar de decir estupideces y madurar! ¡No puedo creer que te creas indigna por tener cicatrices en tu cuerpo! ¡Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado! ¡En todo lo que te has esforzado!"

"¡No puedo Jake! ¡Simplemente no puedo!" dijo rompiendo en llanto. Miré a Edward y a Bella, que estaban parado al otro lado de la cama, para que me ayudaran, pero no supieron que decirme. Empecé a mirar a todos lados exasperado, no sabía qué hacer. Pero de repente me di cuenta del hervidor que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Lo tomé y le dije:

"Bueno" comencé "Entonces tendré tu misma cicatriz para que no te sientas menos"

"¡Jake!" me gritó Bella

"¡No hagas ninguna estupidez Black!" me gritó Cullen. Pero no iba a prestarles atención. Iba a hacer lo que sea necesario para que Renesme se sienta mejor.

Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Ness se paró de la cama y se me abalanzó encima, haciendo que la tetera se cayera al suelo. No me pasó nada, ni a ella...Estoy mintiendo, claro que pasó algo. Esa fue la razón de que ella se me abalanzara. Me besó, me besó como nunca había besado a alguien. Y luego me miró.

"Acepto" dijo con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire "Acepto casarme contigo"

Yo la miré completamente sorprendido, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Ness..." empecé "Yo estaba hablando de ser novios..." dije mirando al suelo

"Umm" dijo ella avergonzada, pero luego de unos segundo, subió su mirada y me vio penetrantemente "Pues porque no me cambias la propuesta"

"¿Qué?" dije consternado "¿Quieres que nos casemos?"

"Debe de ser fácil para ella" interrumpió Edward "Piensa que aceptó casarse con un desconocido "Imagínate si es el hombre al que ella ama"

"Yo..." dije sin saber qué hacer.

"Tranquilo Jake" me dijo Nessie "Si no quieres, no te presiono"

No era que no quisiera, sino que me parecía que era muy pronto, aunque Edward y Bella se casaron muy pronto...

"Nessie..." empecé a decir "Creo que debemos esperar un poco. Primero hay que ser novios durante un tiempo, piensa que es como un tiempo alargado de compromiso ¿Qué tal si fijamos la boda para dentro de un año?"

"Me parece perfecto" dijo abrazándome fuertemente, pero lo que más sorpresa me dio fue que me estampó un beso y claro…no lo impedí

**Bella Pov**

"Todo fue tan romántico" le conté a toda la familia mientras tomábamos el té en la sala.

"Ya lo has repetido suficientes veces…" dijo Edward irritado…como siempre.

"Me alegro de que por fín halla aceptado a Nessie" dijo mi padre "Esa chica se ha esforzado mucho, era tiempo de que la vida la recompensara"

"Pues yo estoy segura de que Nessie será una buena nuera" dijo Esme

"Mamá" dijo Jasper "Tú la tratabas horrible cuando vino aquí" dijo mirándola con frivolidad

"Eso fue porque la situación era que se iba a casar con Edward, y no lo podía permitir…ella no tenía nada de malo"

"¿La trataste horrible?" preguntó Carlisle casi atragantándose con el té.

"¡Bueno!" dijo Esme media asustada "¡Lo pasado, pasado es! ¡Además! Esto es lo ideal, porque Nessie y Edward han encontrado a sus parejas ideales"

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Además, Jasper me había reconfigurado el tono a propósito y puso una horrible que me mareaba. Empecé a buscar con nerviosismo y cuando levanté la mirada, Edward lo tenía en la mano, mientras miraba atentamente el número en la pantalla. Pero de repente dirigió su mirada a Esme y dijo:

"Pues a mí me parece que solo lo hizo Renesme" dijo tirando el teléfono al sillón y caminando escaleras arriba. Me quedé mirándolo, pero ya no me sorprendía. Con Edward esto era una costumbre, no se podía tener un rato agradable. Tomé mi teléfono y me dirigí a hablar en la cocina, pero antes me despedí de Esme, Carlisle y Jasper diciéndoles que me iba a dormir. Claro que Esme no protestó a causa de la horrible actitud de su hijo.

"Aló, Tay" dije al contestar.

"Hola Bella"

"Dime, ¿Qué pasa Tay?" le pregunté mientras me servía un vaso de agua.

"A…pensé tal vez habrías olvidado que la prueba fue cambiada a mañana"

"Tranquilo, lo recuerdo" dije esperando que respondiera, pero no lo hizo "Bueno si eso es todo, de todas formas gracias"

"No…en realidad" dijo entrecorta a porque al parecer no había ordenado bien sus ideas "Yo…quería decirte que lo que te dije antes era en serio…Bueno…Buenas Noches" y luego cortó

Al escuchar eso el vaso se me calló de las manos y el cristal de rompió, y así el agua se formó en un enorme charco.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Edward entrando tranquilamente a la cocina mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

"Tranquilo, solo se me calló el vaso" dije agachándome y recogiendo los cristales

"No estaba intranquilo" dijo con su típica voz arrogante "Solo venía a decirte que dejaras de hacer tanto barullo, no vas a dejar dormir a nadie"

"Lo lamento" dije orgullosamente y levantándome del suelo "Pero espero que recuerdes que vas a seguir durmiendo en el sofá"

"No lo creo" dijo "Si no me dejas dormir en nuestra habitación, entonces puedo irme a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes"

"Haz lo que quieras" dije dándome la vuelta y tirando en la basura los cristales que tenía en la mano.

"¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?" dijo empezando a caminar, pero yo aún no lo miraba "Tal vez dejes de romper las cosas que no son tuyas si dejas de hablar por teléfono con personas irritantes"

"No te interesa con quién hable o con quien no" dije volteándome y dándome cuenta de que estaba más cerca que antes, estaba a solo un paso de mí.

"Claro que me interesa, sino te diste cuenta, yo soy tu esposo"

"¡Claro!" dije irritada "Solo cuando se te pega la gana, otras veces…" dije cortando la oración porque sentía que iba a llorar allí, justo ahora, enfrente de él y n o le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Así que lo miré con odio y me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un sonoro azote. Prendí la radio y la subí a todo volumen…estaba sonando "Need you Now" de Lady Antebellum. Empecé a cantarla para intentar no romper en llanto, pero fue todo lo contrario porque me sentí demasiado identificada con ella.

Picture perfect memories scattered all aroun the floor

Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after on, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you do without

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need now…

No pude terminar la letra, porque empecé a romper en llanto…

**Autora Pov**

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba en la sala con una botella de cerveza, escuchaba la música que había puesto Bella para ocultar sus lágrimas. Él también se sentía identificado con esa canción. Su relación en ese momento estaba mal, pensaba, está más que mal. No quería admitirlo, ya que su orgullo era grande, pero como todos sabemos: él es el causante de todo. Sus celos y malos tratos causaron todo…estaba inseguro de porqué se portaba de esa forma con Bella, al final lo admitió…estaba celoso de Taylor….y la que más sufría era Bella que ahora estaba encerrada en su cuarto, llorando y ahora solo escuchando la canción.

**Bella Pov**

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now…

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby I need you now

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Enserio te mudaste a un departamento propio?" le preguntó Victoria a Tanya

"Sí" dijo sonriente "Deberían venir a visitarme un día de estos"

"El viaje a la escuela debe ser fácil, ya que solo está a una estación de distancia" dijo Mikela

"Y el vencindario también es increíble" le comenté

"Así es" volvió a responder con una sonrisa "Ay un parque muy bonito por allí, y las hortensias son muy hermosas en esta época del año"

"Sí" agregué "Ese es el parque en el que Edward y yo paseamos en bote"

"Es verdad. Ese paseo es famoso porque la parejas terminan rompiendo" dijo Victoria.

"Estoy segura que eso es pura ficción" me dijo Tanya al darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza que había puesto. Pero, tal vez lo que decía Victoria era real. Después de todo, han estado pasando muchas cosas entre Edward y yo, y ya se ha alargado más de lo de costumbre. Quizás unas de las razones es que no voy tras él como siempre lo he hecho.

"Eso sería perfecto para ti ¿No es así?" le preguntó Mikela a Taylor

"¿De que estás hablando?" le preguntó con el nerviosismo mostrándose en su rostro. Esto era demasiado incómodo, primero la situación con Edward y ahora con Taylor…

"Bueno yo ya tengo que irme a mi casa, ya es tarde". Dije levantándome de la mesa y empezando a caminar hacia casa.

Toda esta coyuntura no me dejaba pensar, mi mente se nubla y pierdo posesión de mi cuerpo. No solo interfería en lo personal, sino que tampoco podía concentrarme en los estudios, aunque nunca halla sido mi fuerte…

Seguí pensando y pensando y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Esme me abrazó al verme entrar, y yo le respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿cómo te fue hoy?" me preguntó mientras preparaba café.

"No muy bien…toda esta…" dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa de la cocina, pero antes de llegar, la vista se me nubló y sentí un fuerte hincón en el cerebro. Casi caigo rendida al suelo, pero por suerte Esme se percató y corrió a sostenerme. Me guió al sillón de la sala y me recostó allí.

"Bella" empezó con tono de preocupación "Estás peleas con Edward no son buenas para tu salud…no has estado comiendo bien, estás muy débil" dijo acariciando mi cabello "Que…¿qué tal si Edward y tú hacen las paces? Tú da el primer paso, recuerda que Edward es muy orgulloso…"

"Esme yo…"

"No acepto un no como respuesta" dijo parándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la cocina "Te voy a preparar algo, te comerás todo, y luego irás a hablar con Edward". Intenté protestar pero ella me calló "No te lo estoy sugiriendo, te lo estoy ordenando dijo mientras batía una huevos"

Terminé la cena que me preparó Esme y luego me guió hasta la puerta del estudio de Edward. Poco más y me hace entrar a patadas…

Avancé lento hacia Edward y hablé lentamente…

"Edward…¿Tienes un momento?" le pregunté y esperé a ver su reacción, pero el solo dijo, Ajá. "¿Qué te parece si salimos este Domingo?...Tanya me contó que es una buena época para las hortensias en el parque cerca a su casa, y lo más curioso es que es el mismo parque donde nosotros.."

"no puedo, estoy ocupa haciendo mi tesis" dijo fríamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, simplemente seguía escribiendo en la laptop.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar…Edward NUNCA iba a cambiar.

"Sabes…no se siquiera por qué me molesto" dije dando un paso para atrás "Esme fue la de la idea…quería que nos reconciliemos, pero tal vez eso no pase…". Al decir esto, él volteó y me miró con, solamente, la ceja enarcada. Y yo volví a alborotarme el cabello de la impotencia, "Sabes…Taylor tenía razón" dije dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, y ahora él se paró "¡Ya no te intereso más! ¡Ya no te preocupas por mí! ¡Taylor se preocupa más por mí que tú, que eres mi esposo. ¡Tú no me amas! ¡En cambio Taylor dijo que él iba enserio conmigo!¡Tal vez…!" pero no pude terminar mi rabieta, porque Edward me propuso una cachetada.

De…de todo lo que hemos pasado…él nunca me había pegado…nunca. Esto era la gota que derramó el vaso. Pero no le grité ni lo insulté…simplemente me empecé a reir entre dientes, y luego e carcajadas.

"¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?" dijo tomándome de las muñecas, pero yo me seguía riendo…pero esa risa solo era una pantalla, porque por dentro estaba llorando, Lloraba como nunca antes… "¡¿Puedes responderme?" gritó con todo su aliento.

"Suficiente" susurré casi inaudible y él me tomó el rostro obligándome a mirarlo "¡Es suficiente! Ya…ya me cansé de este amor no correspondido y de estos malos tratos ¡Ya me cansé!"

Salí corriendo de la habitación y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta, pero pude notar a Esme que me miraba desde el Hall preguntándome que es lo que había pasado. Y luego, empecé a caminar en las transitadas calles de Washington.

Se acabó, pensé, Ese sentimiento que había tenido en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo, se acabó, Tenía que exterminarlo, terminar con él. Me dirigí a la casa de Tanya, era el único sitio al que podía acudir. Cuando toqué la puerta ella me miró y me abrazó al instante. Al parecer mis ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar y todavía me brotaban lágrimas de los ojos. Pocos minutos después de que parara de llorar, Tanya hiso una cuantas llamadas. Primero llamó a Esme para avisarle de que yo me encontraba bien en su casa, y que iba a pasar la noche aquí, Y luego llamó a las chicas para tomarnos unos tragos y hacerme sentir mejor, porque aunque yo no le halla contado nada, ella ya suponía que se trataba de un problema con Edward.

A las 3 de la mañana, Victoria y Tanya habían caído dormidas, las únicas despiertas pero ebrias éramos Mikela y yo.

"Ese Cullen se ve muy lindo y todo pero es un imbécil" dijo después de que le conté todo lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

"¿No crees que sea porque estoy siendo muy exigente con él?" le pregunté hipeándo

"¡Para nada!" gritó estrellando la base de su vaso contra la mesa. "Eso es natural si lo amas, Pero al final tienes que tenerle un poco más de paciencia y confianza, no pienses que es un amor no correspondido. Piensa que él te eligió a ti entre muchas otras"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estaba con una resaca terrible, y no podía moverme.

"Deja de hacer tanto escándalo solo por esa cantidad tan pequeña de alcohol" me dijo Mikela mientras se metía un trozo de pan con pavo a la boca.

"Toma" me dijo Taylor, tendiéndome una pequeña botellita de color marrón "Esta es la mejor cura para la resaca"

"Gracias" dije mientras abría el frasco y me lo tomaba a la seca.

"Escuché que te escapaste de casa" me dijo y yo inmediatamente miré a Victoria y ella evitaba mi mirada… "¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?" entonces todas volteamos sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir. "Es una casa pequeña pero puedo arreglarla para una persona más"

"Taylor ¿Qué estás diciendo?" dije ruborizada

"Te dije que iba enserio ¿Verdad?" dijo acercándose a mí. Yo no sabía que decir, que hacer, estaba paralizada "Bella, yo…¡yo te amo!". Toda la cafetería escuchó aquello y volteó a mirarnos.

"Tay..Yo soy…"

"¿Acaso él fue a buscarte esta mañana?" preguntó haciendo una pausa, y como no dije nada, supuso que era verdad "Como pensaba…él nunca ha hecho nada por ti antes. Él sabe de mi presencia, pero aún así su expresión no cambia"

"¡Te equivocas!" gritó Edward desde la entrada de la cafetería "¡Estas completamente equivocado!" dijo con la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera venido corriendo hacia aquí.

"¿Cuál es el punto de venir ahora?" dijo Taylor posicionándose a dos metros de Edward. "Nunca te has preocupado por Bella, no podrías hacerlo feliz"

"Eso podría ser verdad" dijo Edward apaciblemente

"¡No es Podría ser!¡Es una hecho!" gritó molesto "¡Mira!¡Tú estuviste…!"

"..celoso" Lo interrumpió Edward "Estaba celoso de ti. Hasta ahora, nunca había experimentado los celos o la tristeza, pero desde que tú apareciste…fui arrastrado por esos sentimientos que estaban dentro de mi"

"¿Qué diablos es eso? No entiendo a que te refieres" le preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención al público que estaba alrededor suyo.

"Tampoco lo esperaba" respondió Edward

"Qué demonios…¡¿Estás intentando empezar una pelea?" le gritó Taylor

"Verás, conozco a otro chico como tú…parecía que no le importaba la racionalidad, estaba completamente dominado por sus emociones, lo cual era patético" dijo refiriéndose a Jake, el cual lo miraba irritado "Pero después de observarlo, me di cuenta de que de eso se trataba vivir un ser humano. Tú podrás vivir con tu verdadero ser, así como estás ahora. Pero yo solo puede estar en mi verdadero ser, solo cuando tengo a Bella a mi lado" Ed….Edward…nunca habías dicho palabras tan lindas…. "Es por eso que no necesitas a Bella, soy yo quien la necesita"

"Edward" dije poniéndome de pie "¿Está bien que yo permanezca a tu lado?"

"Acabo de decirlo ¿Verdad?" dijo sonriente. Yo corrí con lágrimas en los ojos hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente

"Edward…" empezó "Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que muera…pero deja de ser tan imbécil" dije murmurando lo último, pero de sorpresa Edward no se molestó si no que me abrazó aún más cariñosamente.

"Felicidades" empezaron a decir los universitarios que poco a poco se habían estado reuniendo a nuestro alrededor, y ahora eran docenas. "Que envidia" decían algunos, "Que lindos se ven juntos" decían otros y "Rezaremos por su felicidad" decían unos cuantos más.

No importaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, yo solo quería estar con Edward, con este nuevo Edward que por fin se abría más a mí. Empezamos a caminar a casa…ya quería llegar y ver las sonrisas de todos, y los abrazos de Esme. Y cuando estemos solos…besarnos, para compensar todos los besos que no nos hemos dado. Besarnos mucho, y más que eso…porque en ese momento, nos amábamos…y mucho.

.

.

.

.

"Ya casi es tiempo ¿Verdad?" dijo Mikela emocionada

"No puedo esperar" dijo Victoria ruborizada

"Estoy tan emocionada" dijo Tanya

"¿Qué pasa chicas?" nos preguntó Nessie, mientras recogía nuestros plato, cuando las vio de esa forma.

"Tendremos nuestra ceremonia de cofias la próxima semana" dijo Tanya con luz en los ojos.

"¿Cofias, que ser eso?" preguntó Nessie

"Será la primera vez que usamos el sombrero de enfermeras" dijo Mikela suspirando "Es una ceremonia muy importante"

"También es un símbolo de reconocimiento como enfermeras antes de empezar nuestro internado en el hospital" agregó Tanya

"Ohh, ya entendí" dijo Nessie pensativa "Ustedes ser…Ángel de la destrucción"

"No es así" dijo Mikela dejando caer su cabezo sobre la mesa "Se dice Ángel en bata blanca"

"oh, lo lamento, he cometido otro error" dijo Ness cabizbaja

"Bueno eso no es únicamente lo que buscamos" dijo Victoria intento cambiar el tema "Es una tradición de nuestra universidad recibir flores de los estudiantes de medicina después de la ceremonia…naturalmente de tu novio o el chico que te gusta"

"Ohhh…eso sonar muy romántico" dijo Ness "Naturalmente, Bella ¿Tu will recibir flores de Edward, right?"

Yo, como ya lo han notado, no hablé, es más, ni siquiera me moví. Una atmósfera negativa cubría mi alrededor. ¿Es que porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Fui junto a las chicas al departamento de Medicina para ver como algunas enfermeras hablaban con sus distintas parejas o pretendiente, sobre la ceremonia de cofias. Yo estaba tan emocionada…Edward y yo habíamos hecho la pases y ahora me iba a regalar un ramo de rosas. Fue entonces cuando lo vi caminar en el psillo y me acerqué a él y le empecé a platicar de la ceremonia y de la tradición…de que me gustaría una rosas, pero de repente el me cortó y me dijo que estaba ocupado, que un doctor a cargo, iba a llegar ese día de New York. Y que no haría algo tan embarazoso…que era estúpido. ¡Estúpido!

No lo podía creer, cuando una piensa que las cosas entre ambos se arreglaron, Edward sigue siendo el mismo hombre frío de siempre.

"Ohh, Bella" dijo Ness después de contarle lo sucedido "Pero eso ser lamentable"

"¿Lamentable?" dije suspirando

"No te mortifiques tanto" me dijo Victoria "Edward también a otras chicas que se lo pidieron"

"Pero yo soy su esposa, ni siquiera su novia ¡Soy su esposa!...pero aún así me rechazó"

"¿Podrían callarse de una vez?" dijo Taylor, poniéndose de pie de golpe en la mesa de atrás. "Tu esposo está haciendo su internado en el hospital ¿No es así" me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza "Pues ya tiene sus propios problemas y no puede tomarse las cosas a la ligera…Como su esposo deberías entender al menos eso" agregó alejándose de nosotras.

Él tenía toda la razón, pero lo que más me sorprendía era que él estaba del lado de Edward. Eso era algo asombroso, supongo que un corazón roto hace a un hombre más maduro. Era bueno ver que lo había superado.

.

.

.

Pero ahora mi problema era la enfermera principal de la universidad: Irina Denaluxe

"Bueno para empezar" comenzó después de presentarse "Para el juramento Nighintagel necesito…"

"¡Sí!" gritó Mikela poniéndose de pie "¡Sí, Sí!" volvió a decir, pero la enfermera no le hizo mucho caso y continuó hablando

"…Un representante que recite el…" pero de nuevo, Mikela la interrumpió

"¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Profe!¡Sí!" volvió a gritar emocionada

"…juramento durante la ceremonia" volvió a hblar sin hacerle caso

"¡Sí!" volvió a gritar ella "¡Me gustaría hacerlo!"

"Eres un chico, cierto" le preguntó con mirada asesina "¡Ni pensarlo! Desafortunadamente, según la tradición, siempre ha sido una mujer la que recite el juramento, emulando a la señorita Nightingale*. En cambio los chicos recibirán un pañuelo con el símbolo médico, la vara de Asclepios"

"¡No puede ser!" gritó Mikela de terror "¡¿Un pañuelo?"

"Bueno…" suspiró la enfermera "¿Hay alguien más que desee ser la representante?" y miró a toda la clase, pero ninguna otra se ofreció así que tomo la lista de alumnos y al ver algo gritó mi nombre "¡¿Isabella Cullen? ¿Está la señorita Cullen presente?"

"Aquí" dije apenas audible, pero Irina volteó a mirarme

"¿De casualidad eres la esposa de Edward Cullen del departamento médico?"

"Este, yo…sí" dije asustada

"Entonces por favor hazlo tú" dijo con los ojos iluminados "Después de todo eres la esposa de el joven Cullen, debes de ser muy buena en los estudios, tengo grandes esperanzas en ti"

Las cosas definitivamente se estaban poniendo mal…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Señorita Nightingale: **_Florence Nightingale __es considerada una de las pioneras en la práctica de la__enfermería__. Se le considera la madre de la enfermería moderna y creadora del primer modelo conceptual de enfermería. Destacó desde muy joven en la__matemática__, aplicando después sus conocimientos de__estadística__a la__epidemiología__y a la estadística sanitaria. Fue la primera mujer admitida en la__Royal Statistical Society__británica, y miembro honorario de la__American Statistical Association__._

Queridas lectoras, lamento haber tardado tanto es publicar, la verdad que he estado viajando y ahora el colegio ya empezó, bueno…puff. Solo quería decirles que feliz día de la mujer, atrasado. Y recordarles de la tragedia que pasó en Japón hace unos días. Yo, personalmente, adoro ese país, y ver todo el desastre que han pasado, han causado hasta que me broten lágrimas. Les juro que si pudiera tomar una vuelo allá y ayudar a las persona aunque sea en recoger un grano de arroz, yo lo haría. Conozco a personas de Japón que se establecieron en Perú hace unos años, y que felizmente sus familiares se encuentran bien. Porfavor mandeles una aullido y que se les transmita por medio de la luna

Saludos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	20. Un Ocaso para un nuevo Amanecer

**Cap 19: Un Ocaso para un nuevo Amanecer**

**Bella POV**

"No puedo creer que yo sea la representante" dije en un suspiro mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Victoria y Mikela "Incluso después de que tú te hallas ofrecido, es obvio que tú tienes más emoción por hacerlo que yo"

"No te preocupes por ello, solo lo hice porque, obviamente, nadie se iba a ofrecer" me respondió Mikela "Además, no puedes tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, si cometes un error en esa ceremonia, te aseguro que Denaluxe te hará la vida imposible" dijo lo último casi inaudible

"¿Disculpa?" dije preocupada

"Olvídalo, simplemente da lo mejor de ti" dijo con los pulgares levantados.

Su comentario no me ayudaba en nada. El simple hecho que Irina me haya comparado en eficiencia y capacidad con Edward me ponía nerviosa, después se iba a llevar una gran decepción. Pero, además, tenía que sumarle que si cometía una burrada de las mías en la ceremonia de Nightingale, iba a quedar marcada de por vida por Irina, y había un 99% de probabilidad que lo haga.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡Bella!" gritó Esme emocionada después de darle la noticia. "Es increíble que te hallan encargado recitar la promesa de Nightingale, eso merece una celebración, voy a traer unos pastelillos" dijo parándose rápidamente del sofá, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

El silencio se formó en la sala, solo quedábamos Edward y yo, y de verdad me entristecía que no pudiera asistir a la ceremonia.

"Edwa…" empecé a decir

"Ya te lo dije Bella" dijo Edward en un tono de cansancio, mientras bajaba el periódico y me miraba a los ojos "No voy a poder asistir"

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a donde se encontraba él y me senté a su lado.

"¿No te lo puedes saltear por esta vez? Hazlo por tu esposa" dije poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado

"Simplemente trata de no avergonzarte a ti misma en la ceremonia" dijo volviendo la vista al periódico ¡Era increíble! Entendía que Edward esté ocupado por todo este asunto del internado en el hospital y demás, pero no podía escaparse una hora de allí. Tenía que usar otros métodos para convencerlo, y el molestarme con él ya había sido descartado.

"Que pena" dije pasando mi mano por su muslo "Yo estaba planeando que después de la ceremonia, podíamos volver a casa, o inclusive a un lindo hotel para poder celebrar adecuadamente" dije mientras ya pasaba mi mano por su pecho. Él se quedó estático, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y mientras le fui abriendo los primeros dos botones de la camisa, se fue tranquilizando.

"Bella no…" intentó decir

"Shh, no digas nada" le dije al tiempo que dejaba el maldito periódico en la mesa "Te veo muy cansado, te puedo ayudar a relajarte" dije ya sentada sobre él, rodeándole el cuellos con mis brazos.

"Tengo que…" empezó a decir, pero de nuevo lo chité. Me acerqué a su oído y le dije muy suavemente "Si vas podría recompensarte muy bien" y luego le di un pequeño beso en la oreja, y otro en el cuello y otro de nuevo en la oreja, luego me dirigí a su mejilla y para terminar le di pequeños besos sobre la comisura del labio. No puede continuar, él me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me pegó a él y atrapó mis labios. Y por primera vez sentí un deseo y lujuria presente invadiéndolo completamente.

"¡Ay por dios!" dijo, esa vocecita conocida, a nuestras espaldas. "Consíganse una habitación" me despegué de Edward y levanté la vista para confirmar mis sospechas, y sí, era mi querido y muy amado: Jasper Jodido Cullen. Luego de eso se empezó a escuchar, a todo volumen, una risa aguda, provenir de la cocina. Esme apareció con la cabeza asomada a la puerta nos miró sonrió y luego jaló a Jasper del brazo, y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Instantáneamente empezamos a escuchar los "¡suéltame!" "¡Mamá!" "¡No me jales!"

Empecé a reír, de tan solo ver la cara de vergüenza, pero luego sus fracciones cambiaron y me miró molesto.

"Me voy a dormir, creo que esa será la mejor manera de relajarme" dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura e intentando moverme pero al hacer eso puedo sentir algo rozar mi pierna, al parecer Edward había disfrutado este pequeño encuentro.

"No creo que dormir te ayude con eso" dije señalando su erección, y luego pararme "Lo que vas a necesitar es una ducha fría" y me volteé y me fui escaleras arriba, dejándolo solo en la sala. Luego de unos minutos escuché como subía y luego se metía a bañar, y luego de media hora, entró a la cama y durmió.

.

.

.

Me encontraba intentando memorizar la promesa en una de las bancas del campus de la universidad

"es ser altruista, es tener capacidades intelectuales…"¿Qué venía después de eso? Le volví a echar una ojeada al libro.

"Ser enfermero es ser altruista, es tener capacidades intelectuales, es una responsabilidad con Dios, con el entorno y con nosotros mismos." dijo Mikela a mi lado "Hoy estamos comenzando un lago camino, donde lo que importa es la calidad de nuestros servicios, y en donde debemos trabajar cada día con valores esenciales como el respeto, la lealtad, la buena disposición y la dedicación a todas las persona. La vida es un regalo y el poder ayudar a las personas a mejorar su calidad de vida, es un regalo para nosotros que no tiene comparación. Ayudar es algo que debe nacer del corazón y lo debemos hacer sin esperar algo a cambio. Así, prometo, ante Dios y esta asamblea, entregar mi cuerpo y alma en esta profesión"

Mikela recitaba la promesa tan bellamente, que de su rostro iban desapareciendo cualquier rasgo masculino, se veía tan bella. Era simplemente increíble, para ella esto era un sueño, y el que yo se lo arrebatara de las manos, no me hacia sentir muy bien que digamos.

"Eso fue asombroso" dije como una niña pequeña que veía ilusionada a su heroína.

"No puedo creer que todavía no te aprendas la promesa" dijo en un suspiro y su rostro se mantenía duro como si quisiera esconder un pinchazo de dolor en el estomago. "¿Si sabes que la ceremonia es en dos días, verdad?"

"Mikela" dije tomándola de la mano "Dime la verdad, ¿Para ti significa mucho esto de hacer la promesa?"

Su fracciones se encogieron y después de un rato finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro, se giro hacia mi y me conto: "Verás, cuando era niña, vi una ceremonia de nivelación en una vieja película extranjera, a la vista era tan puro y hermoso, que desde ese momento era mi sueño, el que algún día yo también participara en esa ceremonia y recite la promesa de Nightingale"

"Mikela..." dije con compasión

"No te preocupes Bella" dijo cambiando de semblante rápidamente "No hay nada que podamos hacer, ya que la verdad es que, aunque yo me sienta como una mujer, nací en este cuerpo de hombre...y para Irina, no hay posibilidad alguna que algún hombre lo recite" Soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes y continuó "Así como hay racismo y machismo en este mundo, solo porque, en la mayoría, las mujeres son las victimas de muchos abusos, no significa que ellas tampoco los cometan"

"No te deprimas Kela, estoy segura que lo podremos resolver de algún modo, nunca hay que perder las esperanzas" le dije levantándome de la banca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

.

.

.

.

"La ceremonia de nivelación de los estudiante de tercer año dará comienzo" dijo Irina melodiosamente por el micrófono. Toda la ceremonia era tan perfecta. Cada una de nosotras caminábamos con una vela en la mano a son de piano. Nos sentamos y no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido que el del vibrar de las cuerdas y el roce de las teclas, todo se sentía tan mágico. Pude darme cuenta que todos estaban nerviosos, solo espero que todo salga bien. El auditorio estaba oscuro y de repente una potente luz iluminó el estrado y apareció Irina con un micrófono y su parante, le tendieron una pequeña libreta de forro de cuero marrón y ella prosiguió con su lectura. "Bella Cullen"

Mi nombre resonó en los parlantes y me quedé estática por un momento, y en mi mente apareció la imagen de Edward diciendome que me concentrara y que no lo arruinara. Fue entonces cuando desperté de mi trance y me levante con la vela en la mano y me dirigí lentamente al estrado, y con cada paso que daba, me sentía cada vez más cerca de Edward, sentía que con cada avance y triunfo que optenga, podré ayudarlo y hacerlo más feliz. Cuando llegue al estrado me coloqué al frente de Irina y me incliné para que me colocara mi gorro de enfermera, lo que ella hizo al instante y dijo "Haz tu mayor esfuerzo"

"Si" dije segura. Pero por dentro me sentía... como decirlo...desilusionada. Me hubiera gustado que Edward viniera y me viera con este maravilloso traje de enfermera, finalmente completo.

Irina continuó llamando y conforme lo hacia, se iban acercando "Bree Tanner. Heidi Foreman. Mike Newton"

"Si" dijo Mikela levantándose de su asiento y conforme ella/é se iba acercando al estrado, las mirada volteaban a verla.

"¡¿Qué demonios hace vestido así?" dijo Irina al verlo subir al estrado. Todo el mundo se quedó soprendido, aunque algunas otras comentaban lo bien que se veía en el vestido de enfermera."¡Ve a cambiarte imediatamente!¡¿Cómo te atreves a cometer semejante acción en esta sagrada ceremonia?" gritó furiosa, Irina.

"¡Por favor aguarde profesora!" grité desde mi lugar en el estrado "Por favor permítaselo. Mikela trabajó muy duro para este día. Seas hombre o mujer, es lo mismo cuando se trata de cuidados, estoy segura que Mikela se convertirá en una gran enfermera, inclusive mucho mejor que varias de las que están aquí presentes, no hay porque discriminarla o desvalorarla solo porque su cuerpo sea el de un hombre. ¡Por favor, dele la gorra!"

"Profesora, por favor" dijo Victoria desde su sitio "Se lo estamos pidiendo"

"Por favor, concédale a Kela su pequeño deseo" dijo ahora Tanya.

"Ustedes..." dijo Irina sorprendida

"Profesora" dijo Taylor a sus espaldas "Por favor póngale el gorro de enfermera a Mike...aunque yo aún prefiero mi pañuelo"

Al instante se empezaron a escuchar las súplicas, de ahora, toda nuestra promoción de enfermería. El semblante de Irina se mantuvo indignado, pero después de unos segundos, soltó un "De acuerdo" mezclado entre un suspiro. "Haré una excepción debido a todo el entusiasmo de ustedes. Lo consideraré como un caso especial, Newton tiene mi permiso para recibir la gorra de enfermera"

"¡¿De verdad?" dijo Kela sumamente feliz.

"¡Lo lograste!" le grité "¡Felicidades Mikela!". Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!¡Todo es gracias a ti Bella!¡Gracias a todos también!" gritó feliz y luego empezó a lanzar besos como si fuera una ídolo en una salón de concierto "¡Las amo a todas!"

Finalmente la ceremonia volvió a estar pacifica y le colocaron el gorro de enfermera a Kela, se veía realmente hermosa. Lo que me hizo pensar que realmente no importa como se vea uno en el exterior, lo que realmente importaba era como se sintiera y fuera en el interior, eso es lo que definía a las personas. Para culminar, fui yo, la que recitó la promesa, y la verdad es que no me salió nada mal. Nos encontrábamos en gradas a desnivel y sosteniendo las velas con las dos manos, parecíamos una coro de ángeles. Pero aunque este fuera un momento maravilloso, no me podía sacar de la cabeza si Edward estaba pensando en mí en ese momento, como la estará pasando, si tendrá frío o calor, o sentirá cansancio, y que en este momento no podía estar allí para ayudarlo y que no podría verlo hasta mañana en la tarde.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, me quedé un momento más en el auditorio, tomando fotos y mirando detalladamente cada característica y decoración de esa sala. Este era una ocaso de un etapa de mi vida y ahora amanecerá otra con la que me esforzaré al máximo.

De repente la puerta principal del auditorio se abrió de golpe y una imagen negra apareció. Pegué un grito ¿Y si era un ladrón? Claro era el momento perfecto para robar todos los adornos de valor, ya que no se encontraba nadie. "¡Quién está ahí!" dije con la voz temblorosa

"Soy yo tonta" me dijo finalmente acercándose a la luz, era Edward, ¡Estaba aquí! "¡Edward!" dije corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo "No entiendo" dije contra su pecho "¿No te ibas a quedar allí toda la noche?"

"Alcancé el último avión que había disponible" dijo acariciándome el cabello

"¿Regresaste por mí?" dije dejando escapar una lágrima

"Sí, pero al final no pude llegar a la ceremonia" dijo tomando mi gorro de enfermera y mirándolo fijamente "Las florerías también estaban cerradas"

"Está bien" dije separándome de él y mirándolo directamente a lo ojos "Me siento muy contenta que hallas podido venir". Él me volvió a colocar el gorro delicadamente y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos "Escuchemos tu discurso"

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en más cantidad, pero tenía que intentar controlarme, no hay que dejar que el temperamento nuble la razón.

"Se...ser enfermero es ser altruista, es tener capacidades intelectuales..." comencé a decir mientras no separaba mi vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que también me miraban atentamente, y sobre todo con amor "es una responsabilidad con Dios, con el entorno y con nosotros mismos..." él me abrazó y me susurró al oído que continuara "Ho...hoy estamos comenzando un lago camino, donde lo que importa es..." me separé de él y lo tomé del rostro y lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor y preocupación que tenía guardada. Y poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso mucho más apasionado, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el camino, pero no paramos, nos seguimos besando y ahora él me había levantado en brazos y yo tenía mis piernas rodeándole la cintura. Lo amaba, y este amanecer estaba empezando muy bien, espero que nuestro futuro juntos, sea maravilloso.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la emocionante ceremonia de nivelación, y ahora soy una altamente calificada enfermera. Bueno, mis dos pies izquierdos no han desaparecido del todo todavía, y eso es un obstáculo muy grande en esta profesión, lo que también disgusta a la enfermera jefa del departamento quirúrgico del Hospital general de Washington.

Pero ahora me dirigía donde la señora Marcial de la habitación 502. "Estoy aquí, ¿Qué necesita señora Genoveva?" le dije al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

"Llegas tarde" dijo como siempre amargada "Sigo diciéndote que vengas a los 30 segundos de mi llamado"

"Señora, eso es muy rápido" dije lo más serena que pude "Nosotras somos enfermeras, no ..."

"Eso no me importa" dijo evitando que nuestras miradas se encontraran "Quiero jugo, tráemelo por favor"

"Pero si eso lo puedo hacer usted" dije cansada. Esta señora siempre me hacía trabajar de más y me fastidiaba la vida en el hospital. De repente empezó a toser falsamente y me dijo:

"¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a una anciana enferma?" luego dijo a todo pulmón como para que todo el mundo lo escuchara "¡No sabía que existían enfermeras tan horribles!"

"Por favor señora" dije ahora un poco intranquila "Deje de hacer un escándalo cada vez que entro a la habitación, le traeré su jugo, pero debería aprender a hacerlo, la máquina está en el pasillo"

No podía creer que siempre esa anciana terminaba ganando, me convertía de una enfermera a una persona que solo hacía recados. Cuando caminaba de regreso a la habitación de la gruñona, vi a un grupo de enfermeras tras una pared curioseando en el cuarto de la señora Marcial, parecían emocionadas y soltaban pequeños chillidos de emoción como niñas de 6 años.

"¿Que está sucediendo?" dije sorprendida ante los rostros encantados de ellas. Me abrí paso entre ellas y finalmente vi que Edward estaba revisándole la respiración a la gruñona, y por la cara de ella, estaba encantada de tenerlo cerca. No era una sorpresa, hace mucho que sospechaba que lo que sentía esa vieja hacia mí, eran celos.

"Pero que hombre de lo más problemático" dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas, era Brandon, el doctor que había atendido a Nesse cuando tuvo su accidente en la cocina, y ahora uno de los compañeros de Edward. "Y tú tampoco me tomas en cuenta" me dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro.

"Brandon, eres tú" dije sonriéndole.

"Pobrecita" dijo inclinándose a mi altura "¿Por qué no dejas a ese frio esposo que tienes y vienes conmigo?"

"Brandon" dijo Edward, poniendo su tabla de registros entre mis rostro y el suyo "Estos son lo registros médicos del paciente de la cirugía de esta tarde"

"Ahh" dijo Brandon tomando la tableta "Ya veo, tú serás mi asistente, prepárate para eso" dijo volteando de rato a rato a verlo divertido

"Muy bien" le respondió Edward

"Cielos" me dijo "No puedo creer que no aguante una broma" él era siempre así, molestando a Edward con lo que se refiere a mí.

"No te preocupes que él es del tipo que avanzaría con cualquier tipo de mujer" dijo irritado

"¿Vas a repetir lo mismo que con Tay?" le dije murmurando

"Es completamente diferente" dijo evitando mi mirada

"Admite que estás celoso, los celos te carcomen" dije divertida. Él se quedó helado y luego volvió a hablar

"No tengo nada que estar celoso, sé perfectamente que estás loca por mí" dij robándome un pequeño beso. Al voltear a ver a la señora Genoveva, ella estaba con una cara de furiosa. Luego miré a mi alrededor y las chicas tenían una cara de desilusión.

"Bueno, ya" dije dirigiéndome a ella "Dispérsense, sigan su camino" cuando finalmente se fueron, empezó de nuevo el infierno con la de la habitación 502

Después de renegar y que la señora Marcial me causara problemas de nuevo, iba caminando por el patio, cuando vi a Taylor con su traje de enfermero, se veía súper sexy. Estaba atendiendo a una chica en silla de ruedas.

"Kate" dijo agachándose a su altura "El doctor dijo que podrías caminar con muletas pronto y también serás dad de alta pronto ¿No estás feliz?"

"Pero entonces..." dijo ella con rostro triste "ya no podremos..."

"¿Que cosa?"

"Nada, olvídalo..." dijo ella dandose la vuelta en su silla y alejándose de él.

"¡Kate!" le gritó

"Era un buen clima el que estaban teniendo" le dije a Tay acercándome a él.

"¿Bella?" preguntó sorprendido

"¿Así que se llamaba Kate no?¿Qué hay entre ustedes?" le pregunté con un tono de picardía.

"¡¿Estás loca? ¿Qué estás diciendo?" dijo nervioso

"¿Entonces no sientes nada por ella?" dije divertida "Eso sería una pena pues es una chica muy linda"

"Bueno si es linda..." dijo cabizbaja "Pero ella aún sigue en la secundaria ¡Pero sobre todo es mi paciente! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes seguir insinuando esas cosas?"

"Taylor, tu cara está roja" dije con una sonrisa al lado "Es obvio que sientes algo por ella" A mi talvez podía engañarme, pero no se podía engañar a sí mismo. Bueno sea como sea estaba muy ocupada y tenía que ir rápido o Charlotte se iba a molestar.

Mientras caminaba por la recepción vi un tumulto de gente por la zona de los sillones. ¿Acaso las enfermeras estaban admirando a Edward de nuevo? Así que me acerqué a Victoria para corroborar mis sospechas.

"Victoria ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunte mirando el tumulto

"¡¿No lo sabes?¡ está aquí!" dijo tan emocionada como el resto del personal "¡No lo puedo creer!¡Tengo que tomarme fotos con él inmediatamente, y unos cuantos autógrafos!"

"Ahh…" dije asintiendo sin entender nada "pero… ¿Quién es ?"

"¡¿Hablas enserio?" gritó Mikela a mis espaldas, ¿Desde cuándo estaba aquí? "¡Estamos hablando de el famoso modelo y actor!"

"¿En verdad es tan famoso?" dije mareada por la situación

"¿En qué mundo vives, Bella?" me preguntó Victoria en un suspiro "Él fue elegido para protagonizar una película, de verdad tú falta de interés en otros hombre que no sean Edward es demasiado"

"Bueno…"

"No tenemos tiempo para eso" le dijo Mikela a Victoria "Tenemos que apresurarnos, podría irse"

Y fueron corriendo donde se encontraba todo el mundo empujándose y pisándose para acercarse a la estrella, pero lo peor, es que también me arrastraron a mí. Cuando llegamos Mikela se puso seria, y por primera vez en el hospital habló con su voz masculina, grave y potente.

"¡Por favor! ¡Todo el personal diríjase a sus respectivas funciones! ¡Recuerden que este es un hospital y están todavía en hora de trabajo!" todo el mundo la miraron sorprendidos y vacilantes al principio, pero luego lanzó una mirada que pudo haber partido en dos a una roca.

Así que cuando finalmente todos se dispersaron pudimos ver a la estrella sentada en un asiento, de lo más tranquilo, pero con el cabello alborotado. Él era un muchacho joven de unos 16 años más o menos, con el cabello rubio, con unos músculos exuberantes, era sumamente atractivo y sexy, pero aún así mantenía un rostro de infante.

"" dijo Victoria "Somos grandes fans tuyas"

"¿Nos podrías dar tu autógrafo?" dijo Mikela emocionada. Mientras yo permanecía en las sombras tras ellas. "Siempre te estamos viendo en las revistas y series en las que apareces y pronto estarás protagonizando un película ¿Verdad?"

"Definitivamente iremos a verla" le dijo Victoria. Era algo ridículo ver a unas chicas de veinte tantos, prácticamente acosar a un adolescente de 16 "Así que podrías darnos tu autógrafo"

"No" respondió él fulminante "No estoy trabajando, así que ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?". Los rostros de ese par de féminas hormonales se helaron, luego se alejaron poco a poco con un semblante de temor. Me molestaba que ese chico fuera tan frío y maleducado, en cierta forma me hacía recordar a Edward. "Además, ¿Un hospital no es un lugar al que van los enfermos? ¿Y las enfermeras se atreven a pedirle a las personas enfermas autógrafos? ¿No se siente avergonzadas?". Esto era el límite, no iba a permitir que un mocoso inmaduro le hable así a mis amigas, ¿Qué clase de artista es que no respeta a sus fanáticos?

"¡Hey tú!" le grité colocándome entre él y mis amigas "¡No tienes el derecho de hablarles de esa manera!¡¿Acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron modales?"

"Bella" dijeron en unísono ellas tras de mí

"Nosotras también estamos en falta. No sé qué tan popular eres, pero para ser un estudiante de secundaria, sí que tienes agallas" dije sumamente molesta, entonces él se levantó de su cómodo asiento, y me quedé completamente en desventaja, ese muchacho me superaba en altura por mucho, pero tenía que continuar "¡Hay una manera adecuada de hablarle a tus mayores!" poco a poco el se acercaba a mí ¡¿Es que acaso iba a pegarme? "¡Si continúas actuando con tanta arrogancia, no tendrás futuro como estrella…"

De repente sentí sus grandes brazos rodear mi espalda y abrazarme, me quedé helada. ¡¿Por qué demonios me estaba abrazando?

"Te extrañe mucho, Bella" me dijo tan audiblemente que mis dos amigas pudieron escucharlo y se quedaron perplejas.

¿Quién era este ? ¿De dónde me conocía y qué quería de mí?

WOWWWWW CHICAS LO SÉ, ME DEMORÉ COMO 6 MESES, SI NO ES MÁS, EN TERMINAR ESTE CAP, EN REALIDAD POR MUCHO TIEMPO NI SIQUIERA LO HABÍA EMPEZADO. PERO AHORA ESTOY DE REGRESO BITCHES! TALVEZ NO PUBLIQUE UN DÍA TRAS OTRO (AUNQUE ESTÉ DE VACACIONES) YA QUE NO ME ESTOY QUEDANDO EN MI CASA, Y NO TENGO UNA LAPTOP DISPONIBLE. ASÍ QUE…¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP? YA SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO EL FINAL! WUJUJU SOLO UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS. Y PARECE QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE BELLA HA ESTADO MUY PEDIDA NO? JAJAJAJJAA Y CON ALGO MÁS DE ACTITUD Y MÁS…MMMM… DESCARADA? BUENO ME PARECE MEJOR ESA IDEA DE BELLA QUE NO SE DEJA INTIMIDAR TANTO CON EDWARD, PORQUE EN EL ÁNIME DE VERDAD, ME DABA GANAS DE PEGARLE. BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS (SI POR AHÍ HAY) ME MANDAN SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE AÚN ME RECUERDEN Y NO SE OLVIDEN

Un saludito a la luna


	21. Irrespetuoso hasta la médula

**Cap 20: Irrespetuoso hasta la médula**

**Bella Pov**

"Te extrañé mucho, Bella" me dijo al oído. ¿Por qué me está abrazando? ¿Quién era este chico?

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame!" le dije intentando zafarme pero sus musculosos brazos no me lo permitían.

"Que fría eres, Bella" me dijo con tono de resentimiento "Yo te reconocí a primera vista y tú ni siquiera te fijas en mi" me dijo separándose de mi, tomándome del antebrazo y mirándome fijamente a través de sus lentes de sol traslúcidos. Cuando voltee a fijarme cuanta gente había y cuales eras sus reacciones, me topé con esa fría mirada verde esmeralda. Edward estaba viéndonos con rostro inerte, o por dios, ahora que tantos problemas hará.

"Edward" le dije desasiendo el agarre de "No es lo que piensas, dice que me reconoció, pero yo..."

"Hola Emmett" dijo Edward a la estrella. De repente todo me cayó en cuenta como un gran balde de agua helada. Ese deseable, sexy, atractivo, musculo y bien parado muchacho: era el pequeño niño que una vez compartió una habitación de hospital con Jasper y que Edward y yo lo tutoramos, bueno más Edward que yo, pero eso no es lo que importa en este momento. Ahora lo relevante es que ese tierno niño llamado Emmett McCarthy había cambiado drásticamente y tenía una buena carrera y un muy buen futuro por delante, y ya no seguí postrado en esa cama como era la deducción de los médicos. Ese pequeño fue la causa de que Edward se decidiera convertirse en doctor, para salvar vidas, y ayudar a personas enfermas como él a superar sus dificultades y darles la oportunidad de convertirse en grandes profesionales y personas. "Eres Emmett ¿Verdad?"

"Emmet..." dije mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, él se habia convertido en un muchacho hecho y derecho, aunque fuera tan soberbio y altanero, me alegraba que ahora se encontrara bien. Él me miró y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se quitó los lentes de sol. Inmediatamente lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo creer como es el destino.

"Ha pasado tiempo" me dijo después de unos minutos de abrazos "Al parecer, Edward, te convertiste en doctor, al fin y al cabo eres muy inteligente"

"No puedo creer que en verdad seas el pequeño Emmett" dije sonriéndole "Antes eras realmente pequeño y tenias el cabello negro"

"Bueno, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ahora tengo 16" me respondió. Entonces si tenía razón en mis cálculos de edad "Y mi cabello...bueno por temas de publicidad y carrera me lo tuve que teñir" luego echó una pequeña carcajada "Y por lo que me contaba Jasper en sus cartas, parece que te las arreglaste para atrapar a Edward después de toda la insistencia"

"¿Atrapar?" dije perpleja, eso sonaba muy mal...

"Así que por eso te convertiste en enfermera ¿Verdad?" dijo con afán de lucha "Aunque era algo impensable"

"¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" le pregunté enojada

"Bueno..." dijo en tono de gracia "Antes no podías si quiera resolver problemas de aritmética de cuarto grado, y aún así te convertiste en enfermera"

"Tú..." dije sin poder contestar nada, me sentía en lo más bajo de mi ser, pero al parecer Edward estaba de lo más tranquilo, y al parecer, no tenía ni una pizca de asombro o sorpresa de encontrarse con Emmett.

"Jasper se estuvo sintiendo muy desanimado por perder contacto contigo tan de repente" le dije Edward en tono sereno a Emmett

"Bueno, viajé por un tiempo después de aquello" dijo Emmet con un reflejo de afligido.

"¿Cómo está tu salud?"

"Igual que siempre" le respondió con una sonrisa forzada "Me recomendaron este hospital para las exanimaciones"

"¡Emmett!" gritó un hombre en traje que veía de uno de los pasadizos "Parece que todo ya está listo, vamos"

"De acuerdo" dijo caminando en su dirección.

"Emmett, espera" le dijo Edward "¿No te gustaría visitar nuestra casa?"

"Claro" le respondió

"Señor" dijo el hombre que supuse era su agente "Pero esta tarde tenemos una entrevista para una revista"

"Pues cancélala" dijo fríamente. Y luego siguió caminando

"Entonces le diré a mi familia, te esperamos" le dijo Edward y él le respondió con el dedo erguido en formal de aprobación.

"Pero señor no puedo cancelarla solo así" se le oía decir a su agente. Luego de aquello, Edward se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin siquiera saludarme o decirme algo

"Bella, no tenía idea que tú conocías a " me dijo Victoria emocionada

"Lo conocí hace 7 años, cuando era tan solo un niño" dije dirigiéndome con ella y Mikela a la cafetería.

"Las cosas no son iguales después de 7 años" me dijo Kela. "Pero de cualquier manera fue hermoso ver a y Edward parados un al lado del otro, parecía un sueño"

"Increíblemente hermoso" dijo Victoria en un suspiro. Y la verdad es que ellos se parecían bastante y no me refiero en lo físico, sino es personalidad y carácter, pero no me gustaría que Emmett terminara con esa personalidad tan fría y poco sociable, ya que cuando era pequeño era un niño alegre y gracioso, que nunca se ponía a pensar en cosas malas y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba riendo.

Cuando ya estábamos en la sala de enfermeras, el timbre de los cuartos empezó a sonar, era la señora Marcial del 502.

"¿Que es lo que necesita señora Genoveva?" dije en tono de cansancio, siempre me malograba el día el juego de la señora del 502

"Alguien..." dijo con un hilo de voz "Alguien venga rápido, por favor" dijo como si apenas pudiera hablar

"¡Voy de inmediato!" su tono de voz me preocupó. Estoy de acuerdo que esa señora es muy jodida conmigo, pero no hay razón para que yo deje a la deriva a alguien que necesita mi ayuda, y menos si es un anciano enfermo. Así que fui corriendo al cuarto de la señora Marcial y al llegar ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en su cama "¿Que le sucede? ¿Se siente bien?"

"Ten" dijo tendiéndome unas monedas "Compra tres jugos" me dijo con tono de superioridad

"Que demo..." dije irritada "¡Señora! ¡¿Por qué habló de esa manera por el intercomunicador? Pensé que algo malo le ocurría"

"Pues claro" dijo sin mirarme "Estoy muy muy sedienta y mi reserva de jugo se acabo, así que necesito que vallas por más"

Me cansé. Me cansé de estar peleando con esta señora. Ella podía caminar perfectamente y no le hacía ningún mal; es más, le hacía bien; el caminar un poco para ir a comprar sus jugos. Pero eso ya se lo había repetido numerosas veces así que ya no iba a gastar mi voz para tratar de razonar con una vieja testaruda, simplemente iría a comprar su maldito jugo. Así que mientras caminaba, me crucé con una persona, tal vez, que no deseaba mucho ver.

"¿Isabella?" me preguntó ella.

"¿Jessica?" dije sorprendida, o no, ¿De nuevo tenía que toparme con la indeseable? "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mi amigo fue hospitalizado" me respondió, pero luego volteó la mirada preocupada "Oh, cielos"

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunté

"Me olvidé de decirle a mi amigo que hay una enfermera aquí en particular de la que hay que cuidarse" dijo ahora con tono de superioridad. De verdad que ella nunca iba a cambiar.

"Que graciosa eres..." le dije irónica

"Lo sé" me dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego su semblante cambió y se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera.

"¿Te duele algo?"

"No, solo me falta un poco de sueño, eso es todo" dijo recomponiéndose "Acabo de fundar una compañía con mi amigo el mes pasado y las cosas estás muy agitadas"

"¿Agitadas?"

"Sí, bueno, mi amigo internado es mi co-director, oh no, mira la hora" entonces volteó, empezó a caminar y gritó "Mándele mis saludos a Edward". Ellas siempre apuntando hacia la cima inclusive cuando recién acaba de entrar en la sociedad. Bueno sin más remedio, volvía a la habitación 502, le dejé los jugos y me dirigí al jardín a tomar un poco de sol. Cuando me senté allí vi a Emmett sentado al lado de la chica que cuidaba Tay. La vi a ella tenderle un papel y bolígrafo y el lo autografió. Luego él le dirigió unas palabras más y se inclinó hacia ella, le volvió a hablar y ella le respondió algo. Pasó una brisa que llevó hojas de colores primaverales a los cabellos de todos los que se encontraban en el jardín, y detrás de la cortina de pétalos y hojas, Em le plantó un beso a la muchacha en los labios, ella trató de separársele y él tomo firmemente su silla entre sus manos para que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Emmett? Fui corriendo donde ellos y lo separé de ella.

"¡¿Que te sucede?" le grita interponiéndome, nuevamente entre él y otra persona "¡Eso no se le hace a una chica! ¡Y menos una enferma!"

"Solamente quería mi paga" me dijo arrogante "Yo le di mi autógrafo por algo a cambio"

"No juegues con ese tipo de cosas" le dije señalándolo "Ella ha estado mucho tiempo en internada, tu más que nadie debería saber que: el que te estén molestando en tu estadía no es algo bueno"

"Muy por el contrario" me respondió "Yo trataba de hacérsela más placentera, soy una súper estrella, cualquier chica se moriría por un beso mío"

"¡Hazme el favor!" dije tomando de la mano a Kate "¡No seas patán! ¡Deja de jugar a hacerte el fuerte! ¡El tratar de cambiar completamente a lo que eras antes no te va a borrar el pasado! ¡No trates de esconder que estabas enfermo y refugiarte en una actitud altanera!"

"¡Deja de lo de mi enfermedad!" me gritó con los ojos saltones. Nuestro griterío paro cuando llegó su agente.

"¿Que sucede aquí?" le preguntó a Em.

"Nada" le respondió "Solo estaba conversando con mi Bella"

"Bueno, vamos rápido, todavía no terminan los exámenes" dijo caminando hacia la entrada

"Chau Bells" me dijo tomandome de la cintura y besándome en la frente, luego me susurró al oído "No quiero pelear contigo" y volteó a ver a Kate y le guiñó un ojo. ¿Por qué el dulce Emmett había cambiado tanto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bienvenido" le dijo Esme a Emmett una vez que llegó a la casa

"Gracias por la invitación" le respondió amablemente

"¡¿En verdad eres tú?" preguntó Jasper sumamente sorprendido

"Bueno..." le respondió él divertido "Tú no has crecido mucho". Jasper al principio se resintió, pero no duró mucho porque luego empezaron a bromearse y abrazarse.

"Bienvenido, siéntete como en casa" le dijo Edward al bajar por las escaleras y encontrarnos en el recibidor

"Bueno, bueno" dijo Esme calmando a los adolescentes "Pasen y a comer" al llegar al comedor, nos encontramos con la mesa repleta de comida, pero eso no era una sorpresa ya que Esme siempre acertaba en este tipo de cosas.

"Disculpa, tía" le dijo Em a Esme "Pero estoy bajo una dieta muy restringida, así que no puedo comer alimentos aceitosos"

"No te preocupes por ello" le respondió Edward "Pedí que la comida sea cocinada baja en cantidad de sal y aceite". Hasta este momento me quedé callada por Emmett y el encuentro de más temprano, pero era hora que aparezca en este escena familiar.

"Bueno, deberíamos brindar" dije levantándome con la copa de Champaña en la mano "¡Un brindis por nuestro afortunado encuentro con Emmett! ¡Salud!" y al tiempo que brindábamos, todos tomaron un trago de su bebida.

"Nunca pensé que estarías en el negocio del espectáculo" le dijo Carlisle a Em unos minutos después del brindis.

"Sin embargo" le respondió Emmett "Aparezco frecuentemente en la televisión"

"En realidad, nuestra familia no está particularmente interesada por el mundo del espectáculo" le respondió Jasper, metiéndose un bocado de fetuccini.

"Pero nunca me imaginé que al crecer te volverías tan apuesto" le dijo Esme sonriendo "Si tan solo Jasper fuera un poco más alto..."

"Si yo entrara en el negocio del espectáculo, no habría nadie que se encargue de la compañía de papá"

"Eso supongo" dijo Esme riendo

"Cuento contigo Jas" lo alentó Carlisle

"Discúlpenme un momento" dijo Emmett, levantándose de la mesa y perdiéndose de nuestra vista al salir del comedor.

"Iré ver si necesita algo" les dije a todos y me levanté y fui tras de él. Al encontrarlo, estaba en sentado en el porche. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?" le pregunté. Él estaba mirando las estrellas muy atentamente, pero el aire apestaba a tabaco quemado, me fijé en su mano y tenía un cigarrillo.

"Hola Bells" dijo golpeando una vez más con el cigarro y luego dejando salir el humo por la nariz, para mi gusto con mucha tranquilidad y práctica.

"No deberías fumar" dije sentándome junto a él "Es malo para tu salud" dije mirando el cielo como él.

"No me importa" dijo golpeando nuevamente "Igual me voy a morir"

"No..."

"Deja de decir estupideces" le dijo Jasper desde el marco de la puerta.

"No son estupideces" dijo parándose dándole un último golpe al cigarrillo y apagándolo, tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo. "¿Pero tú que puedes saber?" le dijo con un tono de irritación "Tu tienes un doctor como hermano, un presidente de una compañía como padre, y tú eres un estudiante de secundaria que apunta a la universidad con notas impecable ¿Verdad?...una vida sin nada para quejarte"ç

"¡Pero tú eres una estrella!" le respondió Jasper algo enojado.

"Sí, pero mi salud es un caos" dijo con tono sereno como siempre.

"Pero, pronto los doctores..."

"No puedo confiar en los doctores" le respondió Em "Ellos no pueden curar mi condición, pero aún así dicen mucho. Luego, tienen las agallas para pensar que son los mejores"

"Emmet..." dije levantándome de mi sitio en el porche

"Incluso Edward" dijo mirándome "¿No se habrá convertido en doctor por el dinero y la condición social?" Jasper lo miró con terror y sorpresa "La gente lo aprecia solamente porque es un doctor"

"¡Emmet!" le grité molesta

"¡Intenta decir eso otra vez!" le respondió Jasper aún más furioso. Su rostro estaba totalmente colerizado, parecía que un demonio se había poseído de su cuerpo. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y empezaron a temblar.

"Ser llamado Doctor o Señor Cullen todo el tiempo, debe de habérsele subido a la cabeza" dijo mirándolo sin subir ni un poco si nivel de voz

Jasper no aguantó más, sus puños se soltaron y tomo a Emmet de un hombro, puso su rodilla tras la de él y ejerció presión, haciendo que su balance de destabilizara y con un pequeño empujón en los hombros hizo que cayera desplomado en el suelo, haciendo que todo el porche vibrara por el gran tamaño de Emmett. Y lo más sorprendente, es que todo eso, en pocos segundos.

"No subestimes a mi hermano de esa forma" le dijo de una manera como si quisiera escupirle.

"Jasper espera" le dije colocándome al lado de Emmett que aún yacía en el suelo. Lo sacudí un par de veces y lo llamé por su nombre y no me contestaba "¡Se desmayó!"

Lo llevamos al hospital, y Edward estaba furioso con Jas. Intenté calmarlo, diciéndole que Emmett lo había provocado, pero sin decirle qué le dijo. Tardó una media hora en despertar.

"Em" le dije al ver que abría los ojos "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No" dijo él "Jasper me hizo algo horrible y me desmayé"

"¡¿Quién era el cerdo que estaba siendo horrible?" gritó Jasper poniéndose de pie del sillón.

"¡Tranquilos ambos!" los reprendí "¡Si vuelven a pelearse los voy a colgar de las banderas*!"

"Tiene razón" dijo Emmet cogiéndose el rostro "Lo siento Jas, yo..." dijo, pero luego se le quebró la voz y empezó a echar pequeños llantitos.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Jasper nervioso "Sé que esa no fue tu intención...además, yo también siento el haberte discapacitado" Pero de repente Emmet empezó a reír, volteó a mirar a Jas y le sacó la lengua.

"¡Idiota, realmente me creíste!" dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

"¡Emmet!" le grité

"Sabes" empezó a decir "No deberías confiar tanto en los demás, la gente a tu alrededor podría no dudar en traicionarte algún día"

"¡Eso no va a suceder!" le gritó Jasper sumamente molesto "¡Nunca más voy a preocuparme por ti!" dijo abriendo la puerta, topándose con Edward y yéndose.

"Él sigue igual que siempre" dijo Em con un hilo de voz "Igual a hace 7 años"

"Lo que te sucedió hoy ya te ha pasado anteriormente ¿Verdad?" preguntó Edward mirando el expediente médico.

"Ya estoy acostumbrado" dijo suspirando "Aún no estoy completamente recuperado, pero no puedo hacer un alboroto cada vez que pase"

La puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció el agente de ~~

"Ah, hola" dijo tímidamente "Recibí una llamada de la oficina ¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó a Emmett.

"Igual que siempre" le respondió evitando su mirada

"Me gustaría que permaneciera aquí un tiempo para observación" le dijo Edward a su agente "Además me gustaría ponerme en contacto con alguno de los miembros de sus familia"

"Ah, el papeleo ya ha sido completado por el personal de la oficina" le respondió "Además, él vive solo"

"Pero..." empecé a decir "¿Qué pasa con sus padres?"

"Están divorciados" respondió rápido nuevamente "Los dos se han vuelto a casar, es el padre el que tiene la custodia, pero su nueva esposa acaba de tener un bebé. Así que él quiso dejar la casa debido a eso"

"Ya cállate" le dijo Emmett mirando el techo "No tienes porque decírselo a todo el mundo"

"No fui mi intención" dijo su agente tímidamente. Así que…era por eso que él tenía esa personalidad tan fría, tan…diferente a cuando era un niño. Había pasado, seguramente, por un divorcio difícil, y el ver que tus padres se griten hasta morir no debe ser algo agradable.

"Bella" me dijo Edward "Acompáñame a buscar a Jasper". Nos dirigimos a la salida, y no nos tomó tanto tiempo buscarlo, él se encontraba en la cafetería.

"¿Cómo está Em?" preguntó al vernos

"Lo hizo bien para llegar tan lejos como el negocio del espectáculo…pero no ha mejorado" le respondió Edward sentándose frente a él. Yo me coloqué al lado del adolescente afligido y lo arrullé en mi pecho.

"Es porque Em es un gran trabajador" dijo Jasper con la mirada perdida "Puede que ahora esté actuando, pero originalmente, el verdadero Emmet tiene mucha tenacidad"

"Tienes razón" le dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa

"Edward" le dijo poniéndose serio de golpe y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "Por favor, cura a Emmett".

A pesar de que Emmett haya dicho esas cosas tan horrible en la cena, y ambos estén peleados, Jasper no podía dejar de preocuparse por él y su salud. Su amistad valía demasiado para él y le tenía mucho cariño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Me gustaría que Isabella fuera la que se encargara de el paciente McCarthy" dijo Charlotte en la sala de enfermeras

"¡¿Por qué ella?" gritó Kela con los ojos abiertos como platos

"¡Ella ya tiene suficiente, monopolizando al Dr. Cullen! ¡Nosotras nos merecemos esto! ¡Además es un peligro!" gritó Victoria furiosa.

"¡Silencio!" le respondió triplicando el tono de voz de ambas juntas. "Todas ustedes están muy alborotadas por él, es por eso que le daremos alguien que le brinde calma. Por eso elegí a Isabella, que parece no estar interesada en él"

"Aunque yo esté alborotada, tengo la confianza de que haré un mejor trabajo que Bella, aunque ella esté tranquila" dijo Mikela imponentemente

"¡Yo digo lo mismo!"dijo Victoria

"Pero que buenas amigas tengo…" les dije irónicamente

"Eso tiene sentido" respondió Charlotte "Pero de todos modos ya he tomado mi decisión, Isabella, cuento contigo". De repente sentí que la atmósfera se sentía pesada y todas mis compañeras me miraban con ojos de demonios. "Bueno, ve con tu paciente a ver si necesita algo"

"Sí" dije y me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto de Emmett, legué con un jugo que había comprado en el pasillo y le conté mi pequeña aventura reciente.

"¿Te vas a hacer cargo de mi, Bells?" me pregunto con voz ronca "¿Estaré bien? No quiero morir de otra cosa que no sea mi enfermedad"

"¡¿Tú también vas a tener esa actitud tan desconfiada en mí? ¡Tenme un poco de fe!" dije entregándole el jugo.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si lo primero que haces está mal? Ya les dije que tengo una dieta estricta y tú me traes un jugo lleno de colorantes y azúcar" dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas.

"Bueno…" dije suspirando "¿Entonces que deseas que te compre?"

"La última edición de Race" dije entregándome unas monedas. Y toda su estadía estuvo así, con peticiones caprichosas e infantiles: "Masajéame los hombros que no puedo dormir", "No voy a permitir que tú me toques con una aguja", "Llama a mi agente y dile que me traiga mi tratamiento de reconstrucción de cabello", "No me gustan las pijamas del hospital, consigue otras", etc. Él ya no era el pequeño ángel que conocí, es el diablo del egoísmo Pero quizás es porque está pidiendo todas las cosas que no pudo pedir cuando era niño

Mientras caminaba con Edward en el pasillo, se nos acercó el agente de Emmett a preguntarnos cosas

"Disculpe" nos dijo "¿Emmett lo logrará?"

"Es difícil decirlo" le respondió Edward "Necesitamos tiempo para determinarlo"

"Eso no es posible" dijo preocupado "El rodaje de la película empieza el mes que viene y si lo retrasamos, nuestra empresa perderá su reputación"

"¡Oiga!" le grité molesta "¡Aclare sus prioridades! ¡Lo principal aquí es la salud de Emmet!"

"Pero es que…"

"Tranquilo" dijo Em a sus espaldas "Renunciaré a la película"

"¡¿Qué?" se sobresaltó su rechoncho agente

"Así tomaremos las cosas con calma" dijo mirándolo fijamente

"Pero no puedes renunciar tan fácilmente" pero Emmett no le prestó atención y se dio la vuelta para retornar a su cuarto. El agente se cogió la cabeza y pegó un grito "¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a informarle esto al presidente?"

Cuando despegué mi mirada del agente vi que en realidad, Emmett no había dado la vuelta hacia el pasadizo de su habitación, sino hacia el lado contrario. Lo seguí y llegué a la terraza del hospital. Él estaba recostado contra la cerca, inhalando profúndame y sintiendo el viento acariciarle el rostro y hacer bailar su cabello.

"Hacer una película es una rara oportunidad" le dije apoyándome en la cerca junto a él "No tenías que renunciar"

"He estado tanto tiempo enfermo, que he perdido mi tenacidad" dijo sin mirarme, ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el viento "Tampoco antes he participado en ningún evento escolar, los amigos que hice fuera del hospital, se olvidaron completamente de mí cuando fui internado nuevamente. La resignación se convirtió en un hábito en algún momento durante ese ciclo repetitivo. Pero la gente comenzó a consentirme cuando me volví un poco famoso. Todo se trataba de apariencia ¿Verdad? Eso es lo único que conecta a la gente"

"No digas eso" dije tomándole de la mano con lágrimas en los ojos "No…"

"¡¿Quieres saber cómo me siento?" dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe, soltando mi agarre y mirándome con rabia "¡El ver como mis padres peleaban todos los días por mi enfermedad! ¡El saber que yo era el responsable de tanta tristeza y desgracia! ¡Estoy cansado de tratar con la gente!"

"¡Em!" le dije tomando nuevamente su mano "¡No construyas un robot en ti solo porque te han pasado cosas difíciles en la vida! ¡Deja que eso te haga más fuerte y no cambie tu ser! ¡Yo prefiero mil veces más a ese Emmet que conocí 7 años atrás, tan dulce y alegre, que a este prefabricado artista frío e insolente! ¡Si hay personas que se preocupan por ti! ¡Yo, Edward y sobretodo Jasper están preocupados por ti!"

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ya cállate de una puta vez! ¡Tú no está en mi piel!" dijo corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no me gustaba ver como una criatura inocente podía sufrir tanto. Empecé a hipear y luego las lágrimas saliendo a mares, no podría estaba llorando como una magdalena. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho y un sonido de un sorbete de jugo.

"Tranquila hija" me dijo la voz tan conocida a mis espalda "Ese muchacho todavía tiene mucho que aprender, intenta guiarlo" me dijo la señora Genoveva. Era curioso como una persona con la que te puedes llevar muy mal, es la que te apoya en momentos de dificultad y tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Cirugía?" preguntó Emmett mientras hablábamos con Edward sobre su tratamiento

"La terapia con drogas, mantendrá su condición estable, pero para se honesto, mejorarla será difícil" le dijo Edward con los puños juntos que apoyaban a su barbilla.

"Será mejor quitar el riñón que tiene el tumor" le dijo Brandon "Edward fue el que inicialmente propuso la idea"

"¿Enserio?" dije orgullosa.

"Seré yo quien realizará la cirugía y Edward será mi asistente" le explicó

"Emmet" comenzó a decir Edward "Por favor confía en nosotros…Quiero curarte" dijo convincentemente

"Está bien" dijo Emmett desviando su mirada de la de Edward "No hay necesidad de una cirugía"

"¿Ah?" dije perpleja, mientras Emmett se levantaba para irse "Pero…¡Emmett!"

"Ay…" suspiró Brandon "Ese chico no cederá"

"No" dijo Edward "Estoy seguro que tengo una forma de convencerlo"

Al día siguiente Edward volvió a intentarlo con Emmett, pero su respuesta fue rotunda

"No pienso intentarlo" dijo mientras leía su revista

"Los números son completamente estables en este momento" le dijo Edward con su carpeta en las manos "Pienso que este es el mejor momento para realizar la cirugía"

"¿Por qué eres tan insistente con lo de la cirugía?" le dijo cerrando la revista y mirándolo a los ojos "¿Acaso es porque quieres obtener experiencia en el mundo real lo antes posible? ¿O mi enfermedad cosquillea tu fantasía de doctor? ¿O buscas aprobación del mundo científico? Edward podrías beneficiarte de…". No podía creer que le estuviera hablando de esa manera tan irrespetuosa cuando lo único que Edward quería era ayudarlo. Tenía suficiente con esta actitud de Emmett, y yo lo haría ver lo equivocado que estaba. Así que mi furia le ganó a mi brazo y le lancé un cachetada a ese mocoso malcriado.

"¡Bella!" dijo Edward sorprendido

"¡Ya es suficiente!" le grité y Emmett me miró furioso "¡Para con esa actitud tuya!"

"¡¿Acaso crees que está bien usar violencia contra los pacientes?" me gritó Emmett

"¡No puedo creer lo malagradecido que eres! ¡Edward se convirtió en doctor por ti!" cuando dije aquello la expresión de Em cambió completamente, parecía sorprendido "Vimos lo que sufrías y lo que soportabas cuando era joven, yo se lo pedí a Edward porque sabía que él tenía la habilidad para convertirse en doctor y ayudarte. ¡De toda la gente que conoce, tú sigues siendo especial para él! ¡Ya te lo dije en la azotea, no seas tan amargado pensado que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de ti! ¡Tú eres especial para todos nosotros! ¡Así que deja de ser un bebé! ¡Crece y sé un hombre! ¡Simplemente…! Simplemente sé un poco recíproco por todo el esfuerzo que hacemos por ti y acepta la cirugía"

"Bella…" empezó a decir y yo lo miré muy seria "¿Qué pasa si la cirugía sale mal? ¿Qué valdrá mi vida entonces? Tengo miedo al pensar que podría morir así. No podría soportarlo"

"Cualquiera estaría asustado" le dijo Edward "Para ser honesto, yo también tengo miedo…a pesar que fui yo quien profuso la cirugía. Pero como dijo Jasper –Emmett tiene mucha tenacidad—"

Los ojos de Em estaban llenos de lágrimas y estaba abrazando sus rodillas. "Sabes" nos dijo "Esta es la primera vez que he sido golpeado por alguien. Edward, te casaste con alguien que tiene una gran tenacidad"

"Bella es incapaz de hacer el 90% de las cosas que yo puedo hacer" dijo mirándome sonriendo "Pero el 10% que yo no podría, ella sale exitosa en lo que nadie sería capaz". Le devolví la sonrisa y lo abracé.

"Gracias bebé" le dije y él me pesó la cabeza con ternura.

"Bella" me dijo "Aceptaré la cirugía, quiero recuperarme y trabajar. También quiero ir a la secundaria"

"Estoy segura que tú puedes…" dije sorbiendo la nariz y abrazándolo "Gracias por confiar en Edward"

"Es porque tú me dijiste esas cosas" dijo mirándome fijamente "Bella, tu eres una inspiración, a pesar que sea un destre la mayoría del tiempo, el hombre que esté a tu lado es muy suertudo"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jas" le dijo Emmet cuando estaban a punto a entrar a la sala de cirugía. "Esa noche…"

"Estaré esperando tus disculpas después de que esté completamente recuperado ¿De acuerdo?" le digo tendiéndole la mano para que la sujetara y se dieran ese típico saludo de hombres

"De acuerdo" dijo tomándosela y luego lo llevaron en la camilla a la sala de operaciones.

"Vamos a empezar" dijo Edward una vez que estábamos listos

"Bella" me dijo Em, a lo que yo me acerqué a él "¿Puedes sostener mi mano durante la operación?" se la tomé y le dije:

"Vamos a darlo todo, Em" una vez anestesiado, íbamos comenzar con la nefrectomía del riñón derecho. Estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien y que cuando abriera los ojos, una vida nueva y maravillosa le estaría esperando al pequeño Emmett, una que se merecía con todas sus letras.

Chicas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Y aquí está el siguiente. Al final era nuestro pequeño Emmett, jajajajaja muchas pensaban que era Jasper. Bueno ustedes que creen? Vive o no vive? Que pasará, wa cada vez más cerca al gran final. Espero sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black


	22. Es tiempo de ser una mujer

**Cap 21:**

**Bella Pov**

"¡Em! ¡Eres tan lindo!" dije mientras paseábamos en el jardín del hospital. La cirugía había salido exitosa, pero Emmet todavía tenía que descansar, así que a todos lados que quisiera ir, lo estaba llevando en silla de ruedas.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" me preguntó con cara de pocos amigos "Das miedo"

"Vamos no seas tan tímido" le dije con una sonrisa malévola "¿Por qué no dejas que tome tu mano de nuevo, así como en la cirugía?"

"Ahh" dijo él sonriendo "Solo dije eso, para que no hicieras nada en la cirugía"

"Que niño de los más maleducado" le dije jugando mientras le jalaba la nariz y él me gruñía "Admite que me amas, adicto a los esteroides"

"¡Oye!" me gritó "¡Yo nun…!"

"Hola Emmet" dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros

"¡Hey! ¡Jas! ¿Vienes a verme?" preguntó entusiasmado

"Claro" dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Pues no muy bien" dijo fingiendo toser "Bella no me trata adecuadamente, me anda pegando y maltratando"

"Si que eres un buen actor" dije frunciendo el ceño "Me molestas tanto para llamar mi atención"

"Además" dijo Jasper "Si sigues diciendo tan a la ligera que te sientes mal, tu admiradoras se van a preocupar"

"Pero no quiero separarme de ti, Bella" dijo jalándome de un brazo y acercándome a él, haciendo que cayera sentada sobre su regazo.

"¡Lo sabía!" le dije riendo "Pero debo recordarte que estoy casada y tú eres muy joven"

"Veremos qué es lo que dice Edward" dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras reía.

Sí, definitivamente, este era el Emmet que recordaba. Haciendo bromas y riendo. Ahora que ya no había enfermedad que lo persiguiera, nada impedía que siguiera su camino en el espectáculo.

.

.

.

.

"Empezaremos ahora la conferencia de prensa para el avance del primer trabajo de después de su regreso, la película: Solamente Amor" decía la presentadora de la televisión. "Primero, el discurso del actor principal, Emmet McCarthy". Los flashes de las cámaras se veían reflejados en el rostro de Em, y el bullicio de los fotógrafos y reporteros, eran perceptibles

"Durante mi hospitalización y cirugía, sentí de nuevo el apoyo de mucha gente" empezó a decir Em "Estoy especialmente agradecido con el personal del hospital y la gente que me dio ánimos"

" luce diferente" dijo Victoria a mi lado, mientras veíamos la conferencia de prensa en el televisor del recibidor del hospital.

"Es como si su sonrisa fuera más dulce" dijo Tanya

"¿Cómo si se hubiera convertido en un hombre mejor?" preguntó Mikela

"¡Sí!" le respondió Victoria. Como lo esperaba, gracias a Edward, ya habíamos podido salvar la vida tanto espiritual como física de una persona.

"¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver su película!" me dijo Mikela.

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó Victoria.

"Este es el trabajo original" les dije mostrándoles un libro. "¿Quieren leerlo? Es una hermosa historia de amor"

"Déjame verlo" dijo Victoria tomando el libro y abriéndolo en el prefacio.

"Trata sobre un hombre que corre al lado de la heroína al caer la noche, de repente, él la abraza y le da un apasionado beso"

"Parece que es de tu gusto" me decía mientras lo ojeaba.

"Y después, el chico prepara secretamente un regalo de cumpleaños", ojala Edward fuera de esa forma tan apasionada.

"¿Pero acaso no son normales los regalos en los cumpleaños?" me preguntó

"No me digas que nunca haz recibido uno" me digo Tanya preocupada.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es enserio?" me gritó Victoria con facciones de demonio

"No te quiere ¿Verdad Bella?" me dijo Kela "¿Cómo es que eso puede ser posible?"

"¡Entendieron mal!" les respondí "Edward es tímido y se avergüenza fácilmente, así que no es como si no me amara…". Ellas echaron un gemido de duda y yo voltee a fulminarlas con la mirada "¡¿Qué?"

"Nada…" dijeron en unísono

"Les aseguro que este año tendré un cumpleaños, tal y como en esa historia"

"Imposible" dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de eso?" le pregunté furiosa

"Ponte a pensar" dijo Mikela "Tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, el 28 de setiembre" le respondí interrogante

"Ahh…" dijo Mikela "Ya no queda tiempo, es aún más imposible ahora"

"Apuesto mi ticket de almuerzo que no te hará nada" me dijo Victoria y luego siguió Mikela, corroborando su idea pero multiplicada a una semana.

"¡Chicas!" les dije furiosa "¡Son esos tipos de pensamientos los que traen malas energías a la vida!"

"Es verdad" me ayudó Tanya "No tienen que ser tan malas con Bella o subestimar a Edward"

"Vale, entonces apuesta" le respondió Mikela, pero Tanya se quedó cabizbaja y se negó a apostar, o más bien, apostar a mi favor.

.

.

.

.

"Así que así son las cosas…" dijo Esme con un clima extraño a su alrededor, haciéndola parecer mafiosa "Aunque ya estaba planificando el evento de tu cumpleaños, no puedo dejar que Edward participe solo por obligación, este cumpleaños será solo para ustedes dos"

"¿Por obligación?..." Al parecer, aunque Esme no lo hiciera a propósito, sus palabras me dejaban cada vez más preocupada.

"¡Primero!" dijo gritando espontáneamente "¡Tenemos que hacer que Edward se entere inocentemente de tu cumpleaños!"

"Así que Inocentemente…" dijo Edward a nuestras espaldas "No creo que eso sea posible" dijo riendo entre dientes por haber destruido el plan de Esme "Bella tengo que trabajar el 28…" Lo único que hice fue fulminarlo con la mirada y lo jalé del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia nuestra habitación. "Bella, es suficiente" dijo soltando mi agarre. Lo volvía a mirar furiosa, pero luego cambié el objetivo de mis facciones, de obligarlo a convencerlo.

"Pues, en realidad, para este cumpleaños estaba pensando en algo diferente…" dije quitándome el jersey de cashmere, causando que abriera los ojos de par en par y me mirara atentamente. Era esto lo que me encantaba de ser mujer, el único punto débil de Edward, el único momento en que se inmutaba sobre algo. Y es que tal vez, no puede evitar su proveniencia masculina y la particular característica libidinosa de ésta.

"Ah sí…" dijo nervioso mientras yo lo arrinconaba contra nuestra cama "¿Cómo que…?"

"Ya que en la relación, tú eres el inteligente, creo que debes de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta" dije haciendo que se recueste sobre la cama, y colocándome sobre él sin ninguna posibilidad de escape "Pero si quieres te puedo explicar los detalles…" le dije esto al oído causando un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. "Estaba pensando en pasar una velada juntos. Primero una linda cena en un lindo hotel, bailar al son de la música…" dije dándole pequeños besos en los labios "Y luego subir a la habitación…" ahora dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello. Hice una pausa y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa mientras lo besaba. Él estaba sin habla y con la respiración entre cortada, fui bajando mi mano por su pecho y luego me topé con el inicio de sus pantalones, subí mi mirada y pude ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, ahora más oscuros, arder de lujuria. Y fue entonces cuando decidí que era suficiente "…y continuar esto".

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario a sacar mis pijamas, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo, observaba a Edward ahora sentado en la cama intentando calmar su respiración. Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, este plan no había acabado. Si dejaba que Edward consultara con la almohada durante varios días, sabía que el efecto se le pasaría, porque aunque sea su punto más débil, sigue siendo el racional Edward Cullen. Así que salí del baño con mis pijamas y me topé con él en tan solo con pantalón de pijama, aunque tenía el polo en las manos.

Se veía condenadamente bien, pero tenía que controlarme, no podía darle lo que buscaba…no todavía. Me miró con sus ojos aún más oscuros, digamos que no tenía un pijama polar. En realidad era un lindo pijama de encaje que me había comprado junto con Victoria, hacía unas semanas, tan solo esperaba el momento justo para usarlos.

"Te faltó el polo" dije sin mirarlo y dándole señal que nada iba a ocurrir esta noche. Me dirigí a la cama y me tapé tan solo con la sábana hasta la cadera. Él se echó junto a mi y me dijo al oído.

"Buscaré a alguien que me reemplace" me dijo al oído. Voltee a encararlo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Bueno, hasta el 28…" le dije y volví a darle la espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, todo el día estuve preparándome para la ocasión. Primero fui al spa con Esme, luego de compras con las chicas. Compramos el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje y la lencería. Todo estaba listo para las 7 en punto en el hotel Hilton.

"Bueno chicas" les dije después de que estuve lista "Gracias por todo, nos vemos"

"No puedo creer que en realidad hayamos perdido" dijo Mikela

"Ya habrá un chico para nosotras allí afuera…" dijo Vicky.

Estaba caminando de camino al hotel, el cual quedaba relativamente cerca de la peluquería en la que estábamos, cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de un coche. Giré la mirada y un tumulto de gente estaba presenciando como una camioneta y una moto habían chocado. El joven que conducía la moto estaba tirado en el suelo con varias heridas y posiblemente varias fracturas.

Todo el mundo gritaba cosas como "¿Estará vivo?" "Alguien llame a una ambulancia" "Pobre chico". Pero nadie hacía nada, me hice espacio entre la gente y me acerqué al muchacho. Su cabeza estaba sangrando. Tenía que aplicar servicios de auxilio inmediatamente, para eso era una enfermera.

"¿Ya llamaron a la ambulancia?" pregunté y un hombre me dijo, al tiempo que hablaba por teléfono, que decían que el tráfico estaba muy pesado, y que quizás demorarían un poco.

"Me duele…" dijo el chico con duras penas.

"Mantente en calma" le dije posicionándolo de manera correcta "Soy enfermera y la ambulancia estará aquí pronto". Coloqué el ángulo de su cabeza para respirar, tomé su pulso, y paré la hemorragia.

Al llegar la ambulancia ellos se hicieron cargo de ello, les di toda la información que necesitaban y me agradecieron por cuidar tan bien de él. Todo esto tomó una hora. Estaba 40 minutos retrasada, mi peinado y parte de mi maquillaje estaba deshecho, mi vestido estaba manchado un desastre y lo peor era que se me había olvidado el celular en casa y no podía comunicarme con Edward para avisarle de nada.

El tráfico estaba espantoso y no avanzaba en absoluto. Empecé a correr aunque tenía puesto unos incómodos tacones aguja. Cuando de repente tropecé y caí al suelo rasgando la falda de mi vestido, y al pararme, me di cuenta que uno de mis tacones se había roto al mismo tiempo. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándome!

Llegué al lobby del hotel hecha un desastre, y todo el mundo me miraba preocupados o avergonzados. El hombre de la recepción se acercó a mí preguntándome si me encontraba bien, cuando de repente sentí unos brazos abrazarme fuertemente por atrás.

"Bella…" sonó esa conocida voz, ahora preocupada "…pensé que era tu sangre" dijo mirando mi vestido manchado "No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma".

"Discúlpame por llegar tan tarde" dije aferrándome a él fuertemente e inhalando todo su perfume "Pasaron muchas cosas y me complicaron llegar a tiempo, además olvidé mi celular y no pude comunicarme contigo"

"Tranquila" dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios "Sabía que vendrías aunque eso te matara"

"De todas formas, me veo horrible, no soy capaz de aparecerme en el restaurante de esta forma" dije alejándome un poco de él avergonzada. Edward me tomó tiernamente de la cintura y me dijo al oído:

"Que te parece si vamos a la habitación, pedimos un servicio al cuarto estupendo con champagne, bailamos en el balcón y todo eso, con esos lindos encajes que colocó Esme en la cama"

Le sonreí al ver cuán apresurado estaba por desvestirme, y aún así se mantenía tranquilo y cariñoso, cosa que no hacía muy seguido.

"Además" me dijo acercándose a la recepción y recibiendo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas "26 bellas rosas para mi bella Bella" Edward había imitado ese gesto de la película que Emmett estaba grabando. Comprarle el número de rosas a tu pareja dependiendo de los años que cumpla, parece que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las ganas.

Subimos a la habitación y después de cenar y bailar, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, me dio un dulce beso y me dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños mi Bella" me miró fijamente a los ojos haciendo que me derritiera completamente en sus brazos "Te amo" me dijo antes de volver a besarme. Y nos sumimos entre besos caricias y pasiones durante toda la noche.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, sin embargo, mi corazón sigue latiendo igual de rápido cada vez que lo veo. ¿Es esto el increíble sentimiento del amor?

.

..

.

.

.

.

"¡Es tan lindo!" exclamaron Mikela, Victoria y Tanya a la vez, al ver el precioso regalo que me había comprado Edward: Un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros.

"¡Lo sé! ¡No puedo evitar amarlo!" dije emocionada "!Estoy…!"

"Me da gusto que se sienta animada" me dijo Irina a mis espaldas "Pero en este momento debes de trabajar, así que te agradecería que vallas al pabellón de medicina interna necesita apollo"

Asentí y me dirigí inmediatamente al lugar indicado. De camino me topé con Alec, el cual tenía Jessica cargada en la espalda. Ella le gritaba que estaba bien hasta que me vio y finalmente la soltó.

"Que coincidencia" les dije sonriendo "Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?"

"Jess se desmayó repentinamente" me respondió Alec.

"Ya te dije que me encuentro bien" le respondió con tono malhumorado.

"Bueno en todo caso habría que revisarte por si algo malo te ocurre" le dije con tono profesional "Pero… ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos?"

"Pues…nos encontramos por casualidad" dijo Alec

"¡¿Casualidad?" repitió, Jessica, molesta. "¡Tú paras persiguiéndome de arriba abajo para que te compre un auto!" Yo me reí al ver que Alec seguía insistiendo con Jessica, pero en cierta forma me recordaba a mí misma.

A parte de ello, estuve todo el día de un extremo al otro en el hospital. El día estuvo muy atareado y terminé exhausta. Así que en el tiempo de descanso me fui a sentir en el pasillo y a tomarme una bebida fría. Estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí que alguien se sentó al lado mío. Era Edward. Me sonrió y me dijo:

"No te ves bien"

"Estoy algo cansada" le dije echando un suspiro "Este pabellón es muy concurrido". Me tocó la frente y frunció el seño.

"Tienes algo de fiebre" hizo una pausa, pensativo, y volvió a hablar "¿Haz comido algo?"

"En realidad no todavía, estaba planeando en ir en unos minutos"

"¡Doctor Cullen!" le gritó una enfermera "¡Tiene un paciente que necesita ser tratado inmediatamente!". Edward me miró y me desordenó el cabello.

"Me tengo que ir, ve a comer algo" y así desapareció en la sala de emergencias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡Ya llegamos!" dije al momento en que entré a la casa junto con Edward. Me sentía a morir. Comí en la cafetería pero creo que algo no me calló bien y ahora tenía nauseas y la fiebre no bajaba. Me senté en el sofá de la sala y Esme me sirvió una manzanilla para sentirme mejor. Edward se sentó a leer el periódico y tomar un café en el sillón del frente.

"Deberías cuidar un poco más de tu salud" me dijo preocupada "Tu cara está roja ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Pues tan solo la fiebre y un poco de nauseas, creo que algo me calló mal"

"¡Bella!" gritó Esme feliz, lo cual me dejó con muchas dudas. Pero después de pensar todo en un microsegundo me di cuenta de porque ella estaba sonriéndome como el Wason. Y creo que podía ser posible, además tenía un retrase de una semana. Además, aunque mi cumpleaños fue hace tres día, Edward y yo hemos tenido sexo antes… "¡¿No estarás embarazada?"

En ese instante Edward escupió todo el café que se había llevado a la boca y yo me quedé congelada en mi posición con tan solo una palabra retumbando en mi cabeza: Em-ba-ra-za-da.

***************************************************************Notas*********************************************

Lo . No me maten por favor. Ha pasado medio año #denuevo. Pero finalmente lo subí. Digamos que ya no falta mucho para el final. EMBARAZADAA! Lo séee. Edward es un hombre al fin de cuentas y Bella lo estuvo provocando mucho. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Las quiero y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Un saludito a la luna

GigiBlack

© Copyright


End file.
